


Пятнадцать ступеней к ... (Сборник рассказов)

by Vlada_Voronova



Series: Завершённые романы и рассказы [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Past, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fiction, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Future, Future Tense, Gen, Gods, Here and Now, Het and Slash, Heterosexuality, Historical, Historical Fantasy, Love Stories, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other, Our World and Oue Time, Past, Philosophy, Present Tense, Psychology, Relationship(s), Slash, Social problems, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 71,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рассказы самых разных тем и жанров, которые можно читать в любом порядке. Нумерация введена только для того, чтобы закрепить нужный мне порядок рассказов в сборнике.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Файл 00. У подножия лестницы... (Вместо аннотации к сборнику)

**Author's Note:**

> Официальный форум автора: http://voronova.freeforums.org Там выложены законченные романы, рассказы и стихи.
> 
> Скачать как весь сборник как rtf.zip (361.13 КБ) можно здесь: http://voronova.freeforums.org/topic-t73.html#p126  
> Скачать любой рассказ на выбор как rtf.zip можно здесь: http://voronova.freeforums.org/topic-t73.html#p127
> 
> Всеми правами на данное произведение обладает только Влада Воронова (Vlada_Voronova)  
> All rights for the product (writing) are the property of Vlada Voronova (Vlada_Voronova)
> 
> Предупреждение: для граждан России возрастной ценз 18+, для всех остальных 13+.

     Появляться рассказы начали случайно. Просто однажды понадобилось облечь в чёткую словесную форму впечатления от увиденного и пережитого.  
     Однако с первых же строк формулировка впечатлений стала весьма аллегоричной. Так появились рассказы — отзвуки и отражения реальных событий, одновременно и похожие на них, и совершенно иные.  
     Стиль, жанр и форма у рассказов оказались более чем разнообразными — фантастика, ангст, сказки, реализм...  
     Но в этой странной мешанине неожиданно для меня самой начала прослеживаться предельно чёткая последовательность — логическая, эмоциональная и смысловая. Рассказы превратились в ступени, которые ведут... Куда приведут эти ступени меня — моё личное дело. А для каждого из прочитавших рассказы будет свой итог пути и свой свет в конце ступеней.  
     Через них можно перепрыгивать, к пропущенным можно возвращаться. Одно непреложно — новая дверь распахнётся только для тех, кто прошёл все пятнадцать ступеней.  
     Я дала этой истории пролог. Эпилог каждый будет создавать свой.  
     Но не забывайте — окончание одной истории всегда становится началом новой.


	2. Файл 01. Просто капля боли...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пусть это всего лишь капля, но как же легко в ней утонуть!  
> Гораздо труднее выплыть...

     Есть только я и моя боль. Всё остальное исчезло.  
     Я знаю, что жаловаться — это плохо.  
     И всё же — надо выговориться. Слишком многое навалилось одновременно и со всех сторон. Здесь и личное, и профессиональное, и всякое другое. Много. И тяжело.  
     А главное — больно.  
     Во всяком случае — пока очень больно. Дальше должно стать легче, потому что заживает действительно всё, даже те раны, которые сейчас видятся смертельными. Всё заживёт и следа не оставит. Только когда это ещё будет...  
     Поэтому я говорю, говорю, говорю... Пусть и меня слушать-то некому, кроме моего отражения в зеркале, но всё равно — боль, облачённая в слово, становится меньше. И лучше исповедоваться зеркальному собеседнику, чем глотать боль в молчании. И тем более говорить с зеркалом лучше, чем вместе с ним пьянствовать. Исповедь гораздо честнее и достойнее, ведь для неё какая-никакая, а смелость требуется.  
     Как хорошо, что моих слёз не увидит никто, кроме отражения в зеркале. Как обидно, что моих слёз не увидит никто, кроме отражения в зеркале.  
     И всё же лучше будет, если моих слёз не увидит даже оно.  
     Ведь когда-нибудь всё это закончится. И тогда мне станет стыдно за свою слабость.  
     А может, и не будет никакого стыда, потому что не будет меня. Но это позже.  
     Сейчас я могу лишь расплакаться. И расплатиться своим отчаянием. За что? Да какая теперь-то разница! Всё выплачено. И выплакано.  
     А потому лучше отойти от зеркала и сесть так, чтобы его не видеть. Забыть о свидетеле собственной никчёмности, что имя которому — Я. Не помнить, что имя судьи, выносящего приговор моей никчёмности — тоже Я.  
     Мне страшно.  
     Ведь у меня никого и ничего больше нет. Осталась только пустота и боль, которая медленно, так невыносимо медленно заполняет пустоту, потому что больше её заполнить нечем.  
     И всё же пустота заполняется, исчезает. Пусть даже и ценой боли.  
     Что поделаешь, рождение — это всегда боль. И двойная боль — возрождение.  
     Ведь нет окончания без начинания. И нет горя без радости.  
     Нет. Нет. И ещё раз нет.  
     Нет — это начало начал. Нет — отправная точка. Нет — это первый шаг к победе.  
     Если чего-то нет, значит оно непременно будет!  
     Пусть то, что я сейчас скажу, очень многие назовут глупостью и чушью, однако то, что я говорю, — истинная правда: выстоять, удержаться на самом последнем краешке лучше всего помогает ненависть к белому листу бумаги. И неважно, материальный он или виртуальный. Просто есть белая, совершенно чистая бумага. Идеальное воплощение абсолютной пустоты и никчёмья. Позорный флаг капитуляции.  
     Ненавижу.  
     Любая пустота противоестественна. Любая капитуляция позорна. Даже тогда, когда уже не для кого жить и не за что сражаться.  
     Ничего нет? Так сейчас будет!  
     Взять белый лист. И не порвать, не выбросить, нет. Это не поможет.  
     Надо заполнить его пустоту.  
     Всё равно чем — рисунком, словами или просто сложить из чистого белого листа бумаги самолётик и пустить по ветру.  
     И нет больше пустоты. Нет позора капитуляции. Нет постыдной слабости.  
     Зато есть начало.  
     Начало чего? Да какая сейчас-то разница? Главное — начало. Как бы то ни было, а начинать всегда лучше, чем бросать.  
     Поэтому я включаю компьютер и начинаю собственное сражение с пустотой белого листа.

               Пусть сердце изранено,  
               В рыданьях нет толка,  
               Я создам себя заново,  
               Соберу по осколкам.  
               Мне это привычно,  
               Уже не впервой  
               Шептать «Всё отлично!»  
               Над раной живой,  
               Подниматься над бездной  
               Разбитой мечты —  
               Ведь нет бесполезной  
               Любви, красоты.  
               И хватит истерик!  
               Саможалости плен —  
               Обманчивый берег,  
               Где нет перемен.  
               Всё небо открыто,  
               Свободны пути,  
               Пусть сердце убито,  
               Есть крылья...  
               Лети!

     Ведь если жить не для чего, это ещё не значит, что жить не для кого. Боль эгоистична, в ней забываешь о тех, кого любишь.  
     И даже начинает казаться, что в моей жизни нет и никогда не было тех, кого можно любить. И что никогда не любили меня.  
     Только это неправда. Любимые и любящие всегда есть. Надо лишь суметь их увидеть.  
     И не побояться вернуться к ним. А вернувшись, обрадоваться тому, что их моя боль не коснулась. Насладиться их счастьем. И тем самым обрести собственное.  
     Там, где есть кто-то, всегда найдётся и что-то. Нечто важное, ради чего надо продолжать жить. Надо — потому что без меня этого не будет.  
     Надо — потому что дорожу этим не только я.  
     Хм... Оказывается, людей, которые нуждаются во мне и в которых нуждаюсь я, в моей жизни гораздо больше, чем казалось в начале белого листа. Тогда была лишь пустота.  
     А теперь есть люди. Есть дело. Есть жизнь.  
     Так бесконечно много есть. Успеть бы всё.  
     Вот поэтому заниматься надо людьми и делом, а не сопли по бумаге размазывать!  
     Ведь меня ждут.


	3. Файл 02. Туман вечности и болото бесконечности

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что скрывает туман?

     Всё, что здесь есть — это болото. Огромное, непроходимое и нескончаемое поле кочек да трясин.  
     Серое, коричневое, грязно-зелёное.  
     Чавканье грязи, хлюпанье грязи, зудение комаров...  
     Есть я — болотный туман. Огромный, беспросветный, вечный. На всё болото, от края и до края его бесконечности.  
     А ещё есть плач лягушонка.  
     Плач лягушонка? Действительно, плачет лягушонок. И, судя по судорожной прерывистости всхлипов, уже довольно давно, даже силы начал от плача терять. С чего бы вдруг? Надо посмотреть. Тем более, что доносятся рыдания с самой необжитой и опасной части болота.  
     На кочке сидел лягушонок и плакал так безнадёжно и горько, что мне даже не по себе стало.  
     — Что случилось? — спрашиваю его.  
     — Ты кто? — подскочил перепуганный лягушонок.  
     — Туман. Не бойся, ничего плохого я тебе не сделаю. Я ведь не более чем сгусток водяного пара.  
     — Туман не может говорить! — кричит лягушонок. Похоже, от испуга ему все мозги отключило, если столь настойчиво отрицает очевидное. Ещё один такой каменно-безапелляционный вопль, и я сам начну сомневаться в своей способности к членораздельной речи.  
     Надо его как-то в чувство и разум привести. От забредших на болото людей я слышал, что в таких случаях хорошо помогает либо оплёуха, либо жменя холодной воды в лицо.  
     К сожалению, оба средства осуществимы только в том случае, если есть руки.  
     Придётся изыскивать другие способы.  
     Я сгущаю свои клуб ** _ы_** вокруг лягушонка и остужаю их насколько могу. Спустя несколько мгновений следует возмущённый вопль: «Ты что, сдурел? Холодно же!».  
     — А нормально разговаривать будешь? — спрашиваю я.  
     — Да, — нехотя соглашается малолетнее земноводное.  
     Я слегка подогреваю тот свой участок, который окружает лягушонка.  
     — Ух ты! — восторженно вопит этот живодристик. — Прямо как у горячего родника!  
     Я дал ему немного понежиться в тёплых клубах и стал потихоньку остужать пары до обычной болотной температуры.  
     — Почему ты раньше ни с кем не разговаривал? — спрашивает меня лягушонок.  
     — Какой смысл разговаривать с теми, кто тебя только проклинает?  
     — Мы же не знали... — смутился лягушонок. — Никто не знал, что ты всё слышишь и понимаешь. Ты никогда нам об этом не говорил!  
     В ответ я только фыркнул. Поговоришь с ними, как же... Кто тут меня слушать будет? С таким же успехом я мог бы разговаривать с камышом или болотными кочками.  
     — Ты сильно обиделся? — тихо спросил меня лягушонок.  
     — Да нет. Какой в этом смысл?  
     — Ты всегда один... — ещё тише сказал лягушонок. — С тобой никто никогда не играл. — В глазах опять сверкнули слёзы.  
     Ну я и дебил! Были бы руки, дал бы себе по шее. Хотя у меня и шеи нет. Как и мозгов... Вот какого, спрашивается, чёрта, грузить своими проблемами ребёнка, которому и без того несладко?  
     Я быстро слепил из своих клубов лягушонка в камзольчике и короне.  
     — Класс! — только и смог выдохнуть мой подопечный. — Как всамделишный принц.  
     Я убрал лягушонка-прица и сделал царевну-лягушку. Затем — избушку-на-курьих-ножках и терем-теремок.  
     Хм-м, судя по восторженному визгу, рыдать зелёная мелочь передумала окончательно. Можно спрашивать, что с ним случилось и как он сюда попал.  
     — Я заблудился, — с тяжким вздохом признался лягушонок. — Хотел пойти в гости к моему другу, но пришёл сюда. Ты такой густой, что даже дор ** _о_** ги не видно было.  
     Нет, я даже не дебил! Я кретин. Мне и в мысли никогда не приходило, что мои клуб ** _ы_** и з ** _а_** веси могут кому-то мешать. Слов нет, чем я гуще, тем мне приятней, однако на дорожках и тропках можно было остаться и лёгким маревом. Как будто на болоте мало уединённых мест, где я могу сгущаться в полное своё удовольствие и никому не мешать. Правильно местное и приходящее население делало, что проклинало меня на чём свет стоит. Мало ещё ругали... Надо было крепче, глядишь, моя туманная соображалка раньше бы заработала.  
     — Как выглядит твой дом? — спросил я лягушонка.  
     Малыш над таким вопросом никогда не задумывался. Дом выглядит как дом, разве тебе, дяденька туман, столь простой факт неизвестен?  
     Однако после получасовых расспросов всё же удалось получить довольно подробное описание дома и окрестностей.  
     К счастью, забрёл лягушонок не так далеко, как я опасался. Сил на обратную дорогу ему хватит, и звать на подмогу никого из взрослых лягушек не надо. Я соткал из завесей коридор к порогу его дома. Малыш крикнул мне «Спасибо!» и поскакал к маме с папой.  
     А я стал распределять себя так, чтобы не застить дорожки и тропы, а заодно и не мешать болотному населению во всех подробностях созерцать собственный двор. Попутно украсил кое-какие ненужные кочки скульптурами, ими же прикрыл наиболее опасные трясины. В принципе, болотники их сами чуют и близко не подойдут, но всё же лучше подстраховаться. Да и люди, если что, тонуть не будут. Эхо смерти всегда проходит через меня как боль, но раньше я почему-то не додумался помочь живым избежать гибели... Совсем дурной был.  
     Кстати, когда облик скульптур надоест, их легко поменять на что-нибудь новенькое. Ведь я туман, сущность изменчивая и переменчивая, а значит могу быть любым, каким только захочу. Или каким попросят болотники, их вкусы тоже надо учитывать.  
     Едва я успел закончить работу, как лягушки начали петь.  
     Мне их вокал всегда нравился, но такой красивой песни я за всю свою вечность не слышал.  
     — Как тебе наша песня, туман? — неуверенно спросил какой-то матёрый лягух. — Её слагали специально для тебя.  
     — Для меня? — ошарашено переспросил я. — Но... Почему?  
     — Мы не знали, что ты можешь быть таким уютным. Мы не хотим оставаться неблагодарными. Мы никогда не думали, что ты тоже любишь наше болото.  
     — И я не думал, что в болоте есть что-то и кто-то, кого я смогу полюбить.  
     От признания было стыдно. Но на душе стало легче.  
     В знак поддержки лягушки запели новую песню, не менее красивую, чем предыдущая. Только теперь к ним присоединились кикиморы и бочажники. От многоголосья напев стал ещё прекраснее.  
     Я добавил к песне колебания своих клуб ** _о_** в и завесей. Болотникам понравилось, так что третью песню мы пели уже все вместе.  
     А ведь приятно... И почему я раньше ни с кем из них не хотел разговаривать?


	4. Файл 03. Муж и муз

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда к автору приходят музы — это хорошо. Теоретически. А на практике оказывается, что у доставшейся музу авторши есть не только супруг, но и весьма не лёгкий характер. Однако, несмотря на обстоятельства, долг муза надо выполнять. Знать бы ещё, в чём он заключается...

     Не знаю, как мужу со мной, а мне с мужем повезло. Это человек, у которого всё на месте и всё как надо — и мозги, и руки, и всё остальное. Муж не только умеет чинить розетки, но и борщ сварить может так, что любой кулинарный привереда прежде лопнет от обжорства, и лишь затем оторвётся от его стряпни. Да и то вряд ли.  
     Муж с неизменным спокойным добродушием терпит мою вечную манеру терять или забывать самые нужные вещи, искренне радуется, если вдруг какой-то из моих кулинарных опытов заканчивается успехом и нисколько не ревнует к карьере. К тому же охотно берёт на себя б ** _о_** льшую часть малоприятного действа под названием стирка-уборка.  
     Единственное, что осложняло поначалу нашу семейную жизнь и едва не закончилось разводом, так это пылкая страсть мужа к компьютерным играм и болтовне о них в интерент-чатах. Предаваться сим забавам он может сутками. Я же превращаюсь в приспособление для подавания чая. В принципе, перетерпеть это можно было бы, не буди меня часа эдак в два ночи громогласный вопль «Лапка, сделай чайку!». Причём просыпалась от супружеского ора не одна я. Мощный глас мужа вышвыривал из объятий сна соседей не только по лестничной клетке, но и этажом выше и этажом ниже. Так что на остаток ночи мне предстояло чудное развлечение под названием «мирное урегулирование бурного конфликта». А после — невыспавшейся идти на работу. Мужу-то что, он в офис редко ходит, работает в основном на дому, так что успевает и выспаться, и всё остальное выполнить.  
     Развод в такой ситуации неминуем. Но я люблю мужа, он любит меня, и вскоре был найден компромисс. Муж уговорил дизайнера из мебельного магазина поднапрячь инженерно-конструкторскую мысль и сделать чертёж компьютерного столика, который ставился вплотную к брачному ложу. Мебельщики заказу удивились безмерно, но выполнили за два дня. Так что теперь просьба принести чаю ограничивается лёгким потряхиванием за плечо. А сходить на кухню, заварить чай и напоить им любимого можно и не просыпаясь. У меня, во всяком случае, получается.  
     Итак, супружеская жизнь наладилась.  
     Вскоре улучшилось и материальное положение. Муж выиграл в арбитражном суде несколько весьма нелёгких дел и получил с клиентов неплохой процент.  
     На радостях муж купил мне вышитую дублёнку, сумку, шапочку и сапожки. Наш кожзавод побеждает с этими комплектами на всех международных конкурсах, успешно торгует по всей Европе и Северной Америке. Так что впечатляет наряд не только своей королевской элегантностью, но и ценой.  
     Себе супруг приобрёл новый компьютер какой-то запредельной быстроты и мощности, а в добавок к нему — кучу всяких игровых довесков. Остаткам суммы я вынесла не подлежащий обжалованию приговор: «Хватит шиковать! Расходуем только на хозяйство и крайне экономно. У меня зарплата не ахти, а у тебя хоть и хорошая, но нерегулярная».  
     Однако речь не о том.  
     Новый компьютер был уже куплен, а старый ещё не продан. Все обязанности по очистке квартиры от устаревшей техники супруг мужественно свалил на меня. Если учесть, что мои познания в компьютерах ограничивались формулой «включить-выключить», разумным поступок никак не назовёшь.  
     Я всеми правдами и неправдами оттягивала разговор с торговцами подержанной техникой, в том числе и аргументом «Мне ведь надо хоть немножечко научиться этим пользоваться!».  
     — Надо, — согласился муж и начал обучение с того, что дал перепечатать накарябанные от руки соглашения и договоры.  
     С кнопочками компьютера я освоилась быстро, но вот с текстом документов... Это невыносимо. Юридический язык придумали садисты. Таких дуболомных фраз я ещё не видела.  
     С меня хватит! Тренироваться надо на текстах, которые хоть сколько-нибудь приятны. Помнится, в юношестве — точнее, в девичестве — я сочинительством баловалась, и опусы мои даже хвалили. Вспомнить, что ли, молодость? А почему бы и нет...  
     Вечером я протянула мужу распечатку с началом романной главы.  
     — Ух ты! — возгласил супруг, ознакомившись. — Интересно! Продолжай. Хотя стой. Дай ручку. Да не эту, — отпихнул он мою ладонь, — а гелевую, у тебя тут предлог потерялся. И запятая пропущена. Ты что, текст перед распечаткой не читала?  
     — Ну не заметила две опечатки, и что теперь?  
     — Теперь дай ручку и сделай чай. А я пока ещё опечатки посмотрю. Нет, лучше дай простой карандаш и ластик, на счёт запятой надо подумать, как будет лучше, с ней или без неё. Так чай будет?!  
     — Лишь при условии, что прекратишь на меня орать.  
     — Ой, лапка, прости, — смутился супруг.  
     Отвергнутая прежде телесная ручка тут же была поцелована. Я выкинула мимолётную обиду за окошко, снабдила мужа требуемыми канцелярскими принадлежностями и приготовила чай.  
     Муж сосредоточенно читал текст, периодически сверяясь со справочниками по русскому языку. Что меня всегда восхищало в юристах — так это их педантичность и аккуратность. Мне столь так тщательно все опечатки не выловить никогда.  
     Так и пошло-поехало — я сочиняла, муж делал вычитку. В итоге книга увидела свет и даже получила некоторую долю лавров.  
     — Ну и чего ты сидишь, лапка? — ответил на это супруг. — Иди новую пиши, компьютер ждёт.  
     — Я бы предпочла, чтобы ждали читатели.  
     — И они тоже.  
     Усаженная едва ли не силовым методом к компьютеру, я хмуро смотрела в экран. Ну и о чём мне писать? Надо же не просто слово к слову лепить, но и вложить в них хоть какой-то смысл, о чём-то сказать людям. Однако всё, о чем хотела, я уже сказала и написала.  
     Или не всё? Остались кое-какие вопросы без ответа. Вот я их сейчас и...  
     «И» не получалось. Мысли-то у меня были, только никак не удавалось облечь их в связные слова и, тем более, размазать тонким слоем масла по обширному бутерброду сюжета.  
     Кулинарная метафора вызвала урчание в желудке.  
     Я пошла на кухню, ублажила мятущуюся душу мужниным борщом. Нет, никто в мире так вкусно его не готовит. С трудом удержавшись от соблазна налить вторую порцию — надо ведь и о фигуре думать — я вымыла посуду и вернулась в комнату.  
     За компьютером сидел незнакомый мужик и внимательно читал свеженабранный текст. Кривился, морщился, что-то ему там не нравилось.  
     — А нечего лезть в черновой вариант! — сказала я непрошенному «крытику». — Со стороны судить все умные. Сам бы попробовал написать.  
     — Именно для этого я и явился, — ответил визитёр и встал из-за компьютера, посмотрел на меня.  
     Ничего мужичок, очень даже симпатичный. Тёмные волосы, карие глаза, южный загар, костюмчик стильный. И голос приятный.  
     — Я призван решить все ваши творческие сложности, — торжественно изрёк визитёр.  
     — Спасибо, сама справлюсь.  
     Мужик покровительственно усмехнулся.  
     — Если понадоблюсь — зови, — сказал он и исчез.  
     А я осталась недоумевать, с чего вдруг у меня начались галлюцинации и почему они воспринимаются как совершенно естественная и неотъемлемая часть жизни. Интересно, что скажет муж, когда узнает, что женат на шизофреничке?  
     Кстати, супругу пора быть уже дома. Еженедельные совещания в их конторе никогда ещё так надолго не затягивались. Если, конечно, моего мужа не затянула в постель секретарша — грудастая, рыжеволосая очаровашка с огромными голубыми глазами и крохотным интеллектом. Да нет, вряд ли... Мужу всегда требовалась женщина, которая в постели умеет не только художественно кувыркаться, но и содержательно разговаривать. Скорее в покушениях на моё семейное счастье можно подозревать Юльку, ещё одного приходящего юриста, — бесцветную особу условно женского пола, которая вечно обряжена в какие-то бесформенные мешковатые тряпки. Однако при этом она природная блондинка, весёла нравом и более чем неглупа. В принципе, Юлька мне нравится, но сейчас я ни на какие положительные чувства в её адрес не способна.  
     Муж вернулся через пять минут, так что до стадии полноценной ревности я дозреть не успела. А при виде усталого и безнадёжно-унылого лица супруга все мысли о посторонних бабах вылетели из головы.  
     С порога спрашивать «Что случилось?» я не стала. Дождалась, пока муж вымоется, поест. Затем напоила супруга его любимым свежезаваренным чаем и осторожно задала наводящий вопрос.  
     Муж ушёл за компьютер, всем своим видом показывая полное нежелание общаться. Да что у них в конторе случилось? Зайчика моего любимого обидели... Уроды поганые, всех порву, от директора до уборщицы! Только сначала надо выяснить, с кого начинать. Не хотелось бы истратить весь пыл праведного гнева на малопричастных. А непричастных там вообще нет, судя по тому, каким вернулся муж.  
     Я заглянула в спальню. Муж гонял по экрану тошнотворного вида монстров.  
     Ну вот и хорошо. Сейчас пар выпустит, поуспокоится, а там и поговорить можно будет, утешить. И выяснить, кто виноват!  
     Чтобы не терять зря времени, я вернулась за свой компьютер, главу новой книги домучивать. А лучше стереть её совсем и написать всё заново.  
     Едва я щёлкнула опцию «Очистить корзину», как в комнате опять появился недавний мужик. Я смерила галлюцинаторное переживание, в просторечии именуемое глюком, хмурым взглядом и сосредоточенно уставилась в пустой белый экран.  
     Складываться в приемлемый для чтения вид слова упорно не хотели.  
     — Вам надо поменять жанр, — назидательно сказал глюк.  
     — Зачем? — не поняла я.  
     — Для дамы больше подходят любовно-романтические сюжеты, нежели боевик, пусть и фэнтезийно-философского толка.  
     С полминуты я пыталась вникнуть в смысл сказанного. И вникла.  
     — Это что мне, бабский роман писать?! — воспылала я праведным гневом и схватила настольное украшение в виде симпатичной бронзовой лягушечки. Если верить историкам, то Лютер, когда его глюки становились слишком надоедливыми, кидал в них чернильницы и другие маленькие, но тяжёлые предметы. Помогало. А я чем хуже?  
     Глюк метнулся в противоположный конец комнаты и спрятался за креслом.  
     Ничего, я его и за креслом достану!  
     Хотя нет, жабочку мне жалко. Ещё поцарапается. Статуэтку муж специально привёз из Пекина, я так хотела бронзовую китайскую лягушку... Муж напросился в командировку и привёз оттуда целую сумку симпатичных безделушек. Настоящих кабинетных сувениров, а не ту псевдоукрашательную дрянь, которую у нас пытаются выдать за китайские вазочки и статуэтки. Половину сувениров я пораздарила, а наиболее приглянувшиеся оставила. Хотя вон тот черепашонок с книжной полки мне уже надоел, я всё равно собиралась отдать его кому-нибудь. Так что можно безбоязненно использовать для борьбы с глюками.  
     Статуэтка, несмотря на маленькие размеры, оказалась тяжелее лягушки. Именно то, что нужно.  
     — Я не настаиваю на любовном сюжете, — затараторил глюк. Осторожно выглянул из-за кресла и опять спрятался. — Просто моя специализация... Однако если вы столь непременно желаете, то действие может разворачиваться и в фантастическом антураже...  
     — Заткнись, — велела я. — Ещё одно слово, и здесь будет бригада из психушки. А после первого же укола нейролептиком тебе, о мой прекрасный глюк, не жить. Поэтому, если хочешь продолжить своё галлюцинаторное существование, сиди молча. И по возможности так, чтобы я тебя не видела.  
     — Нейролептик не поможет, — фыркнул визитёр. — Я не галлюцинация, я — муз. Муза мужского пола.  
     — И чего тебе тут надо, мифологический персонаж? — заинтересовалась я.  
     — Я помогаю творцу творить, — объяснил муз.  
     Самым невероятным в ситуации было то, что я ничему не удивлялась. Я знала, чувствовала, что незнакомый и непонятный мужик — это действительно муз, что ничего плохого он мне не сделает.  
     Ну вот приходят к писателям музы, как по зиме приходит снегопад, и ничего с этим природным явлением не поделаешь. А то, что он одет по-современному, так хитоны уже давно не в моде. Музы тоже люди и имеют право на элегантность.  
     — Ладно, чёрт с тобой, — сказала я. — Раз пришёл — сиди. Но чтобы молча!  
     Муз осторожно выбрался из-за кресла, скользнул на сидушку, всем своим видом демонстрируя готовность соблюдать тишину и порядок. Я вернулась за компьютер.  
     И вспомнила о долге гостеприимства.  
     — Пойдём, я тебе борща налью.  
     Глаза у муза стали... Даже эпитет так сходу не подберёшь. Удивление, растерянность, непонимание и опять удивление.  
     Я испугалась. Муз ведь не человек, а существо совсем иной природы. Вдруг наша пища для него — яд, и потому приглашение на ужин выглядит лютым оскорблением?  
     — Тебе человеческая пища вредна? — осторожно спросила я. — Извини, не знала. А что тогда едят музы? Если гость пришёл, его ведь надо кормить. Понимаешь, до сих пор меня музы никогда не посещали, как-то своими силами справлялась. Ну так чем тебя кормить?  
     — Не знаю... — робко сказал муз. — Мне творцы ещё никогда ужинать не предлагали.  
     Я взяла со стола коробку с печеньем и дала музу одну штучку.  
     — На, попробуй. Только осторожно!  
     Муз откусил маленький кусочек, проглотил.  
     — Ну как? — тревожно спросила я.  
     Муз проглотил остатки.  
     — Ванильное! — обрадовался он как ребёнок. — Обожаю этот запах!  
     Я дала ему вторую печеньку.  
     Судя по довольной физиономии, человеческая пища музу нисколько не вредит, а совсем наоборот — жизненно необходима. Муз потянулся за новой печенькой.  
     — Хватит аппетит портить, — шлёпнула я его по руке. — Сначала борщ, потом — сладкое.  
     Ел муз так, словно его не кормили со времён Эзопа. Вполне возможно, так оно и было.  
     Наливать вторую тарелку я не стала. И печенье не дала.  
     — После голодовки сразу досыта наедаться вредно. Заболеешь. Попозже ещё немного поешь.  
     — Как вам угодно, творч ** _и_** ня, — послушно сказал муз.  
     — Кто?! — изумилась я и подумала, не нужно ли обидеться.  
     — Творец — мужчина, — объяснил муз. — Женщина, соответственно, творчиня.  
     — Творчиня так творчиня, — согласилась я, но претензии высказала: — Хотя слово дурацкое. На ругательство похоже.  
     — Нормальное слово, — оскорбился муз. — Придумайте лучше, если не нравится. В нормальных языках у слова «творец» нет никаких родовых окончаний. Этот ваш русский...  
     — Лучший язык в мире! — оборвала я. — Идеальный для литературы. Но лишь при условии, что пишешь книгу для людей, а не чтиво для баранов.  
     — Скорее обезьян, — болезненно дёрнулся муз. — В период размножения.  
     Я на мгновение оторопела, потом сообразила:  
     — Ты же на бабских романах специализируешься! А там сейчас без постельной сцены никуда. Вперемешку с соплями и сахаром. И ты хочешь, чтобы я, в угоду твоему извращённому вкусу, ваяла этот тошнотный бульон для сексуально озабоченных макак? Ты выбрал не того творца, детка. Я любовные романы не читаю, не пишу и вообще на дух не переношу. В своей жизни я видела только два экземпляра сего дивного чтива, причём оба осилила только на одну четверть.  
     — Лжёте, — спокойно сказал муз. — У вас в книжном шкафу есть семь любовных романов, которые вы не только читали, но и перечитывали неоднократно.  
     От такой бесстыдной клеветы я даже онемела. А муз начала перечислять:  
     — «Анна Каренина», «Джейн Эйр»...  
     — Это не любовные романы! — возмущённо перебила я. — Это литература!  
     — А с чего вы взяли, что любовный роман не может быть литературой? — спросил муз. — На основании того чтива с меткой «Любовный роман» на обложке, на которое вам не повезло наткнуться?  
     — Возможно, ты и прав. Только доказывать правоту будешь в сотрудничестве с другим автором. У меня слишком много собственных замыслов, чтобы тратить драгоценное время на воплощение твоих.  
     Я вернулась к компьютеру. Муз не отставал.  
     — Ну что ты ко мне-то прилип? — вздохнула я. — Или на планете Земля больше не осталось никого из пишущих?  
     — Да нет, пишущих хватает. Просто ваша очередь подошла.  
     — В смысле?  
     — Должны совпасть два условия, — пояснил муз. — Кризис творения у творца и наличие свободного муза. Как только муз... или муза освобождается от одного творца, так сразу же переходит к следующему. Как правило, к тому, кто окажется ближе всех по расстоянию. Причём дальность измеряется не километрами, а... Впрочем, особенности пространственного восприятия муз для творцов никакого значения не имеют. Короче, когда мой прежний творец перестал нуждаться в моей немедленной помощи, я перешёл к вам.  
     — Понятно, — сказала я. — Но почему ты не выбрал сочинителя любовных романов, раз уж у тебя такая специализация? К фантастке зачем-то пришёл. Это равносильно тому, как если бы мой муж с дипломом юриста заявился ко мне в провизорскую, а я бы припёрлась к нему в контору и начала рассуждать о юриспруденции.  
     Муз вдруг поблёк, осунулся и шмыгнул в кресло.  
     — Музы неизменны от рождения и до самой смерти, — тихо сказал он. — Зато творец может стать любым, каким захочет. Музы не выбирают творцов. Всё решает расстояние и сила желания творца творить даже сквозь кризис. Муз был нужен, муз пришёл...  
     — Зря пришёл, — буркнула я. — Тебя не звали. Повторяю ещё раз — если я до сих пор прекрасно обходилась собственными силами, то и дальше без лакеев справлюсь.  
     — Я не лакей! — тут же взвился муз. — Я — опора творчества.  
     — А я не калека, чтобы с протезом творить!  
     Муз едва не задохнулся от возмущения.  
     — Ты... Стерва злобная!!! Другие творцы годами музу ждут, а тебе сразу же, по первому требованию, пожалуйста, муз явился, и вместо благодарности...  
     — Я тебя не звала! Вали к тем, кто звал!  
     — Не могу, — обречённо сказал муз. — Пока не будет создано произведение, я должен быть при тебе неотлучно.  
     Мне стало нехорошо. Это получается, что муз станет торчать в квартире до тех пор, пока не будет написана книга, от которой ещё и первой главы нет? И на работу за мной попрётся... Хорошо, если не в ванную... А муж что скажет?!   
     — Родственники творца меня не видят, — успокоил муз.  
     — Так ты ещё и мысли читаешь? — подскочила я.  
     — Разумеется, — удивился муз. — А как же тогда творческий процесс автору направлять?  
     В ответ на такое заявление я направила муза. Направление было указано хотя и мысленно, зато образно.  
     Даже очень образно. Муза от такого напутствия аж в судорогу скрутило.  
     А нечего было не в свое дело лезть. Можно подумать, без него я бы с собственной книгой не разобралась.  
     — Предлагаю компромисс, — сказал муз. — Вы пишете коротенький любовный рассказ, и я сразу же ухожу.  
     — Нет! — зарычала я. — Наглый агрессор! Вторгся на чужую территорию и ещё условия ставить будешь! Припёрся незваным, так и убирайся как пришёл — пустым. Фигу тебе, а не рассказ! Если так надо, сам пиши. Я тебе не секретутка, чтобы под диктовку по клавишам стучать.  
     Муз окаменел и онемел. Но, увы, быстро очнулся.  
     — Это тебе фигу, творчиня неблагодарная! Пока не будет рассказа, ты от меня не избавишься!  
     — Другие избавят, — пообещала я и метнулась в спальню, затрясла мужа за плечо.  
     — К нам в квартиру залез посторенний мужик и делает мне непристойные предложения!  
     — Что? — ошалело посмотрел на меня муж.  
     Я повторила.  
     Муж ворвался в зал как торнадо. Сгрёб муза за шиворот, выволок в коридор и смачно приложил мордой о стену. И тут же выпустил.  
     — Ты кто такой? — растерянно спросил муж. — Ты... Ты ведь не человек?  
     — Я муз, — ответил этот во всех отношениях невыносимый мифологический персонаж.  
     — Её? — кивнул на меня муж.  
     — А чей же ещё? — удивился муз.  
     На морде этого поганца, кстати, нет ни малейших повреждений. Стена больше пострадала, чем свалившаяся мне на голову мифологическая зараза.  
     — Вы не волнуйтесь, — улыбался мужу муз, — приставать к вашей супруге с сексуальными домогательствами я не буду ни при каких условиях.  
     С гневным рыком муж ещё раз впечатал его в стену.  
     Ничего не понимаю в мужиках. Сначала муж готов был убить за попытку посягнуть на мои прелести, теперь же собирается убить за отсутствие таких попыток. Вот и пойди разбери их хвалёную мужскую логику...  
     — Ваша супруга весьма привлекательная дама, — затараторил муз, — и я был бы только рад возможности пообщаться с ней поближе, но секс между творцом и музой невозможен физически. Как и между музом и творчиней. Вам не о чем волноваться.  
     Муж отпустил муза и вперил в меня прокурорский взгляд.  
     — Тогда чего ты жалуешься? Он тебя не трогал!  
     — Выкини его отсюда!!! — потребовала я.  
     Муж глянул на муза.  
     — А чего тебе не нравится? Вполне приличный муз. Одет со вкусом и на морде интеллект виден.  
     — Ты что? — ошарашено пролепетала я.  
     — У всех писателей есть музы, — безапелляционно заявил муж. — Значит и у тебя должен быть. Конечно, я бы предпочёл, чтобы это была муза, а не муз...  
     — Невозможно, — пискнул у него из-за спины мифологический персонаж. — Творцы и музы бывают только противоположного пола.  
     — Видишь, лапка, — сказал муж, — по-другому никак нельзя. Так что вы попытайтесь как-нибудь наладить отношения.  
     — Ты что?! — возмутилась я. — Как ты можешь? Я твоя жена! Ты должен меня защищать!  
     — А разве он тебя обидел?  
     — Он лезет советовать как мне писать!  
     Муж смотрел озадаченно.  
     — Так на то он и муз.  
     — Я и без него справлюсь!  
     — Но ведь с музом-то будет лучше!  
     — Кому лучше?! — заорала я уже истерично.  
     Да как же им объяснить, что моё творчество — это только мой мир, вторгаться в который я не позволю никому. Даже мужу. Одно дело, когда человек, которому я всецело доверяю, читает уже готовую главу, и совсем иное — если даже он попытается влезть в сам творческий процесс. Такое посягательство сродни изнасилованию. И тем более невыносимо, если в моё творчество норовит вклиниться какой-то непонятно откуда приблудившийся муз.  
     Лучше я вообще писательством заниматься не буду, чем соглашусь терпеть в нём постороннее вмешательство. Мой мир и моё творение только для меня. Все прочие пусть или довольствуются его результатом, или проваливают прочь.  
     И ещё — если не можешь творить самостоятельно, то с подпоркой в виде муз тем более ничего не получится. Любой и каждый свою жизнь проживает только сам.  
     А тут заявился какой-то мифологический поганец и норовит отнять у меня мою жизнь, пытается превратить мою единственную и неповторимую личность в инструмент для воплощения его фантазий.  
     — Никогда! — зарычала я. — Никто! Никому!  
     Мужчины опасливо попятились.  
     — Я предлагал вам способ разойтись, — осторожно сказал муз. — Поверьте, это единственный выход. Вы пишете рассказ — совсем коротенький! — и я исчезаю. Вы обо мне тут же забудете!  
     — Ты слышал? — воззвала я к мужу. — Он же мне проституткой стать предлагает! По-скоренькому обслужить его фантазии, и тогда он оставит нас в покое!  
     — Да провались ты глубже Тартара! — завопил муз. — Можно подумать, мне наша связь нравится! У всех творцы как творцы, мне же свалилась на шею натуральная психопатка!  
     — Э-э, — тут же возмутился муж, — выбирай выражения!  
     Муз шмыгнул в зал и спрятался за кресло.  
     — Да ладно тебе, — смутился муж. — Просто будь немного повежливее.  
     Муз принялся заверять его в безусловном к нам почтении и вдруг замолчал на полуслове, осенённый внезапной идеей. Вылез из-за кресла и подошёл к нам.  
     — Ведь народная мудрость гласит, — сказал он моему супругу, — что муж да жена — одна сатана. Вы даже увидеть меня смогли, хотя и предназначен я только для своей творчини. Может быть, вы, — с надеждой посмотрел он на мужа, — и рассказик за жену напишете? Тогда я сразу уйду!  
     Муж задумался.  
     — Нет, — сказал он. — Если я и займусь когда-нибудь свободным творчеством, то это будет живопись. И чтобы никаких муз и музов поблизости! Мне и своих мозгов хватит, заёмные ни к чему.  
     — И впрямь — одна сатана, — обречённо вздохнул муз. — А мне-то теперь что делать?  
     Муж смотрел на него с сочувствием.  
     — Да, вляпался ты конкретно.  
     — Зайчик, — сказала я мужу, — ты ведь юрист. Самый лучший в городе. Придумай что-нибудь!  
     Муз смотрел на него с надеждой.  
     Муж думал.  
     — Ох, не знаю, — сказал он. — Ситуация сложная. Лапка, будь добренькой, сделай чаю.  
     Я пошла на кухню. Чай нам всем действительно не помешает. Да и муза кормить пора, ведь бедняга голодал с античных времён, так пусть у меня хоть немного отъестся.  
     — Ты не смотри, что она так взъярилась, — донеслось из коридора. — Вообще-то она хорошая девочка, хотя и со своими странностями. Но творческие натуры все со сдвигом, тебе ли это не знать. Зато как она готовит чай! Это что-то божественное! Да и сама по себе девчонка суперская, только подожди немножко, пока угомонится.  
     Муз что-то тихо ответил. Слов я не разобрала, но голос звучал мрачно и безнадёжно.  
     — Всё разрулится, — успокоил муж. — Я обещаю.  
     — И его обещаниям можно верить, — добавила я.  
     Чай мы пили в кухне, болтали обо всякой всячине. Пока дело не доходило до писательства, муз был вполне приятным гостем — эрудированным, остроумным и вежливым.  
     Кстати, о вежливости.  
     — Извини, — сказала я, — это ужасное свинство, но ведь я так и не спросила твоё имя.  
     — А у меня его и нет, — ответил муз.  
     — Как нет? — не поняла я.  
     — Музам имена ни к чему.  
     — Подожди, но ведь были Терпсихора, Мельпомена и прочие.  
     — Они и сейчас есть, — усмехнулся муз. — Только ни для кого другого, кроме Аполлона, не работают. Вот он и снабдил их именами, чтобы все видели, какой он крутой творец.  
     — Если ты не против, — сказал муж, — мы будем называть тебя Игорь. А то неудобно разговаривать с безымянностью.  
     — Как вам угодно, — пожал плечами муз.  
     Ни радости в голосе, ни обиды, зато явственно слышится какое-то напряжение и даже некоторая виноватость. С чего бы только?  
     Ночевать муз, разумеется, остался у нас. Я постелила ему в зале на диване, дала новую зубную щётку и полотенце, снабдила мужниным банным халатом и тапочками.  
     А сама решила в подробностях расспросить супруга о причинах его внезапного сочувствия к античному приблудышу.  
     Муж долго увиливал, но всё же разговорился.  
     — У меня есть брат, лапка. Младший. Точнее — был брат. Со вчерашнего дня о нём можно говорить только «был». Он наркоман, лапка. Давний наркоман. Он... Там даже на человека ничего похожего уже не осталось, настолько всё... Никаких отношений ни со мной, ни с родителями он не поддерживал года четыре, не меньше. Поэтому я ничего тебе о нём и не говорил. Знаешь, когда мы ещё совсем детьми были, Игорёха под лёд провалился. Тогда я его вытащил. А вот сейчас не смог, — муж запнулся, вытер слёзы. — Днём из милиции позвонили. Завтра надо идти опознавать тело. Менты сказали — передоз. Лапка, я не хочу, не могу видеть и знать, что Игоря больше нет. Этот твой муз... Он очень похож на моего брата. И точно так же тонет в полынье. Только теперь я могу его вытащить. И... Ну не виноват Игорь ни в чём! Он не дурак и не слабак, как все о нём говорили. Просто ему не повезло. А мне не хватило сил. И... Я не хочу знать, что мёртвое, прогнившее от наркотиков тело в морге — это мой брат! Игорь не должен был умирать раньше меня. И тем более, так умирать!  
     Муж закрыл лицо ладонями, застонал. Я обняла его, стала утешать. Сначала словами, а после и действиями.  
     Когда муж заснул, я тихонько скользнула на кухню и достала с антресоли выбивалку для ковров. Зашла в зал.  
     Муз свернул из одеяла плотный кокон, и определить, где голова, а где ноги, было невозможно. Да и неважно, где что, главное — задница совершенно точно посередине. Я половчее перехватила выбивалку и приступила к воспитательной акции.  
     Прыгучесть у муза оказалась прямо-таки олимпийская, взвился он под самый потолок.  
     Едва муз приземлился, я приложила его ещё разок, покрепче.  
     «— Телепат хренов! — рычала я. — Убью!!!»  
     Рык был мысленным, но громкость получилась не хуже, чем от голосового крика.  
     Муз зажал уши и спрятался за кресло.  
     «— А что мне оставалось делать? — возопил он плачуще. — Если творец отвергает музу, это означает смерть. И подыхать в мучениях придётся вовсе не творцу!»  
     «— И ты решил спасти свою шкуру за счёт мучений моего мужа. Порву гадёныша!»  
     Муз удрал в ванную и заперся изнутри.  
     «— Я буду хорошим братом, — пообещал он. — Клянусь Олимпом и Парнасом! Ну сама подумай, зачем твоему мужу такая боль? А так, сдох какой-то наркоман и сдох. Зато брат вылечился, наркотики не употребляет, работает. С их родителями я тоже всё улажу. Никто ничего и не заметит. Если, конечно, ты правду доказывать не примешься».  
     «— Да что ты там наработаешь?» — возмутилась я.  
     «— На сытый прожиток хватит, — ответил муз. — Я очень хороший штукатур и кафельщик, обои клеить умею».  
     «— Ты что, серьёзно?»  
     «— Клянусь Олимпом и Парнасом. Чтобы сохранить рабочую форму, музы должны время от времени жить человеческой жизнью. Иначе невозможно создать достоверное художественное произведение. А в человеческой жизни надо как-то зарабатывать на питание, жильё и одежду».  
     «— Ну не знаю, — сказала я. — Как-то это всё...».  
     «— Твой муж будет рад возвращению брата. Он действительно очень любит своего младшенького. И винит себя во всех несчастьях этого тупого, эгоистичного, донельзя избалованного недородка. Я... Ты не бойся, творчиня, я не подведу того, кто подарил мне имя. Я буду очень хорошим братом».  
     «— А своя семья у тебя есть?»  
     «— Я что, чем-то похож на человека?» — зло спросил муз.  
     «— Извини», — смутилась я.  
     Муз немного помолчал.  
     «— Мне можно выйти?» — спросил он осторожно.  
     — Выходи, — сказала я вслух.  
     Муз скользнул на диван, завернулся в одеяло. Лицо грустное, обиженное.  
     И как будто моложе, чем было утром. Да, лет на десять моложе.  
     — А... — начала было я.  
     — Ерунда, — ответил муз. — Возраст нашей внешности легко варьируется от семи лет до ста семи. Творцы разные бывают, кто-то хочет получать помощь от умудрённых сединами старцев и стариц, другие ищут истину в устах ребёнка. Сейчас я в возрасте твоего деверя.  
     — Ты действительно на него похож? — усомнилась я.  
     — Не совсем. Но сказал же — внешний облик можно варьировать. К утру поменяются и черты лица.  
     — Зачем тебе это? Только из-за рассказа? Да напишу я тебе его, чёрт с тобой!  
     — Нет! — вскинулся муз. — Не надо. — И прошептал беспомощно: — Пожалуйста.  
     Я забралась в кресло, прикрыла думками замёрзшие ноги.  
     — Почему хочешь остаться? — спросила его. — Земная жизнь, она ведь тяжёлая. А там у вас Парнасы, Олимпы, Парадизы...  
     — Я долго был один, понимаешь? — проговорил муз. — Все только или выгоняют, или используют как вещь. На Парнасе тоже невесело. Там каждый видит только себя. Почему, думаешь, у меня имени не было?  
     Мне стало его жаль.  
     — Тебя никто и не гонит, — сказала я. — Только пообещай, что когда тебе надоест земная жизнь, ты уйдёшь так, чтобы не причинить боли моему мужу.  
     Муз отвернулся.  
     — А тебе на мой уход плевать... Ещё и порадуешься... Я без обид, все вы, творцы, одинаковы, и с этим ничего не поделаешь. Те, кто может нас слышать, не хотят слушать, а те, кто хочет слушать, не способны слышать. Все, кто смог зажечь в себе искру творения, присутствия муз на дух не переносят. Едва на порог сунешься, поганой метлой гонят. Те же, кто норовит творить без искры, вцепляются в нас мёртвой хваткой и выжимают до капли. Я до тебя у одной творчини был... Жуть какая до музов охочая. Все наши от неё стоном стонут. Дама детективы с элементами любовного романа строчит. Продуктивность конвейерная. Но в довесок к такой расторопности воображение крольчихи, помноженное на львиные амбиции и полное отсутствие чувства языка. Без музов этой творчине и строчки не написать. Но она нас не слышит! Точнее, слышать-то слышит, но не понимает. Когда наши слова проходят через её уши и мозг, они искажаются в такую низкопробщину, что от обиды за разрушенный замысел в петлю впору. В принципе, детектив — не мой профиль, однако сейчас в моде смешение жанров, и я очень старался... Пережёг себя в этом замысле не хуже феникса. Но знала бы ты, во что она превратила мой сюжет!  
     — Во что превратила, мне неинтересно, — сказала я. — Но первоначальный вариант послушаю.  
     — Ты скажи ещё, что будешь его записывать.  
     — Сам не безрукий, — ответила я.  
     — Что? — не понял муз.  
     Я вскочила с кресла и включила компьютер.  
     — Иди сюда. Садись. Вот это твоя папка, вот файл. Сохраняются изменения вот так... А так создаются новые документы...  
     — Да знаю я! — огрызнулся муз. — Компьютером пользоваться умею.  
     — Тогда и вопросов нет. Садись и пиши. А вздумаешь влезть в мой текст — убью. Дай-ка я свои папки для надёжности запаролю. Всё, компьютер к твоим услугам.  
     — Ты мне что, самому по клавишам стучать предлагаешь?! — возмутился муз. — Для технических работ есть творцы! А я — Создатель Замысла. Моё дело вдохновлять на творчество. Барабанить по клавиатуре — удел более примитивной составляющей творческого процесса, именуемой писателем.  
     — А не пошёл бы ты на Парнас, высшая составляющая? — ласково поинтересовалась я. — Напутствие метлой дать не получится, ввиду отсутствия таковой, однако могу предложить кое-что на замену, — потянулась я за выбивалкой.  
     Муз мгновенно скрылся в ванной.  
     — Да не могу сам текст гнать! — жалобно проскулил он из-за двери. — Нельзя это музам! Наше творчество может приходить в мир только через посредничество человека.  
     — Если творишь чужими руками, — сказала я, — то и не жалуйся на искажения творений. Тоже мне, искусство! Союз творца и музы, гибрид бездарности и лени. В книжный магазин уже зайти нельзя, на полках такое стоит, что блевать хочется, а тут разные, якобы литературно одарённые умники заявляют, что набор текста для них низменное занятие. Если бы твои замыслы действительно хоть чего-нибудь стоили, ты не по творцам бы метался, а нанял бы секретаршу с высокой скоростью набора. Достоевский, кстати, свои произведения надиктовывал стенографистам. И ничего, стал классиком.  
     Муз молчал.  
     — Чтобы утром тебя тут не было, — велела я. — И всем остальным передай — музам вход воспрещён!  
     — А твой муж? — тихо спросил муз. — Как он переживёт смерть брата?  
     — Лучше один раз оплакать беспутного брата, чем всю жизнь с ним маяться. Ты ещё никчёмней этого дохлого наркомана.  
     — Неправда! — выскочил из ванной муз. — Я...  
     — Что? — перебила я. — Что конкретного ты сделал, кроме того, что норовил на халяву пристроиться к одержимым графоманией наборщикам текста? Ты даже собственную душу им на подтирку отдавал, лишь бы только самому не работать.  
     — Нет!  
     — Разве? А как же тогда назвать твои искажённые замыслы? Твоими чувствами и мыслями, всей твоей душой задницу вытерли и выбросили. Только ради того, чтобы пальчики свои сиятельные прикосновением к низменной клавиатуре не осквернить, ты столетиями позволяешь окунать себя в дерьмо по самую макушку.  
     Муз с треском захлопнул за собой дверь в ванную. Зашумела вода.  
     Я вернулась в зал, села в кресло.  
     Вскоре пришёл муз. Глянул на меня волком, шагнул к компьютеру. Мгновение поколебался и сел за клавиатуру.  
     Набрал абзац.  
     — У тебя словарь Даля есть? — спросил муз.  
     — И Даля, и Ожегова. Но только в бумажном виде. Полка рядом с компьютером. Там и все остальные словари — орфографический, орфоэпический. Электронным вариантам я не доверяю, пока они слишком скудные.  
     — Нашёл, — сказал муз. — Ага, у этого слова два значения. А синоним... Угу...  
     Муз вернулся за компьютер.  
     Я сделала музу чай и пошла спать.  
     Разбудил меня мужнин ор. Голоса шли со стороны кухни.  
     — Где тебя, урод, носило целых полгода? Мать с ума сходит! Вчера в морг похожий на тебя труп привезли. Ты хоть представляешь, что с ней было бы?  
     — Так сообщили о нём только тебе!  
     Судя по увесистому хлопку и пронзительному визгу, муж пустил в ход забытую мной выбивалку.  
     — А на меня, значит, можно наплевать?! — взревел муж.  
     Опять хлопок, визг, топот ног по направлению к залу.  
     Надо, пожалуй, подниматься и утихомиривать, пока они в пылу братского разговора какую-нибудь мою вазочку не разбили.  
     — Я на лечение ездил! — выкрикнул муз. — Я больше не наркоман. Честно.  
     И пала тишина.  
     Я заглянула в зал.  
     Муж стоял в остолбенении. К нему осторожно подошёл муз.  
     — Я был на лечении, — повторил он.  
     — Почему ты ничего мне не сказал? — тихо проговорил муж.  
     — Я боялся, что ничего не получится. Не хотел зря обнадёживать. — Муз подошёл к мужу и сказал просяще: — Не обижайся, брат. Я правда ничего не мог сказать. И теперь не будет больше никаких наркотиков. По-правде не будет. Никогда.  
     Муж крепко обнял его, уткнулся лицом в волосы.  
     — Игорь... Игорёха...  
     Плечи у мужа дрожали.  
     — Не надо! — испугался муз. — Пожалуйста. Ведь всё теперь в порядке. Я вылечился, я работать пойду. Пожалуйста, не надо плакать.  
     Я тихо скользнула на кухню.  
     Пожалуй, не так и плохо, что в нашей жизни появился муз. Мужу, во всяком случае, это пойдёт на пользу.  
     А вечером порядком взволнованный и бледный от переживаний муз дал мне распечатку первых десяти страниц своей книги.  
     — Хочу! — завопила я, дочитав. — В смысле, давай продолжение, интересно! И стиль классный! Блин, у тебя даже опечаток нет. Не то что у меня...  
     — Зато у тебя персональный корректор есть, — ответил польщённый муз.  
     — Было бы что корректировать, — вздохнула я.  
     — Наладится, — утешил муз.  
     И действительно, вскоре наладилось. На первой же городской конференции. Обычно все выступления на таких мероприятиях я слушаю очень внимательно, поскольку рассказывается там много полезного. Но в этот раз... Все докладчики как сговорились и цитировали статьи из фармакологического журнала, который я и сама неделю назад прочитала от корки до корки. Учитывая, что в первоисточнике статьи выглядели несравненно разумнее, чем в трактовке докладчиков, высидеть это сборище до конца было сущей пыткой. Я заткнула уши плеером, открыла блокнот, которым снабжают участников конференций, и, со злости на столь удручающую невезуху, за четыре часа настрочила всю первую главу застопорившейся было книги.  
     Получилось более чем неплохо, теперь бы всё это перепечатать.  
     Но днём я по горло занята на работе, а вечером за одним компьютером безвылазно сидит муж, за другим — муз. Я же осталась на бобах. Книга тем временем продолжала наращивать страницу за страницей. Уже блокнот закончился, я толстую тетрадь купила. Однако это не выход.  
     — Значит так, — сказала я мужчинам. — День рождения у меня через месяц, так что на ноутбук мне заработать успеете.  
     Муз и муж переглянусь, вздохнули и клятвенно заверили, что ноутбук у меня будет.  
     — Чёрный, с серебристой клавиатурой, — уточнила я.  
     — Как скажешь, лапка. — Это муж.  
     — Как хочешь, сестричка. — Это муз.  
     — Тогда всем чаю, — сказала я.  
     — С мятой, — заказал муж.  
     — С ванильным печеньем, — поддержал муз.  
     Я улыбнулась и пошла на кухню.


	5. Файл 04. Червяк и звёзды (Рассказ-сказка)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Найти свою звезду, но не забыть при этом, что и ты для кого-то — свет.

     Земляной червячок Прошка всегда хотел забраться очень высоко, до самого неба, где сияют звёзды. Днём он работал — рыхлил и умягчал почву, чтобы траве, кустам и деревьям было легче расти. Ночью червячок выбирался из земляной толщи на поверхность и смотрел на звёзды, на их сверкание — такое чудесное и прекрасное, так не похожее на тёмную унылую обыденность, в которой жил Прошка. На рассвете, когда свет звёзд начинал меркнуть, червячок возвращался домой, чтобы немного поспать и набраться сил перед работой.  
     Однажды вечером Прошка вылез на поверхность и увидел, что на ветках дубов и клёнов на ночлег устроилось множество птиц. Прошка насторожился — птицы были народом непонятным и непредсказуемым. С одной стороны, они никогда не откажутся червячка съесть, с другой — знают много интересного. Если устроиться меж корней так, чтобы птицы его не заметили, то можно будет послушать истории, которые они рассказывают деревьям.  
     — Не бойся, — сказал Прошке дуб. — Эти птицы не едят червяков. Только ягоды черники и малины.  
     Но Прошка всё равно предпочёл остаться у корней. На всякий случай. Ведь птицам верить нельзя. Лучше слушать их рассказы, оставаясь невидимым.  
     Птицы говорили о том, что далеко на юге есть такая огромная гора, что её вершина достаёт до самого неба. Деревья не верили, говорили, что таких гор не бывает. Птицы отвечали, что, может быть, в небо верхушка горы и не упирается, но до звёзд с неё достать совершенно точно можно.  
     «То, что мне и надо», — подумал Прошка.  
     Он вернулся домой, взял огромную корзину и стал собирать ягоды — ведь червяки отлично видят в темноте.  
     Утром Прошка предложил птицам ягоды в обмен на то, что они отвезут его к горе, которая достаёт до неба. Птицы согласились.  
     Вскоре Прошка оказался у подножия горы. Она действительно оказалась очень высокой. Прошка пополз на вершину. Это был долгий и трудный путь, на много дней и ночей. Но Прошка всё же добрался до самой верхушки горы.  
     До неба она, конечно же, не доставала, — таких высоких гор не бывает, деревья сказали правду. Но и птицы не обманули — до звёзд отсюда было действительно рукой подать.  
     Только звёзды не захотели разговаривать с Прошкой. И вовсе не потому, что считали червяка плохим, мелким или скучным.  
     — Мы очень устали, — жалобно стонали звёзды и отворачивались от Прошки. — Дай нам поспать. Ведь завтра мы должны целый день освещать и согревать наши земли.  
     — Но ведь этим занимается солнце, — не поверил Прошка.  
     — Каждая звезда и есть чьё-то солнце, — объяснили звёзды. — Днём мы светим ярко и горячо, и поэтому должны быть очень большими, чтобы нашего тепла хватило всей земле. А ночью мы отдыхаем, и потому становимся такими маленькими и блеклыми.  
     — И ничего вы не блеклые! — воскликнул Прошка. — Наоборот, очень красивые. Очень многие на земле специально ждут ночи, чтобы на вас посмотреть.  
     — Спасибо, что сказал нам это, — ответили звёзды. — Мы всегда так боялись, что за ночь на земле о нас забудут. Ведь тогда мы погаснем.  
     — Нет-нет! — повторил Прошка. — На земле о вас всегда помнят.  
     — Как хорошо! — обрадовались звёзды. — Спасибо тебе за добрую весть. А теперь, пожалуйста, дай нам поспать. Мы и правда очень устали.  
     — Конечно, спите, — сказал Прошка. — Спокойной ночи.  
     Звёзды заснули, а червяку стало скучно, потому что на вершине горы совершенно нечего было делать. Прошка попробовал рыхлить землю, но она оказалась сплошным камнем. Здесь не росло ни травы, ни кустов, ни деревьев, было только немного лишайника.  
     «Как здесь уныло и пусто, — подумал Прошка. — У меня на земле гораздо лучше».  
     Прошка смотрел на холодные твёрдые камни, и ему становилось всё тоскливее и тоскливее. Когда Прошка, наконец, задремал, сны ему тоже снились самые тоскливые. На рассвете звёзды стали расходиться по своим землям и прощались друг с другом до вечера. Их голоса разбудили Прошку.  
     — А где моя звезда? — спросил он. — Я хотел бы узнать, как идут дела дома.  
     К нему подлетела одна из звёздочек, которую звали Солнце.  
     — Дурак! — закричала ему звёздочка. — Пока ты шляешься непонятно где и занимаешься не пойми чем, твоя земля стала такой жёсткой и твёрдой, что скоро превратится в камень. А все деревья, кусты и травы умрут.  
     — Ой-ой! — испугался Прошка. — Я и не знал, что моя работа так важна.  
     — Ты не хотел ничего знать, — сказала звёздочка по имени Солнце. — Ты всегда думал только о себе и не замечал никого и ничего вокруг.  
     — Не сердись на него, — попросили другие звёзды. — Ведь если бы не он, мы бы не знали, что о нас помнят и ночью.  
     — Но моя земля... — продолжало возмущаться Солнце.  
     — Это и моя земля! — закричал червячок. — Я быстро приведу её в порядок, и деревьям, кустам и травам вновь будет легко и удобно на ней расти. Только бы побыстрее добраться домой.  
     Тогда звёзды из своих лучей сделали маленький серебристый самолётик, который был способен как летать со скоростью света, так и зависать над одной точкой, чтобы пилот мог хорошо рассмотреть, что делается внизу.  
     — Теперь тебе легче будет поддерживать свою землю в порядке, — сказали звёзды. — Ты сможешь видеть её целиком и понимать, где нужна твоя помощь, а где и так всё хорошо.  
     — Спасибо! — обрадовался Прошка и полетел домой.  
     Там было очень много работы, почва без заботы и поддержки червяка пришла почти в полную негодность. Но Прошка быстро всё привёл в порядок. А солнце посылало деревьям, кустам и травам самые нежные и ласковые лучи, под которыми расти и цвести было одно удовольствие.  
     Теперь на эту землю прилетало очень много птиц, чтобы отдохнуть на раскидистых ветвях деревьев, поесть сладких ягод на густых кустах.  
     На закате и на рассвете Прошка всегда разговаривал со своей звездой. Утром червяк и Солнце желали друг другу удачи, вечером рассказывали как прошёл день и что они собираются делать завтра. После червяк и Солнце слушали вечерние песни птиц, которые всегда были красивыми и мелодичными. Затем Прошка желал своей звезде спокойной ночи и тоже уходил спать. Ведь надо было набраться сил перед новым интересным днём, чтобы не пропустить в нём ничего важного.


	6. Файл 05. Картинка с парусником

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Куда можно уплыть и к чему можно приплыть на нарисованном корабле.

     Сергей не любил смотреть на себя в зеркало. Да и вообще отражающие поверхности доставляли одни лишь неприятности. Ведь ничего приятного там не показывалось — только заурядная, совершенно бесцветная рожа, уверенно намечающаяся лысина в обрамлении жиденьких прядок мышиного цвета, выпирающее брюшко. И если зеркало в прихожей висело себе тихо и жизни не отравляло, то зеркало в комнате, бывшее, по совместительству, дверцей шкафа, то и дело подставляло взгляду Сергея его непрезентабельную внешность.  
     Поэтому вредное стекло было заклеено сначала газетой, а позже плакатом с фотографией обнаженной светловолосой красавицы. Через неделю блондинка надоела, и была заменена брюнеткой. Ещё через неделю вахту приняла рыженькая. Девицы менялись, но уюта квартире не добавляли.  
     Плакатов скопилось уже столько, что Сергей мог бы открыть собственный киоск.  
     И всё равно продолжал их покупать. А комната по-прежнему оставалась тусклой и зябкой, как будто она была чужой и сама отстраняла от себя Сергея.  
     Однажды на глаза Сергею попался плакат с фотографией парусника.  
     Конечно, этот корабль был современным. Построили его для каких-нибудь соревнований или по прихоти неведомого миллиардера, на которого нашёл романтический стих.  
     Но Сергея подобные глупости не интересовали. Он знал и чувствовал, что на самом деле парусник плыл прямиком из времён корсаров, а сам Сергей был капитаном. В чудесном мире абордажей, сверкающих сокровищ и прекрасных дам в нарядных кринолинах не оставалось места серой унылой обыденности.  
     Плакат был куплен и повешен на зеркало. Комната сразу же стала другой. Точнее, Сергей перестал её замечать. Он видел только пенные волны, ветер в парусах и смуглых туземок, которые соперничали за его внимание с белокурыми графинями.  
     Даже скучная и нелюбимая работа перестала раздражать. Ею занимались только Сергеевы руки, а мысли были сосредоточены на чудесных картинах, которые скрывались за изображением парусника.  
     Но Сергей отлично их видел. Не в сводку же по расходу ГСМ смотреть... Её заполнять можно и не глядя.  
     Настроения не испортил даже отпуск, пришедшийся на ноябрь, и отсутствие денег на путёвку в тёплые края. Что там Кипр или Анталья, когда парусник Сергея плыл в страны несравненно чудеснее, чем переполненные туристами средиземноморские банальности.  
     Минула зима, вслед за ней промелькнули весна и лето. Сергей ничего не замечал, всецело поглощённый парусными грёзами.  
     В сентебре отклеивающиеся обои и краска, которая отлущивалась от потолка и падала на постель, заставили подумать о ремонте.  
     Сергей нанял бригаду строителей, которые всего за день обещали привести квартиру в порядок.  
     Начался ремонт с того, что стремянкой строители зацепили плакат.  
     — И что ты орёшь? — возмутился бригадир. — Можно подумать, тебе картину Айвазовского испортили. Старый линялый плакат, в любом подземном переходе таких валом. Лучше дай ещё газет, мебель твою прикрыть.  
     Сергей смотрел на обрывки плаката. За год картинка действительно выгорела и превратилась в почти бесцветную бумажку. А теперь вообще стала мусором. Как и жизнь Сергея. Его корабль приплыл в никуда.  
     — Хозяин, так ты газеты даёшь? — спросил бригадир.  
     — Да-да, конечно, — сказал Сергей.  
     Строители, как и обещали, за день выкрасили потолки и наклеили новые обои. В офисе Сергей договорился с уборщицей Леной, чтобы помогла справиться с последствиями экспресс-ремонта.  
     Работала Лена быстро и аккуратно, но при этом не умолкала ни на минуту. У Сергея от её болтовни даже голова разболелась.  
     — Мой сын тоже увлекается парусниками, — сказала Лена, увидев обрывки плаката. — Столько моделек понаделал, что уже ставить некуда. И все такие красивые, прямо как в музее. Некоторые совсем маленькие, в бутылки позасунуты, чтобы пыль не садилась, другие целый метр в высоту. Хотите посмотреть?  
     Сергей пожал плечами. Впереди был длинный воскресный день, который совершенно нечем занять. Так почему бы и не посмотреть модели кораблей? А если они действительно хотя бы на четверть так хороши, как рассказывает уборщица, то можно одну и купить.  
     Только зачем это нужно? Наслаждаться выдуманными приключениями, глядя на игрушечные корабли, уже не хотелось. Теперь они лишь ярче подчёркивали никчёмность Сергеевой жизни.  
     Лена тем временем продолжала нахваливать работы сына:  
     — Модельки даже хотели на настоящую выставку в Питере взять, но на какие шиши нам туда ехать? К тому же Алёшке всего тринадцать, а на выставку брали работы только у взрослых.  
     Сергею стало любопытно, что такого распрекрасного мог наделать тринадцатилетний пацан, чтобы соперничать с признанными моделистами.  
     Жила Лена на другом конце города в общежитии-малосемейке, на пятом этаже. Лифта в доме не было. Но Сергей о поездке и карабканье на лестницу нисколько не жалел — модели действительно оказались шедеврами. Кроме них в комнате были наборные панно и рисунки.  
     — Ваш сын делает такие вещи, и вы живёте в этой халупе? — поразился Сергей. — Если всё это продать, то можно будет купить трёхкомнатную квартиру в центре, да ещё и на приличную мебель останется, и на учёбу вашего сына в хорошей гимназии.  
     — Какая мебель, какая гимназия?! — разозлилась Лена. — Носила я две штуки в художественный салон. Сказали, не их профиль. Понесла в антикварный магазин. Там взяли. Год стояло, пока продалось. Товар специфический, только на любителя, а у нас в городе таких нет.  
     — Можно продавать через интернет.  
     — Какой ещё интернет?! Мне бы на лекарства денег заработать!  
     — На лекарства? — растерянно переспросил Сергей.  
     Лена кивнула на дверь. В комнату как раз входил Алёшка. Точнее — въезжал. Передвигался мальчик в инвалидной коляске.  
     — Извините, — сказал Сергей. — Мне пора. Я пойду.  
     Но от лестницы вернулся.  
     — Послушайте, ведь в городе на каждом углу интернет-кафе, а в сети полно ресурсов, где можно сделать бесплатную страницу. Да её и делать не надо, когда открываете почтовый ящик, страница появляется автоматически. Только и останется забот, что разместить там фотографии моделей. Коллекционеры такой народ, что на Северный полюс пешком побегут, не то что в наш город из Москвы прилетят. Поэтому одна страница принесёт больше выгоды, чем десяток антикварных лавок. Ещё желательно по соответствующим сайтам ссылки раскидать, чтобы потенциальные покупатели знали, куда заходить и на что смотреть. Услуги интернет-кафе обходятся заметно дешевле домашнего подключения, поэтому вы без проблем можете себе их позволить.  
     — А не пошёл бы ты в... интернет-кафе, умник? — зло сказала Лена. — И без твоих советов жить тошно!  
     — Мама, пацаны тоже говорили, что фотки кораблей надо в сети разместить! — дёрнулся в коляске мальчик — Сашка даже на отцовскую мобилу всё отснял. Мам, сделай страницу, пока дядя Витя ничего не стёр.  
     — Ты мне ещё поговори! Тут пластаешься как пр ** _о_** клятая с утра до ночи, так ещё и твоим интернетом заниматься! Я на продукты не знаю, где денег взять, так ещё и на фикоту всякую тратиться!  
     — Но тогда бы за модели мы бы гораздо больше денег получили, чем через антикварку. Сейчас многие через интернет зарабатывают. Мы тоже могли бы. Не вечно ведь тебе пол мыть.  
     — Бизнесмен... — ядовито сказала Лена. — Работничек...  
     — Но Сашкин батя говорил...  
     — Вот с ним о своих интернетах и разговаривай, а у меня на твои бредни ни сил нет, ни времени! И денег на всякие глупости тоже нет!  
     У мальчишки сверкнули слёзы.  
     — А вот и поговорю!  
     Он выкатил коляску в коридор, захлопнул дверь.  
     — Доволен?! — закричала Лена. — Заморочил ребёнку голову, до слёз довёл. Лёшка теперь полдня плакать будет, а после неделю головной болью мучиться! У меня ребёнок больной, ты что, не видел?!  
     — Если тут кто и больной, так ты сама. В зеркало себя давно видела? Так посмотри! — Сергей толкнул Лену к полированной дверце шкафа. — Молодая красивая баба, а превратила себя в страх господень.  
     — Что поделаешь, по салонам красоты, как ваши проститутки офисные, ходить не могу.  
     — Какие ещё проститутки? — не понял Сергей.  
     — Девки ваши офисные. Знаю я, чем эти менеджерухи на самом деле зарабатывают.  
     — Какая же ты дура. И, в придачу, истеричка. Если у тебя пацан от чего болеет, то от воплей твоих придурочных.  
     — Поучи меня ещё! Кто ты вообще такой?  
     — Человек, — ответил Сергей. — А учить тебя, что покойника лечить — бесполезно. Пацана только твоего жаль. Себе жизнь исковеркала, и ему испортишь.  
     — Да что ты знаешь о моей жизни?  
     — Я знаю, что на рынке полно шмоток, которые стоят дёшево, а смотрятся элегантно. Половина города там отоваривается и выглядят как люди. Я знаю, что хну и басму в аптеке за гроши купить можно, и что волосы от неё не только приятный цвет приобретают, но и сами делаются получше, чем шерсть облезлой кошки. И ещё я знаю, сколько стоит водка.  
     — Не смей называть меня алкоголичкой!  
     — А как тебя ещё называть? — смерил её презрительным взглядом Сергей, шагнул к двери.  
     — Я не алкашка! — рванулась за ним Лена. — На себя бы посмотрел! И не говори мне, что не ширяешься. Я твою квартиру видела!  
     — У меня детей нет. И в какую бы задницу ни катилась моя жизнь, я за собой никого не потяну. — Сергей криво усмехнулся. — Твой пацан мог бы стать богатым и знаменитым, из-за тебя сгниёт в этой вонючей общаге точно таким же грязным алкашом, как и ты сама.  
     Сергей захлопнул дверь, быстро прошёл по коридору и замер на лестничной клетке, смотрел невидяще в пустоту.  
     — Наркоман, — сказал он, рассмеялся с горечью.  
     В словах Лены оказалось немало правды. Грёзы, которые навевала картинка с парусником, почти ничем не отличались от наркотического дурмана. И ломка без них была точно такая же, разве что болью корёжило не тело, а душу. Наверное, вылечиться от этого можно, только зачем? Заняться всё равно больше нечем.  
     Хотя и от призрачного рая уже тошнило.  
     Сергей вернулся в коридор, посмотрел на длинный ряд квартир по обеим его сторонам. Мгновение поколебался и постучал в ближайшую дверь.  
     Из соседней квартиры выглянула запойного вида старуха.  
     — Где здесь живёт Виктор? — спросил Сергей. — У него сын Саша.  
     — Это который с Лёшкой-инвалидом контачит?  
     — Да.  
     — В пятьсот двадцатой.  
     Дверь захлопнулась.  
     Сергей позвонил в пятьсот двадцатую квартиру.  
     Открыл высокий темноволосый мальчишка.  
     — Ты Саша? — спросил Сергей.  
     — А что?  
     — Лёшка у тебя?  
     — А что?  
     — Поговорить надо. По делу.  
     — По делам завтра, — буркнул Саша. — Сегодня Лёшка занят.  
     — Плачет? Я знаю.  
     Саша хотел сказать какую-то резкость, но Сергей опередил:  
     — У тебя фотки его работ остались? Или отец уже всё стёр?  
     — Стёр, но я раньше на диск всё переписал. А что?  
     — Лёшке нужна своя страница в интернете. — Сергей объяснил идею.  
     — Толку от неё... — фыркнул Саша. — Лёшка всё равно в интернет-кафе зайти никогда не сможет. С его коляской по лестнице не спуститься.  
     — Но ведь ты его друг. И мог бы зайти в кафе, взять для Лёшки распечатки сообщений, оставить его ответы.  
     — Ну да, мог бы. Только без Лёшкиной матери всё равно ничего не получится. А она сразу орать начнёт... Вы же сами её видели.  
     — Да, — согласился Сергей. — Характер у неё сложный. Поэтому предлагаю такой вариант — я делаю страницу в сети и даю тёте Лене пароль. Когда страница уже будет готова, вряд ли тётя Лена оставит её без внимания. Хотя бы из жадности — если имущество есть, надо им распоряжаться. И Лёшке какая-никакая польза.  
     — В общем, да, — кивнул Саша.  
     — Тогда дай мне диск или скинь фотографии на мой мобильник. У тебя же есть компьютер?  
     — А вы точно страницу откроете?  
     Сергею стало смешно.  
     — А что ещё с этими фотографиями можно сделать? Ну если хочешь, пошли в интернет-кафе со мной.  
     — Сейчас, только шляпу надену. Может, с тобой ещё и в кусты сбегать?  
     — У вас тут что, филиал психушки? — разозлился Сергей. — С вами как с людьми, а вы... Да пошли вы все! Мне только работы Лёшкины понравились, я хотел помочь пацану реализоваться как настоящему художнику. Он же пропадёт здесь со своей коляской. А, говорить с вами со всеми!  
     Сергей пошёл к лестнице.  
     — Подождите! — догнал его Саша. — Вы правда Лешке помочь хотите?  
     — Да.  
     — Был тут один, тоже говорит: «Помогу, помогу». А сам толканул две его работы за конкретные бабки от своего имени. Десять тысяч зеленью получил и свалил. А Лёшка как сидел в этой помойке, так и сидит, даже лекарства купить не на что.  
     — Пароль от страницы, контрольный вопрос и все прочие дела я передам матери Алексея. Пароль и вопрос можно сменить, ведь ты об этом знаешь? Тогда всей информацией, которая есть на странице, распоряжаться будет только Елена... м-м..  
     — Петровна... — подсказал Саша.  
     — В любом случае, до тех пор, пока Алексею не исполнится восемнадцать лет, все дела за него будет вести Елена Петровна. Так?  
     — Ну... Да.  
     — Если ей не понравится, что страница есть, Елена Петровна её закроет. Но даже тогда мы всё равно будем знать, что честно пытались помочь и сделали всё, что смогли. Надо ведь с чего-то начинать! Так почему не с сети?  
     — Я принесу диск. Вам в комнату пока лучше не заходить. Там Лёшка, да и вообще...  
     — Да, конечно.  
     — Вы ссылку мне дадите?  
     — Да. Я ведь должен вернуть диск.  
     — А Лёшке это точно поможет?  
     — Не знаю, — честно сказал Сергей. — Может быть, от всей этой суеты и ни малейшего толка не будет. Но это лишь «может быть». Зато если сидеть сиднем, то никакого толка не будет совершенно точно.  
     — Интернет-кафе через дорогу, где аптека. Я сейчас принесу диск.

*   *   *

     В понедельник Сергей отдал Лене блокнотный листочек с адресом и паролем.  
     — Не потеряй. Второго экземпляра нет, и если ты потеряешь этот, доступа к странице не будет ни у кого.  
     — И что я с ней буду делать? — хмуро буркнула Лена.  
     — Что хочешь.  
     — А что с ними вообще делают?  
     — Сходи и посмотри, — не менее хмуро буркнул Сергей.  
     — Да не умею я!  
     — Ладно, пойдём в кабинет, покажу тебе, что и как, пока интернет не отрубили. Здесь он лимитированный.  
     Страница, вопреки Сергеевым ожиданиям, Лене понравилась.  
     — Посетителей маловато, — предъявила она единственную претензию.  
     — Имей совесть, страница только вчера открылась! Дальше будет больше.  
     — Да? Тогда хорошо.  
     — Попробуй войти сама, — сказал Сергей. — И поменяй пароль с контрольным вопросом. А затем переставь фотографии в том порядке, который тебе больше нравится.  
     С задачей Лена справилась. После немного погуляла по ресурсу, посмотрела другие страницы, кое-где оставила сообщения. В сети она осваивалась быстро, дело у неё шло гораздо легче, чем в своё время у Сергея.  
     — Заканчивай, — сказал Сергей. — Сейчас связь отрубят.  
     Лена закрыла страницу и отключила интернет.  
     — Затея хоть и бесполезная, — проговорила она, — зато не скучная. Лёшке бы понравилась. Дураков тут полно, однако и толковые собеседники попадаются, культурные. Жаль, на такую игрушку у меня денег никогда не будет. Тем более, что сначала компьютер надо купить, телефон в комнату провести. Нет, даже и мечтать нечего, чтобы не расстраиваться.  
     — Интернет-кафе ты можешь себе позволить.  
     — Мне-то оно без особой надобности. Алёшка — другое дело. Кстати, надо на странице его фотографию разместить. У всех есть, пусть и у него будет.  
     — И твою.  
     — А мою-то зачем? — удивилась Лена.  
     — Если ты собираешься общаться в сети от имени сына, то обязательно должна разместить своё фото.  
     Лена неловко прикоснулась к футболке, поправила волосы.  
     — Может, не надо фото? Лёшкиного хватит. Ну куда я такая?  
     — Надо, — отрезал Сергей.  
     Лена ещё немного помялась и решилась.  
     — Ладно. Через неделю. Я хоть немного себя в порядок приведу, чтобы Лёшка матери не стеснялся. На свой мобильник снимок сделаешь, потом на страницу перекинем. Чтобы Лёшку сфотографировать, тебе к нам надо будет зайти...  
     Она глянула на Сергея.  
     — Давай сразу договоримся — я к тебе ни в жёны, ни в любовницы не лезу, и ты мне себя в том же качестве себя не предлагаешь. У тебя своя жизнь, у меня своя.  
     Ольга, вторая расчётчица ГСМ, хихикнула. Она не представляла, что какой-то мужчина способен прельститься Леной. Разве что бомж...  
     — Договорились, — торопливо согласился Сергей, полностью согласный с оценкой Ольги.  
     — И ещё, — добавила Лена. — Я не пью. Алкоголь даже на запах не переношу. Муж у меня пил сильно, из-за чего и развелись. Но Лёшка родился ещё до того, как мой бывший супруг бельма заливать начал.  
     — А что вообще с твоим сыном? — спросила Ольга.  
     — Машина сбила. Прямо на тротуаре. Водитель был пьяный.  
     Лена ушла.  
     Ольга смущённо улыбнулась и занялась расчётами.

*   *   *

     Фотографии делать Сергей пришёл в воскресенье и, увидев Лену, крепко пожалел об обещании не пытаться завести с ней роман. Рыжеволосая и зеленоглазая красавица в узких голубых джинсах и тесно облегающей белой водолазке могла бы прельстить и монаха, и президента.  
     — Я это... — пробормотал Сергей, — снимки делать пришёл. Даже фотоаппарат цифровой одолжил. А Лёшка где?  
     — На балконе гуляет.  
     — Как на балконе? — не понял Сергей.  
     — Обыкновенно. На улицу нам не выйти, а воздух свежий нужен.  
     Сергей кивнул.  
     — Тогда давай я тебя пока сфотографирую. И надо бы сделать снимок, где вы с Лёшкой вдвоём, а не только по отдельности.  
     — Да, — согласилась Лена. — Знаешь, я не хочу писать на странице, что уборщицей работаю. Лёшка говорит, что если берёшься рассказывать о себе, то надо сказать правду. Но ведь ему же самому стыдно будет, что мать поломойка.  
     — Твой сын не настолько глуп. А вообще по профессии ты кто?  
     — Кондитер. Только фабрику закрыли, а к частнику идти не могу, кто за Лёшкой смотреть станет, если я целый день на работе буду?  
     — Ну вот и напиши, что была кондитером, а стала уборщицей, потому что это даёт возможность несколько раз за день навещать сына. Кстати, что у него со школой?  
     — Каждую неделю захожу в школу, отдаю задания, беру новые. Раз в месяц приходят учителя, объясняют, что непонятно. Только Лешка у меня способный и сам всё по учебникам хорошо учит. Я ему ещё книжки всякие из Центральной библиотеки приношу. Про корабли, про животных, художественные. Мне говорили, Алёше в интернат надо, но я не хочу. Там что учёба, что питание... Лучше и не говорить. Даже вымыть ребёнка и то некому. Постели грязные, а дома я каждую неделю всё стираю.  
     — Вот это всё и напиши, — сказал Сергей.  
     — Зачем? — хмуро глянула Лена.  
     — Надо, — отрубил Сергей. — Хочешь помочь сыну, делай всё конкретно и основательно. А теперь давай начнём фотосессию.  
     С балкона в комнату вернулся Лёшка.  
     — Классно! — оценил он снимки. И похвастался: — Мне через интернет уже два письма пришло. Мама распечатку принесла. Теперь мы с Сашкой на его компе ответы писать будем. А мама в интернет-кафе отнесёт.  
     Лёшка подкатил коляску к мольберту.  
     — Дядя Серёжа, вам какой корабль нарисовать — бригантину или каравеллу? Или пиратский корвет?  
     — Летучий Голландец, — буркнул Сергей.  
     Лёшка посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
     Сергей опустил глаза.  
     — Сегодня погода хорошая, — сказал он. — Давай я тебя и коляску на улицу отнесу, погуляем нормально, а не на балконе.  
     — Нет. И не предлагайте этого больше.  
     Лёшка дёрнулся в коляске, сверкнул глазами и уехал из комнаты в коридор.  
     — Ну я и придурок! — сказал Сергей.  
     — Лёшка понимает гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь, — ответила Лена. — И знаешь что? Не приходи сюда больше. Мы тебе не компания. И Лёшке только лишнее расстройство. Он ведь знает, что не нужен тебе, что ты так, поиграть пришёл, по случайной прихоти.  
     — Я... — начал было Сергей, но Лена перебила:  
     — Нет. Не надо лжи. Ни нам с Алёшей, ни тебе.  
     Сергей немного помолчал.  
     — Фотографии надо доделать, — сказал он. — Сбросим в сеть, и больше я здесь не появлюсь.  
     — Почему ты заговорил о Летучем Голландце? — спросила Лена. — Ведь это корабль, команда которого погибла, и теперь его мотает по всем ветрам и теченьям.  
     — Летучий Голландец звучит лучше, чем фекалия на волнах, верно?  
     — Но почему? — настаивала Лена. — У тебя ведь квартира отдельная, работа чистая, образование. Тебе только ещё жениться на хорошей девушке — тоже с образованием, с квартирой, и всё будет нормально.  
     — Всё будет только хуже, — качнул головой Сергей. — Незачем тянуть в мою пустоту ещё чью-то жизнь.  
     — Но почему в пустоту?  
     Сергей пожал плечами.  
     — Сам не знаю. Так получилось. Знаешь, пока я на экономе учился, мне нравилось, как-то всё весело было, интересно. А после... Заурядный конторский счетовод. То, что я делаю, способен выполнять любой восьмиклассник. Всё стало бессмысленным — учёба, диплом, работа... Да и сама жизнь.  
     — А кем ты хотел работать, пока учился? — спросила Лена.  
     — Не знаю. Об этом я не думал.  
     — Так подумай теперь, кто тебе не даёт? Ты ведь можешь быть кем угодно — менеджером, брокером или кем там ещё... Консультантом по бизнесу! Был бы диплом, а работа найдётся.  
     Сергей усмехнулся. Столь наивная вера в могущество корочек о высшем образовании была даже трогательной.  
     — Давай закачивать с фотосесиией, — сказал Сергей.  
     — Давай заканчивать, — согласилась Лена.

*   *   *

     Сергей сидел в кабинете директора интерната, полнотелой, но шустрой крашеной блондинки, и говорил о создании благотворительного фонда на базе интерната.  
     — Вы поймите, — доказывал он, — большинство ваших пациентов навечно обречены быть прикованными не то что к коляске, а даже к кровати. И всю жизнь они будут перебиваться на нищенское пособие по инвалидности, на которое разве что с голоду не подохнешь, да и то вряд ли. А интернет не только даёт возможность свободного и разнообразного общения, он предоставляет реальную возможность хорошо заработать. Высшее образование через сеть тоже можно получить без проблем, сейчас многие ВУЗы занимаются дистанционным обучением. И в школах такое практикуется, поэтому интернет необходим и в детских отделениях. Хотя бы только для подростков. Пусть учатся налаживать жизнь в виртуальном мире, если реальный не доступен для них по физическим причинам.  
     — Всё это хорошо, — соглашалась директриса, — но вы понимаете, сколько будут стоить сутки свободного доступа в сеть по масштабам целого интерната? А финансируют нас так, что дай бог пациентов прокормить!  
     — Так я же вам и объясняю — интернет может быть не только полностью самоокупаемым, но и прибыльным!  
     — Это всё слова. А на самом деле...  
     — А на самом деле надо меньше воровать и хотя бы иногда думать о людях, которые оказалась на вашем попечении! — вскочил Сергей.  
     — Да как вы смеете...  
     — Точно так же, как вы смеете отнимать у калек жизнь.  
     Сергей пошёл к двери.  
     — Стойте, — окликнула его директриса. — Зачем вы вообще сюда пришли? Только ради того, чтобы предложить идею фонда? Или подключения к сети? Откуда вы вообще знаете о нашем интернате?  
     — Знакомая рассказала. У неё сын инвалид. Только сюда отправлять она его отказалась наотрез. И правильно сделала.  
     — Со стороны всем легко судить! А попробовали бы сами...  
     — Я и попробовал, — отрезал Сергей. — Предложил вам идею, на которой ваш бухгалтер мог бы сделать реальные и немаленькие деньги как для интерната, так для администрации лично. Но вас даже собственная выгода не интересует, если ради неё надо потрудиться. Ведь гораздо проще красть уже готовое, халявой и без усилий.  
     — Не смейте меня оскорблять! — взвилась директриса.  
     — Зря я сюда пришёл. Толку от вас...  
     Сергей взялся за дверную ручку.  
     — Подождите, — неожиданно спокойно сказала директриса. — На счёт фонда, своего сайта в сети и заработков через интернет для пациентов — вы это серьёзно?  
     — Да. Я, видите ли, экономист. И возможности интернета в плане ведения различных видов бизнеса изучал серьёзно. Перед тем, как к вам прийти, литературу специальную почитал в дополнение изученному, статьи в специализированных журналах. Так что могу дать вполне квалифицированную консультацию. Но вам это всё не нужно.  
     — Зато нам нужен главный бухгалтер.  
     — Что? — растерянно переспросил Сергей.  
     — Обвинять в воровстве и нежелании заботиться о людях легко, это делают все родственники пациентов без исключения. Ежедневно я выслушиваю не меньше десятка подобных претензий. Но ещё никто не приходил сюда с реальным предложением, как улучшить ситуацию. Все мастера только говорить и никто ничего не хочет делать.  
     Сергей молчал, смотрел растерянно.  
     — Зачем вы пришли? — спросила директриса. — Только правду, без красивых словес о желании помочь несчастным.  
     — Я не знаю, — ответил Сергей. — Это случайно получилось. Просто помогал своей знакомой сделать для сына страницу в сети. Слушал, что она говорит об интернате. Ну и... Мне вдруг показалось, что... Нет. Не знаю. Извините, я зря сюда пришёл. И вам нахамил. Извините. Прощайте.  
     — Да подождите вы. Я ведь сказала — нам нужен главный бухгалтер.  
     — Но ведь мне с прежней работы надо уволиться.  
     Директриса улыбнулась.  
     — Не думаю, чтобы вас там попытались задержать. По той простой причине, что вы сами нисколько своим нынешним местом работы не дорожите.  
     — Да, — кивнул Сергей. — Вы правильно угадали, нынешняя работа мне не нравится.  
     — К нам пойдёте? Высокую зарплату не обещаю, но в том, что здесь будет поинтереснее, чем в вашем офисе, гарантирую. Остальное зависит от вас и реальной рентабельности ваших идей.  
     Сергей пожал плечами.  
     — Я не готов к столь неожиданным переменам.  
     — Поздно готовиться или не готовиться, — фыркнула директриса. — Если вы сюда пришли, то перемены в вашей жизни уже начались. — Она посмотрела на Сергея и сказала: — Меня зовут Старостина Жанна Алексеевна. Врач-ортопед, кандидат наук.  
     — Караев Сергей Михайлович, экономист, стаж работы — пять лет.  
     — Так что вы решили?  
     — Да, — ответил Сергей.  
     — Тогда пойдёмте, я покажу вам наше хозяйство, с людьми познакомлю.

*   *   *

     — Ты уходишь, — сказала Лена. — Это тебе Алёша передал, — положила она на стол бумажный рулон.  
     — Что там? — спросил Сергей.  
     — Акварель. Бригантина и её новый берег.  
     — Спасибо, — улыбнулся Сергей. — Я у себя в кабинете повешу.  
     — И семь футов тебе под киль.  
     — Да, — кивнул Сергей.


	7. Файл 06. Тающая Богиня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О том, где живут и чем занимаются истинные боги. А ещё о том, кем они на самом деле являются.

     Почему эту Богиню называют Тающей, не знает никто. Наверное, потому, что приблизиться к ней не легче, чем к туманной дымке — настолько она неуловима и непостижима. У неё даже имени нет — ни тайного, ни явного. Все называют её Богиней. Но это также бессмысленно как собаку называть Собакой, а кошку Кошкой. Поэтому люди всегда уточняют, что это не просто богиня или даже Богиня, а именно Тающая Богиня.  
     Она очень скрытная и совершенно недостижимая, но иногда Тающая Богиня являет себя тем, кто нуждается в её помощи, и даёт преисполненный высшей мудрости совет. Ещё никто не сказал, что совет её оказался бесполезен, однако никто ещё Богиню за него не поблагодарил. Наоборот, даже при самом мимолётном упоминании о Тающей Богине все те, кому она помогала, только что матом не ругаются. И всегда советуют обратиться за помощью к Тающей своим самым лучшим врагам. Или тем, кто одним своим видом вызывает у них неприятие, как таракан или крыса. А самое паршивое в этой ситуации то, что выбора у меня нет. Кроме как к Тающей, мне идти больше некуда. Не в петлю же... Хотя и туда тоже можно, только не хочется. Одна надежда — Тающая поможет. Ведь никто ещё не сказал, что обращение к ней было бесполезным. Только помощь у неё, говорят, более чем своеобразная. Но мне сейчас сгодится любая.  
     Святилище у Тающей тоже нетрадиционное. Ничего похожего на церковь — будь это христианский храм, мусульманская мечеть или буддийская пагода.  
     Её жрец... батюшка? равви? мулла? гуру? Холера его забери, он похож на всех на них сразу... Короче, священник Тающей снимал для своей Богини комнату в общежитии-малосемейке гостиничного типа. Это когда в одном конце длинного коридора душевая, в другом — туалет, а в коридор выходит множество дверей жилых комнат.  
     Комната Тающей на первом этаже, ближайшая к входной двери. Тяжёлая и плотная штора перегораживает её надвое. В одном углу стоит стол и кресло священника, в другом — телевизор с дивиди-плеером, а вокруг него прямо на полу лежат груды коробочек с дисками. Жанровое разнообразие фильмов впечатляет — от дамских сериалов до собачьих боёв.  
     — А... — неуверенно сказала я. — Почему? Где святилище?  
     — Через две остановки по прямой, ехать по этой стороне улицы, — ответил... ладно, буду звать его адептом.  
     — Что? — переспросила я.  
     — Через две остановки находится святилище категории синагога, — пояснил адепт. — Если вам нужно святилище иной конфессиональной принадлежности, могу дать адрес.  
     — А... Нет. — Мне всё же удалось кое-как взять себя в руки. — Я пришла к Тающей Богине.  
     — И кто же вам сказал, что она Тающая?  
     — Ну... Все так говорят.  
     Адепт хмыкнул:  
     — Тающая... Придумают же... Она вам что — мороженое? Хорошо ещё, Тухлой не обозвали или чем похуже.  
     — А как правильно?  
     — Та ещё. Она — та ещё Богиня.  
     Мне вдруг стало нехорошо. Очень захотелось удрать отсюда со всех ног. Адепт не стал бы меня задерживать. Но... дальше бежать уже некуда. Я прибегу всего лишь в очередной тупик, который будет ничем не лучше этого.  
     — Я пойду к Богине.  
     Адепт жестом показал на занавеску.  
     — Но учтите, — сказал он, — Богиня помогает только тем, чьи трудности действительные, а не мнимые. Если вы и сами можете решить свои проблемы, Богиня без разговоров вышвырнет вас на улицу.  
     — Даже не выслушав, в чём проблема? — возмутилась я.  
     — Богам присуще всеведение и всезнание, — пожал плечами адепт. — Даже таким, как она.  
     — Каким? — спросила я дрогнувшим голосом.  
     — Ну... — адепт сделал неопределённый жест. — Она — та ещё Богиня.  
     Похоже, более внятных объяснений не будет.  
     Я решилась.  
     — В любом случае, попробовать надо.  
     — Само собой, — ответил адепт и включил телевизор. На экране заламывала руки героиня слезливого сериала.  
     Я прошла за занавеску.  
     Вторая половина комнаты ничем не отличалась от первой. За одним исключением — в экран телевизора пялилась миловидная девица лет двадцати пяти, а на экране мелькали кадры фильма о пингвинах.  
     — А где Богиня? — спросила я.  
     Девица мельком глянула на меня и опять принялась созерцать пингвинов.  
     — Чего тебе? — буркнула она.  
     — Так это ты Богиня? — не поверила я.  
     — Что-то не устраивает? — девица опять глянула на меня мельком и уставилась в экран.  
     Не устраивало меня всё, но вслух я этого не скажу, учёная уже. Адепт личным примером объяснил. Хотя... кое-что сказать можно.  
     — У тебя кресло для клиентов есть?  
     — Позади тебя.  
     Я оглянулась. Действительно, кресло. Выглядит удобным. Я села.  
     И исчезла в никуда. Заорала с перепугу будто резаная, но быстро поняла, что ничего плохого со мной не случилось, я как сидела в очень удобном кресле, так и сижу. А в комнату Богини вошёл мужчина лет сорока двух.  
     Солидный такой, в дорогом костюме, и на лицо симпатичный. Ему-то чего не живётся?  
     Встретила его Богиня не приветливее, чем меня.  
     В ответ мужчина заявил, что таких богов не бывает. Богиня глянула на него с интересом, остановила фильм и спросила, какими бывают настоящие боги, и где он мог их так подробно разглядеть.  
     Мужчина выдал детальное описание прекрасной и величественной Девы, которая восседает на Лучезарном Троне в Небесной Выси.  
     — И разговаривает с вами по мобильнику, — закончила картинку Богиня. — Вряд ли вы можете доораться до небесной выси одной своей глоткой. Кстати, а зачем вам столько заглавных букв?  
     — Этого требует значительность смысла этих слов.  
     — Значительность или смысл? — уточнила Богиня.  
     — И то, и другое, — твёрдо сказал мужчина.  
     — С какой буквы вы напишете слово «говно»? — спросила Богиня.  
     Мужичина вытаращил глаза.  
     Действительно, тот ещё вопросик. У этой Богини с головой всё в порядке?  
     — Если вы по уши провалитесь в яму с говном, — сказала Богиня, — будет для вас это значительным?  
     — Такого не может быть! — отрезал мужчина.  
     — И всё же? — продолжала настаивать Богиня.  
     — Разумеется, будет, — неохотно признал мужчина. — Можно подумать, для кого-то не будет...  
     — Вас сбила машина, — продолжала Богиня, — вы назвали водителя говном. Это слово передаст смысл ситуации?  
     — Можно сказать и покрепче. Но пойдёт и говно.  
     — Получается, что значительности и смысла у слова «говно» в избытке, — подытожила Богиня. — Так почему вы не хотите писать его с большой буквы?  
     — Оно неприятное.  
     — А «небесная высь» — слова приятные?  
     — Конечно.  
     — Даже если я сброшу вас оттуда?  
     — Ты не сможешь! Ты не настоящая богиня! Боги такими не бывают!  
     — Хочешь проверить экспериментально?  
     Желания экспериментировать мужчина не изъявил. Богиня усмехнулась:  
     — Да ладно тебе, не напрягайся. Я не настолько садистка. Курить хочешь?  
     Мужчина кивнул. Богиня спросила, что именно. Мужчина попросил «Парламент». Богиня встала из-за стола и дала ему пачку «Винстона».  
     — А какая разница? — удивилась Богиня обиде. — Все сигареты одинаковые.  
     Мужчина принялся объяснять суть различий.  
     — Сигареты, значит, разные, — перебила она, — а боги все одинаковы. И люди тоже все по одной мерке деланы.  
     Мужчина смутился. Богиня села на подоконник.  
     — У тебя в животе урчит, — сказала она. — Если хочешь поесть, то напиши, какое блюдо тебе нужно. Но учти — писать нужно очень конкретно и самыми заглавными буквами, которыми только сможешь.  
     Мужчина сел за стол, взял бумагу, ручку. Тщательно вывел «Макароны По-Флотски», немного подумал и в скобочках приписал (Как Мама Готовила).  
     — Вот так и пиши до тех пор, пока не насытишься, — велела Богиня.  
     — Ты что, издеваешься? — вскочил мужчина.  
     — А ты что, сразу не понял, что тут не ресторан и не табачный киоск?  
     Мужчина выругался. Богиня засмеялась.  
     — И чем же то, что происходит здесь, отличается от того, что происходит там? — кивнула Богиня на улицу.  
     Мужчина на мгновение остолбенел, затем досадливо ударил кулаком по стене и нервно заходил по комнате.  
     — Ты права. В моей жизни действительно всё настолько бессмысленно и незначительно, что я кажусь самому себе мёртвым. Раздавленным и расплющенным, как будто меня с высоты сбросили.  
     — С высоты может упасть только тот, кто на ней был, — заметила Богиня.  
     Мужчина не слушал.  
     — Я никогда не получаю того, что хочу. Пусть мне и достаются хорошие вещи и события, но они совершенно не то, что я хотел, а потому мне всегда голодно. И настоящего ничего нет — ни друзей, ни женщин, ни работы.  
     — Купи колесо от КАМАЗа, — сказала на это Богиня.  
     Я возмутилась. Человек её о наболевшем, а она...  
     — И повторяй мантру, — добавила Богиня, — «с высоты может упасть только тот, кто на ней был». Но, прежде всего, купи колесо от КАМАЗа. Мантра и колесо — это всё, что тебе нужно для счастья. Хотя, колесо даже важнее. Так что обязательно купи колесо от КАМАЗа.  
     — Да пошла ты ... ! — мужчина выскочил из комнаты. Вместо него зашла женщина.  
     Молодая, симпатичная, но какая-то измученная.  
     — Спаси моего сына, Богиня! — рухнула она на колени. — Он умирает от лейкемии.  
     — И зачем тебе сын? — поинтересовалась Богиня.  
     — Я люблю его. Я живу только им и для него. Если его не будет, я тоже не смогу жить.  
     — Ты и так не живёшь, — презрительно фыркнула Богиня. — Так что со смертью сына для тебя ничего не изменится.  
     — Сука! — злобно выкрикнула женщина. — Говорили мне...  
     — Что ответит твой сын, — перебила Богиня, — когда его спросят «А кто у тебя мама?».  
     Женщина посмотрела на Богиню с удивлением. Встала с колен.  
     Молча вышла.  
     Я выматерилась. Ну что это за богиня, если толку от неё как в дождь от дырявого навеса?  
     Богиня тем временем пересела за стол и включила просмотр фильма. За бытием пингвинов она следила с искренним и глубоким интересом. Обо мне же забыла.  
     Значит, надо уходить. Всё равно от такой богини нет никакого толку. Я потихоньку встала с кресла...  
     М-да. Уходить из пустоты я не умею. Придётся просить Богиню. Надеюсь, хотя бы тут она помочь способна?  
     Докричаться до Богини не получилось. Я опять села в кресло. И сколько теперь ждать, пока эта юная натуралистка божественного происхождения соизволит обо мне вспомнить?  
     У неё хоть телевизор есть, а мне чем заниматься?  
     Я огляделась в поисках хоть какого-то способа скоротать время. Оказалось, что из кресла отлично видна дальнейшая судьба мужчины.  
     Везде, куда бы он ни шёл, ему мерещились колесо от КАМАЗа — на работе, у любовниц, на встречах с друзьями. Никто не спорит, что колесо от КАМАЗа — вещь хорошая и полезная, но мужчине-то оно было ненужным до бессмыслицы. «Я ведь не шофёр-дальнобойщик, — с тоской думал мужчина. — Я... я...» Но кто он на самом деле, мужчина не знал.  
     А для внутреннего слуха, того, которым слушают голос души и воспоминаний, звучала фраза Богини: «С высоты может упасть только тот, кто на ней был».  
     Мужчина метался долго, что-то около недели, — я просмотрела эти дни в ускоренном режиме. Затем он позвонил своему университетскому другу, с которым давно уже не поддерживал никаких связей, потому что друг оказался не столь успешен в восхождении по социально-финансовой лестнице. Знаться с ним для стремительно набиравшего высоту бизнесмена было не с руки.  
     Однако впервые мужчину не преследовал образ колеса.  
     — Ты зашёл бы ко мне сегодня или завтра, — сказал мужчина. — Или когда сможешь. Посидим, пива выпьем.  
     — У тебя что-то случилось? — встревожился друг.  
     — Нет, ничего. У меня давно уже ничего не случается. Точнее — только ничего и случается.  
     — А каламбурить ты не разучился, — судя по голосу в трубке, друг улыбается.  
     Они поболтали ещё минут пять. Когда разговор закончился, мужчина выглядел так, как будто его только что из тюрьмы выпустили.  
     Жена смотрела на него с удивлением.  
     — С кем это ты говорил? — спросила она.  
     Мужчина объяснил.  
     — Ну наконец-то ты понял, что деловые партнёры, хорошие знакомые и друзья — это всегда разные люди, — сказала жена.  
     — И друзья, в отличие от деловых партнёров, могут быть любыми. А знакомые — всякими. И только от деловых партнёров требуется соответствие бизнесу и статусу.  
     Жена улыбнулась.  
     — В университете ты говорил, что откроешь пекарню, будешь делать пироги и хлеб по рецептам своей мамы. По чести сказать, пекла она так себе, но ты удачно переработал её рецепты. И название фирмы было хорошее «Мамин хлеб». А потом понял, что пекарня — слишком большой риск, потому что конкурентов в переизбытке. Да и собственную марку утверждать надо много лет.  
     Мужчина досадливо цвикнул уголком рта.  
     — Дурак был. Хотя ещё не поздно и настоящим делом заняться. Но придётся на какое-то время смириться с заметным падением доходов.  
     Жена провела ладонью по его волосам.  
     Мужчина поцеловал её ладонь. Колесо от КАМАЗа не мерещилось, голоса не мешали — ведь по-настоящему он любил только эту женщину.  
     За дальнейшим я смотреть не стала, и так понятно всё, что там будет.  
     Лучше поискать женщину, у которой болел сын.  
     Ребёнок умер. Нелепо было бы ждать иного. А женщина работала портнихой в ателье и, похоже, получала от своего занятия немалое удовольствие. По субботам заходила в больницу, где когда-то лежал её сын, и вместе с другими детьми рисовала Счастье, Здоровье, Радость и прочие приятные вещи. После женщина продавала рисунки, устроив в приёмном салоне ателье что-то вроде маленького художественного салона. Деньги шли на лечение детей из малоимущих семей. По воскресеньям женщина гуляла по городу с мальчишкой из интерната, ровесником её сына. Женщина хотела забрать его к себе насовсем, но пока не была уверена, что они смогут стать семьёй. Сначала надо было узнать друг друга получше.  
     — Месяца не прошло, как ты сына схоронила, — упрекнула женщину соседка. — А уже...  
     — Мой сын, — перебила её женщина, — был умным и добрым мальчиком. Если посмертие существует, то он за меня порадуется. Если нет, то и говорить не о чем. А тебя вообще никто ни о чём не спрашивал, так что умолкни и не лезь не в своё дело.  
     Женщина отвернулась от Вселенской Мудрости в сварливом соседском лице и пошла домой.  
     У порога оглянулась и спросила:  
     — Когда тебя не станет, заметят ли это твои дети? И самое главное — заметишь ли это ты сама?  
     Соседка не ответила, только воздух ртом по-жабьи ловила. Женщина закрыла за собой дверь квартиры. Соседка осталась одна.  
     Я посмотрела на Богиню. Та с увлечением читала какую-то книгу. Похоже, она всё делает с глубоким и искренним увлечением, даже сортирную нужду справляет.  
     Так что на её помощь рассчитывать нечего. Я оглянулась в поисках того, с чем можно было бы выбраться из пустоты. Нигде нет ни верёвки, ни лестницы, ни даже шеста.  
     Деваться некуда, придётся ждать, когда Богиня меня отсюда вытащит. Только чем бы заняться? Я же подохну от скуки прежде, чем это божественное недоразумение обо мне вспомнит.  
     От безделья начала сочинять стихи. Я и прежде этим время от времени баловалась, но теперь для баловства было оправдание — надо чем-то заполнить пустоту ожидания.

               Жизнь продолжается...  
               Пусть рана на ране,  
               Жизнь продолжается,  
               Как фильм на экране.  
               Пустым сериалом,  
               Шедевром кино,  
               С улыбкой, с оскалом —  
               Живущим назло.  
               Здесь зрители есть,  
               Есть и актёры,  
               И — сладкая весть —  
               Есть режиссёры!  
               Все в славу играют,  
               Но чтоб не дрались,  
               Им роль выбирает  
               Всегда сценарист.  
               А жизнь продолжается  
               Своей чередой,  
               Её не касается  
               Кто мёртв, кто живой.  
               Она продолжается,  
               И дела ей нет,  
               Кто кем называется,  
               Где мудрость, где бред.  
               Ведь жизнь продолжается,  
               Ведь жизнь не кончается,  
               Всегда и везде  
               Жизнь продолжается.

     Тут я увидела, что из строчек получился широкий прочный мост прямо в мою родную комнату. Теперь я легко смогу выйти отсюда.  
     Оказывается, не было в моей жизни никаких тупиков. Была пустота. А выбраться из неё можно только одним способом — заполнить пустоту созиданием. Всё равно каким, будь это стихоплётство или пекарство, рисование или шитьё.  
     Жизнь всегда продолжается, а значит, её надо чем-то наполнять. Что жизни дашь, то от неё и получишь.  
     Я оглянулась на Богиню. И увидела своё отражение в зеркале.  
     Встреча с Тающей Богиней — это разговор с собственной душой.  
     Действительно, богиня она та ещё...


	8. Файл 07. Цветные стёклышки (Рассказ-сказка)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И в самом обычном осколке стекла сверкает солнце.

     На одном берегу огромного лесного озера всю весну и всё лето цвели фиалки, а на другом круглый год жил ёжик Игнат в маленьком домике возле огромной сосны. Соседи — ежи, белки и мышки — считали Игната странным. Ведь вместо того, чтобы прилежно запасать на зиму орехи, грибы и ягоды, Игнат собирал по всему лесу цветные осколки и блестящие пробки от бутылок, которые бросали туристы.  
     — Они такие красивые, — говорил Игнат.  
     — Толку от этой красоты! — презрительно фыркали соседи. — Ты зимой красоту есть будешь?  
     Игнат смущённо пожимал плечами и продолжал своё. Цветных стёклышек и пробок уже скопилось столько, что их гора стала больше домика Игната. Но ёжик всё равно собирал и собирал коллекцию. Гора вскоре стала такой огромной, что от собственной тяжести рухнула и раздавила домик.  
     — Где я теперь буду жить? — заплакал Игнат.  
     — Сам виноват! — ответили соседи. — Таскал всякую ерунду, вот и дотаскался. Живи теперь со своей красотой без дома. И без еды!  
     Ёжик плакал, а соседи и соседки по одиночке и компаниями ходили посмотреть на него и на все лады повторяли, как плохо теперь Игнату будет зимой.  
     На шум из земли вылез крот Никита.  
     — Что случилось? — спросил он. — Почему вы так топаете и кричите?  
     Соседи и соседки наперебой принялись рассказывать, какую глупость совершил Игнат.  
     — Тихо-тихо-тихо! — сказал Никита. — Вы так галдите, что я ничего не пойму. Что такое собрал Игнат? Я лучше сам всё пощупаю, чем слушать ваш гвалт.  
     Крот потрогал стёклышки и пробки.  
     — Они действительно очень красивые.  
     — Откуда тебе знать?! — возмущённо закричали соседи. — Ты же слепой!  
     — Красоту можно увидеть не только глазами. У этих осколков элегантная форма. А пробки приятно звенят. Поэтому они все красивы. Игнат правильно сделал, что их собрал.  
     — Вот из-за своей правильности без дома и остался.  
     — Ничего страшного, — ответил Никита. — Здесь хватит материала, чтобы построить два дома.  
     — Но разве можно построить дом из осколков? — не поверил Игнат.  
     — Конечно, — сказал Никита. — Если скреплять осколки и пробки глиной, то получится хороший дом.  
     — И где же я возьму глину? — растерялся Игнат.  
     — Тут неподалёку есть глиняный пласт.  
     — А ты покажешь как скреплять глиной стёкла и пробки? Я ведь не умею.  
     — Это несложно, — кивнул Никита. — Гораздо труднее будет найти дорогу на поверхности. Я ведь всегда хожу под землёй.  
     — Ничего страшного, — сказал Игнат. — Я возьму фонарик и пойду с тобой под землёй.  
     — И где же ты возьмёшь фонарик? — стали смеяться соседи. — Твой дом завален мусором.  
     — Тоже беда! — отмахнулся крот. — Я выкопаю из-под осколков и фонарик, и ведро, чтобы глину носить.  
     Никита нашёл для Игната фонарик, вёдро и сделал туннель к глиняному пласту. Ёжик начал строить дом. Иногда, если выдавалась свободное время, ему помогал Никита.  
     — Вот глупые! — говорили соседи. — Дом из стекляшек лепят! Лучше бы нору вырыли и запасы на зиму делали.  
     К наступлению холодов Игнат закончил строительство. Дом получился высоким и просторным, на два этажа. На втором были жилые комнаты, а на первом ёжик сделал большой зал с десятью каминами. К потолку он подвесил множество колокольчиков из бутылочных пробок. Соседи удивлялись, смеялись, но на новый дом посматривали с интересом и даже немного завидовали, потому что на фоне осенних дождей и снегов он сверкал яркими красками и выглядел как настоящий островок лета. А вскоре соседи стали заглядывать к Игнату, чтобы посидеть возле каминов, поболтать и послушать мелодии, которые вызванивали колокольчики. Ведь очень скучно было всё время есть или спать. Беседовать в каминном зале оказалось гораздо интереснее. Ёжику соседи приносили орехи, ягоды и грибы из своих запасов.  
     Иногда к Игнату заходил Никита. Ёжик и крот говорили, что на следующее лето сделают лодку и поплывут на другой берег озера посмотреть, как цветут фиалки.  
     Соседи об этих разговорах знали и охотно смеялись над двумя чудаками. Но некоторые поговаривали, что тоже хотели бы переплыть озеро и взглянуть на фиалки. А белка Аксюта сказала, что ей пустая болтовня не интересна, и зиму гораздо лучше потратить на то, чтобы заготовить паклю, которой по весне они с Игнатом и Никитой будут конопатить лодку. А разговаривать о фиалках можно и за работой. Ёжик и крот с ней согласились. Говорить о фиалках за работой действительно было гораздо интереснее.


	9. Файл 08. Граница верности

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Верность другим начинается с верности самому себе. Ею же она и заканчивается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Повесть, написанная в подарок маме на день рождения

     Город Кам ** _и_** с, некогда — очень давно! — столица Великой империи Тар ** _и_** н, а теперь маленький и никому не нужный провинциальный городок по-прежнему обширной, но... Будем честными: назвать Великой нашу империю можно только с географической точки зрения.  
     Как ни странно, но с упадком Тарина Камис не перестал быть одним из важнейших портов Обитаемых Земель. Пусть кораблей к его пирсам причаливает и вчетверо меньше, чем могло бы, но город всё же не исчез ни с одной корабельной карты, на которых, как известно, подробно прорисованы только морские течения и крупные реки с озёрами. Есть там и порты, как большие, так и малые, а вся прочая суша обозначена всего лишь серым пятном.  
     Ещё Камис знаменит колокольными звонами. Они бывают церковными и гражданскими, для светских праздников.  
     Сейчас над Камисом звенит гражданский благовест. Люди радуются — позавчера Всевечная Звезда, огромный белый камень на Ратушной площади, вновь засияла радужным многоцветием. По древнему преданию пробуждение Всевечной Звезды сулит благоденствие и процветание как самому городу, так и всей империи, которая и начиналась-то с основания Камиса, который полтора тысячелетия был его столицей. Это триста лет назад император Гол ** _а_** рус решил, что его престолу не место на границе государства, и перенёс столицу вглубь страны, в город Марг ** _о_** н. А Камис быстро пришёл в упадок.  
     — О чём вы печалитесь, молодой господин? — окликнула меня кокетливая цветочница. — Такому синеглазому и златокудрому красавчику нельзя грустить, особенно в праздник. Или молодой господин повздорил со своей подружкой? Так принесите ей эту розу, и она сразу позабудет все свои капризы и вечером пойдёт с вами на танцы. Тем более, что сегодня будет фейерверк.  
     Я купил у неё пышную белую розу чарующего аромата, хотя и прекрасно знал, что на празднике мне места нет. Отныне мой удел — сидеть под навесами дешёвых трактиров и кружку за кружкой тянуть вино.  
     Кстати, именно в этом трактире оно более чем неплохое. Даже странно для столь низкорангового заведения. Впрочем, в южных городах даже самые изысканные и драгоценные вина всегда стоили втрое дешевле, чем на моём родном Западе. Да и празднества южане умеют устраивать не в пример лучше западников.  
     Однако меня это не касается.  
     Ведь тот, кто создал этот праздник, тот, кто разбудил Звезду, никогда уже не позволит мне приблизиться к себе.  
     Мой враг, мой друг, мой брат.  
     Наглый крестьянский щенок, вожак повстанцев, командир особого драконь ** _е_** рского полка.  
     Да, мы называли себя драконь ** _е_** рами, чтобы даже в имени отличаться от драйги ** _а_** нов, оборотней человеческого обличья, способных превращаться в крылатых огнедышащих ящеров.  
     Мы побеждали драйгианов на земле, в небе и в море. Мы могли вообще прогнать их обратно за океан, в их скалы и пустыни, мёртвые как сама смерть, ведь все драйгианские леса, луга и реки одиннадцать столетий назад сожгла упавшая с неба комета.  
     Но император и его вельможи испугались, что вместе с драйгианами прогонят и их. Ведь большинство драконьеров были крестьянами и ремесленниками, а им владычество аристократов без надобности. Да и для таких баронов третьего списка как я, император, если хорошенько подумать, тоже не предмет особой необходимости.  
     Поэтому двор нас и предал. Императору и высшей аристократии лучше платить дань Крылатому Ордену, чем напрашиваться в приживальщики к соседним государям. Ведь работать и кормить-одевать себя самостоятельно никто из них не умеет.  
     Альд, Вольный Ветер Тарина, ты столь откровенно показал им всю их ничтожность, что тебя не могли не возненавидеть. Тебя очень легко ненавидеть, Альд. Мне ли этого не знать...

+   +   +

     Сколько лет тебе тогда было, семь? А мне десять.  
     Камердинер одевал меня для утренней прогулки. Застегнул мелкие пуговицы кружевной рубашки и стал застёгивать гульфик шёлковых панталон, когда от окна прозвучало:  
     — А пиписку в нужнике тебе тоже слуги держат?  
     На наружном подоконнике сидел чумазый мальчишка, обряженный в бесформенные штаны и рубаху из застиранного и ветхого домотканого полотна. Пацан был ужасающе некрасив — широкоротый, длинноносый, волосы мышиного цвета, а глаза белёсые, как у варёной рыбы.  
     — Ну и грязные же у вас стены, — сказал мальчишка с брезгливостью. — У нас в посёлке домики чистые, их снаружи веником обметают каждую субботу, а изнутри — каждый день. У вас же в з ** _а_** мке хуже, чем в свинарне! Наверное, от всей этой грязи баронет и родился таким калекой мозгоглупым, что его до сих пор няньки одевают.  
     Камердинер хотел поймать дерзеца и отправить на конюшню, чтобы там его наказали плетью. Но мальчишка оказался проворней и успел удрать.  
     А по окрестным посёлкам и даже по соседским з ** _а_** мкам волной побежали слухи об ущербности наследников и наследниц баронского рода Вард ** _е_** ж. Доказательством стало неумело срифмованное четверостишие о юном бариче, которого лакей за ручку водит в ту уединённую комнатку, куда даже император наведывается без свиты.  
     Второе четверостишие было о грязи в баронском з ** _а_** мке, из-за которой с маленькими Вардежами и приключились все их беды.  
     Крестьянские бабы и ремесленницы тут же принялись кричать, что баронская зараза перекинется и на их детей, что из-за Вардежей моровое поветрие пойдёт гулять по всей губернии.  
     Чтобы избежать убытков и разорения, которое бы принёс бунт, отец вынужден был в подтверждение своей невиновности устроить «широкое столование» — пир для всех окрестных плебеев, на котором главным угощением стали пирожки, собственноручно испечённые моим старшим братом, обеими сёстрами и мной.  
     Набив брюхо результатом наших тяжких трудов, крестьяне и ремесленники большинством голосов решили, что чем-чем, а разумностью младших Вардежей господь не обидел.  
     Кроме этого отцу пришлось приказать выстроить на заднем дворе замка баню и, к своему величайшему стыду, всё наше семейство, подобно крестьянам или ремесленникам, посещало её трижды в неделю. Среди западной аристократии столь пристальное внимание к бренному телу считалась не только неприличным, но чрезвычайно вредным для бессмертной души.  
     Однако у души и тела на этот счёт оказалось иное мнение, и вскоре мужчины рода Вардежей заметили, что баня не только дарит силу нашим костям и мышцам, но и даёт бодрость духу. А мать, тётушки и сёстры портили настроение всем окрестным дамам нежной гладкостью своей кожи и шелковистым блеском волос.  
     Но это всё было позже. А поначалу же мне пришлось претерпеть немало огорчений от насмешек сыновей соседских баронов. Отвечать достойным по ядовитости словом я тогда ещё не умел, а за присущие лишь простолюдинам драки меня лишали сладкого.  
     Виновника своих бед я знал прекрасно. Только отмстить ему поначалу не получалось. Альд оказался достаточно проворным, чтобы не попадаться в руки замковой прислуги, и безмерно острым на язык, чтобы изводить меня насмешками не в пример обиднее тех, в которых изощрялись мои титулованные сверстники.  
     Но и я научился быстро доводить Альда до слёз. Надо было всего лишь упрекнуть моего врага в неграмотности или сравнить его неуклюжие деревенские вирши с произведениями поэтов, которые мне приходилось заучивать в классной комнате.  
     Только я не учёл, что оконный карниз в классе достаточно крепок для того, чтобы удержать на себе даже взрослого тяжеловесного стражника, не то что семилетнего мальчишку. Всего лишь через год Альд сравнялся со мной в знаниях. Я, увы, всегда был ленив в учении, зато Альд — стремителен и ненасытен.  
     Ему хотелось знать всё: как ходят по небу звёзды и как должны танцевать на балу благородные кавалеры. Он и сейчас такой — с одинаково непревзойдённым мастерством латает порванные башмаки и фехтует лёгким мечом, оружием дворянина. Собственноручно выкованным, между прочим.  
     Мне приходилось из кожи вон лезть, чтобы доказать Альду если не своё превосходство, так хотя бы равенство. Но кое в чём я действительно его обогнал. Как рифмач и лютнист, а так же как портной, пирожник и драконий лекарь я несравненно лучше Альда. Сейчас это давно уже стало неважным, но тогда я наслаждался каждой своей победой как медовой коврижкой и пьянел от неё не хуже, чем от вина.  
     Я не замечал, что Альд младше меня на целых три года, — а ведь для детей эта разница огромна. Я забыл о различиях наших званий, которые были ещё больше возрастных. Для меня лишь одно стало важным: чтобы Альд открыто признавал мои успехи. Надо отдать ему должное, судьёй он был хоть и строгим, но всегда справедливым и беспристрастным.  
     Отец узнал о нашем соперничестве только три года спустя. И, поскольку Альда поймать не получилось, распорядился выпороть его отца. Дядюшку Ференца, безногого калеку-сапожника. А мне велел прекратить глупые и недостойные дворянина занятия типа стряпни или плетения вершей для рыбы.  
     До того дня я никогда не задумывался, насколько это больно и унизительно, когда тебя бьют плетью. Замковых слуг всегда наказывали в самой дальней конюшне, чтобы своими криками они не оскверняли господский слух. Мне такое положение дел казалось само собой разумеющимся — ведь так было всегда и везде, и у нас, и у соседей на протяжении многих сотен лет.  
     Но трогать дядюшку Ференца отец не имел права. Как и самого Альда. Ведь наше состязание всегда было честным. Приказ барона уронил в грязь все мои победы и опозорил меня самого. Я мгновенно стал никем и ничем, живым манекеном для демонстрации раззолоченных камзолов и шляп с дворянскими плюмажами.  
     Это было обидно и горько. А стыдно так, что хотелось спрятаться где-нибудь в самом глухом и тёмном углу замка и не вылезать оттуда никогда.  
     Однако такой поступок был бы достоин лишь дурака и труса. Истинно благородный рыцарь должен не сопли размазывать, а действовать.  
     Я отдал замковому кату и его помощнику все свои карманные деньги. Так что эти поганцы не били дядюшку Ференца, а всего лишь измазали ему спину свиной кровью и прикрыли её куском полотна. Помощник ката выволок носилки с дядюшкой Ференцем к Чёрным воротам и ушёл прочь.  
     За сэкономленные с обеда конфеты я нанял в соседнем посёлке мальчишку-возчика и мы с Альдом доставили дядюшку Ференца домой.  
     — Теперь вам нужно два, а ещё лучше — три дня не показываться в мастерской, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, — сказал я. И заплакал от стыда и обиды.  
     Дядюшка обнял меня и стал успокаивать. Он говорил, что мой отец никому не желал зла, что он всего лишь хотел защитить меня от того, что считал опасным. И что со временем отец во всём разберётся и не станет запрещать мне приходить в посёлок. Надо только немного подождать. А я слушал и ненавидел Альда за то, что мой отец никогда не был и будет таким ласковым и понимающим, как дядюшка Ференц. Стыд за эту ненависть обжигал вдвое сильнее, — ведь Альд не завидовал мне никогда и ни в чём. Наоборот, гордился моими успехами не меньше, чем своими. Говорил, что я стану первым кавалером при дворе императора. Моим словам, что сыновьям мелких провинциальных баронов придворные должности не дают, Альд не верил. Поселковому мальчишке трудно было понять, чем благородие одного господина отличается от высокородия другого.  
     Дядюшка Ференц догадался и об этих моих мыслях, понял мой стыд и нашёл для меня слова утешения.  
     Альд тем временем заварил чай, накрыл на стол.  
     С того дня началась наша дружба.

+   +   +

     Поток воспоминаний оборвало что-то извне. Я оглянулся. Ах, вот в чём дело: благовест умолк, а по городу пошли глашатаи. На каждом перекрёстке они били в маленький барабанчик, собирая людей, чтобы сообщить им невероятную новость: император прислал в Камис грамоту с золотой печатью, в которой благодарил Альда за пробуждение Всевечной Звезды и признавал его за это своим наследником, даруя ему титул инфанта.  
     Я усмехнулся. Император Тарина, этот старый жирный паук, всемирно знаменитый своим скудоумием, впервые в жизни принял мудрое решение. Альд не только прославлен и любим всеми народами страны, но и в делах государственных разбирается прекрасно. Альд будет наилучшим правителем и для империи, и для людей, её населяющих.  
     Альд, Вольный Ветер Тарина. Мой брат, мой учитель, мой командир.  
     Мой государь.

+   +   +

     В семнадцать лет он был уже совсем взрослым, но зрелость нисколько не прибавила ему миловидности — всё те же несуразные черты, тело высокое и жилистое, нелепо угловатое, мышиного цвета волосы и белёсые глаза.  
     Но любая девица в губернии, от знатной барышни до безродной уличной проститутки, с презрительным сочувствием к безмерной глупости глянула бы на того, кто назвал бы Альда некрасивым. Каким-то непостижимым образом безобразные черты сливались в образ ошеломительной, чарующей красоты. Искреннее веселье и приветливость даже кривозубую улыбку делали солнечной и милой, а глаза Альда сияли как самый драгоценный жемчуг, и потому любоваться ими хотелось бесконечно.  
     А если добавить к этому изящество манер, бойкую речь и глубокий ум, будет понятно, почему, невзирая на своё скромное происхождение, Альд стал самым известным и желанным кавалером в наших краях.  
     Я к тому времени успешно сдал экзамен на лейтенантский патент и должен был получить место в личной гвардии самого губернатора. Успех для младшего сына из третьестепенного баронского рода немалый. Отец был горд и счастлив честью, которой я добился для фамилии Вардежей.  
     Оставалось лишь подобрать для меня секретаря и оруженосца, ибо появиться при губернаторском дворе без собственной свиты было бы верхом неприличия.  
     В секретари отец выбрал одного из замковых писцов. Сейчас я не вспомню ни имени его, ни внешности, настолько он был бесцветным и безличностным. Но с секретарскими обязанностями справлялся неплохо.  
     Оруженосцем, по настоянию моей матушки, был назначен Альд. Отец возмущался, говорил, что к губернатору я должен ехать с кем-нибудь из многочисленных двоюродных братьев, а не с плебейским отродьем, но мать была непреклонна. «Пока рядом с Николасом есть Альд, я могу быть уверена, что ничего плохого с нашим сыном не случится». Аргумент, если разобраться, обидный, но тогда я уже не обращал внимания на подобные мелочи. Гораздо важнее было то, что в главный город губернии я поеду вместе с лучшим своим другом.  
     О том, что Альд назначен на должность оруженосца, отец сообщил ему сам. И даже говорил с ним почти как с дворянином.  
     Однако в ответ, вместо ожидаемой почтительной благодарности, услышал вежливый, но твёрдый отказ.  
     — Альд, — растерялся я, — почему?  
     — Если бы вы, господин баронет, или ваш отец попросили бы меня стать оруженосцем, я согласился бы сразу. А так ответ может быть только один — нет.  
     Я вспыхнул от обиды. Альд никогда ещё не говорил мне «вы» и, тем более, не называл «господином баронетом», — как будто совсем чужого и далёкого.  
     — Какая тебе разница, — закричал я, — если ты всё равно бы согласился?  
     — Разница в уважении, — спокойно ответил Альд. — И в его отсутствии.  
     Отец скользнул по нему холодным взглядом и вызвал дежуривших в коридоре лакеев.  
     — Полсотни плетей этому щенку, — приказал отец. — Чтобы уразумел, как д ** _о_** лжно холопу уважать своего хозяина.  
     — Господин мой и отец, умоляю вас о прощении, — метнулся я к барону.  
     Он посмотрел на Альда. Тот отрицательно качнул головой.  
     — Сотня плетей, — приказал отец.  
     Альд, ни слова не говоря, вышел из кабинета. Я рванулся за ним. Отец схватил меня за плечо.  
     — Ещё одно лишнее слово или движение, — сказал он, — и сотня ударов превратится в полторы.  
     Я замер. Я отдал господину барону самый почтительнейший поклон, на который только был способен, я с внимательным видом слушал вся ту невыносимую чушь, которую он говорил два часа кряду — о прославлении герба Вардежей, о губернаторском дворе, о перспективах найти там выгодную невесту...  
     «Нужно немедленно сварить бальзам, — думал я. — Но есть ли в замковой аптеке все необходимые ингредиенты?»  
     Рецепт этого чудодейственного зелья во время последней пограничной войны подарил рыцарю из рода Вардежей один знаменитый целитель, — в благодарность за спасённую в бою жизнь. Бальзам не только превосходно снимает боль, но и за сутки заживляет раны так, что на коже не остаётся шрамов.  
     «Надо сейчас же послать нарочного за Мадлен. Гордость не позволит Альду принять из рук баронского сынка даже кружку воды, не говоря уже об исцелении. Но он не решится обидеть юную девушку, отвергая её заботу».  
     Мадлен, одной из моих многочисленных бедных родственниц, было шестнадцать лет, она славилась красотой и ласковым, кротким нравом. Альд может сколько угодно дерзить и перечить грозному барону, но такую нежную пташку как Мадлен будет слушаться беспрекословно.  
     Наконец пытка отеческими наставлениями закончилась. Я поклонился барону и вышел из кабинета. В коридоре ждала матушка. Оказалось, она уже сварила бальзам и велела привезти Мадлен.  
     Я поблагодарил баронессу за понимание и ушёл в часовню. Я не мог больше никого видеть, даже мать. Я молил господа об откровении. Я хотел знать, чем же я настолько плох и мерзостен, что даже плеть предпочтительнее моего общества.  
     Но небеса молчали. Они всегда глухи к нашим мольбам и вопросам. Поэтому я ушёл из часовни в сад, его восточную часть, где росли вишни. Я собирал ароматные алые ягоды и думал о том, что Альду нравится вишнёвый морс и что Мадлен наверняка уговорит его сделать хотя бы глоток своего любимого напитка. Ведь он не будет знать, что к ягодам прикасались мои руки...  
     Я срывал только самые спелые и красивые вишни, я перебирал в памяти различные рецепты морсов и старательно отгонял мысли о том, что может случиться дальше.  
     А дальше случилось то, что и должно было случиться — Альд и Мадлен влюбились друг в друга. Ситуация оказалась вдвойне приятной, потому что ни я, ни матушка такого итога, несмотря на всю его неизбежность, никак не ждали и тем более не планировали.  
     Семейство Вардежей было в ярости. А я — счастлив. Ведь по законам империи, если род невесты знатнее, чем род жениха, то супруг обязан взять фамилию жены и войти в её семью. Так что Альд будет Вардежем. Моим братом.  
     Я напрасно боялся разрыва нашей дружбы. Альд простил мне не только плети, но и то, что я попытался распорядиться его судьбой, не спросив согласия самого Альда.  
     В те годы он умел прощать. Правда, тогда я провинился и на десятую часть не столь тяжко, как сейчас...

+   +   +

     Уличный шум отвлёк меня от воспоминаний.  
     — Что случилось? — спросил я трактирную подавальщицу.  
     — Инфант запретил чествовать его шествиями и молебнами, — ответила девушка. — Он приказал вспомнить древний обычай нашего города и устроить Состязание Мастеров. Победители будут получать Алые Грамоты из рук самого инфанта.  
     Я улыбнулся. Альд знает толк в празднествах и никогда не променяет подлинное веселье на холодную скуку церемониала.  
     — Говорят, — продолжила подавальщица, — что инфант хочет вернуть столицу из этого скучного Маргона обратно в Камис. И что император не против такого решения.  
     — Принеси мне ещё вина, красавица, — сказал я подавальщице. — И ваш замечательный пирог с мясом. У столь лакомого блюда есть немалые основания занять призовое место в Состязании кулинаров.  
     — О да, молодой господин! Я хозяину так и сказала: «Почтенный Бертран, вы обязательно должны принять участие в Состязании. До каких пор ваш трактир будет прозябать в таком ничтожестве? А победа в Состязании пирожников и вас прославит, и привлечёт в заведение множество богатых клиентов».  
     Я положил перед девушкой розу.  
     — Укрась ею причёску перед тем, как подать судьям пирог. Тебе это придаст ещё больше очарования, а твоему хозяину принесёт лишний балл. Тогда почтенный Бертран сделает тебя из подавальщицы распорядительницей зала.  
     Девушка довольно улыбнулась и принесла мне заказ. Пироги в этом маленьком трактире действительно великолепны.  
     Ничем не хуже тех, которые я напёк для свадьбы Альда и Мадлен.

+   +   +

     Драйгианы — лейтенант и десяток рядовых воинов — появились в замке через неделю после праздника. И венчание, и гуляние справляли в посёлке. Глава рода Вардежей и, по совместительству, мой отец не решился на публичный скандал, отрешая племянницу за недостойный брак от имени, однако в замке ей появляться запретил. Хотя Мадлен и сама к этому не стремилась.  
     Матушка только что вернулась из посёлка. Она отвозила молодожёнам свадебные подарки, которые тайком прислали многие из Вардежей и дружественных нам семейств. Западная аристократия обоего пола весьма охоча до романтических историй, а то, что случилось с Мадлен и Альдом, могло смело соперничать с лучшими повествованиями знаменитых столичных сочинителей.  
     Увидев драйгианов, баронесса склонилась в глубоком реверансе, приветствуя подлинных хозяев империи и наших земель.  
     Лейтенант не удостоил баронессу даже самого мимолётного взгляда. Он небрежным движением швырнул коленопреклонённому барону императорский указ о повышении налогов и передаче части владений Вардежей в бессрочную и безвозмездную аренду Крылатому Ордену.  
     — Наши земли принадлежат государю вместе с нашей жизнью, — сказал на это отец. — Но господин мой лейтенант, налоговая ставка велика непомерно. Одну овцу можно остричь лишь единожды. Дальше надо дать ей время обрасти новой шерстью. Вы же норовите содрать с нас сразу три шкуры!  
     Драйгиан ответил ему пощёчиной и велел подавать обед.  
     — Это ужасно, просто ужасно, — причитала мать. — Даже нам, владельцам доходных ремесленных рядов в городе и плодородных полей за его пределами придётся теперь есть только ячменные лепёшки и вяленую козлятину. А простолюдины и вовсе обречены на голодную смерть.  
     Прислуживать за столом гостям высших званий должны хозяин и хозяйка дома вместе с теми из своих детей, кому уже минуло пятнадцать лет. Родители успели переодеть сестёр прачками и отправить прочь из замка. Но драйгианский лейтенант, как оказалось, в своих постельных утехах не придавал особого значения столь важному для большинства людей условию, как различие полов.  
     Поэтому мы с братом вынуждены были терпеть его липкие, цепкие, похотливые взгляды. Мы казались себе вывалянными в смрадной грязи.  
     — В баню, — шептал мне брат. — Сразу же, как только наши гости изволят нажраться. — Он метнул на драйгианского предводителя полный ненависти взгляд.  
     Нажрались Крылатые господа действительно основательно — слугам пришлось растаскивать их по гостевым комнатам словно брёвна.  
     — Мессир барон, — сказал отцу мажордом, — вам бы не только барышень, но и баричей куда-нибудь к дальней родне отправить.  
     — Никогда не думал, — с горечью ответил отец, — что буду сетовать на господа за то, что он наделил моих сыновей красотой и крепкой статью, а не чахлостью и уродством.  
     — Я распорядился приготовить для баричей одежду трубочистов. Сегодня они переночуют в старой галерее, а завтра смогут покинуть замок, не вызывая у ваших гостей ни малейших подозрений, мессир барон.  
     — Спасибо! — искренне поблагодарил его отец, крепко пожал старому слуге руки. — Спасибо!  
     От окна донёсся ехидный смешок и вопрос, произнесённый самым почтительнейшим тоном:  
     — Если не секрет, господин мой барон, где вы намерены прятать своих очаровательных баронетов и не менее прелестных баронетт, когда на каждом дорожном перекрёстке появятся блокпосты Крылатого Ордена? А будет это очень скоро.  
     На подоконнике сидел Альд. Как хорошо, что он пришёл! Я боялся, что придётся уехать, не попрощавшись.  
     — Я уже говорил, сударь, — процедил отец, — что запрещаю вам появляться в моём доме.  
     — Так дом уже и не ваш, милый дядюшка, — усмехнулся Альд. — Отныне он драйгиановский. А их лейтенант мне пока ничего не запрещал. По причине мертвецки пьяного состояния головы, языка и прочих частей тела.  
     Обращение «дядюшка» заставило господина барона зашипеть сквозь зубы, но возражать отец не стал: ведь женившись на Мадлен, Альд действительно стал ему самым настоящим племянником.  
     Не спорил барон и с тем, что он боле не хозяин в собственных владениях.  
     Альд смотрел на него вдумчиво, сосредоточенно. Значения такого взгляда господин барон не знал, а потому не испугался.  
     Зато мы с братом поёжились как от мороза. Брат не часто удостаивался совместных прогулок с тем, кого во всех отделениях имперской стражи города Лайз ** _а_** ра, ближайшего к замку, звали не иначе как Чума Белоглазая, но смысл этого прозвища брат уяснить успел в полной мере. Кипучая энергия Альда требовала выхода, а подшучивать над обывателями он считал делом недостойным. К тому же шутки без риска, что тебе могут обеспечить немалую дозу ответного юмора, теряли всякий вкус.  
     — Как вы намерены защищать себя, господин барон? — спросил Альд.  
     — Сядь в кресло, — велел вместо ответа отец. — Если пролез в джентльмены, так будь любезен вести себя как надлежит людям благородного сословия.  
     — Вот я и спрашиваю, как именно людю благородного сословия надлежит защищать себя, свою семью и свою землю от произвола Крылатого Ордена.  
     — Я подам жалобу государю, — сказал отец.  
     — Преостроумнешая мысль — раб просит слугу защитить его от плетей хозяина.  
     Отец гневно сверкнул глазами, но промолчал. Императорская власть давно уже превратилась из сюзерена Ордена в его подстилку, — это в Тарине знал любой и каждый.  
     — Что ты предлагаешь? — спросил отец.  
     Взгляд Альда опять стал вдумчивым и сосредоточенным.  
     — Любой барон Запада, — медленно проговорил он, — должен уметь ладить с Лесным Народом.  
     — Я никогда не ссорился с лесовиками, — ответил отец.  
     — Вот и отлично. Тогда заверьте их ещё раз в своём дружеском расположении. И поскорее.  
     — Зачем? — нахмурился задетый приказным тоном барон.  
     — Затем, что все — и Лесной Народ, и крестьяне, и горожане, и даже имперская стража понимают немудрёную истину: «Где появляется Крылатый Орден, там исчезает жизнь». Надеюсь, господин барон тоже в состоянии постичь смысл этой аксиомы.  
     Альд исчез за окном.  
     — Подожди меня у Чёрных ворот, — крикнул я ему и бросился к дверям из зала. Что бы ни затевал Альд, Вардежескому баронству это будет лишь на пользу. А если так, то прямая обязанность баронета — помочь ему всем, что будет в моих силах.  
     Альду я всегда верил безгранично, и за все минувшие пять лет ни разу не пожалел об этом.

+   +   +

     Над Камисом опять зазвенел благовест, а за соседним столом принялись обсуждать нового инфанта.  
     — Парнишка смелый. Драйгианы всегда уважают смелость, даже если её проявляет человек. Если инфант сумеет сохранить их уважение, то Крылатый Орден и дальше будет верным защитником Тарина от набегов островитян.  
     Ярость вскипела во мне мгновенно.  
     — Победитель не нуждается в оружии побеждённых! — напомнил я трактирным политикам общеизвестную истину.  
     — Это кого ты посмел назвать побеждённым? — ледяным голосом поинтересовался амбал за самым дальним столом.  
     Судя по развороту плеч — драйгиан-воин. Такие дубово прямые спины бывают только у них.  
     Причём та же самая характеристика применима и к их мыслительным способностям.  
     — Сколько битв Крылатый Орден проиграл драконьерам только за эти полгода? — спросил я.  
     — Драконьеры уничтожены в Рассветном заливе! — вскочил из-за стола крылатик.  
     — Уничтожено только большинство личного состава драконьерской дивизии, — уточнил я. — Однако двух уцелевших рот вполне достаточно, чтобы подготовить новых драконьеров и восстановить дивизию. К тому же основной удар по драконьерам нанесён не Крылатым Орденом, а островитянами, которых драконьеры вышвырнули из таринских пределов обратно на Янтарные Острова. Вы появились уже после, когда драконьеры начали подсчитывать потери и врачевать раненых. Крылатый Орден поступил мудро — добивать из-за кустов раненых и воровать славу гораздо менее хлопотно, чем сражаться в настоящей битве.  
     Крылатик рванулся ко мне с мордобойными намерениями. И спустя мгновение закопошился на брусчатке пола, пытаясь сообразить, где у него руки, а где ноги.  
     Я пояснил свидетелям:  
     — Драйгианы — это очень хорошие бойцы. Однако их нельзя назвать непобедимыми.  
     — Так ты драконьер! — возмущённо заорал крылатик.  
     Я вежливо поклонился.  
     — Николас Вардеж, полковой командир дивизии драконьеров, барон Запада, к вашим услугам, сударь.  
     Крылатик сел на полу, пробормотал нецензурное ругательство. Осторожно пошевелил плечом, почесал лопатку.  
     — Какого ... ты мне трансформу отшиб? Я же теперь целые сутки оборачиваться не смогу. В трактирных драках в зубы бьют, а не в коллатераль.  
     — Прошу прощения, сударь, но это мой первый опыт трактирной драки. До Лайзарского восстания я в трактирах почти не бывал, а после стало не до драк. Надо было сражаться в более серьёзных битвах.  
     Драйгиан посмотрел на меня с растерянностью.  
     — Так ты ещё оттуда? — охнул он.  
     — Мой отец стал первым, кто присягнул Альду как нашему предводителю.  
     Драйгиан поднялся, отряхнул одежду, заказал вино и пирог.  
     — Вы позволите? — кивнул он на стул рядом с моим.  
     Мне стало любопытно. До сих пор на равных с крылатиками я не беседовал. Часто допрашивал пленных, целую неделю сам был на допросе, обменивался ритуальными фразами с командирами различных орденских соединений, но вот самой обычной ни к чему не обязывающей болтовни с драйгианами у меня никогда не было.  
     — Я вспомнил вас, — сказал крылатик. — Это из-за вас была уничтожена Таур ** _у_** мская крепость, которую сам Орден считал неприступной. И потому держал там самых ценных пленников. — Он посмотрел на меня с опаской и спросил осторожно: — Почему Альд разрушил крепость? Ведь это отличный стратегический объект. Кто владеет Таурумом, тот владеет всей северной границей Тарина.  
     — Таурумская крепость никогда не была твердыней защиты, — сказал я. — Она с первого дня своего существования стала каменным мешком смерти и боли. Грязью и скверной на теле Тарина.  
     — Вы поэт? — спросил вдруг драйгиан.  
     — Немного. Хотя точнее будет сказать — бард.  
     Драйгиан немного подумал.  
     — Вы назвали себя бароном, — сказал он тихо. — Это значит, что ваш отец...  
     — Да, он мёртв. Как и старший брат. Обе мои сестры замужем, матушка тоже нашла нового супруга. И, похоже, удачно. Первая сестра и матушка живут на Севере, в поместьях своих мужей. Вторая сестра осталась в родовом замке, управляет баронством по моей доверенности. Причём делает это гораздо лучше, чем получилось бы у меня. — Я усмехнулся. — Когда обстоятельства вынудили сестру отложить в сторону сентиментальные романы и заняться изучением бухгалтерских книг, вдруг обнаружилось, что она обладает превосходными деловыми способностями и виртуозным умением ладить с арендаторами. — Тут я сообразил, что обсуждаю семейные дела с незнакомцем, которому всё это глубоко безразлично. — Извините, я выбрал столь скучную тему для беседы.  
     — Нормальная тема, — ответил драйгиан. — Я тоже младший сын в семье, но все мои старшие братья живы, и поэтому единственным способом не сдохнуть с голода стало для меня орденское посвящение.  
     Я прикусил губу, чтобы спрятать улыбку. Драйгиан посмотрел вопросительно и немного обиженно. Ой, чёрт, крылатики же видят все наши чувства! Это не телепатия, а как там говорил Альд? Эмо... Пемо... Нет, не то... О, вспомнил — эмпатия. А ещё Альд говорил, что для эмпатов и телепатов особое значение приобретают слова, которые сказаны вслух.  
     Только захочет ли меня слушать мой нечаянный собеседник?  
     Драйгиан кивнул, улыбнулся чуть смущённо и поощрительно. Что ж, попробую объяснить.  
     — Пусть я и родился аристократом, но моим лучшим другом стал сын поселкового сапожника, а сам сапожник был мне и учителем, и духовником, которому я исповедовался чаще, чем замковому священнику. Поэтому на жизнь я смотрю не как барон, и не как сапожник. Я стал и тем, и другим одновременно. Или нет... Я стал драконьером, сударь.  
     Драйгиан слегка поёжился. Я сказал, чтобы снять неловкость:  
     — Мы говорили о судьбе младших сыновей в благородных семьях... Знаете, когда кто-нибудь из бедных родственников приходил к отцу выпрашивать вспомоществование, я не мог понять, почему он побирается вместо того, чтобы зарабатывать. Ведь и этот родственник, и его сыновья могли бы повесить на воротах своего дома объявление типа «Составляем и переписываем все виды деловых бумаг тремя уставными почерками». Ведь аристократов каллиграфии обучают в обязательном порядке, так почему не обратить её в источник дохода? Пусть особых богатств ею не заработаешь, но на прокорм и отопление хватит. Что касается жён и дочерей таких господ, то вместо того, чтобы без толку ковыряться иголкой в пяльцах, вышивая никому не нужные панно, которые всё равно сгниют в сундуке, лучше бы расшивали скатерти и камзолы.  
     — Но... — начал было драйгиан. Я перебил:  
     — Заходить в их дома было омерзительно. Всё семейство тумбами сидит у холодного камина и час за часом перебалтывает одни и те же сплетни о соседях, а в комнате грязюка, стены облупленные... Неужели так трудно привести жильё в порядок? Замазать глиной трещины, освежить известью стены, отмыть щёлоком полы и окна. Ведь при наличии некривых и неленивых рук на это требуются гроши, даже самые нищие ремесленники и посельчане содержат свои халупы в чистоте и порядке.  
     Я рассмеялся невесело:  
     — А с простолюдинами другая беда. Они почему-то не хотят становиться кем-то б ** _о_** льшим и лучшим, чем есть изначально. Вроде бы и мозги на месте и руки при деле, а толку от этого... Немного забогатеют и сразу начинают достатком хвастаться, причём по-глупому, — вместо того, чтобы приобрести для каждого члена семьи полный столовый набор, пусть и самый обычный, из простого фаянса и нержавейки, и научиться прилично вести себя за трапезой, они обзаводятся огромным раззолоченным блюдом. С которого затем руками хватают куски, чавкают и сопят не хуже свиней, а руки вытирают о скатерть. Одежда из дорогих тканей, а фасоны те же, что и у полевой робы, — бесформенные мешки, задача которых не украшать носителя, а защищать его от дождя и ветра. Разумнее было бы пошить одежду из ткани пусть дешевле, но зато придать ей хороший силуэт.  
     Драйгиан сосредоточенно рассматривал дно винной кружки.  
     — Если бы ваши родственники, — сказал он осторожно, — повесили на дверях дома объявление, что обучают благородному стилю и манерам как взрослых простолюдинов, так и их детей, то заработали бы гораздо больше, чем вышивкой и каллиграфией.  
     — Несомненно, — согласился я. — Только сумеете ли вы объяснить и тем, и другим, что это наилучшее для них решение?  
     Крылатик не ответил. Я налил ему вина.  
     Он поблагодарил кивком и улыбкой, затем бросил на меня настороженный взгляд из-под ресниц.  
     — Барон, — начал он ещё осторожней, — а другие драконьеры... Они думают так же, как и вы?  
     — Да. Мы иногда говорили на эту тему, и мнения наши совпадали.  
     Драйгиан кивнул.  
     — Если так, нам будет очень нелегко доказать инфанту свою полезность для Тарина.  
     — А вы думаете, что можете быть чем-то полезны? — изумился я.  
     — Но ведь вы согласились разделить со мной стол. Значит не считаете драйгианов совсем уж пустым местом.  
     — Вы хорошие воины, — признал я. — Смелые, расчётливые и непредсказуемые.  
     — И побеждённые, — зло сказал драйгиан. Глянул на меня испытующе: — Вам известно, полковник, что знамёна вашей дивизии разорваны на лоскуты и утоплены в отхожем месте?  
     — Странные места выбирает ваш Орден для своих торжеств — в окрестностях сортира. Или отхожую будочку с её пахучим содержимым вы привезли на парадную площадь?  
     — Но ведь вы тоже...  
     — Нет, — качнул я головой. — Никогда. Захваченные знамёна мы проносили через площадь склонёнными перед нашими победами, а после сжигали на краю площади. Дворники водой и мётлами прогоняли их пепельный тлен в решётки сточных канав. Но выволакивать наружу содержимое сточной канавы только для того, чтобы показать свою власть над куском ткани, пусть даже она именуется вражеским знаменем, было бы заурядной дуростью. А дураков среди драконьеров не бывает.  
     «Именно поэтому ты больше и не драконьер», — сказал я себе мысленно.  
     Драйгиан метнул на меня ещё один пронзительно-испытующий взгляд и опустил глаза.  
     — Вас как будто нисколько не огорчило уничтожение вашей дивизии, полковник.  
     — Твой Орден, крылатик, убил многих наших бойцов, но он бессилен уничтожить драконьерство. Дивизия очень быстро возродится, и её алые знамёна вновь будут танцевать на вольных таринских ветрах.  
     Драйгиан не ответил. Но и не ушёл. Я посмотрел на него с любопытством. Чёрные волосы до плеч, резкие и тонкие, но гармоничные черты лица, тёмно-зелёные глаза. Одежда простолюдинская, причём не подражательная, а настоящая. Только вот сапожки не в тон — из тонкой тиснёной кожи, с изящной отстрочкой.  
     Так, стоп. Узор отстрочки. У драйгианов он просто так не вышивается. Знак ясеня, стрела, опять ясень и сокол.  
     — Ты из первой линии рода графов Илл ** _а_** ра, — сказал я. — Ты Илл ** _а_** рдин.  
     Драйгиан дёрнулся, посмотрел на меня испуганно и ошеломлённо.  
     — Когда переодеваешься, — наставительно сказал я, — обувь тоже надо менять.  
     Тот покраснел и спрятал ноги под стол.  
     — Так ты штабист, — понял я. — Боевые орденцы более опытны в переодеваниях.  
     Крылатик покраснел ещё больше. Мне стало смешно.  
     — Без хорошей штабной подготовки драконьеры не одержали бы ни одну из побед. Надеюсь, трёпки, которые мы пять лет подряд задавали вашим воякам, научили их ценить советы штабистов.  
     Иллардин вспыхнул уже от гнева, но промолчал — в Ордене бытует нелепая мысль, что с победителями не спорят.  
     — Ох, и молодой ты ещё, Иллардин, — вздохнул я. — Пацан.  
     — Да ты... — вскочил крылатик. — А ты... Тебе самому всего лишь двадцать пять! И ты смертный.  
     — Это ты так оскорбить меня решил? Господи, детка, ты даже ругаться и то не научился,— засмеялся я. Мгновением спустя смех перешёл в рыдание.  
     Иллардин схватил меня за плечо и увёл-утащил куда-то за трактир, в некое подобие парка и усадил на скамью.  
     — Здесь никто не увидит, — сказал он.  
     Усилием воли я унял истерику.  
     — Извини, — сказал драйгиану.  
     Тот кивнул, деликатно отвернулся. Получалось так, что я не один в своих тоске и отчаянии, но в тоже время и не обременён вниманием докучливого свидетеля. Интересный поворот знакомства. Я посмотрел на Иллардина внимательней. Что-то слишком он сообразителен для юного орденца. Куда вероятнее, что это опытный и матёрый штабист-разведчик играет роль мальчишки. Юношеский облик драйгианы сохраняют всю свою почти бесконечную жизнь, так что на самом деле моему собеседнику может быть и восемнадцать лет, и тысячу восемьсот. Хотя, ему, скорее всего, лет четыреста-четыреста пятьдесят, не больше.  
     В штабах Крылатого Ордена немало Илларов всех линий, от первой до четвёртой, которые, если разобраться, уже почти и не родственники главе семейства. Знать всех членов их обширной и знаменитой фамилии невозможно, но вот именно об этом Илларыше я, кажется, слышал.  
     — Тир-ней-Милг Иллардин, — сказал я. — Начальник разведки Камисского военного округа и командор Ордена.  
     — Я ждал, что ты догадаешься, — ответил Милг. — Только не думал, что так быстро.  
     — И зачем этот театр?  
     — Мне нужна помощь. А драконьеры почему-то больше склонны покровительствовать новичкам, нежели поддерживать опытных воинов.  
     Я хмыкнул.  
     — Ну конечно, когда старослужащие почём зря прессуют молодых, вместо того, чтобы помочь им стать умелыми и отважными воинами, это куда как надёжно укрепляет боеспособность любого армейского подразделения.  
     Командор многажды битого Ордена промолчал.  
     — Тебе чего надо? — спросил я.  
     — Чтобы ты попросил инфанта принять от Ордена присягу.  
     — Ну ты даёшь! Я, конечно же, предатель, но не настолько, чтобы пособничать заведомым убийцам Альда.  
     Милг сел передо мной на корточки, заглянул мне в лицо.  
     — Почему ты называешь себя предателем?  
     — А почему я называю вас убийцами, ты не спрашиваешь?  
     Командор дёрнулся как от боли и сказал тоскливо:  
     — Ордену понадобится немало времени, чтобы доказать новому государю свою полезность и верность.  
     — Государю? — не понял я.  
     Милг кивнул.  
     — Месяца через три, самое позднее через полгода, когда в Тарине и соседних государствах привыкнут называть Альда инфантом и наследником престола, император отдаст ему корону. Так что истинный государь — это Альд, а не император.  
     — Вы так глубоко верите в благодатность Всевечной Звезды? — поразился я.  
     Драйгиан посмотрел мне в глаза.  
     — Да, — сказал он. — Верим. Этот камень хранил нас от начала времён. Его бессильно было уничтожить даже проклятие небес, которое дотла сожгло нашу землю. Всевечная Звезда — единственное, что нам удалось привезти сюда. В этом камне душа нашего народа. Кто владеет им, владеет и драйгианами. Так что ты можешь не бояться за жизнь государя. Альд разбудил Всевечную Звезду, вернул нам её свет. За это он может требовать от нас всё, что угодно, и получит желаемое. Мы будем верны нашему владыке. Лучшие воины драйгианов — Крылатый Орден — сумеет защитить Альда не только от происков зарубежных врагов, но и от коварства императора.  
     — А почему Всевечная Звезда погасла? — осторожно спросил я. — Почему она заснула?  
     — Не знаю, — опустил голову Милг. — Но с того дня Орден стал у всех вызывать лишь ненависть.  
     — Ага, как же, — хмыкнул я. — А не наоборот ли дело было? Всевечная Звезда в спячку впала от стыда за ваши гнусные делишки. Сил у неё уже не было на всё это смотреть.  
     — Государь вернул свет Всевечной Звезды, — возразил драйгиан. — Это означает прощение. Хотя пока и не полное. Но мы сможем доказать, что нужны государю и полезны Тарину.  
     — В Рассветном заливе вы свою полезность куда как убедительно доказали. Странный способ заботиться о благе Тарина — уничтожать защитников его границ.  
     Милг вскочил, глухо зарычал.  
     — Император, будь он проклят в жизни и посмертии! Тарин мог бы стать воистину великой державой, если бы не этот венценосный ублюдок. Да и его предшественник... — Милг отвернулся, ударил кулаком по дереву. — Если бы император был хотя бы последователен в своей глупости. Так нет же! Сначала он требует от Ордена установить по всей стране кордоны, чтобы ужесточить контроль за таринцами. Но едва возмущенный такими утеснениями народ поднимает широкомасштабный бунт, как император заключает союз с мятежниками против Ордена, даёт вождям повстанцев титулы аристократов, зачисляет их боевые группы в имперскую армию. Вон, твой Альд полковником стал. Затем император вновь начинает заигрывать с Орденом, обещает нам всяческие привилегии за ликвидацию мятежников и в первую очередь — драконьеров.  
     — Это всё понятно, — хмыкнул я. — Но Рассветный залив...  
     Милг подошёл ко мне, сел на корточки.  
     — Николас Вардеж, полковник драконьерского войска и барон Тарина, послушай то, что я тебе скажу, и требуй любых клятв в подтверждение, если не поверишь просто словам.  
     Мне перехватило горло — такая серьёзность и решимость была в его голосе.  
     Дальше драйгиан говорил тихо, едва слышно, но я всё равно отчётливо разбирал каждое его слово:  
     — Наша земля сгорела. Мы осиротели, словно дети, потерявшие мать. Но земля Тарина стала нашей новой матерью, столь же приветливой и щедрой на ласку, как и первая. И тогда мы поклялись вечно защищать Тарин от врагов внешних и внутренних. Со временем мы даже стали правителями для людей Тарина. Пусть не всегда хорошими, особенно в последние полтораста лет. Бесчинств и злоупотреблений допущено сверх меры, тут я спорить не буду. Но клятву о защите границ государства мы всегда держали честно и доблестно. Ты согласен с этим, Николас Вардеж, полковник драконьерского войска и барон Тарина?  
     — Да, — сказал я. — За все одиннадцать веков ни один враг не ступил на землю Тарина дальше приграничной полосы.  
     Милг кивнул.  
     — Ты знаешь, Никс, я даже в чём-то понимаю островитян. Земли у них мало, народу много, всем не прокормиться, кто-то обязательно должен отселиться в другие края. Но почему они не попросятся на жительство в Тарин по-хорошему, как в своё время это сделали драйгианы? В Тарине немало пустых земель, где жизненно необходимы поселенцы. И если не император, так гроссмейстер нашего Ордена помог бы им обустроиться, дал денег на обзаведение, налоговые льготы. Однако вместо этого островитяне приходят как враги, хотят отобрать наши земли, убивают наших людей. Нет, так нельзя...  
     — Всё правильно, — сказал я. — Согласен. Только ты говорил о Рассветном заливе.  
     Милг зарычал. Рык тут же сменился стоном.  
     — Мы Орден воинов, а не банда наёмных убийц, — горько проговорил он. — Мы хранители Тарина, а не рабы императора. Но всё не так просто. Наша магия... Она — наша сила и наше оружие, и в то же время, если знать, как за неё взяться, магия может стать нашими оковами и плетью в руках хозяина. Та клятва, которую мы когда-то дали предкам императора... Я не знаю, кто надоумил старого жирного осла так её извратить, сам бы он по врождённому скудоумию никогда не сообразил... Но что случилось, то случилось. Император получил возможность отдать Ордену необсуждаемый и ненарушаемый приказ. Расплатой за неповиновение всего лишь одного из наших рыцарей стала бы долгая и мучительная смерть не только всех орденцов, сколько их есть, но и всех наших родственников, включая женщин и детей.  
     Я отшатнулся, вжимаясь спиной в плашки скамейки.  
     — Нет. Император у нас сволочь, но даже для него такое чересчур.  
     — Однако приказ был. Как и полное искажение клятвы.  
     — Только вот кто начал её искажать первым — Орден или императоры? Крылатые сами перешли границы собственной присяги и получили именно то, к чему стремились — позор и проклятие.  
     Милг посмотрел на меня.  
     — Наш новый государь и владыка Всевечной Звезды не уничтожил Орден. Хотя и мог сделать это всего лишь за несколько часов.  
     Я опустил глаза. Немного помолчал и спросил тоном извинения:  
     — Что приказал вам император властью искажённой клятвы?  
     — Ты ведь и сам давно догадался, Николас Вардеж, полковник драконьерского войска и барон Тарина. Он приказал нам не вмешиваться в бой с островитянами до тех пор, пока они полностью не уничтожат драконьеров. Ежели, вопреки надеждам и расчётам императора, хоть сколько-нибудь драконьеров уцелеет... Да ты ведь и сам знаешь, что мы должны были тогда сделать. И всё же две ваших роты смогли уйти. — Орденец осторожно прикоснулся к моей руке. — Я не буду лгать тебе, Никс. Мы хотели уничтожить драконьеров. Но, господь мне свидетель, не такой ценой. Мы воины, Никс, и хотели побеждать как воины. То, что заставил нас сделать император, осквернило Орден.  
     Я закрыл глаза. Не хочу вспоминать то, что было дальше.  
     Но спрятаться от воспоминаний невозможно даже во тьме собственной души.  
     Спасти от бойни в Рассветном заливе удалось немногих. В основном самых молодых, — те, кто постарше и поопытнее остались прикрывать отход.  
     А командиров — генерала и пятерых полковников — орденцы всё же взяли в плен.

+   +   +

     Нас заперли в одном из подвалов ратуши. Почему-то всех вместе, хотя обычно орденцы предпочитали сразу распихивать пленников по камерам-одиночкам.  
     Комдив плакал, не стесняясь подчинённых. В ** _и_** ртан **_Э_** льге, Стальной герцог, Твердыня Тарина, сейчас он сходил с ума от отчаяния и безнадёжности.  
     Альд осторожно сжал ему плечи.  
     — Ещё ничего не закончилось, командир. Мы живы. А значит, можем побеждать.  
     — Ты обещаешь? — тихо спросил Виртан. Высокий могутный человечище, опытнейший военачальник сорока пяти лет от роду, смотрел на тощего и неуклюжего двадцатидвухлетнего сопляка как заблудившийся ребёнок на лесничего — с надеждой и опасением.  
     — Обещаю, — твёрдо ответил Альд. — Мы будем сражаться. И побеждать.  
     Они превосходно сработались, предводитель одной из мятежных группировок и присяжный имперский генерал.  
     Виртан учился у Альда искусству драконьера, мятежник постигал у генерала секреты военного мастерства.  
     — Немало ребят успело уйти, — сказал я.  
     — Да, — улыбнулся Альд. — Драконьеры остались. Значит не исчезнет и драконьерство.  
     — Ребята слишком молоды и неопытны, — возразил Виртан. — Почти сплошные новички. Без поддержки они сломаются.  
     — Значит мы дадим им поддержку, — ответил Альд.  
     — Как? Мы же в плену!  
     — Значит сбежим из плена.  
     — Это невозможно!  
     — Значит ещё раз совершим невозможное. Драконьерам к этому не привыкать.  
     — Да перестань ты то и дело «значить»! — закричал взбешённый Виртан.  
     — Не могу. Ведь я же драконьер.  
     Виртан посмотрел на него с растерянностью и изумлением. Осмыслил двузначность сказанного. Медленно кивнул.  
     — Ты прав, Альд. Прав.  
     — Прорвёмся, командир.  
     — А вот это уже нет, Альд. Командир отныне ты. Я научил тебя всему, что знал о войне и управлении людьми. Теперь твоё время взять дивизию и превзойти меня в победах.  
     Альд неуверенно оглянулся на других полковников. Мы кивками подтвердили решение генерала.  
     — Что ж... — ответил Альд. — Если так, то будем воевать дальше. Этот бой завершится нашей победой. Как и последующие.  
     Он подошёл к двери и заколотил в неё кулаком.  
     — Чего тебе? — спросил караульный.  
     — Передай по начальству, что я хочу поговорить о сопряжении Восьмивратных Ключей.  
     Орденец посмотрел на него оторопело. Восьмивратные Ключи — это восемь сориентированных строго по сторонам света штырей-опор, на которых лежит Всевечная Звезда. О том, что они как-то должны сопрягаться, караульный явно никогда не слышал.  
     Я тоже, хотя прочёл немало книг и свитков о Звезде перед тем, как дивизию перебросили на юг. Жить в Камисе и ничего не знать о главной здешней святыне было бы глупо.  
     Но Альд — это Альд. Вполне возможно, что он действительно узнал о Всевечной Звезде нечто, доселе неведомое даже Крылатому Ордену.  
     Караульный пришёл к тем же выводам. Он обещал доложить немедленно.  
     Едва дверь нашей камеры закрылась, генерал схватил Альда за плечо и затряс его как грушу.  
     — Ты что затеял? Какое ещё сопряжение? Ты хочешь купить у них наши жизни за неведомую Ордену тайну? А ты не подумал, что драконьерам незнание Крылатыми важной тайны будет гораздо полезнее, нежели шкуры одного генерала и пятерых полковников?  
     Альд негромко рассмеялся.  
     — Если бы речь шла достойной внимания тайне, то да, возможно, наши жизни и стали бы вполне приемлемой ценой за неё. Пока же здесь единственная тайна в том, что никому неведомо, зачем надо сопрягать подпорки, которые и без того прекрасно держали камень не одно столетие, и будут держать ещё столько же. Однако орденцы уже достаточно обленились мыслью, чтобы не задумываться о такой несообразности, но в то же время ещё не утратили должной меры любопытства, и поэтому идеей сопряжения заинтересуются вплотную. Так что надо срочно придумать убедительную историйку, которая сможет посильнее распалить их любопытство, не давая при этом ни малейшего повода задуматься о смысле и целесообразности моих слов.  
     Генерал оторопел не хуже караульного.  
     — Ты хочешь им, вот так, ни за чих бараний, туфту впарить?! — охнул он.  
     Альд улыбнулся казарменному жаргону и кивнул. Генерал выругался по-фельдфебельски.  
     — Орденцы не идиоты! Когда они всё поймут...  
     — Когда они поймут действительно всё, — перебил генерала Альд, — вы будете уже далеко от Камиса. Тайну сопряжения Восьмивратных Ключей я крылатикам просто так не отдам.  
     — А как же ты? — закричал я в ужасе.  
     — А я попробую разбудить Всевечную Звезду.  
     — Ты с ума сошёл! — охнул я.  
     — То же самое ты говорил, когда я предложил приручить дракона.  
     — Ты сошёл с ума... — повторил я. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что сделают с тобой их палачи?!  
     — Ничего не сделают. Вряд ли орденцы решатся казнить того, кто разбудит Звезду. На это даже их подлости не хватит.  
     — Но...  
     — Всё будет хорошо, Никс. Я видел Звезду, читал о ней. Это не просто камень. В нём на самом деле есть что-то живое. А если так, оно может спать. А значит, может быть и разбужено.  
     Я не ответил. Сердце сжималась от страха и боли. Альд всегда был падким на лихие авантюры, и ему везло в них. Но то, что он затевал сейчас, было безумием. Безнадёжностью.  
     Альд ставил нам боевые задачи — собрать уцелевших драконьеров, распределить на взводы, затем доукомплектовать каждый из них новичками до состава роты и обучать драконьерскому мастерству. И сражаться дальше до тех пор, пока последний возчик мусора не получит равных прав действия с рыцарями Крылатого Ордена.  
     Я не вникал в слова. Мне хватало голоса Альда, сияния его жемчужных глаз. Смотреть на него, слушать его было одновременно и сладко, и больно. Я был уверен, что скоро потеряю брата навсегда.  
     И я не ошибся. Предчувствия не обманули. Брата я действительно потерял. Только не из-за его кажущегося безрассудства, которое, как и всегда, обернулось победой.  
     Я лишился Альда из-за своего предательства.

+   +   +

     Мои руки накрыли чьи-то тёплые ладони, пожали ободряюще.  
     — Никс... — тихо позвал меня крылатик. — Николас...  
     Я открыл глаза. Милг несмело мне улыбнулся, открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут вдруг поперхнулся собственным словом и выпалил не то, что надо было проговорить, а то, что лежало на сердце:  
     — Как вы решились на это? Всего лишь одна дивизия против целой армии...  
     В первое мгновения я не понял, о чём это он. Но тут же сообразил, что о битве в Рассветном заливе.  
     — Присяга, Милг. Ведь мы поклялись защищать людей и земли Тарина. Мы не могли допустить, чтобы его границы переступили те, кто нёс им зло. Мы клялись защищать... И нам хватило сил сохранить верность клятве.  
     Орденец встал, отошёл в сторону, отвернулся.  
     Я спросил:  
     — Так чего ты хотел от меня на самом деле?  
     — Того, о чём сказал сразу. Чтобы ты уговорил государя принять присягу Ордена. Пробуждение Всевечной Звезды разрушило прежние наши клятвы и обязательства. Теперь Орден вновь сам может распоряжаться своей силой и магией. Мы решили отдать их тому, кто вернул нашему народу свет Всевечной Звезды. — Милг посмотрел на меня. — Я не знаю, почему гроссмейстер поручил этот разговор именно мне. Но я говорил искренне и честно, ничего не утаивая.  
     — С чего гроссмейстер взял, что я вообще могу быть посредником?  
     Милг посмотрел на меня с удивлением.  
     — Ты брат государя.  
     — Я брат его жены. Причём покойной жены. Альд овдовел год назад.  
     — Но ты всё равно остался ближайшим его другом и советником, — возразил орденец.  
     — Уже нет. Я предатель. Альд никогда больше не заговорит со мной. В таких вещах он не знает компромиссов.  
     — Почему предатель?! — воскликнул Милг.  
     — Вы ведь были на Ратушной площади, командор, и сами всё видели.  
     — Именно потому, что был, я ничего и не понимаю. Почему государь так с тобой говорил?  
     — А как ему надо ещё было говорить с предателем?  
     — Нет, — покачал головой Милг. — Я не понимаю. Ты ведь пришёл на площадь, чтобы разделить с Альдом его судьбу.  
     — Тогда как должен был продолжить его дело, которое Альду было гораздо важнее собственной судьбы и жизни. Которое я клялся хранить и поддерживать во чтобы то ни стало. А как только пришло время подтвердить клятву поступком, я отрёкся от неё в угоду собственной трусости и глупости. Господи, я пришёл на площадь, чтобы умереть вместе с Альдом! Я пожелал ему смерти.

+   +   +

     — Спасибо на добром слове, — усмехнулся Альд. Плечи ему повело дрожью. — Вот от кого, от кого, но от тебя я такого не ждал.  
     — Альд... — прошептал я. — Не надо, Альд.  
     Я хотел разделить с ним орденской эшафот, чтобы забрать себе всю боль его мучений, и тогда бы смерть Альда стала быстрой и лёгкой как сон. А я... Что ж, от судьбы не уйдёшь. Здешний палач всего лишь завершит то, что не успели закончить его коллеги из Таурумской крепости. И это совсем не так страшно, как звучит. Ведь сейчас я точно знаю, что у меня будет смерть. В Тауруме же о ней невозможно было даже мечтать.  
     — Я останусь с тобой, Альд, — сказал я вслух.  
     — Для чего? — жёстко спросил он. — И в качестве кого ты хочешь остаться?  
     Я не знал, что ответить. Но Альд догадался сам.  
     — Ты не веришь, что я разбужу душу Всевечной Звезды, — сказал он. — Ты считаешь меня глупцом, слабаком и трусом.  
     — Нет! — закричал я.  
     — Да, — твёрдо ответил Альд. Жемчужные глаза превратились в пронзительно-белые, обжигающе-холодные льдинки. — Я для тебя всего лишь глупец, дурак и трус, полнейшая и законченная никчёмность. Будь это иначе, ты бы пришёл сюда делить со мной не смерть, а победу.  
     — Альд, не надо, прошу тебя... Всё не так.  
     — А как?  
     Я не ответил. Не нашёл слов.  
     — Уходи, — велел Альд. — Ты предатель. Я не хочу тебя больше знать. Никогда. Ты свободен от всех твоих кляв и обязательств. Орденцы тебя не тронут. Уходи.  
     Кто-то из крылатиков схватил меня за плечо, заставил встать в их строй. Я не спорил. Мне было всё равно. Я видел только Альда, лишь его голос слышал.  
     Он подошёл к водружённому посреди площади камню, осторожно прикоснулся к нему кончиками пальцев. И тут же погладил смелее, ласковей, наклонился к камню, стал говорить ему что-то приветливое и нежное, согревать своим дыханием.   
     Бессмысленная, безнадёжная попытка... Разве так можно наполнить теплом холодную, как сама смерть, каменюку величиной с голову крупного тура?  
     Но белизна камня вдруг потеплела, засияла тем же мягким жемчужным светом, что и глаза Альда. А спустя несколько мгновений Всевечная Звезда засверкала яркими многоцветными бликами, залучилась приветливым жаром, словно весеннее солнце. Она стала... живой. И всё многоцветие и тепло своей жизни она делила с Альдом.  
     Альд засмеялся, поймал в сложенные жменёй ладони цветные негорючие искры, бросил их в толпу горожан.  
     Орденцы один за другим стали опускаться на колени, склоняли головы. Вслед за ними и горожане стали приветствовать Альда как владыку.  
     Он растерялся и возмутился, — у драконьеров коленопреклонение считается одинаково оскорбительным для обеих сторон.  
     Дальнейшего я уже не видел, ушёл.

+   +   +

     Милг опять сидел передо мной на корточках, пытался заглянуть в глаза.  
     — Оставь, — сказал я. — Ты ведь уже понял, что как посредник я бесполезен.  
     — Государь спрашивал о тебе.  
     — Что?! — вскочил я.  
     — Ему нужно было знать, всё ли в порядке с тобой и твоими делами.  
     — Нет у меня никаких дел, — горько ответил я, опять сел на скамейку.  
     — Так может быть самое время ими обзавестись?  
     Мысль была новая. И весьма привлекательная.  
     — Пирожную лавку, например, открыть, — начал я перебирать возможности. — Или портняжную мастерскую. В Камисе никто не умеет шить кожаные штаны и куртки, тем более, если кожа будет драконья. А она будет. Это зверьё линяет четырежды в год, по сезонам, и для каждой линьки нужна своя выделка и обработка. Так что портняжество, пожалуй, подоходнее пирожной лавки будет.  
     — Ты говоришь как простородок! — возмутился Иллардин. — Подобные занятия недостойны дворянина!  
     Мне стало смешно.  
     — Зато пироги жрать да натягивать на задницу кожаные портки с фигурной отстрочкой занятия куда как достойные.  
     — Я не понимаю ваших слов, барон Вардеж.  
     — А я другое не понимаю, командор Иллардин. Почему честный труд для дворянина считается занятием позорным, зато проституция — самым что ни на есть подходящим?  
     — Что? — вскинулся графский потомок. — Какая проституция?  
     — Обыкновенная. Ногораздвигательня для женщин и задницеподставлятельная для мужчин. Хотя возможны и варианты, — для клиентов с фантазией поизщрённей.  
     — Я не понимаю, — холодно повторил Иллардин, высокомерно вздёрнул подбородок.  
     — Это лишь на улицах промышляют простокровки, — пояснил я. — Зато все многочисленные бордели во всех городах и весях Тарина укомплектованы по большей чести девушками и юношами именно благородной, а не плебейской крови. Причём, если простолюдинов для публичных домов нередко воруют, то благородные дамы и кавалеры нанимаются на этот промысел добровольно, потому что всё равно ничего другого, кроме как в постели кувыркаться, они не умеют.  
     — У вас столь обширные и глубокие познания бордельной жизни, — ядовито сказал Иллардин.  
     — Да, ничего, — охотно согласился я. — Если вам вдруг выпадет скучный вечер, могу подсказать пяток адресов, где его можно сделать очень весёлым за весьма умеренную цену.  
     Милг не ответил. Пылкое желание Иллардина дискутировать о том, какие занятия пристойны для дворянина, а какие — нет, угасло безвозвратно.  
     Я встал со скамейки. Как бы то ни было, а надо как-то определять себя. Если Альд... Если государь всё ещё не забыл меня, если моя жизнь хоть сколько-нибудь нужна ему и интересна, то надо позаботиться о том, чтобы она была достойна его взора... Внимания моего брата Альда. Я люблю его всей душой, он — единственная моя семья, и ничего с этим не поделать. Однако я предал его. С этим тоже ничего не поделать. Альд вернул мне клятвы. Все связи между нами исчезли.  
     Только вот Альд спрашивал обо мне. Неужели он готов простить? Но не просто так, разумеется. Я должен доказать свою полезность делу, которым сейчас живёт Альд. Поскольку же он стал государем Тарина, то и главной для него будет задача вернуть нашей империи право именоваться Великой не только с географической стороны.  
     Осталось определить свою роль в этой задаче.  
     Похоже, я оказался в одинаковом положении с Орденом. Только крылатики поняли это значительно раньше меня.  
     — Драконы... — сказал я вслух. — Император говорил что-то о питомниках, но больше для того, чтобы нам мозги запудрить, нежели для дела.  
     Драйгиан сглотнул.  
     — Инфант эту затею не забудет, — ответил он. — А значит, ему нужен будет кто-то, пригодный стать мастером и готовить учеников. О тебе же говорили как о хорошем драконьем лекаре.  
     — Лекарь я действительно неплохой, но у государя есть и получше. Это не то, что способно заинтересовать его настолько, чтобы терпеть меня как посредника на ваших переговорах.  
     — Мы не просим переговоров, а предлагаем присягу! — возмутился командор.  
     — В качестве ручателя вашей верности и полезности я государю интересен ещё меньше.  
     Милг смачно выругался, помянув мёртвые земли своей бывшей родины. Я посмотрел на него с интересом.  
     — Ваши заокеанские земли действительно так мертвы?  
     — Да.  
     — Но ведь прошло столько лет! Неужели никто за это время не захотел их возродить?  
     Драйгиан посмотрел на меня как на умалишённого.  
     — Никс, эти земли мертвы. Комета сожгла их навечно. Там отравлено всё — и почва, и вода, и даже воздух!  
     — И всё же надо проверить их пригодность к возрождению. За столько лет отрава давно могла выветриться. — Сам не знаю почему, но идея всесторонне изучить мёртвые земли захватила, мне захотелось составить подробные карты их поверхностей, пещер и полезных ископаемых.  
     — Каким же образом, если не секрет, ты намерен исследовать мёртвые земли? — ехидно поинтересовался Милг.  
     — При помощи драконов. Их кровь — наилучшее противоядие, одежда из их шкур защитит как от жары, так и от холода, а сами драконы достаточно сообразительны, чтобы подстраховать хозяина так, чтобы тот не погиб от собственной глупости. В этом плане они гораздо надёжнее лошадей или собак.  
     Милг только вздохнул и заговорил медленно и мягко, как с маленьким ребёнком:  
     — Те несчастные, которые вынуждены были пережидать бурю в заливах и бухтах мёртвых земель, после по нескольку месяцев не могли спокойно спать из-за кошмаров.  
     — Сколько в этих кошмарах было от буйного воображения упомянутых тобой несчастных, а сколько — от влияния мёртвых земель?  
     — Никс... Зачем тебе мёртвые земли?  
     Я хмыкнул.  
     — Они принадлежат драйгианам. Большинство драйгианов объединено в Крылатый Орден, который является вассалом Тарина. Следовательно, их земли являются частью империи. Это Тарин Заокеанский, и было бы бесхозяйственно позволить этим огромным угодьями пустовать и дальше. Их давно уже следует возродить и заселить.  
     Орденец опустил глаза.  
     — Это невозможно, Никс. Никому. Ни драйгианам, ни человекам, ни даже Морскому Народу. Мёртвые земли Тарина Заокеанского потеряны навсегда.  
     — Только не для драконьеров, — заверил я. — Мы уже столько невозможного сделали возможным... Начиная с того же приручения и выездки драконов.  
     Милг только головой покачал.  
     — Да ты ведь тоже дракон! — сообразил я. — Орден может участвовать в разведке новых земель вместе с драконьерами.  
     Драйгиан чуть слышно застонал. Он наконец-таки осознал, что о разведке и возрождении мёртвых земель Тарина Заокеанского я говорил всерьёз.  
     — Никс, ты сошёл с ума. Господь-вседержитель, да такое не пришло бы в голову даже пьяному гоблину! Никс, послушай меня, Никс... Да прекрати ты ржать, идиот! Это же не анекдоты...  
     А мне вдруг стало не только смешно, но и легко на сердце. Всё было как в далёком детстве. Раньше такое часто случалось — старший брат повздорит с Альдом, просит меня их помирить, и я начинаю придумывать для нас троих приключение поувлекательнее, такое, чтобы Альд забыл мимолётную обиду, а его белёсые глаза засияли от азарта, превращаясь в прекрасный мерцающий жемчуг. Брат ругает меня за безрассудство, но понимает, что никуда не денется, заавантюрится с нами как миленький, причём успешно.  
     Что же касается нашей нынешней размолвки с Альдом, то и это поправимо. Интересное приключение для моего друга, брата и государя я уже придумал.  
     И клянусь небом, я дракона под хвост поцелую, если Альд на него не поведётся!


	10. Файл 09. Каждая новая любовь...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сердце, разбитое любовью, только любовь и способна исцелить. Парадокс? Да. Истина? Да. Жизнь? Она самая.

     Время близилось к полуночи. В придорожной закусочной сидел фотомодельно красивый, дорого и со вкусом одетый зеленоглазый блондин лет тридцати, мрачно тянул водку. Морщился, брезгливо кривил губы, — напиток оказался качества более чем низкого. Но продолжал пить.  
     — Брось травиться всякой дрянью, — подсел к нему смазливенький парнишка с подкрашенными глазами и губами. — Я помогу тебе забыть обо всех огорчениях гораздо лучше, чем это пойло сомнительного происхождения. Тебя ведь Павел зовут, верно? А я Сергей. Можно Серж.  
     — Отстань, — буркнул блондин.  
     — Это твоя машина на стоянке? Крутая тачка! Обожаю зелёные авто. Ты из того дачного посёлка, который в лесу за речкой? Крутые домишки.  
     — Тебе сказано было отвалить?  
     — Ты из-за того брюнетика так раскис? — не отставал парнишка. — Брось. Он не стоит твоих слёз. Слишком простомордый для такого стильного красавчика, как ты. К тому же он ведь стопроцентный натурал, верно? И менять ориентацию не собирается.  
     — Не собирается, — согласился блондин.  
     — Ну и не думай о нём. С твоей красотой глупо бояться одиночества. — Парнишка накрыл запястье блондина ладонью. Тот брезгливо стряхнул его руку.  
     Нисколько не обескураженный парнишка придвинулся ближе.  
     — Ты не думай, я не из-за денег. Ты мне правда понравился. Тебе я и бесплатно дам. Можешь взять меня как захочешь.  
     — Пошёл вон, — буркнул блондин.  
     — Не бойся, никакой заразы ты от меня не подцепишь, я в здешней больничке проверяюсь постоянно. Сегодня только результаты получил — всё чисто. — Парнишка придвинулся ещё ближе, положил блондину руку на бедро. — Со мной тебе будет гораздо лучше, чем с ним, обещаю.  
     — Вон!!! — отшвырнул его блондин. — Сгинь отсюда!  
     И сам выскочил из закусочной, метнулся к автомобилю, погнал к дачному посёлку.  
     На полдороги остановился. Скрестил на руле руки, ткнулся в них лбом.  
     Войти в дом, в котором уже никогда не будет Андрея, равносильно тому, чтобы шагнуть в могилу.  
     Господи, и надо же было так глупо и безнадёжно сорваться, открыть себя. Тем более, что и способ для этого выбрал не самый лучший.  
     Гадкий способ, прямо скажем. Очень гадкий. И подлый.

+   +   +

     Андрей вытер губы тыльной стороной кисти. С трудом удержался, чтобы не сплюнуть — настолько отвратительным было жадное прикосновение чужого рта, цепкие и хищные, как у паука, объятия... Противно. Мерзко. Оскорбительно.  
     И дело даже не в том, что целоваться к тебе лезет парень. Хотя и это тоже неприятно. Однако гораздо мерзче оказалась именно насильственность поцелуя.  
     — Прости, — тихо сказал Павел. — Я не хотел...  
     — И поэтому попытался меня напоить, — зло процедил Андрей. — Что было в вине?  
     — Только вино. Просто сорт такой. Очень крепкое, даже крепче водки, но по вкусу ничего не заметно.  
     — Однако ты что-то не опьянел.  
     — Я масло сливочное предварительно съел. Холодное. Покрошить кусочками грамм сто и проглотить. Не то чтобы действие алкоголя блокирует, но притормаживает сильно.  
     — Спасибо, учту на будущее, — ядовито ответил Андрей и пошёл к дверям кабинета.  
     — Подожди! — вскрикнул Павел. — Я всё объясню...  
     — Зачем? — обернулся Андрей. — Я и так всё понял. Напоить в лёжку и отыметь по максимуму. Только надо было в вино клофелинчику добавить... Тут ты промахнулся.  
     — Я хотел заняться с тобой любовью, а не пялить мертвецки пьяное бревно. Я люблю тебя. Правда люблю. А вино... Просто чтобы напряжение снять.  
     — Ну вот допей его и не напрягайся.  
     Андрей рывком распахнул дверь в гостиную, но споткнулся о порожек — тело, одурманенное двумя бокалами вина на пустой желудок, слушалось плохо.  
     Павел успел подхватить Андрея под руки. Посмотрел в глаза, улыбнулся.  
     На этот раз поцелуй Павла был нежным и бережным, объятия — уютными и ласковыми.  
     Павел снова улыбнулся Андрею, мягко прикоснулся губами к шее возле уха, одной ладонью провёл вдоль позвоночника, другой — по бедру.  
     — Нет, — стряхнул его руки Андрей.  
     — Но почему? Ведь тебе приятно.  
     — Эрогенные зоны есть эрогенные зоны, рефлексы есть рефлексы. Им всё равно, кто на них воздействует. Но не всё равно мне.  
     — Ты можешь быть сверху.  
     — Что? — растерянно переспросил Андрей. Насколько ему было известно, Павел в своих сексуальных играх признавал только верхнюю позицию.  
     Павел смотрел с печалью и нежностью:  
     — Я люблю тебя. Для меня важнее всего в жизни быть с тобой, и мне всё равно, каким образом это произойдёт. Ты можешь взять меня как захочешь. Я буду только счастлив.  
     — Нет, Паша. Ты ведь знаешь, что я не такой. Мне нужны только женщины.  
     Павел робко погладил его по плечу, скользнул ладонью к груди.  
     — Для тебя это будет почти как с женщиной. Только намного лучше, обещаю! Ни одна из них не сможет быть приятной для тебя насколько, насколько я.  
     Андрей отстранился.  
     — Паша, зачем? С чего вдруг?  
     — Я люблю тебя. Можешь не верить, но это так. Я никогда ещё никого не любил. А тебя люблю.  
     Андрей ошалело помотал головой.  
     — Или я ещё не протрезвел и меня глючит, или ты рехнулся. Тебе что, других парней мало, одной с тобой ориентации? Да в любом ночном клубе...  
     — У меня давно уже никого нет, — оборвал Павел. — И не может быть никого. А в клуб я пойду только вместе с тобой. Если ты захочешь меня там выгулять. Показать народу своё приобретение.  
     — В смысле? — не понял Андрей.  
     — Я твой безраздельно — мыслями, чувствами, телом. Даже этот дом куплен только для тебя. Чтобы ты оставался здесь на выходные. Ты ведь любишь тишину, лесные прогулки, уединение... Я хотел разделить их с тобой.  
     Андрей сглотнул, отвернулся.  
     — И когда это у тебя началось?  
     — Не знаю... Год назад примерно. Может быть, немного дольше. Считай, с того дня, когда ты пришёл в офис.  
     Андрей хмыкнул.  
     — Когда я пришёл в офис, ты сказал, что меня не захочет даже сексуальный маньяк после десятилетнего полового воздержания.  
     — Я так сказал?! — возмутился Павел. И тут же опустил голову. Верно, сказал...

+

     Свеженанятый молодой специалист, вчерашний дипломник, строго и холодно смотрел в глаза начальнику отдела и, с недавних пор, компаньону владельца предприятия:  
     — Меня предупредили о ваших постельных предпочтениях. Поэтому я должен прямо сказать, что являюсь абсолютным гетеросексуалом, и работать у вас буду только при том условии, что вы не станете ко мне приставать.  
     Павел скользнул презрительным взглядом по простоватому лицу новичка, по его невзрачной одежде. Ответил с фырканьем:  
     — В любом ночном клубе можно найти десяток страстных, не обременённых материальными проблемами парней, которым ты и в подмётки не годишься как по внешности, так и по интеллекту с воспитанием. А такое недоразумение, как ты, не захочет трахнуть даже сексуальный маньяк после десятилетнего полового воздержания. Так что перестань воображать о себе невесть что и подготовь график движения продукции по области за истекший квартал. С выводами и прогнозом.

+

     Павел провёл ладонью по лицу, стирая воспоминая. Посмотрел на Андрея. Милое, немного нелепое, бесконечно дорогое каждой своей чёрточкой лицо.  
     — Ты хочешь наказать меня за глупые слова отказом? — с какой-то непонятной ему самому отчаянной надеждой спросил Павел. — Я не спорю с твоим приговором, просто хочу знать, как долго мне ждать прощения. И что я должен сделать, чтобы ты простил меня?  
     Андрей отрицательно качнул головой.  
     — Я всего лишь хочу понять, почему ты вдруг переменил мнение. Ты ведь даже не желал со мной разговаривать, в другой отдел перевёл... И вдруг начинаешь признаваться мне в любви.  
     — Вдруг? — с невесёлой усмешкой переспросил Павел.  
     — Я думал, мы друзья, — ответил Андрей. — Да ты меня даже со своими парнями знакомил!  
     — Я надеялся, что ты начнёшь ревновать. А сами они ничего для меня не значили. Как и я для них. Все эти смазливые куклы без мозгов и сердца хорошо умеют вертеть задницами в дорогих клубах, но любить ни один из них не способен. Мне же давно опротивели животные случки безо всякого намёка на чувство. Я хочу совсем другого. Я... Даже не знаю, как это сказать, какими словами... Я хочу, чтобы моя постель пахла только тобой, Андрей.  
     Тот отступил на полшага.  
     — Это какой-то бред и безумие.  
     Павел опустил голову.  
     — Да. Я обезумел давно и безвозвратно. Ещё до того, как фирма начала тот проект, в котором мы вдруг оказались в одной команде. Хотя никакого «вдруг» и не было. Директор зачислил тебя в группу по моему настоянию, несмотря на то, что в специалисте твоего профиля проект не нуждался. Но я хотел всегда тебя видеть, чувствовать твой запах, говорить с тобой, прикасаться к тебе... Ты ничего не замечал, всё выглядело так естественно. Если бы не сегодняшний вечер... Но я не мог больше молчать! Это стало невыносимым.  
     Андрей молчал. Павел глянул на него и заговорил быстро, захлёбываясь словами:  
     — Я сам не знаю, когда это началось. Просто вдруг встретил тебя в коридоре и понял, что ты — это ты. Моя любовь, моя судьба, моя жизнь. Я люблю тебя, и ничего уже тут не изменишь. Да и не хочу я ничего менять.  
     Андрей отступил ещё на полшага.  
     — Так значит и повышение, — тихо сказал он, — и все награды за проекты... Это всё только лишь потому, что задница моя тебя приглянулась?  
     Павел посмотрел на него недоумённо и вдруг рассмеялся:  
     — Ты что говоришь такое? Придёт же в голову подобный вздор! Всё, что ты получил, ты добился сам. Помнишь, как все удивлялись, что ты практически мгновенно разобрался в проблеме, в которой понимать не должен был ничего? Но ты не только сразу уяснил суть дела, ты ещё и замечал детали, на которые никто из нас внимания не обращал. Очень важные детали, как оказалось. Без них проект никогда не достиг бы такого успеха. Да и другие твои идеи... Ты сам заработал все свои прибавки и привилегии. Я говорю правду, Андрей. Не буду скрывать, мне приятно было бы помочь тебе, но в этом никогда не возникало необходимости. Ты всё гораздо лучше делаешь сам.  
     Андрей ответил неуверенным взглядом, пожал плечами.  
     — Ты всё сделал сам, — повторил Павел. — Я только настоял, чтобы тебя включили в твой первый проект. Честно говоря, думал, что ты просидишь там как приятное мне кабинетное украшение, но получилось всё иначе. Хотя... Украсить мою жизнь ты тоже сумел. Да так, как не смог никто до тебя.  
     Он взял руку Андрея, поцеловал тылицу, пальцы, ладонь. Взял губами большой палец, мягко пощекотал его языком. Андрей высвободил руку.  
     — Нет. Ты хороший человек, Паша, и парень ты красивый, но я никогда не смогу любить тебя так, как ты этого хочешь. Поэтому лучше закончить всё прямо сейчас.  
     Андрей вышел из гостиной в коридор.  
     — Не надо, — остановил его Павел. — Ты ведь можешь всё забыть. Считай, что ничего и не было. Мы просто хорошие приятели и...  
     — Нет, — жёстко сказал Андрей. — Если не можешь ответить на любовь любовью, предлагать дружбу было бы оскорбительно. Поэтому пусть всё закончится сейчас.  
     — Андрей, послушай меня...  
     Тот отрицательно качнул головой.  
     — Со временем это пройдёт. Ты забудешь меня и встретишь того, с кем сможешь быть счастлив. А пока нам лучше не видеться. Я переведусь в филиал и не буду мельтешить у тебя перед глазами. Тогда ты сможешь быстро утешиться с кем-нибудь другим.  
     — Мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя, — ответил Павел.  
     — Это сейчас тебе так кажется. Но скоро всё изменится. Знаешь, на Востоке есть поговорка: «Каждая новая любовь лучше предыдущей». Поэтому кто-то новый и лучший в твоей жизни появится гораздо быстрее, чем ты думаешь. Прощай.  
     — Подожди, — остановил его Павел. — Ночь уже, до города тридцать километров, на шоссе всякой швали полно. Останься до утра. Ведь гостевая спальня запирается изнутри, и тебе нечего опасаться.  
     — Я вызову такси, заплачу двойной счётчик.  
     — Какое такси? Они сюда днём-то не хотят ехать, а ночью тем более не дозовёшься — хоть за двойной счётчик, хоть за четверной. Оставайся. Я не буду больше к тебе приставать, не бойся.  
     — Нет.  
     Андрей вышел в холл, достал из гардеробного шкафа куртку, ботинки.  
     — Я отвезу тебя, — сказал Павел.  
     — Не нужно затрудняться.  
     — Это не затруднение, — улыбнулся Павел. Улыбка получилась вымученной и бледной.  
     — Хорошо, — кивнул Андрей, — подвези. Но только до автостанции. Дальше я на рейсовый автобус пересяду, они ходят круглосуточно.  
     — Как скажешь, — покорно ответил Павел.  
     Пока он выводил машину из гаража, пока они выезжали из посёлка на шоссе, в голове крутилась только одна мысль — как хорошо, что Андрей побаивается сам садиться за руль. Он вообще не любит суеты большого города, хотя и родился в нём, и вырос. Андрей как-то признался, что в их фирму устроился только для того, чтобы накопить такую сумму денег, банковских процентов с которой хватило бы на скромный прожиток. Тогда он уедет куда-нибудь в лесную деревню и займётся живописью, которой увлекался с детства.  
     После такого признания Павел и купил эту чёртову дачу у чёрта на куличках, предложил Андрею проводить здесь все выходные. Андрей был в восторге. Единственный случай, когда он в чём-то позавидовал Павлу. Хотя зависть исчезла практически сразу, уступила место радости и благодарности.  
     Андрей даже успел нарисовать одну картину — перила балкона, ветка дерева, на которой уцелело всего два бурых листочка. С натуры рисовал, и Павел никак не мог понять, что Андрей такого интересного во всём этом нашёл. Но когда он завершил полотно... На картину смотреть было невозможно, так щемило от грусти сердце. И не смотреть было нельзя, потому что с первого взгляда становилось понятно — она сможет оттянуть боль у тех, кому действительно тяжко и плохо.  
     — Ты бы её в онкоцентр подарил, — сказал тогда Павел. — Там такое пригодится.  
     — Думаешь, возьмут? — усомнился Андрей. Иногда он был до смешного не уверен в себе.  
     — С руками оторвут, — заверил Павел. И был вознаграждён самой чудесной на свете улыбкой.  
     Беда в том, что неуверенность и робость у Андрея бывают лишь до поры до времени, да и то в мелочах. Когда дело доходит до действительно важного, его решимости и твёрдости характера позавидует командующий армией.  
     Тогда волю Андрея не переломить никому.  
     ...Под колёса автомобиля стелилось пустое и голое ночное шоссе.  
     Павел глянул на Андрея. Усталое хмурое лицо, жёсткая складка улыбчивых прежде губ — не подступиться. Руки спокойно лежат на коленях, но пальцы слишком напряжённые. А ведь они могут быть такими нежными и ласковыми, эти руки. Пусть Павлу доставались лишь случайные прикосновения, ничего не значащие приятельские пожатия и объятия, но понять, на что способны эти руки, всё равно можно было. И губы... Павлу никогда больше не почувствовать их вкус — хмельной и сладкий как самое драгоценное вино.  
     Показались огни автостанции.  
     «Разогнать машину до предела и бросить под откос, — думал Павел. — Чтобы через огонь навсегда соединиться с ним в посмертии, раз уж невозможно соединение в жизни».  
     Стремительным движением Андрей выключил зажигание, выдернул ключ.  
     Машину повело юзом, развернуло поперёк шоссе.  
     — Это будет очень больно, — сказал Андрей. — Так больно, что ты успеешь возненавидеть и меня, и себя. К тому же это будет ещё и глупо, потому что никакого загробного мира нет. Все рождаются только один раз и подыхают тоже единожды. Так что не стоит разменивать свою смерть на такую чепуху, как разочарование, пусть и любовное.  
     — Как ты догадался? — отстранённо спросил Павел.  
     Андрей пожал плечами.  
     — Некоторые мысли очевидны.  
     Он открыл дверцу, вышел. Ключи остались на сиденье.  
     Так они до автостанции и добрались — Андрей пешком, Павел за рулём едва ползущей машины.  
     Но и на станции ничего не изменилось. Андрей дождался рейсового автобуса и уехал, Павел засел в закусочной и проторчал бы там до утра, не начни к нему приставать размалёванный проститут.

+   +   +

     Павел усмехнулся, вспомнив парнишку.  
     «А ведь он симпатичный, — мелькнула мысль. — Волосы каштановые, глаза голубые, фигурка сексуальная. К тому же, наверное, он ласковый, послушный. Да и умелый. Как там его зовут — Серж? Хотя лучше будет Серёжик».  
     Павел вернулся на автостанцию. Парнишка всё ещё сидел в закусочной. И радостно заулыбался, увидев Павла. Тот поманил его к себе, кивнул на машину.  
     ...Он взял парня в ста метрах от станции, прямо в придорожных кустах, уткнув лицом в капот машины. Без всякой подготовки и смазки, грубо и жёстко.  
     Кончив, отшвырнул от себя. Застегнул штаны, куртку. Бросил парнишке деньги — гораздо больше, чем обычно платят придорожным проститутам, но купюр помельче не было.  
     — Да задавись ты своими деньгами, — выкрикнул парнишка, отполз от них в сторону. Поднялся, надел штаны. — Ты мне по-правде понравился. Я бы тебе такое показал... Ты такого никогда в жизни не пробовал. А ты... Такой же, как и все.  
     Парнишка пошёл к автостанции. Павел догнал, схватил за плечо.  
     — Прости меня.  
     Парнишка посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
     — Прости, — повторил Павел. — Я сегодня одни только гадости делаю почему-то... Прости.  
     На ресницах парнишки задрожали слёзы. Павел снял их губами. Парнишка прижался к нему, обнял.  
     — Это ничего, — сказал он тихо. — Всё уже хорошо. Тут комнату неподалёку можно снять недорого. И постель там чистая. Пойдём?  
     — Я всё ещё тебе нравлюсь? — поразился Павел. — Даже после такого?  
     — Бывало и хуже, — робко улыбнулся парнишка. — Гораздо хуже... — посмотрел на Павла. — А я тебе нравлюсь? Ну хоть немножко?  
     Павел провёл рукой ему по волосам, кончиками пальцев прикоснулся к щеке.  
     — Ты очень красивый, Серёжик.  
     — Но любишь ты его. Того, чернявого.  
     — Да, — сказал Павел. — Люблю. — Немного помолчал и предложил: — Давай я тебя в город отвезу?  
     Глаза Серёжика остекленели от страха.  
     — Нет-нет, мне туда нельзя!  
     Павел кивнул. Кое-что становилось понятным. В частности, как такой чистенький и воспитанный юноша оказался в придорожном шалмане.  
     — Прячешься? — спросил Павел.  
     — Здесь они искать не догадаются. А даже если и сообразят, то из закусочной я увижу их гораздо раньше, чем они меня.  
     — Криминала на тебе никакого нет?  
     — Не должно быть. Я ничего такого не делал — ни к оружию не прикасался, ни к наркотикам. Но ведь не обязательно что-то делать, чтобы оказаться виноватым, правильно?  
     — Да, — кивнул Павел. — Правильно.  
     Немного подумал и сказал:  
     — У меня в Краснокаменске друг живёт. Ещё с института. Сейчас владелец своей газеты и типографии. При типографии есть небольшая общага для сотрудников. Думаю, какая-нибудь не особо сложная работа для тебя найдётся. На первое время сгодится, а там и получше местечко отыщешь. Только с такой размалёванной мордахой боссу не показывайся, он этого очень не любит. Хотя и во всём остальном мужик он не вредный. С паспортом у тебя всё в порядке?  
     — Я его в кухне спрятал. Мне позволяют там ночевать.  
     — Ну вот забирай паспорт и поехали.  
     Серёжик посмотрел на него с недоверием.  
     — Но ведь до Краснокаменска двести сорок километров.  
     — И что из этого?  
     Серёжик всё ещё колебался.  
     — Этот твой друг... Он сильно не любит таких, как я?  
     Павел хмыкнул.  
     — Со мной ведь он дружит. Хотя я от тебя немногим отличаюсь.  
     Серёжик заморгал оторопело.  
     — Собирайся, — сказал ему Павел. — И... Давай сразу договоримся: у нас с тобой ничего личного быть не может. Я отвожу тебя в Краснокаменск, устраиваю на работу, и на этом всё, больше никаких надежд и претензий.  
     — Да, конечно, — послушно кивнул Серёжик. — Как скажешь.

*   *   *

     Кербин, замдиректора, высокий крупнотелый брюнет, смерил Андрея мрачным взглядом и процедил:  
     — Ты можешь внятно объяснить, за каким чёртом тебя понесло в филиал?  
     — Я же сказал — личные причины, — ровно ответил Андрей.  
     — Ага, личные-наличные. Ты хоть соображаешь, что в филиале перспектив у тебя гораздо меньше? Или ты на должность заведующего нацелился? Так забудь, тебе это не светит.  
     — Николай Петрович, я всего лишь прошу о переводе на аналогичную — и вакантную! — должность в филиал вашей фирмы. На моё место вы с лёгкостью сможете найти нового, более опытного специалиста.  
     Кербин ехидно прищурился:  
     — Ты что, с Пашкой поцапался? Я давно уже заметил, как он на тебя облизывается. Так ты в филиал свалить решил, потому что он к тебе приставать-таки начал или из-за того, что наоборот, так и не начал?  
     — Вас это не касается.  
     Кербин хмыкнул.  
     — Учитывая, что ты здесь, а Пашка отсутствует, сказавшись тяжко болящим, причём в телефонной трубке фоном были звуки скорее вокзальные, чем больничные, напрашивается вывод, что он вознамерился пропеть тебе серенаду, которую ты счёл крайне неблагозвучной. Так?  
     Андрей не ответил. Кербин вздохнул:  
     — Говорил я директору, чтобы не брал на фирму педиков и, тем более, не делал их компаньонами, но всё без толку. И вот, пожалуйста, результат: вместо работы истерики. Не предприятие, а какой-то гомосячий телесериал! Что дальше будет? Гейский бордель?  
     — Николай Петрович, — льдисто сказал Андрей, — я прошу вас всего лишь подписать заявление, а не анализировать взаимоотношения сотрудников.  
     — Ух ты, перец жгучий! — хохотнул Кербин. — Чуть что, сразу в язву. А если не подпишу?  
     Андрей положил на стол заявление об увольнении.  
     — Не подписать это вы не имеете права. Трудовое законодательство не позволит.  
     — Ещё как позволит! Брал тебя на работу кто? Директор? Вот директор тебя и увольнять будет.  
     — По Уставу предприятия, — напомнил Андрей, — если болезнь или служебная командировка вынуждают директора отсутствовать более двух рабочих дней, все производственные вопросы, в том числе и увольнение сотрудников, обязан решать его заместитель.  
     Кербин только головой покачал.  
     — И почему на тебя Пашка повёлся? Ни кожи, ни рожи, зато характера ершистого вагон. А Пашка смазливеньких любит и послушных. Хотя, может потому и повёлся, что так просто тебя не взять. Чем труднее добыча, тем слаще победа. Или самому захотелось добычей стать? Для разнообразия.  
     — Я не добыча, — отрезал Андрей. — Ни для кого. На охотника тоже размениваться не стану.  
     — Этим ты его и притянул, — сказал Кербин. — Ни охотник, ни жертва. Ты арбитр, с тобой всегда всё становится на свои места, а такое редко встречается.

+   +   +

     Кербин рывком распахнул дверь в Пашкин отдел. Разумеется, никто не работает! Чаи с пирожными да колбасами гоняют.  
     Один только новичок — Андрюха, кажется — дёрнулся было на трудовую деятельность, но и его старожилы остановили.  
     — Не тормошись, — сказала Елена Ивановна. Обширность форм этой дамы полностью соответствовала весу её авторитета в фирме. — Пашка с Николашкой сцепились не хуже, чем бультерьеры на арене, их теперь до самого обеда даже отбойным молотком не развести. А после обеда будут новые руководящие указания. Так что смысла нет пластаться, выполняя нынешние.  
     — Что они не поделили? — заинтересовался новичок.  
     — Власть, что же ещё? — удивился вопросу Лёха, светловолосый красавчик, наиболее вероятный кандидат в Пашкины фавориты. — Павел Андреевич стал третьим совладельцем фирмы, и теперь он, пришлая персона, может решать её судьбу. Тогда как Кербин создатель фирмы. Причём даже больше, чем директор. Тот в фирму всего лишь деньги вложил, а Кербин — идеи, без которых деньги оставались бы не более, чем бумажками. Фирма без Кербина вообще бы никогда не поднялась. Тут финансовый кризис грянул, фирма на грани разорения, но Кербин придумывает очень выгодный проект, который не только из кризиса её вытянет, но и поднимет на новую ступень в бизнесе. Однако на проект нужны деньги, и немалые. Значит, четверть фирмы надо продать. А Павел Андреевич как раз наследство от какого-то дальнего родственника. Вот в нашу фирму и вложился. Но не только деньгами. Он полностью изменил первоначальный проект. Новый вариант оказался доходнее предыдущего. Соответственно, влияние Павла Андреевича стало намного выше, чем отца-основателя Кербина, у которого те же двадцать пять процентов фирмы.  
     — Есть ещё одно обстоятельство, Андрей, — добавила Карина, высокая худощавая брюнетка. — Пашенька наш — педик, причём ориентации своей нисколько не скрывает. А Кербин — гомофоб. Он любителей однополых отношений на дух не переносит. Поэтому Пашка сам по себе для него хуже занозы в заднице, а теперь, в качестве равноправного бизнес-партнёра, вообще чума. Чему ты смеешься? — спросила она новичка.  
     Смеяться Андрюха не смеялся, но улыбка была более чем ехидной.  
     — Психологи говорят, — пояснил он, — что гомофобия всегда является результатом подавления и непризнания собственных гомосексуальных желаний. Чистые гетеросексуалы к однополым отношениям равнодушны.  
     — Как ты? — ядовито спросил Лёха.  
     — Как я, как все нормальные люди.  
     — По-твоему, — зло глянул Лёха, — гомосексуализм — это ненормально?  
     — Конечно. Это половое извращение, психическая болезнь, калечество. Но, поскольку в большинстве случаев социальной опасности это заболевание не представляет, а лечить его пока не умеют, к гомосексуалистам надо относиться, как и к любым другим инвалидам — создать условия для нормальной жизни в социуме и не заострять внимания на их ущербности.  
     — Да пошёл ты ... ! — вскочил Лёха.  
     Внимания на его вспышку никто не обратил.  
     — Так это что же, — заинтересовалась Елена Ивановна, — Кербин сам скрытый гомик? Очень может быть, ведь он ни с одной из четырёх жён не смог ужиться. И любовницы у него дольше месяца не держатся, — всё ему у них не так да не эдак.  
     Такого Кербин стерпеть уже не мог.  
     Зашёл в отдел, посмотрел на новенького.  
     — За спиной языки чесать все смелые, — процедил Кербин. — А мне в лицо ты это скажешь?  
     — И не только вам, — спокойно ответил новенький. — Но и Павлу Андреевичу. В рабочих отношениях целесообразнее сразу расставлять все запятые и точки.  
     — Ну-ну, — процедил Кербин, достал мобильник. — Паша, зайди в свой отдел. Тут очень интересная дискуссия идёт и напрямую тебя касается.  
     ...Слова свои, к изумлению и растерянности Кербина, новичок повторил, нисколько не смягчив формулировки, в лицо Павлу. Тот хотел немедленно уволить Андрея, но Кербин, назло конкуренту, перевёл новичка в соседний отдел.

+   +   +

     Кербин молча смотрел на листки заявлений.  
     — Решение менять ты, я так понимаю, не будешь? — спросил он Андрея.  
     — Нет. Если вы хотите сохранить на предприятии нормальный рабочий режим, к возвращению Павла меня тут не должно быть.  
     Кербин кивнул, подписал заявление о переводе.  
     — Правильно. В таких случаях так и надо. И всё же, почему столь резко и бесповоротно?  
     — Вам когда-нибудь предлагали любовь, которая вам не нужна? И никогда не будет нужна? Так зачем мучить напрасной надеждой, растягивать боль в бесконечность? К тому же и себе проблемы создавать не хочется, присутствие носителей не нужной тебе любви обременяет. А так — всё пройдёт и забудется.  
     Кербин хмыкнул.  
     — Уверен?  
     — Вечным не бывает ничего, даже двигатель. Это абсурд.  
     — Что ж, ты прав.

*   *   *

     Путь до Краснокаменска растянулся на трое суток — Павел не спешил, а Серёжик не торопил. Они заезжали по пути во все деревни, покупали сельские лакомства вроде топлёного молока, овсяных лепёшек или домашней пастилы, внимательно осматривали старинные церкви, просто любовались красивыми пейзажами — подолгу и со вкусом. Ночевали в гостиницах для дальнобойщиков, пофыркивая на их бытовую неустроенность. С удовольствием отдавались танцу на дискотеках, поражая случайных зрителей чёткостью и слаженностью движений.  
     Но при этом старательно избегали прикасаться друг к другу.  
     — Я не поеду дальше, — сказал вдруг Серёжик, когда они добрались до автостанции на крупной дорожной развилке в пятидесяти километрах перед Краснокаменском. — Всё. Спасибо тебе, но дальше я сам. И до города нужного доберусь, и на нормальную работу устроюсь. И даже учиться в университет на бюджет поступлю.  
     Павел посмотрел на него с растерянностью.  
     — С университетом идея хорошая, но почему ты хочешь уйти? Тем более вот так, ни с того ни с сего?  
     — Потому что пришло время всё решать за себя самому. И добиваться всего самостоятельно. Иначе я так из подстилок и не вылезу. Причём не имеет значения, кого я буду ублажать — шоферюг на автостанции ради куска хлеба или такого богатенького покровителя, как ты, за авто и золотые цацки.  
     — Но я вовсе не... — возмутился Павел.  
     — Закончилось бы всё равно именно этим, — перебил Серёжик. — Пусть сейчас ты ничего такого и не хочешь, но ведь ты будешь знать, где я, чем занимаюсь. И всегда сможешь прийти и предъявить на меня права. Потребовать вернуть долг благодарности.  
     — Нет, я вовсе не...  
     Серёжик лишь усмехнулся:  
     — Ты ведь уже подумывал о том, чтобы оставить меня себе навсегда? Запереть в твоём роскошном и уединённом лесном доме, обрядить в шикарные тряпки, а затем показывать иногда своё милое приобретение гостям. И пользоваться им, как и когда заблагорассудится. Так ведь?  
     Павел едва заметно кивнул, покраснел от стыда, отвернулся. А Сергей опять усмехнулся:  
     — Один раз я уже такое проходил. И не хочу повторения. Но отказать тебе я не смогу, потому что мне не на что будет опереться в сопротивлении, ведь у меня ничего нет, даже себя самого. И тебе тоже неприятно будет, поскольку ты ищешь любви настоящей, а не покупной. Поэтому скоро ты начнёшь вымещать на мне все свои разочарования. Защитить себя я тоже не смогу, потому что мне нечего защищать. Меня ведь пока что по-настоящему и нет.  
     Павел посмотрел на него, спросил осторожно:  
     — Тот, от кого ты сбежал, плохо с тобой обращался?  
     Сергей откинулся на спинку кресла, полузакрыл глаза.  
     — Он обращался со мной как с вещью, которой я и был. Живой предмет коллекции красивостей, для разнообразия со скульптурами, картинами и шкатулками работы Фаберже... Меня берегли и холили, ведь в подпорченном состоянии я потерял бы значительную часть своей ценности. Но в один прекрасный вечер мой хозяин напился вдрызг и решил показать всю щедрость своего гостеприимства... Он пустил меня по кругу, разрешив использовать всеми доступными фантазии визитёров способами. — Сергей прикусил губу, помолчал. — После он орал на врачей, что я должен быть восстановлен в прежней форме как можно скорее. Сулил им огромные деньги и запугивал угрозами. А вот серьёзную охрану к палате приставить не догадался. Едва я смог ходить, удрал оттуда, недолечившись. Я понял, что такие вечера будут повторяться регулярно. Ведь вещь для того и существует, чтобы ею пользовались. — Сергей замолчал, усмехнулся горько. — Но оказалось, что подстилка — это не социальный статус, а состояние души. Знаешь, что самое смешное? У меня после той ночи не осталось ни одного шрама, ни малейшего следа. Как я был готовым к употреблению шлюхом, так им и остался. Но больше я так не хочу. Не могу.  
     Павел молча пожал ему руку. Сергей посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
     — Я не противен тебе? Не кажусь грязным?  
     — Прости меня, — тихо сказал Павел. — Я был груб и жесток с тобой.  
     Сергей робко прикоснулся к его руке.  
     — Это последняя наша ночь. Подари её мне. Пожалуйста.  
     Павел взял его за плечи, недоверчиво посмотрел в лицо.  
     — Ты действительно этого хочешь?  
     — Ты понравился мне ещё там... — сказал Сергей. — Сразу, как я тебя увидел.  
     И потянулся к Павлу с поцелуем. Губы у него оказались горячими, сладкими и невероятно искусными.  
     — Я умею не хуже, — прошептал Павел и принялся доказывать своё мастерство.  
     Когда поцелуй завершился, Сергей откинулся на спинку кресла и прошептал:  
     — С ума сойти... Я же теперь как пьяный.  
     — То ли ещё будет, — заверил Павел. — Но не здесь. Не в этой вонючей ночлежке. Я хочу любить тебя на хорошей кровати с чистыми простынями.  
     — Но сначала в душ, — ответил Сергей. — Умираю, хочу вымыться.  
     — Я тоже, — сказал Павел. И обратился к проходящему мимо шофёру: — Где тут ближайшая гостиница, достойная называться этим словом?  
     — В пятнадцати километрах к северу есть турбаза, — ответил он. — Там номера всех категорий — от заурядного койкоместа до люкса.  
     — Отлично, — сказал Павел и с улыбкой посмотрел на Сергея. — Поедем?  
     — Да.  
     ...Странной была эта ночь. Сначала они старательно оттягивали то, чего так страстно хотели — по очереди сходили в душ, после долго ужинали в ресторане, вели ничего не значащие разговоры, а в номере даже телепередачу вдумчиво и серьёзно посмотрели.  
     И тут будто какая-то преграда меж ними сломалась.  
     Павел почти ничего не позволил Сергею делать, сам его ласкал и нежил, угадывал малейшие желания и, пьянея от его страстных стонов и вскриков, как от вина, наслаждался блаженством Сергея сильнее, чем собственным.  
     А после, уже совсем обессиленный, млел и таял от ощущения тёплого, так доверчиво прижавшегося к нему тела — хрупкого, но неожиданно сильного.  
     — Я и не знал, что так бывает, — тихо сказал Сергей и потянулся к губам Павла.  
     — Извини, — уклонился он. — Я больше не могу. Не сердись.  
     — Я не об этом, — ответил Сергей. — Теперь моя очередь доставлять удовольствие. Ты просто принимай его — и всё.  
     — А ты умеешь доставлять удовольствие и с другой стороны? — удивился Павел.  
     — Практики было маловато, — признался Сергей. — Но я очень постараюсь стать для тебя приятным.  
     Поначалу он робел и был немного неловок, но и в этом оказались свои сладость с очарованием. Зато после, когда Сергей осмелел и дал полную волю всей своей изобретательности в нежности и ласках... Такого блаженства Павел даже представить не мог.  
     Проснулся он очень поздно. И один. В постели даже запаха Сергея не осталось. И только на подушке лежал кусочек чёрно-белого мохового агата величиной с пол-апельсина. Отполирован камень очень умело и срез сделан в наилучшем месте: так, чтобы прожилки образовывали рисунок, похожий на изображение дерева возле водопада.  
     Сам по себе агат — не велика ценность, но сердцу Сергея он был чем-то очень дорог, если парень пронёс камень сквозь все свои жизненные передряги.  
     А теперь подарил Павлу.  
     — Зачем? — прошептал Павел. — Ведь это я тебе обязан. Если бы не ты, я бы никогда не смог снова поверить, что способен быть желанным и любимым. Спятил бы, спился бы до утраты человеческого облика.  
     Павел взял агат в ладонь, прикоснулся к нему губами.  
     Теперь у Павла были силы вернуться в мир, где живёт тот, кого он даже в мыслях не осмеливается больше называть любимым.

*   *   *

     Вьюга заметала город снегом, трепала обрывки новогодней мишуры — праздники кончились, жизнь возвращалась в привычное русло.  
     — Рабочий день закончился, — напомнил Павлу Кербин. — Или ты опять задержишься?  
     — Ещё немного поработаю.  
     — Ты до сих пор не можешь его забыть? — спросил вдруг Кербин. — Всё так и любишь?  
     — Я никого больше не люблю. В том-то вся и беда.  
     — Тоже мне беда. Наоборот, радоваться нужно.  
     Павел улыбнулся невесело.  
     — Кто не любит, тот и не живёт. Сам полюбишь — поймёшь.  
     — А оно мне надо? — фыркнул Кербин.  
     — Мне тоже любви не надо было, — сказал Павел. — Зато теперь невыносимо её отсутствие.  
     Повисло неловкое молчание.  
     — Я пойду, — поднялся Кербин. — Ты бы тоже не засиживался, а то совсем прокиснешь. Раньше ты почти каждый вечер в каком-нибудь клубе проводил.  
     Павел досадливо дёрнул плечом.  
     — Мне не с кем туда идти. Отбрыкиваться же от приставаний лень.  
     Кербин немного помялся.  
     — Я давно хотел спросить... Эти ваши клубы... Как они выглядят?  
     — Ты имеешь ввиду гей-тусовки? — понял Павел. — Понятия не имею, как они сейчас выглядят, я там ещё с первого курса не был. Партнёра и в обычном клубе найти несложно. А специализированные тусовки мне никогда не нравились, есть в них что-то претенциозное и истеричное. Там всегда разит дешёвым борделем, даже если интерьер суперэлитный.  
     — Ну не знаю, — сказал Кербин. — Посмотреть всё же интересно, вдруг что-то изменилось. Да и вообще... любопытно.  
     — Ты серьёзно? — удивился Павел.  
     — Да. Я никогда ничего подобного не видел.  
     Павел рассмеялся.  
     — Знаешь, а я, пожалуй, устрою для тебя экскурсию. Но при условии, что не станешь ни орать, ни в драку лезть, если кто-то начнёт оказывать тебе любезности.  
     — Я скажу, что с тобой пришёл, — ответил Кербин.  
     Павел снова засмеялся.  
     — Ладно, сейчас позвоню кое-каким знакомым, на хорошую тусовку без рекомендации не пустят.

*   *   *

     Два дня спустя Павел столкнулся в коридоре с Андреем. И почувствовал, как по спине пробежал озноб — настолько бледным и измученным было лицо Андрея. А глаза пустые и мёртвые, как провалы в бездну.  
     — Что случилось? — схватил его Павел за плечи. — Ты заболел?  
     — Всё в порядке, — хотел высвободиться Андрей.  
     — А то я не вижу, — не отпускал его Павел. — Скажи правду — ты заболел или это из-за той рыжей, с которой я тебя видел?  
     Андрей дёрнулся уйти, но Павел удержал.  
     — Значит, из-за неё... — И резко стиснул Андрея в объятиях. — Это пройдёт, слышишь? Всё пройдёт. Любая боль не навсегда.  
     — Пусти! — вырывался Андрей.  
     — Ты не бойся, — прошептал ему на ухо Павел. — То, что у нас было, прошло. Я для тебя давно безопасен. Всё прошло, Андрей. Всё проходит, слышишь? Даже это.  
     Андрей не ответил, стряхнул его объятия. Но и не ушёл.  
     — Пойдём, — потянул его Павел.  
     — Куда? — настороженно спросил Андрей.  
     — Ко мне в кабинет. Рабочий день уже закончился, и туда никто не заглянет. А кофе я тебе и без секретарши сварю.  
     — Зачем?  
     — Затем, что под кофе легче рассказывать.  
     — Что рассказывать? — растерялся Андрей.  
     — Всё, — ответил Павел. — От начала и до конца.  
     ...Рассказ Андрея он слушал молча, не задавая вопросов и не перебивая.  
     — Ну что тебе ответить... — сказал он, когда Андрей выговорился. — Помнишь древнюю мудрость, что каждая новая любовь лучше предыдущей?  
     — Влюблённость, Паша. Это изречение применимо только к влюблённости. А любовь — она одна на всю жизнь.  
     — Значит, это и была всего лишь влюблённость, а не любовь, — ответил Павел. — Всего лишь тренировка для настоящей любви, которая у тебя ещё впереди. Хоть ты сейчас в это и не веришь... Но твоё время пока ещё не пришло. А что до влюблённостей, то каждая новая лучше предыдущих, верно?  
     — Да. Только беда в том, что влюбленность очень быстро слабеет, и становится не способной заполнить душу. А с пустой душой жить... Лучше вообще не жить.  
     — Тоже вариант, — согласился Павел. — Только несправедливо получится: любовь пришла, а тебя нет. И не будет. Что ей тогда делать?  
     Андрей посмотрел на Павла с недоумением. Тот усмехнулся:  
     — Молчишь? Не знаешь, что сказать? Вот и никто не знает... Так может быть, лучше не торопиться с решениями и подождать, когда всё окончательно выяснится?  
     — Может быть, — пожал плечами Андрей.  
     Павел чуть заметно улыбнулся. До исцеления Андрею ещё далеко, но та отстранённость от мира, которая так напугала Павла в первые минуты их встречи, уже исчезла.  
     Андрей посмотрел внимательно, спросил:  
     — У тебя кто-то есть? Я имею ввиду — постоянный?  
     — Скорее да, чем нет, — улыбнулся Павел. — Хотя пока это не точно, но я не думаю, что получу отказ в ответ на признания.  
     — Хорошо, если так, — кивнул Андрей.  
     — Ещё кофе? — спросил Павел.  
     — Давай, — согласился Андрей.  
     Остаток вечера они проболтали о ничего не значащих пустяках.  
     ...Когда Андрей ушёл, Павел позвонил Кербину.  
     — Ты как-то сказал, что у тебя незамужняя родственница есть.  
     — Ну есть, а что?  
     — С Андреем её хочу познакомить.  
     Кербин промолчал.  
     — Коля? — переспросил его Павел.  
     Кербин ответил строго:  
     — Она серьёзная девушка. И очень порядочная.  
     — А разве Андрей несерьёзен и непорядочен?  
     — Ты всё ещё его любишь?  
     — Да, — ответил Павел. — Очень люблю. Его нельзя не любить. Но это не та любовь, о которой ты думаешь. Иначе бы зачем мне искать ему пару?  
     — Пожалуй, что так... — согласился Кербин.  
     — Тогда что со знакомством?  
     — Ну... Скоро у нас приём, так? Куча гостей и всё такое. Я приглашу племянницу и попрошу Андрея за ней присмотреть. Только она не любит многолюдных сборищ, предпочитает выходные проводить на даче.  
     — Андрей тоже. Как видишь, кое в чём их вкусы уже совпадают.  
     — Да, — согласился Кербин. Он замолчал и после долгой паузы спросил: — А сам-то ты после приёма что делать намерен?  
     — Не знаю, — с улыбкой ответил Павел. — Пока не решил.


	11. Файл 10. Тропинка в зиму (Рассказ-сказка)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чудо свершилось. Или чудо свершили?

     Стрекоза Маруся очень хотела увидеть зиму.  
     — Глупая! — сказал ей сосед, медведь Пантелеймон. — Зима — это холод и голод. Даже мне без спячки зиму тяжело пережить. А ты на морозе сразу же умрёшь.  
     — Но я не хочу мороз! — возмутилась стрекоза. — Я хочу посмотреть, как сверкает на солнце снег. И как сосульки звенят, тоже послушать хочу.  
     — Без мороза снег и сосульки сразу же растают, — терпеливо пояснил Пантелеймон. — А ты на морозе в одну секунду умрёшь. Паршивое это дело — зима.  
     Марусе стало грустно.  
     — Вот если бы найти зиму без мороза... — мечтательно сказала она.  
     — Так не бывает, — отрезал Пантелеймон. Остальные соседи — волк, лисица и сова — в один голос подтвердили: зимы без мороза не бывает. На то она и зима, чтобы был холод.  
     Холода Маруся не любила и боялась. Ей было не по себе даже от утренней прохлады, так что же говорить о неведомом, но наверняка очень холодном морозе? Ведь его боялись все, не только Пантелеймон, но даже те, кому не было нужды спать зимой. Мороз называли лютым, злобным, кусучим и трескучим.  
     Страшно.  
     Однако говорили о зиме и другое. Волк, лиса и сова рассказывали о ледяных горках, о разноцветных радугах, которые сверкали в сосульках, о роскошном белом кружеве, в которое превращались припорошенные снегом ветки деревьев.  
     В таких рассказах зима была праздником — чудесным, волшебным, блистающим.  
     И совершенно недоступным для Маруси.  
     Стрекоза печально вздохнула и полетела из леса на луг, к речке.  
     Среди пестроты луговых цветов белыми звёздочками сверкали ромашки и маргаритки, вились длинные плети плетуницы, густо усыпанные не менее белыми соцветиями.  
     Марусе стало ещё печальнее. «Если бы белых цветов было побольше, — думала она, — то они сделались бы похожими на снег. Но не бывает летом снега. Даже среди цветов».  
     На речке бобры строили плотину. Чтобы расширить свой затон, они подкопали часть берега, и теперь на лугу лежали груды камней.  
     — Какие они белые и гладкие! — удивилась Маруся. — А ведь лёд на реке точно такой же, правда?  
     — Отстань! — грубо ответили бобры. — Вечно у тебя всякие глупости на уме.  
     Но Маруся не успокоилась, пока не добилась ясного ответа.  
     — Очень на сугробы похоже, — буркнул один из бобров. — На них глядючи даже из хатки выходить не хочется, до того противно. Сразу зиму вспоминаешь.  
     — Значит, на зиму и впрямь похоже, — пробормотала Маруся.  
     И полетела в лес, рассказывать медведю, как нашла летнюю зиму.

*   *   *

     Пантелеймон её затее не обрадовался. Но Маруся продолжала упорствовать.  
     — Да ты пойми, мы сами себе можем зиму сделать! — доказывала она. — Горку из камней построим, на санках кататься будем. Каток замостим, на коньках разъезжать станем. А вокруг цветы белые посадим, чтобы на снег было похоже.  
     — Полозья что у коньков, что у санок по камням не поедут, — буркнул медведь.  
     Мимо шёл ежик, катил тяжело гружённую ягодами и орехами тележку.  
     — Хотя, — задумался Пантелеймон, — если полозья санок и коньков поставить на маленькие колёсики, то можно будет кататься и по камням. Только такую поделку надо мастерам-паукам заказывать, а эти троежоры за работу всегда завышенную цену содрать норовят.  
     — Ничего, — сказала стрекоза. — Я им столько сладких речных мух наловлю, сколько им своими сетями никогда в жизни не поймать.  
     — Тогда ладно, — согласился медведь. — Показывай свои камни. Только не будет ли народ луговой возражать против нашей зимы?  
     — А мы её с краешку сделаем, на суходольном пятачке. Там всё равно ничего не растёт и потому никто на этой проплешине не живёт. Мы никому не помешаем.  
     — Хорошо, — кивнул медведь. — Идём.

*   *   *

     Бобры так обрадовались, что нашлись желающие избавить их участок берега от каменных груд, что помогли медведю перетаскать камни на суходол.  
     А пчёлы помогали стрекозе носить жирную илистую почву — ведь противные камни мяли душистые приречные цветы, в которых столько сладкого нектара.  
     Теперь стрекоза могла пересаживать луговые цветы, не боясь, что они засохнут на глинистой земле суходола.  
     Долгих две недели Пантелеймон и Маруся работали с самых первых рассветных лучей и до самой густой темноты. И вот, наконец, все дела были завершены и медведь со стрекозой убрали сплетённые из веток щиты, открывая луговому и лесному народу свою зиму.  
     — Это же надо, как красиво! — ошеломлённо и восхищённо охнули соседи, приятели, знакомые и просто любопытные. — Кто бы мог подумать, что такое бывает!  
     Ничем не примечательные белёсые камни и вплетённые в паутинные гирлянды осколки бесцветного стекла превратились в блистающую ослепительной снежной белизной сказку, сверкающую в лучах жаркого летнего солнца тысячами радужных искр.  
     Здесь было всё: сосульки вызванивали весёлую мелодию, горка манила крутыми виражами, каток соблазнял зеркальной гладкостью.  
     А цветы на полукруглых клумбах и сплетённых из прутьев фигурах дракончиков распушились самым настоящим снегом.  
     Стрекоза надела коньки и пошла кататься. Медведь предпочёл сани.  
     — Это надо же! — опять принялись твердить соседи, приятели, знакомые и просто любопытные. — У них зима посреди лета. Ни тебе вьюг, ни тебе морозов, одни только удовольствия. Настоящее чудо. А нам вот зимой лета не видать. Да ещё такого, чтобы без жары и засухи.  
     — Так сделайте себе зимой лето, кто вам не даёт? — удивилась Маруся.  
     — Это же теплицу строить надо, — сразу же заныло луговое и лесное общество. — Ухаживать за ней, цветы поливать.  
     Медведь только плечами пожал. Он давно уже понял, что чудеса приходят только к тем, кто сам протягивает им руку.


	12. Файл 11. Как возвращаются ангелы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ангел попал на Землю и встретил человека. Чем станет эта встреча для каждого из них?

     — Я заблудился... — растерянно произнёс юношеский голос. Вряд ли его обладателю больше восемнадцати лет.  
     Олег оглянулся. Рядом никого не было. Да и быть не могло. Этот пятачок на задворках трёх муниципальных общежитий-малосемеек предназначен для мусорных контейнеров, и желающих задерживаться здесь дольше тех мгновений, которые необходимы для того, чтобы зашвырнуть в железный ящик пакет с мусором, никогда не находилось. Уж очень забористо смердело. Даже ко всему привычные бомжи, и те сюда не наведывались.  
     — Я заблудился! — Теперь в голосе юноши звучал страх. Но где же сам парнишка?  
     — Я заблудился!!! — Страх сменился паникой.  
     — Да где же ты прячешься? — пробормотал Олег. — И зачем?  
     А ведь слышался голос так, будто звучал прямо над самым ухом. Над левым ухом.  
     «С ума я, что ли, схожу? — подумал Олег. — Уже галюники ловить начал... Но почему сейчас? Ладно бы год назад, когда пил без просыху».  
     Над левым ухом послышалось тихое поскуливание. Не собачье и не человеческое, а... Олег затруднялся подобрать определение. Ни одно из известных ему живых существ не могло издавать таких звуков. Но понятно, что существо это терзают боль и страх.  
     Олег оглянулся. Никого. Хотя... Ведь поскуливание идёт скорее сверху, чем со стороны. Олег глянул на крышу трансформаторной будки. Так и есть, там кто-то сидит. Вроде как человек, но кто его знает, может, это и обезьяна, в сумерках не разберёшь... Или белых обезьян не бывает? Впрочем, зверь этот наверняка не зоопарковый, а цирковой или домашний, так что ему могли и одежду нацепить, тем более что уже середина октября, а климат в Алтае далеко не африканский.  
     Надо бы забраться и посмотреть, но вот как? Будка довольно высокая, и рядом с ней нет ни дерева, ни забора, не говоря уже о лестнице. И как только обезьяна туда залезла?  
     Неподалёку валялась забытая ещё с позапрошлогоднего ремонта строительная доска. Достаточно длинная, чтобы забраться по ней на крышу. Хочется надеяться, что лесина не гнилая и вес Олега выдержит.  
     Доска оказалась толстой и тяжеленной. Олег, покряхтывая от напряжения, подволок её к будке и прислонил к крыше. Наклон доски получился довольно крутым, но взобраться всё же можно.  
     Только на крыше сидела не обезьяна.  
     Там был ангел.  
     Олег замотал головой и изо всех сил вцепился в доску. Судорожно втянул в себя воздух и медленно, стараясь успокоиться, выдохнул.  
     Невозможное вид ** _е_** ние не рассеялось. На крыше трансформаторной будки действительно сидит ангел. Нечего было и надеяться — это не галлюцинация. Ни одно, даже самое безумное галлюцинаторное переживание не поместит ангела на задворки муниципальной общаги.  
     Олег посмотрел налево, на поросшую бурьяном груду строительного мусора. Глянул направо, на длинный ряд доверху забитых мусорных контейнеров, которые не очищали уже неделю. Коротко, прерывисто вздохнул и заставил себя посмотреть на ангела.  
     Всё у него было в точности таким, как на библейских иллюстрациях — золотистые кудри до плеч, тонкие и правильные черты лица, огромные небесно-голубые глаза, крылья с белоснежными перьями... И одет он в такой же белый балахон, как и ангелы с картинок, и дребедень у него эта над головой сияет, гибрид короны с суповой тарелкой — нимб, кажется...  
     Обут ангел в лёгкие бежевые сандалии на босу ногу.  
     «Замёрз, наверное, в дупель, — отметил Олег. — Сейчас градусов семь, не больше».  
     На человека ангел смотрел с ужасом.  
     Олег разозлился. Ну не монстр же он в самом-то деле! Может, и не красавец, но и уродом никто не называл. Обычный человек тридцати четырёх лет, темноволосый, черноглазый, не особенно лысый, лицо выбритое, одежда чистая. Даже брюхо, и то не слишком отросшее.  
     Ангел попятился. Поза страха у него была на удивление человеческой. Разве что крыльями попытался от Олега прикрыться. А не будь их — человек и человек.  
     Ангел едва слышно всхлипнул и опять заскулил. Звук был тонкий, но мягкий, вибрирующий, — так скулить не способно ни одно живое существо на Земле.  
     Это настоящий пришелец из иного мира.  
     Ангел.  
     Усвоенная с младенчества атеистическая картина мира стремительно рушилась и разлеталась мелкими осколками.  
     А из осколков складывалась новая, уже теологическая картина мира и облекалась в чёткую словесную формулировку: «Даже если бог есть, то сам факт реальности его существования ещё не даёт ему права вмешиваться в мою жизнь, поскольку я — личность во всех смыслах самостоятельная и независимая, никакого разрешения ему на это не давал. Следовательно, реальность божьего существования как таковая никакого значения не имеет. Если бог пожелает стать моим советником или опекуном, он сначала должен доказать мне свою несомненную полезность в этой роли. А пока такового не случилось, факт божьего существования можно игнорировать точно так же, как я игнорирую факт существования пингвинов. Есть они, нет их — к моей жизни это ровным счётом никакого отношения не имеет».  
     На душе от таких мыслей ощутимо полегчало. Олег перевёл дыхание и посмотрел на ангела. Парнишка дрожал и плакал.  
     «Ну и что мне теперь с ним делать? — растерянно думал Олег. — Не бросать же бедолагу тут одного. Сам о себе позаботиться он явно не сумеет. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока ангел не опомнится от шока, он беспомощен как младенец».  
     Похоже, крылатый парнишка оказался на Земле случайно. Провалился сюда из небесного мира, как туристы на лесной прогулке проваливаются в бочаг. И понятия не имеет, как ему домой возвращаться.  
     «Паршиво бог заботится о своих приближённых, — подытожил Олег. — Если ты начальник, то будь любезен обеспечить подчинённых страховкой на такие случаи. Хоть бы рацию им какую-нибудь выдал или аварийный маячок».  
     Олег перелез с доски на крышу. Ангел попятился к самому краю, сжался в комочек.  
     — Не бойся, — сказал Олег. — Я тебя не обижу.  
     Русского языка ангел не понимал. Ломаного английского, на котором попытался изъясняться Олег, тоже.  
     Оставалось надеяться, что ангел сможет расслышать сквозь свой страх доброжелательность интонации.  
     Однако не получилось. Ангел только дрожал и всхлипывал.  
     «А ведь ему очень больно, — понял Олег. — Только почему? Расшибся при падении? Видимых повреждений нет, хотя это ещё ничего не значит. И как его лечить? Ведь обыкновенную человеческую скорую к ангелу не вызовешь. Вряд ли ему подойдут наши лекарства. Да и внимание властей ангелу совсем без надобности».  
     У Олега вдруг ни с того ни с сего закружилась голова, к горлу подступила тошнота. Тело пронзило острой судорогой боли. Олег закричал, потерял сознание.  
     В себя он пришёл от прикосновения ко лбу мягкой тёплой ладони. Ангел сидел рядом с ним на пятках, осторожно гладил Олегу лицо. Увидел, что тот открыл глаза и отпрянул в испуге.  
     — Спасибо, — улыбнулся ему Олег.  
     Ангел смотрел настороженно. Олег приподнялся, сел на корточки. Ангел сжался, но отодвигаться не стал.  
     — Не бойся, — сказал Олег. — И давай-ка спускаться отсюда. Что-то с этой крышей не то. Может, здесь радиация, или ещё какая гадость. Я ведь прежде сознания никогда не терял.  
     Ангел кончиками пальцев прикоснулся к его руке.  
     Олег кивнул, улыбнулся. Ангел несмело улыбнулся в ответ, посмотрел на Олега и тут же опустил взгляд, пряча его за густыми длинными ресницами. Олег обратил внимание, что брови и ресницы у ангела шоколадного цвета, а не белёсые, как это нередко бывает с блондинами и делает их глаза похожими на поросячьи. Красота ангела оказалась воистину совершенной.  
     Олег осторожно, чтобы не испугать, взял ангела за руку, потянул за собой.  
     — Давай-ка спускаться.  
     Ангел глянул с крыши вниз, неуверенно качнул крыльями. На лице опять застыл испуг.  
     — Летать не можешь? — понял Олег. — Странно, что ты вообще летал. Тело твоих габаритов такие крылышки не поднимут. Во всяком случае, на Земле... Ладно, парень, с этим после разбираться будешь. А сейчас идём отсюда. Трансформаторная — не самое лучшее место для ночёвки.  
     Сумерки уже окончательно сгустились в ночь, но нимб ангела светил ничем не хуже карманного фонарика.  
     Спускаться по доске оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем подниматься. Ангел неуверенно топтался у края крыши, не решаясь ступить на столь шаткую опору.  
     — Ну давай же! — раздражённо сказал Олег. — Или ты до утра собрался там сидеть?  
     Ангел отпрянул, сжался в комок. Пришлось опять забираться на крышу, уговаривать этого крылатого неврастеника успокоиться и не бояться.  
     «Что за гадость в голову лезет? — с раскаянием подумал Олег. — Надо же было такое ляпнуть! “Неврастеник”. Да я бы на его месте просто-напросто рехнулся».  
     Ангел ободряюще коснулся его запястья, с улыбкой заглянул в глаза.  
     «Он что, мысли мои читает?!» — в испуге отшатнулся Олег. Ангел посмотрел на него с тревогой и недоумением. Осторожно протянул руку, не решаясь прикоснуться к Олегу, а взгляд стал виноватым. Ангел склонил голову в безмолвной мольбе о прощении.  
     Олег пожал ему пальцы. Сердиться на столь светлое и чуткое существо было невозможно.  
     Крылатик тут же заулыбался, ответил на пожатие.  
     Вскочил на ноги и метнулся к доске, быстро и ловко спустился на землю. Посмотрел на Олега. Тот усмехнулся и слез с крыши.  
     Ангел шагнул к нему, заглянул в глаза. Взгляд всё ещё был виноватым. И умоляющим о прощении. Олег улыбнулся:  
     — Всё хорошо.  
     Ангел неуверенно кивнул. Олег взял его за руку и повёл к себе в общежитие. Не бросать же было его на улице в холоде и одиночестве...  
     Только вот как провести ангела в комнату так, чтобы не заметили ни вахтёрша, ни соседи?  
     Из-за угла общежития донеслась короткая матерная брань. Судя по предшествующим звукам, у кого-то из местных обитателей разорвался пакет с покупками, и теперь возмущённый пакетовладелец немногословно, но исчерпывающе выразил мнение об его изготовителе.  
     Ничего особенного, заурядная мелкобытовая неприятность, о которой её участники забывают ровно через минуту после того, как она случилась. А посторонние вообще на такие события внимания не обращают. Но ангел дёрнулся болезненно, как от удара, и закрылся крыльями.  
     Олег посмотрел на него с удивлением. Ангел ответил испытующим, настороженным взглядом. Олег сказал как мог успокаивающе и доброжелательно:  
     — Не бойся меня. Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого.  
     Из-за угла опять донеслось бранное слово.  
     Ангел скульнул, будто его пнули, и прижался к Олегу, уткнулся лицом ему в плечо, крепко уцепившись за куртку. Олег осторожно погладил его по волосам.  
     — Тихо, тихо, ну чего ты так испугался? Ведь ничего страшного не случилось.  
     Ангел слегка отстранился, заглянул Олегу в лицо. Отступил на шаг, нахмурился. Несколько минут постоял, как будто прислушиваясь к чему-то и вдруг заозирался, словно загнанный зверёк, рухнул на колени, сжался в комочек.  
     Олег окончательно перестал что-либо понимать.  
     Сел рядом с ангелом на корточки, осторожно прикоснулся к его руке.  
     Крылатик крепко обхватил Олега за плечи, прижался всем телом.  
     — Не бросай меня! — взмолился он с отчаянием.  
     Ангела сотрясала крупная дрожь.  
     — Не бросай меня...  
     Олег погладил его по волосам.  
     — Ну что ты говоришь такое, глупыш? Как я могу тебя бросить? Не бойся, крылатенький, никуда я от тебя не денусь.  
     Ангел прижался к нему ещё теснее.  
     Олег гладил ему волосы, говорил ласковые слова. Мало-помалу ангел успокоился, перестал дрожать. Мягко высвободился из объятий Олега, улыбнулся благодарно и чуть виновато.  
     У Олега сжалось сердце.  
     «Он же наивен и беспомощен как трёхлетний ребёнок. Готов поверить любому приветливому слову. За мной пошёл без вопросов. У него и понятия нет, что за лаской может скрываться ложь. Первый встречный подонок без труда заманит его куда угодно, и сотворит с ним любую мерзость. Защитить себя крылатик не сумеет. Его надо немедленно отправить домой! Знать бы только, как это сделать... А с его... ну так скажем, опекуном, я бы очень серьёзно поговорил. Не исключено, что с применением мордобойных аргументов. Если он не удосужился обучить своих подопечных навыкам земной жизни, то обеспечить их аварийными маячками был обязан! Вот ведь зараза ленивая и безалаберная! А парень теперь из-за его небрежности страдает».  
     Ангел встревожено смотрел в лицо Олега. Мягко прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к его вискам, осторожно помассировал.  
     «Как странно... — подумал Олег. — Его нимб такой яркий, а глаза не слепит даже с самого близкого расстояния. И хотел бы я знать, читает крылатик мои мысли или нет. Что скажешь, ангел? Читаешь ты меня?»  
     Ангел уткнулся лицом ему в грудь, обнял. По телу крылатика опять прошла дрожь.  
     — Не бойся, — повторил Олег. — Пойдём.  
     Ангел не шевельнулся. Такое впечатление, что он не понял смысла обращённых к нему слов. Олег потянул его за плечо, побуждая подняться. Ангел подчинился.  
     Олег повёл его за собой. Ангел послушно шёл следом.  
     — Нет, парень, подожди, — остановился Олег. — Ты ведь только что говорил со мной. По-русски говорил! Так почему же теперь ни слова не понимаешь?!  
     Ангел сжался виновато, с робостью посмотрел на своего покровителя, недоумевая, чем вызвал его недовольство.  
     — Ладно, — махнул рукой Олег. — С этим позже разберёмся. На вот, прикройся.  
     Он протянул ангелу свою куртку.  
     Тот прикоснулся пальцем к крылу, вопросительно глянул на Олега.  
     — И ещё нимб, — кивком показал тот.  
     Ангел кое-как подвернул крылья, сцепил их друг с другом, чтобы они поместились под курткой.  
     Олег помог ему застегнуть «молнию», накинул на голову капюшон.  
     — Не ахти какая маскировка, но ничего лучше всё равно нет. Пойдём. Авось да и проскочим без осложнений.

*   *   *

     Комнату Олега ангел рассматривал с удивлением и даже с обидой.  
     «Он что, хрустальный дворец надеялся увидеть?» — хмуро зыркнул на него Олег.  
     Реакция ангела неприятно задела, тем более, что комната у Олега не только идеально чистая, но и, по стандартам малосемеек, весьма комфортабельная: восемнадцать квадратных метров, собственный санузел, в котором есть не только унитаз и умывальник, но и душевая кабинка. В большинстве общежитий такие удобства предназначаются одновременно для трёх, а то и пяти комнат, или вообще расположены в конце коридора и служат всему многоквартирному этажу сразу. Имеется у Олега и свой кухонной отсек. Строго говоря, изначально это была не кухня, а кладовка, в которой прежний владелец убрал переднюю перегородку. Внутри поставил двухконфорочную плитку с газовым баллоном, небольшой стол и высокий узкий шкаф для посуды. Холодильник, как и обеденный стол, располагаются уже в комнате. Здесь же стоит притиснутая вплотную к сортирной стенке автоматическая стиральная машина. Над ней Олег подвесил четыре горшка с пышными, очень ухоженными пестролистными цветами, что сразу придало квартирке нарядный и даже роскошный вид. А ещё в комнате есть две тахты, письменный стол, тумбочка с телевизором и огромный, ничем не хуже кладовки, платяной шкаф. Мебель Олегу досталась вместе с квартирой и, хотя выглядела, в силу солидного возраста, неказисто, на деле оказалась прочной и удобной. Нет, квартира у Олега превосходная — пусть и по общаговским меркам. А если некоторым крылатым она кажется недостаточно шикарной, то они могут идти ночевать на крышу трансформаторной, насильно их тут никто не держит.  
     Ангел тут же уловил смену Олегова настроения, сжался в испуге, посмотрел умоляюще.  
     — Да ладно, я же всё понимаю, — сказал Олег. — Ты у себя в Раю к беломраморным хоромам привык. Но здесь, увы, не Рай. А на Земле даже в такой хибаре жить будет лучше, чем на улице. Особенно в нашей климатической зоне.  
     Ангел ещё раз огляделся, заметил кухонный стол, а на нём — тарелку с котлетами и блюдечко с парочкой пирожных.  
     Ел ангел торопливо и жадно, так, как будто голодал не меньше недели, — котлеты и пирожные заглатывал вперемешку и почти не жуя.  
     Олега такое самоуправство покоробило. Мог бы и разрешения спросить... Не то чтобы котлет с пирожным было жалко — Олег и сам собирался ангела покормить, но бесцеремонность всерьёз обидела: едва порог переступил, а уже хозяйничает, как у себя дома.  
     Ангел посмотрел на Олега с изумлением, которое тут же сменилось испугом. Крылатик сжался, скульнул отчаянно и запихнул в рот ещё одну котлету. Похоже, ангел готов был в любое мгновение получить от хозяина кухни увесистую затрещину и стремился проглотить как можно больше пищи, пока его не вышвырнули на улицу.  
     Олег усмехнулся и широким жестом предоставил кухню в полное распоряжение ангела.  
     Когда крылатик наелся, Олег достал из кухонного шкафа бумажную салфетку и вытер ему перепачканное кремом лицо.  
     — Чучело, — вздохнул он. — И если тебе станет плохо с пережору, не жалуйся. Сам будешь виноват, с голодухи нельзя наедаться сразу досыта. И когда ты успел так изголодаться? Насколько я понял, на крышу трансформаторной ты попал прямиком из Рая, а там у вас вряд ли были перебои с продуктами. Или у тебя столь лютый приступ голода на нервной почве начался, с перепуга? Такое тоже бывает.  
     Ангел не ответил, только улыбался благодарно.  
     Олег отвёл его в комнату, усадил на гостевую тахту.  
     Ангел ещё раз огляделся. Заметил полки с книгами. На лице мгновенно появилось любопытство, не менее острое, чем недавний голод.  
     Он метнулся к полкам, протянул было руку к книгам, но в последнее мгновение уловил недовольство Олега и отступил на шаг. Посмотрел вопросительно и робко показал рукой на книги. Олег кивнул.  
     — Только хотел бы я знать, что ты там поймёшь, — пробормотал он.  
     Ангел сосредоточенно разглядывал корешки, хмурился при виде незнакомых букв. Осторожно вынул одну книгу, перелистнул несколько страниц и поставил томик на место. Вздохнул печально, вернулся на тахту.  
     «Интересно, — задумался Олег. — В небесной канцелярии, которая, теоретически, управляет Землёй, понятия не имеют, как выглядит кириллица. Я не говорю, что ангел обязан свободно владеть всеми нашими языками, но различать типы письменности он должен был бы. Я восточных языков хоть и не знаю, однако иероглифы от арабских завитушек отличить смогу. Ангел же смотрит на книгу так, будто увидел кириллический шрифт впервые в жизни. И почему он даже не пытается позвать на помощь? Такое впечатление, что, попав на Землю, ангел утратил все до единой связи с родным миром. Во всяком случае, сам он твёрдо уверен — дать весточку домой невозможно».  
     Ангел тем временем заёрзал на тахте. Очень характерные движения! Олег понимающе усмехнулся и движением руки показал на уборную.  
     Ангел топтался перед дверью, не решаясь прикоснуться к ручке. Пришлось Олегу самому открывать для него сортир. Ладно ещё, сантехникой ангел пользоваться умел. Объяснять унитазные таинства существу, которое не понимает ни слова из твоей речи, было бы затруднительно.  
     Первым делом ангел метнулся к крану и стал пить воду, набирая её в горсть. Похоже, от жажды он мучился не меньше, чем от голода.  
     Олег оглянулся на кухонную загородку. На столе стоял полный стакан сока.  
     «Может, он виноградный не любит? Да нет, когда так пить хочешь, то уже не до любвей, будешь глотать, что имеется».  
     Ангел напился, глянул на себя в зеркало висящего над раковиной шкафчика, поправил застежку на горловине балахона.  
     И застыл в оцепенении. А глаза от изумления распахнулись во всё лицо.  
     Олег проследил направление его взгляда. Ангел созерцал зубную щётку.  
     Что он в ней такого необычного увидел? Щётка как щётка, в заурядном пластиковом стаканчике. Ангел оглянулся на висящее на двери полотенце. Глянул на шкафчик и даже осторожно приоткрыл дверцу. И тут же отдёрнул руку, словно обжегшись. Растерянно посмотрел на Олега. Опустил смущённое, мгновенно покрасневшее лицо.  
     — Всё в порядке, — ободряюще сказал Олег и закрыл дверь уборной, предоставив ангелу разбираться с оставшимися потребностями самостоятельно.  
     И всё же, что его так изумило? И зачем пить ладошкой из сортирного крана, когда перед носом стоял сок, а в кухонном шкафу имеется початая бутылка минералки? Там же и нормальная кружка есть. Сквозь стеклянные дверцы их отлично видно.  
     Стоп. Дверцы. Они были закрыты. А на стакане с соком лежат несколько бумажек рекламных листовок. Такие почти каждый день в почтовый ящик втыкают. Олег хотел их выкинуть, но тут сосед в дверь постучал, принёс одолженные вчера пассатижи. Затем Олег взял пакет с мусором и пошёл к контейнерам. А рекламная макулатура так и осталась на столе. На стакане с соком.  
     Прослеживается определённая логика — закрытые дверцы шкафа, закрытый стакан, закрытая дверь сортира. Тогда как еда стояла на столе совершенно открыто. Как и книги на полках, ведь дверок там нет.  
     Похоже, по обычаям ангелов, любой предмет, который открыто лежит на виду, считается общественной собственностью и пользоваться им позволяется любому и каждому. То-то крылатик изумился, увидев, что такая сугубо индивидуальная вещь, как зубная щётка, открыто стоит на раковине. Зато в шкафчике спрятаны всякие подсобные мелочи, которые, по ангельским понятиям, прятать от посторонних нет нужды — запасные лампочки и пачка стирального порошка. Ну ещё резервная зубная щётка, мочалка, две расчёски...  
     Осознание того факта, что земные обычаи могут отличаться от райских, повергло ангела в едва ли не в шок. Он явно уразумел всё неприличие своего поведения в кухне и у книжных полок. Вот и засмущался.  
     Тьфу ты, холера, совсем забыл! Ангел ведь хотел вымыться, на душ смотрел как на самую желанную драгоценность. К тому же он наверняка промёрз до полного окоченения, так что пусть заодно и прогреется. А Олег ему тем временем глинтвейн сварит.  
     Олег достал из платяного шкафа чистое полотенце, пижаму. Широковата она ангелу будет, но уж чем богаты... Тапочек запасных, правда, нет, но ничего, тёплые носки тоже сгодятся. Олег постучал в дверь туалета. Ангел открыл. Олег достал ему зубную щётку, мочалку и расчёску, отдал полотенце с пижамой.  
     Вымылся ангел быстро, Олег едва глинтвейн успел сделать. Сунул кружку ангелу и стал стелить на гостевой тахте постель.  
     А крылья у ангела нисколько не промокли. Оперение как у гуся, водостойкое. Или, скорее, как у лебедя.  
     В штанах, привыкший к балахону, ангел чувствовал себя неловко. Олег кивнул на кровать. Ангел бросил на Олега перепуганный взгляд, зажмурился, кивнул покорно. Медленно, словно по осколкам стекла ступая, подошёл к постели. На лице застыли отчаяние и обречённость. Олег смотрел на ангела с недоумением, не понимая, что его на этот раз испугало. И сообразил. Разозлился мгновенно, но заставил себя успокоиться. На его бы месте он ещё и не такое подумал.  
     Одно радует — крылатик не так уж и наивен. Хоть что-то, а понимает в жизни.  
     Олег демонстративно отошёл в сторону, сел на свою тахту. Ангел посмотрел на него опасливо и настороженно. Олег взял с прикроватной тумбочки книгу, всем своим видом показывая, что ангел его больше не интересует.  
     Крылатик немного успокоился, лёг под одеяло. Олег выключил верхний свет, оставил только маленькую прикроватную лампу. Сначала читал бездумно, скользил глазами по строчкам, слабо вникая в смысл, а затем вчитался, увлёкся, позабыл и об ангеле, и о немытой посуде.  
     Захотелось пить. Олег отложил книгу, пошёл на кухню. И услышал тихое, едва ощутимое поскуливание. Плакал ангел.  
     Олег осторожно подошёл к нему, сел на корточки, погладил ангела по плечу.  
     — Всё хорошо, крылатенький, не надо плакать. Мы обязательно придумаем, как тебе вернуться домой. А сейчас спи. Тебе понадобятся силы.  
     Ангел задрожал. Олег хотел уйти, чтобы не пугать крылатика ещё больше, но тот крепко уцепился за его кисть, стиснул так, что стало больно. Другой рукой Олег погладил ангела по волосам.  
     — Тихо, парень. Ну что ты так? Ведь самое страшное уже закончилось. Успокойся.  
     Ангел дрожал и всхлипывал.  
     Похоже, началась разрядка после всех сегодняшних страхов и потрясений. Так что пусть поплачет. Это даже к лучшему.  
     Олег поглаживал ангелу плечо, мягко перебирал пряди волос и, ни на секунду не останавливаясь, говорил и говорил ласковые слова, следя, чтобы интонация была ровной, спокойной и убаюкивающей.  
     Спустя насколько минут ангел успокоился. Приподнялся на локте, посмотрел на Олега с восхищением и благодарностью.  
     — Спи, — сказал ему Олег. — Поздно уже.  
     Олег хотел встать, но ангел задержал. Улыбнулся чуть смущённо и стал осторожно и бережно, едва прикасаясь губами, целовать его руку. Олег высвободил пальцы.  
     — Никогда больше этого не делай. Нехорошо это.  
     Олег погладил ангела по плечу, поправил ему одеяло.  
     — Спи.  
     Ангел улыбнулся и заснул мгновенно, как котёнок или младенец.  
     Олег посмотрел на него, усмехнулся добродушно и пошёл на кухню. Надо посуду помыть.

*   *   *

     Утром Олег стал собираться на работу. Ангел мгновенно сообразил, что вскоре останется один и перепугался едва ли не до обморока.  
     Олег отвёл его на тахту и включил телевизор.  
     — Других развлечений у меня нет, извини. Говорить, чтобы ты никому постороннему дверь не открывал, бессмысленно — ты всё равно ни слова не понимаешь. Но, думаю, ты и сам к двери не подойдёшь.  
     Крылатик смотрел умоляюще и обречённо.  
     — Не бойся, — сказал Олег. — Ничего плохого здесь с тобой не случится. А я постараюсь как можно скорее оформить отпуск без содержания и вернусь. Надолго мне его не дадут, но время со среды по пятницу, плюс выходные, у нас будет. К тому же и сегодняшний день чего-то да стоит. Мы успеем придумать, как тебе вернуться домой.  
     Ангел молчал. Но и за Олега уже не цеплялся.  
     — Я скоро вернусь, — повторил Олег.  
     ...Улаживание всех формальностей заняло три часа. После надо было заскочить на рынок, купить продукты, одежду для крылатика — не ходить же ему и на улице в балахоне. В итоге денег не осталось ни гроша, растратилась даже предназначенная на маршрутку мелочь, и домой пришлось топать пешком.  
     Едва Олег переступил порог, ангел метнулся к нему, вцепился в куртку, прижался всем телом.  
     — Ну и глупый же ты, — вздохнул Олег, погладил крылатика по волосам. — Опять решил, что я брошу тебя одного в незнакомом мире? Хотел бы я знать, почему ты считаешь меня столь распоследней сволочью... Или в Раю у вас такое нормой считается?  
     Ангел дрожал, чуть слышно поскуливал.  
     — Ну ладно, всё, хватит, — Олег сжал крылатику плечи, слегка встряхнул. — Лучше посмотри, что я тебе принёс. Вечером, когда совсем стемнеет, пойдём прогуляемся. А то совсем закиснешь, всё время в помещении сидючи.  
     Ангел посмотрел на Олега, улыбнулся.

*   *   *

     Через сутки ангел уже полностью освоился в комнате Олега, и даже пытался помогать по хозяйству — сварил какое-то хлёбово, одинаково тошнотворное как по виду, так и по запаху. Олег не понимал, как из самых обычных продуктов можно сотворить эдакую мерзость. О том, чтобы попробовать варево, не могло быть и речи. Если вдруг Олегу захочется покончить жизнь самоубийством, найдутся менее мучительные способы, нежели пищевое отравление.  
     Крылатик смотрел на него с недоумением. Похоже, в Раю сие кулинарное извращение считается деликатесом. «Если так, то мне в Рай что-то уже и не хочется», — подумал Олег. Ангел посмотрел на кастрюлю, на Олега. На лице крылатика отобразилась усиленная работа мысли. Райский житель начал понимать, что у людей разных биологических видов, например, у ангела и у человека, пищевые потребности могут быть несовместимы.  
     Лицо ангела мгновенно стало испуганным и виноватым. Он склонил голову, сжался. Такое впечатление, что за свою ошибку он ждёт сурового наказания. Если не жестокого...  
     В Рай попадать Олегу расхотелось окончательно. Слишком «весёлые» у них там нравы. Не каждый такую потеху выдержит.  
     — Всё хорошо, крылатенький, — мягко сказал Олег. — Я понимаю, что ты хотел, как лучше. Я благодарен тебе за эту заботу. Правда, благодарен. Просто мы разные. И представления о лучшести у нас не всегда совпадают. Но ведь это не повод так огорчаться, верно?  
     Ангел смотрел на него неверяще и удивлённо. Олег улыбнулся, достал суповую тарелку, ложку, хлеб. Жестом предложил ангелу не стесняться и приступать к трапезе.  
     После обеда ангел сел смотреть телевизор. Чего он там понимал, для Олега было загадкой. Но крылатик минут по десять внимательно созерцал каждый канал, а затем переключал на следующий. И так часа полтора подряд.  
     Насмотревшись, ангел подошёл к книжным полкам, провёл кончиками пальцев по корешкам. Выбрал один том, подошёл к Олегу, протянул ему раскрытую на середине книгу.  
     — Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я почитал тебе вслух? — удивился Олег.  
     Ангел провёл пальцами по строчкам.  
     Олег хмыкнул.  
     Он пробовал учить ангела русскому языку, показывал на предметы и говорил их названия, показывал и называл действия. Слова ангел запоминал легко, но повторить их даже не пытался. Такое впечатление, что ангелы не пользуются звуковой речью. А способность к телепатии крылатик, похоже, утратил полностью.  
     И вот зачем-то просит почитать ему книгу.  
     Олег глянул на обложку. Ангел сделал неплохой выбор. Книга оказалась сборником поэзии шестидесятых годов двадцатого века. А страницы открыты на стихотворениях Куняева и Ахмадуллиной. Олег начал читать.  
     Ангел осторожно взял его руки, прижал кончиками пальцев к своим вискам. Кивнул на книгу. Олег дочитал стихотворения. Ангел перелистнул насколько страниц к началу книги, опять прижал руки Олега к вискам, взглядом попросил прочесть. Затем пролистал книгу к последним страницам. Олег прочёл несколько финальных стихотворений. Его руки ангел всё время держал у висков.  
     Когда последние строки были дочитаны, Олег вопросительно посмотрел на ангела. Тот отпустил его руки, встал.  
     Убрал на полку книгу. Посмотрел в окно, на замусоренный и заставленный старыми иномарками двор.  
     Подошёл к Олегу, сел перед ним на пятки.  
     — Моё имя Ли ** _а_** йрис, — сказал ангел. — Если хочешь, можешь звать меня Лий.  
     — А... — только и смог выговорить Олег. Язык не слушался.  
     — Ты ведь хотел, чтобы я научился говорить словами. Теперь я знаю их все и могу правильно складывать в предложения. Хочешь устно, хочешь — письменно.  
     Голос у ангела оказался мягкий и мелодичный, и даже какой-то вкусный — таким только рекламу дорогого шоколада озвучивать. Или главных героев в дамских телесериалах.  
     И говорил он без малейших признаков акцента.  
     Ангел встревожено заглянул Олегу в лицо.  
     — Почему ты молчишь? Ты сердишься на меня? Я что-нибудь неправильно говорю?  
     — Нет, всё правильно, — кое-как овладел собой Олег. — Я просто очень удивился. Я был уверен, что способности к звуковой речи у ангелов вообще нет.  
     — Нет, словами я говорить тоже могу, хотя это и трудно. — Крылатик, сам того не замечая, помассировал горло, поморщился. — А почему ты называешь меня ангелом?  
     — Ипс... — невнятно пробормотал Олег. — Но... Кто же ты, если не ангел?  
     — Райм ** _е_** г. Для нашего мира это означает то же самое, что для твоего — «человек». И ещё я мирум ** _е_** ль. Это то же самое, что для вас «европеец», «негр» или «азиат». Только у раймегов расовая принадлежность определяется цветом крыльев. А делений на отдельные этносы и народы у нас нет. Было когда-то, но очень давно, с тех пор все различия нивелировались. Даже цвет крыльев особого значения уже не имеет.  
     — Понятно, — сказал Олег. — А язык у вас один или несколько?  
     Раймег пожал плечами.  
     — Когда говоришь на мент ** _а_** лице, языковая разница не чувствуется. Письменность у нас одинаковая, это точно. А вот звуковое оформление речи... Даже не знаю. Мы редко говорим в звуке.  
     — Менталица? — переспросил Олег.  
     — Мысленная речь, — пояснил раймег. — Ты слышал её. Тогда, в самом начале, когда нашёл меня. Но почему-то быстро утратил эту способность. Наверное, из-за того, что остаточная энергетика нашего мира почти сразу выветрилась без остатка. Интенсивность вибраций вашего астрала намного сильнее и жёстче, чем у нас.  
     — А ты менталицей пользоваться можешь? Не потерял к ней способность?  
     — Я не знаю. Здесь меня никто не слышит. Я тоже никого не слышу, в ваших ментальных потоках невозможно разобрать отдельные слова, всё сливается в однородный шум, очень громкий. Слишком громкий.  
     — Как же ты тогда языку выучился? — не поверил Олег.  
     — Это за счёт другой способности. Она осталась без изменений. А вот говорить на менталице я больше не могу. И, кажется, понимаю, почему так получилось. Хотя ваш мир ничем особенным от нашего не отличается, зато ваше ментальное поле... Оно совершенно не похоже на менталку жителей нашего мира. Не совпадают ни частоты, ни длины. К тому же эти ваши эмоции... Они слишком сильные. Ни одно живое существо не способно выдержать такого напряжения нервов! Для вас же это обычный рабочий уровень. А если начинается пусть даже самый крохотный эмоциональный всплеск... — Раймег сжался как от удара, беспомощно прикрылся крыльями. Вздохнул судорожно, посмотрел на Олега и сказал с глубочайшей серьёзностью: — Всплеском своих чувств вы можете убить. Даже если они направлены на другой объект, то всё равно обжигают не хуже огня. Когда же эмоции адресованы тебе напрямую... Здесь даже не имеет значения, добрые это чувства будут или злые. При такой запредельной интенсивности они одинаково убийственны в любом варианте. Если я попаду под прямой удар эмоциональной волны, от меня даже пепла не останется. За несколько секунд перемелет в молекулярную пыль и развеет по всей ноосфере. — Раймег прикусил губу, отвернулся.  
     Олег заморгал оторопело. Посмотрел на раймега.  
     — Лий, — проговорил он медленно, не зная как сформулировать мысль, — я... Я часто причинял тебе боль?  
     Раймег отрицательно качнул головой. Посмотрел на Олега и очень осторожно, едва прикасаясь, погладил его руки.  
     — Ты был очень деликатен. Даже когда на прогулку меня выводил, то старался выбирать самые уединённые места. Как будто догадывался... Если бы не ты, мне не прожить здесь и часа. Я так благодарен тебе... — Лий прижался к ногам Олега, спрятал лицо у него в ладонях.  
     — Не надо, — попросил Олег. — Разве ты на моём месте поступил бы иначе?  
     Лий прижался к нему ещё теснее.  
     — Если ваше правительство... Или ещё кто-нибудь... Если чужие захотят отобрать меня, то умоляю, не отдавай! Убей меня, хорошо? Ты ведь теперь знаешь, как это сделать. Я не хочу ни к кому другому, не могу. Ты ведь убьёшь меня, правда? — Лий с надеждой и мольбой посмотрел на Олега. — Пообещай, что не отдашь чужим, что убьёшь меня сам!  
     — Я помогу тебе вернуться домой.  
     — Это невозможно! — Лий вскочил на ноги. — Мне никогда не вернуться домой.  
     И закашлялся, стал тереть горло.  
     — Всё, — отрезал Олег. — Хватит на сегодня разговоров. Завтра обсудим почему невозможно, как невозможно и зачем невозможно. А сейчас я тебе горячего молока с маслом и мёдом сделаю.  
     Лий кивнул. Эта смесь оказалась его самым любимым напитком.

*   *   *

     — Странный вы народ, человеки, — сказал Лий под вечер.  
     — Почему? — заинтересовался Олег.  
     — С такой мощностью эмоционального поля вы не должны замечать его мелкие колебания. Это был бы такой же абсурд, как попытка использовать отбойный молоток в качестве швейной иголки. Однако в своих книгах и фильмах вы создаёте столь тонкий рисунок чувств... Замечаете их малейшие оттенки... Я даже не уверен, что сам способен на такую детальность восприятия.  
     Олег усмехнулся.  
     — Если ты понимаешь человеческие книги и фильмы, значит наши эмоциональные поля не так уж и сильно различаются. К тому же не стоит судить обо всей земной литературе и кинематографии по единичным экземплярам. Фильм, который ты только что посмотрел, и стихи, которые читал днём, — это гениальные произведения, то, что однозначно признаётся лучшим в нашей культуре. Однако китча и графомании среди земных книг и фильмов несравненно больше.  
     Лий мягко рассмеялся.  
     — Это я уже понял. Но если бы ты приехал к нам, то какие бы книги стал читать в первую очередь — те, которые раймеги называют «главными драгоценностями своей литературной сокровищницы», или халтурную писанину, о которой забываешь всего лишь через час после прочтения?  
     Олег посмотрел на него с интересом:  
     — Ты очень хорошо разбираешься в земной жизни. Даже фильм понял, хотя там немало специфических деталей.  
     — Откуда тебе знать, что для раймега выглядит специфичным, а что нет? Наши миры во многом похожи. Ведь я уже это говорил! А ты не поверил.  
     — Ангел, я же твоего мира не видел. Так что слова о похожести двух цивилизаций звучат для меня бессмыслицей.  
     Лий озадаченно нахмурился:  
     — Почему ты называешь меня ангелом? Я никак не могу понять, кто это. Информация о них такая противоречивая.  
     Олег вздохнул:  
     — Я, пожалуй, вразумительных объяснений дать не смогу, так что лучше сам прочти.  
     Он достал энциклопедию, показал нужную статью. Лий внимательно прочёл о прямом и переносных значениях слова, сосредоточенно рассмотрел иллюстрации, пробежал взглядом дополнительные статьи, на которые ссылалась заметка об ангелах.  
     Немного подумал и решительно потребовал:  
     — Никогда больше не называй меня ангелом! Или я подумаю, что ты хочешь меня оскорбить.  
     — Что?! — растерянно уставился на него Олег. — Но... Почему?!  
     — А ты сам посмотри! — брезгливо ткнул пальцем в иллюстрацию Лий. — Мало того, что на всех картинках у них рожи дебильнутые, так ангелы ещё и работают исключительно «шестёрками». Типа «подай-принеси-пошёл вон, холоп!».  
     Олег замер оторопело. Донельзя удивила не только виртуозность, с которой крылатик владел русским языком, но и отношение раймега к ангелам.  
     — Так значит ты не... — Олег не договорил.  
     Лий страдальчески закатил глаза.  
     — Ну сколько можно тебе повторять? Наш мир — точно такой же обычный людской мир, как и ваш, без всяких там мистических прибамбасов. И раймеги точно такие же люди, как и человеки. Ты что, сам этого не видишь?!  
     Олег одурело помотал головой.  
     — Но как же ты тогда здесь оказался, если никакой связи между нашими мирами нет?  
     Лий мгновенно погрустнел.  
     — Не знаю, — сказал он тихо. — Я открыл телепорт к дому одного из моих приятелей, он теперь живёт в другом городе. Но межпространственный пульсар... — Лий прикусил губу, помолчал. — Понимаешь, такое очень часто бывает, когда пульсар попадает в телепортный канал, и тогда пассажира выбрасывает в чужую планет ** _е_** ллу. На этот случай разработано множество страховок, аварийных маячков и всего другого прочего. Даже если ты попадешь во враждебную планетеллу, с которой ни у кого нет дипломатических отношений, то всё равно остаётся надежда вернуться домой. Но когда я попал сюда... Сразу же стало понятно, что это не другая планетелла, пусть даже и закрытая. Это другой мир. Здесь всё иное — вибрации, ноосфера, люди... Дело не в том, что у вас нет крыльев, в планетеллах живёт множество людей, которые на раймегов похожи ещё меньше вашего. У вас аура другая! В планетеллах такой не бывает! И астрал у вашего мира другой. Всё другое... Мои маячки сразу сгорели... Страховки исчезли... Я никогда не вернусь домой.  
     Олег отрицательно качнул головой.  
     — Лий, если ты смог попасть сюда, значит, сможешь и вернуться отсюда. Такие путешествия односторонними не бывают.  
     Раймег горько рассмеялся, посмотрел на человека, как на маленького ребёнка.  
     — Это невозможно.  
     — Лий, о чём бы ни шла речь, а возможность невозможности всегда абсурдна. Если ответ на вопрос о решении проблемы звучит как категоричное «Нет!», то это всего лишь означает, что вопрос сформулирован неправильно. А решение у проблемы есть всегда.  
     — И как ты намерен вернуть меня домой? — ехидно поинтересовался Лий. — Конкретно?  
     — Для начала объясни, что такое планетелла.  
     Раймег посмотрел на него ошеломлённо.  
     — Ты не знаешь?! — Лий прикрылся крыльями, задрожал. — Тогда мне точно никогда не вернуться. Если у вас даже этого не знают... Ваш мир ещё более другой, чем я подумал в начале.  
     Лий неловко и ломано сел на пол, скрючился, уткнувшись лицом в колени.  
     Олег подсел к нему, осторожно погладил по плечу.  
     Раймег едва слышно заскулил. Олег поглаживал ему плечи, основания крыльев. Лий резко распрямился, обнял Олега, прижался к нему всем телом.  
     — Если ты прогонишь меня или отдашь чужим, я умру. Это будет очень мучительная и долгая смерть. Поэтому я умоляю тебя именем всего, что тебе дорого и свято: когда я надоем тебе, убей меня сам! — Лий ищуще посмотрел в лицо Олегу. — Ведь ты сможешь сделать это быстро? Пусть больно, главное, чтобы быстро!  
     Олег попытался скрыть обиду. Бессмысленно убеждать Лия в дружбе словами. Он поверит только поступкам, да и то не сразу. Парнишка напуган, раздавлен всем, что с ним случилось. В таком состоянии всюду видится лишь опасность да боль.  
     «Раймег... — мысленно попробовал слово на вкус Олег. — Инопланетянин... Или всё же ангел? Ведь это не может быть случайностью — такое сходство Лия и рисунков на церковных фресках».  
     — Нет! — вдруг вскрикнул Лий, отшатнулся. — Не надо! Это ещё страшнее. Лучше ударь меня, если я сделал что-то неправильно. Но только не... — Лий не договорил, сжался испуганно.  
     — Что случилось? — удивлённо посмотрел на него Олег. — Чего ты испугался?  
     — А ты не знаешь? — пробормотал ангел. — Ты опять ничего не заметил?  
     — Н-нет...  
     — Вокруг тебя как стена появилась. Оттолкнула меня. Я перестал ощущать твои эмоции. И... Это ещё страшнее, чем прямой удар эмоциональной волны. Во имя Всеблагого Света! Когда ментальная сила человеков неуправляема, по смертоносности она подобна цунами. Когда же вы берете свои эмоции под контроль, они превращаются в ядерную боеголовку. Откуда вы только взялись... Такая форма жизни не может существовать, не уничтожив саму себе в зародыше. А вы... процветаете!  
     — Ну, извини, — не без ядовитости ответил Олег. И добавил: — Здесь я ничем тебе помочь не смогу.  
     Ангел поёжился, посмотрел опасливо.  
     Олег дёрнул плечом и ушёл в кухню. Слова Лия причинили почти физическую боль. На душе стало тоскливо и мерзко до безнадёжности. Как от плевка в лицо...  
     Спустя несколько минут пришёл ангел. Посмотрел на Олега с растерянностью, робко прикоснулся к его плечу и тут же отдёрнул руку.  
     — Я обидел тебя?  
     — А сам как думаешь? — хмыкнул Олег.  
     Лий опустил голову.  
     — Прости меня. Я, наверное, очень глупый, потому что совсем ничего не понимаю. Вы такие сильные, что становится страшно. Но при этом настолько ранимые, что ничего не значащая мелочь становится для вас смертоносной. Я не знаю, как правильно надо говорить, что нужно делать. Я здесь лишний. Инородный. И я умру без тебя. — Ангел с отчаянием посмотрел Олегу в лицо. — Прости, что я свалился тебе на шею. Накажи меня за это как захочешь, только прости.  
     — Ты что несёшь? — встряхнул его за плечи Олег.  
     — Я обидел тебя. Причинил боль. Я доставляю тебе кучу хлопот, на моё содержание тратятся деньги, которых у тебя и без того немного. И ты устал меня понимать.  
     Олегу опять стало жутко. «Он всё же читает мои мысли», — попятился Олег. Только отступать в крохотной кухонной загородке было некуда. А значит...  
     — Не убивай меня! — едва слышно прошептал ангел. Горло ему перехватило спазмой, сил на крик не хватало.  
     — Лий, ты чего? — растерялся Олег.  
     Крылатик медленно сполз по стенке на пол, скрючился в немыслимой позе — человеческое тело не способно так изгибаться и съёживаться.  
     Но это и не человек.  
     Это потерявшийся ангел, и ему больно и страшно в грубом человеческом мире, который и с собственными-то порождениями суров до жестокости. Что уж говорить о существе из сверхтонких эфирных сфер.  
     — Лий... — шагнул к нему Олег. — Не надо, Лий, пожалуйста. — Он сел рядом с ангелом. — Не бойся, маленький. Ты ведь знаешь, что я не...  
     — Я не маленький! — мгновенно вскинулся крылатик. — Я взрослый! — И показал на нимб. — Видишь? Это означает, что я совершеннолетний.  
     — Сколько тебе годиков, совершеннолетний?  
     — Семнадцать, — пробормотал ангел. И добавил, не в силах противиться природной честности: — Скоро будет семнадцать. Совсем скоро. Но я правда уже совсем взрослый! Шестнадцать лет — это финальное посвящение и полная самостоятельность во всех отношениях.  
     — Ладно, совершеннолетний, одевайся, — усмехнулся Олег. — Пойдём прогуляемся.  
     Ангел смотрел настороженно.  
     Олег вздохнул, осторожно привлёк его к себе, поцеловал в макушку.  
     — Тяжко тебе с нашими мыслями... Ведь они слишком тесно связаны с чувствами. И не слышать их ты не можешь... Так?  
     — Да, — тихо ответил ангел. — Это всё равно, что стоять рядом с орущим на полную громкость динамиком и пытаться заткнуть себе уши. Не помогает.  
     — Тем более, что доносится из этого динамика отнюдь не райское пение.  
     Лий посмотрел на Олег с тревогой.  
     — Прости, я опять не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь. — Ангел прикоснулся к плечу Олега и тут же отдёрнул руку. — Тебе грустно и горько, но я не понимаю, почему.  
     — Уже всё хорошо, — улыбнулся ему Олег.  
     — У вас так быстро и резко меняется настроение, — удивился Лий.  
     — Пойдём, — помог ему подняться Олег. — Надо и свежим воздухом подышать.

*   *   *

     Пятничное утро выдалось туманным и зябким. Ангел сидел на подоконнике и с удивлением рассматривал незнакомое атмосферное явление.  
     — Почему вы живёте в такой сложной климатической зоне? — спросил он. — Разве в вашем мире мало хороших мест?  
     — А здесь чем плохо? — не понял Олег.  
     Лий не ответил, отвернулся чуть смущённо.  
     Встал с подоконника, подошёл к книжным полкам, стал водить пальцем по корешкам. Странная привычка, которая всегда удивляла Олега.  
     Ангел нащупал что-то интересное, вынул томик, перелистнул несколько страниц. На лице появилось недоумение — он явно надеялся найти в книге что-то другое. Лий посмотрел на полку и улыбнулся. Положил несколько книг на подоконник и вытащил скрытый за ними крупноформатный толстый том в яркой обложке.  
     Сел за стол и начал просматривать книгу.  
     — «Мой мир и я», — сказал Лий вслух. — «Детская энциклопедия». Почему ты раньше не показал мне эту книгу? Ведь здесь есть всё, что необходимо для первого знакомства с вашим миром. И объяснения очень простые, без лишней зауми. Как раз для таких иномирских дикарей, как я.  
     Олег подскочил к нему одним прыжком, выхватил книгу.  
     — Не смей!!! — прошипел он сорванным от ярости голосом. — Даже не думай к ней прикоснуться!  
     Ангел с тихим всхлипом упал со стула, попытался спрятаться под тахту. Он даже не скулил. Были только едва слышные прерывистые вдохи, как будто ему не хватало воздуха. Олег с ужасом смотрел на чёрные, обугленные пятна ожогов на теле и крыльях ангела. Болевой шок оказался столь силён, что ангелу не хватало сил на крик, только на почти беззвучный стон.  
     «Если я попаду под прямой удар эмоциональной волны, от меня даже пепла не останется», — вспомнилось Олегу. Предупреждали ведь идиота!  
     Олег с омерзением отшвырнул книгу в сторону. До каких пор он будет во имя мёртвых причинять боль живым?  
     От стыда и ненависти к самому себе хотелось удавиться. Но сначала надо вернуть Лия домой. Обязательно вернуть, во что бы то ни стало. На Земле малыш не выживет. А после и с собой можно будет разобраться.  
     Ангел тихо, отчаянно вскрикнул, попытался отползти в сторону.  
     «Даже если ваши чувства направлены на другой объект, то всё равно обжигают не хуже огня», — опять вспомнилось Олегу.  
     Бедный малыш, тяжко же тебе приходится. Мало того, выкинуло из родного мира не пойми куда, так ещё и попал к придурочному истерику. От пронзительной жалости к Лию стало больно сердцу.  
     Ангел снова вскрикнул, задрожал. Олег прикусил губу, опять обругал себя идиотом. Лий ведь предупреждал!  
     «Не имеет значения, добрые это чувства будут или злые. При такой запредельной интенсивности они одинаково убийственны в любом варианте».  
     Всё, хватит. И так своей бессмысленной яростью мальчишку изувечил, теперь ещё сочувствием до смерти домучить не хватает.  
     Как там Лий говорил — стену выстроить? Для начала сгодится. А там, когда Олег совсем успокоится, её обязательно нужно будет убрать, чтобы не напугать Лия ещё больше. Малышу и так досталось сверх всякой меры.  
     Но, прежде всего, успокоиться.  
     Вот так. А теперь надо подумать, как и чем лечить ангела.  
     Шевельнулись смутные воспоминания о когда-то прочитанных легендах. Речь в них шла как раз об ангелах. Правда, это были ангелы тьмы... Но ведь Лий говорил, что разницы никакой, что чёрный ангел, что белый, что серый — ангел, он и есть ангел. Раймег.  
     И все земные легенды об ангелах оказались ужасающие правдивы.  
     Глядишь, сработает и эта.  
     Олег достал из кухонного шкафа аптечку, вынул из ящика стола нож. Примерился, чтобы не задеть сухожилие, и полосонул себя по запястью. Нацедил полстакана крови.  
     «Хватит, наверное, для начала. Дальше, если что, добавлю».  
     Олег заклеил порез пластырем, глянул на Лия. Тот сжался в нелепо свёрнутый комочек, прикрылся крыльями и, тихонько поскуливая, зализывал ожог на руке. Рана исчезала стремительно и бесследно, однако полностью исцелить себя ангелу не хватит сил.  
     Только вот согласится ли он пить кровь? Вдруг ему вкус покажется неприятным или запах? Олег помнил, как его самого затошнило от варева, которое приготовил Лий.  
     Олег добавил в кровь тёплого молока, положил побольше мёда. «Надеюсь, этот коктейль хоть чем-то ему поможет», — подумал Олег.  
     Осторожно подошёл к ангелу. Тот попятился.  
     «Ах, да, прежде надо убрать ментальную стену, — сообразил Олег. — И не фонтанировать эмоциями».  
     Лий смотрел на него испуганно. И обречённо — ведь сил сопротивляться у малыша нет. Олег протянул ему стакан с коктейлем. Лий принюхался.  
     — Но это же эликсир жизни... — прошептал он недоверчиво и потрясённо. — Полномерный, а не та бледная тень, которую варят наши целители... Откуда он у тебя?  
     — Пей, — сказал Олег.  
     Ангел схватил стакан и проглотил его содержимое в три глотка.  
     — Ещё? — спросил Олег.  
     — Нет-нет, — испуганно замотал головой Лий. — Хватит, что ты...  
     — Малыш, эликсира будет столько, сколько надо. Но я не знаю вашей медицины и ничего не понимаю в дозировках лекарств. Поэтому скажи сам — сколько тебе ещё нужно, чтобы залечить все раны?  
     — Полстакана сейчас и ещё стакан на ночь, перед сном. И тогда к утру никаких следов от ожогов не останется. Я буду выглядеть даже лучше прежнего...  
     — Хорошо, — кивнул Олег и вернулся на кухню.  
     Ангел проводил его настороженным взглядом. Крылатик не верил, что эликсир жизни можно так запросто сварить на самой обычной кухне, особенно если это кухня чужого мира.  
     К счастью, кухонный закуток мал, и кровь в стакан получилось нацедить так, чтобы Лий ничего не заметил, — ангелу была видна только спина Олега. Теперь добавить молока, мёда... Кровопотеря была ощутимой, противно кружилась голова, но не Олегу на самочувствие жаловаться.  
     Лий выпил эликсир, вернул Олегу стакан. Глянул на человека и тут же опустил голову, а пальцы сцепил так, что побелели костяшки. Вздохнул судорожно и проговорил едва слышно:  
     — Ты на меня больше не сердишься?  
     Олег уронил стакан.  
     — Малыш... Прости меня, крылатенький, очень тебя прошу!  
     Ангел смотрел в пол.  
     — Чья это книга? — спросил он.  
     — Моего младшего брата, — ответил Олег. — Он умер два года назад. Ему было десять лет.  
     — Расскажи о нём.  
     — Нет.  
     — Пожалуйста! — настаивал ангел.  
     Олег отрицательно качнул головой.  
     — Нет, Лий. Для меня это слишком болезненная тема. А значит, и тебе будет плохо. Я не смогу сдержаться, если заговорю о нём.  
     Лий осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев стал поглаживать Олегу кисти.  
     — Расскажи о своём брате. И не бойся, это не причинит мне боли, я уже немного научился отклоняться от прямого потока вашего ментала. А тебе станет легче.  
     Олег посмотрел на Лия с ошеломлением. После того, что человек сотворил с ним, крылатик ему же сочувствует?!  
     — Твой гнев был ужасен, — тихо сказал Лий. — Он едва не убил меня. Но твоя боль намного страшнее. Она не коснулась меня, потому что ты всё держишь внутри, только я всё равно её видел. С такой болью невозможно жить. Я бы умер, коснись меня такое хотя бы краем.  
     — А я и умер, — ответил Олег. — Осталась лишь видимость. Семьдесят семь кило ходячего мяса и дерьма.  
     Лий смотрел непонимающе.  
     — Незачем тебе это, — отрезал Олег, хотел подняться. Но ангел схватил за плечи, удержал: Олег изумился тому, какими сильными оказались его тонкие и, казалось бы, хрупкие руки. Лий стал бережно, едва прикасаясь, массировать ему виски, затем затылок.  
     — Как приятно... — тихо сказал Олег. — Можно немного и посильнее.  
     Лий перебрался ему за спину, стал поглаживать и разминать Олегу шею, затем лоб, виски и затылок, и снова шею.  
     — Как приятно... — повторил Олег. Тело окутало мягким теплом, а к глазам подступили слёзы. Целую минуту Олег сдерживался, а затем разрыдался — впервые за два года. Сразу же стало стыдно. Даже на похоронах брата не плакал, а тут на тебе, разнюнился. Олег до боли прикусил губу, вытер слёзы.  
     Лий продолжал поглаживать ему затылок и шею. Олег снова разрыдался — тяжело, надрывно, с воем и всхлипываниями. Ангел прижался к нему, задрожал. Олег усилием воли унял рыдания. Похлопал ангела по руке.  
     — Всё хорошо, маленький, не бойся. Всё в порядке, ангел.  
     — Я не маленький! — рассердился Лий. — И не ангел! Так что рассказывай!  
     Эти слова будто какую-то плотину разбили. Речь полилась потоком, остановить который не было ни малейших сил. Олег мог только следить, чтобы она была сдержанной и ровной, чтобы не ранила Лия эмоциональным всплеском. Замолчать же Олег, как ни старался, не сумел. Он рассказал Лию всё. О том, как сам растил брата, потому что родители всё время были на работе. О том, как автомобиль занесло на мокрой дороге — родители разбились насмерть, брат серьёзно покалечился, зато у Олега не было ни синяка, ни царапины. Брату требовалась серия сложных и дорогих операций. Олег продал библиотеку, которую его семья собирала сорок лет, продал картины и мебель, а затем и четырёхкомнатную квартиру в центре города. Купил эту комнатёнку на окраине. Операции оказались успешными, брат начал ходить, зрение тоже удалось восстановить в полном объёме. Врачи дружно гарантировали, что никаких последствий для здоровья перенесённая братом катастрофа иметь не будет, и пообещали выписать его через неделю. Но в тот же день, когда брат возвращался с прогулки по больничному парку в лечебный корпус, с крыши здания сорвалась крупная сосулька, срикошетила о козырёк подъезда и пробила ему череп. Сразу насмерть.  
     После похорон Олег напился в лёжку. Проспался и опять напился. А в промежутке между одной отключкой и другой успел устроить дебош с дракой. И так несколько месяцев. Сколько именно — Олег и сам не знал. Остановился в тот день, когда услышал «Видел бы сейчас тебя твой брат, сбежал бы в ужасе». После этого как отрезало. Олег заперся в комнате, и сам, без медиков и лекарств пережил отвыкание от алкоголя. Затем отмыл до хрустального блеска квартиру и привёл в порядок, насколько это было возможно, собственное обличье. Вскоре устроился на работу, жизнь вёл размеренную и тихую, встреч и разговоров с прежними знакомыми избегал, новых знакомств не завёл. И на работе, и в общежитии держался нелюдимом.  
     — Вот и всё, — сказал Олег. — С тех пор всё так и идёт — ни жизнь, ни смерть, ни боль, ни радость.  
     — Почему? — не понял Лий.  
     — Потому что человека, ради которого я жил, больше нет, а дел, которые оказались бы способными придать моей жизни смысл, никогда и не было. Я ведь профессию выбирал не для души, а для глупости — о престиже думал, о карьерной перспективе, о деньгах. Всё учёл, даже то, чтобы работа близко к дому была, а вот о том, что профессия должна быть не только источником дохода, но и опорой, забыл. Когда брат умер, вместе с ним в небытие рухнул весь мой мир, потому что ему просто-напросто не за что было уцепиться. Знаешь, когда я в первый раз напивался, то и не вспомнил, что утром на работу надо. Ведь там не было ничего такого, что позволило бы хоть ненадолго спрятаться от боли, отвлечься. Многие люди после потери близких полностью погружаются в работу, она становится для них лекарством, но для этого работу нужно любить. Я же к своей профессии всегда был глубоко равнодушен. И она отплатила мне тем же. Когда я стал нуждаться в ней как в опоре, она обернулась пустышкой. И остаётся такой до сих пор.  
     Лий спросил осторожно:  
     — А какая профессия нравилась тебе по-настоящему?  
     — Не знаю, — ответил Олег. — Я никогда об этом всерьёз не думал.  
     Ангел обнял его, уткнулся лицом в плечо. Молча. И Олег благодарен был ему за молчание.  
     Спустя несколько минут Олег пожал ангелу руку, встал сам и помог подняться Лию.  
     — Ты подожди меня, — сказал Олег. — Я скоро.  
     И, прежде чем крылатик успел что-то сказать, Олег подхватил куртку, ботинки и выскочил за дверь. Услышав, как за спиной щёлкнул замок, улыбнулся. Всё же Лий сообразительный парнишка, хоть и ангел.  
     Олег поймал маршрутку и доехал до ближайшего книжного магазина, где в отделе популярной психологии купил для Лия две брошюрки по психологической защите, и одну, вроде бы того же содержания, в отделе эзотерики.  
     Просмотрел их Лий с интересом, но гораздо больше внимания уделил энциклопедии. Олег не спорил — с новым миром крылатику надо познакомиться детальнее. Ведь неизвестно, сколько ему тут придётся пробыть, пока найдётся способ вернуть его домой.  
     А нового ментального удара Лию можно не бояться. Олег больше такого не допустит. И никому другому не позволит его обидеть.

*   *   *

     Всё субботнее утро Лий смотрел энциклопедии. То «Мой мир», то «Малый энциклопедический словарь». И вдруг сполз со стула, скрючился на полу и заскулил.  
     — Что случилось? — метнулся к нему Олег.  
     — У вас другой мир! — посмотрел на него Лий. — Настолько другой, что существование моего становится невозможным!  
     — Но ведь ты есть. Значит и мир твой есть. А если так, мы обязательно найдём туда дорогу.  
     — Ты добрый, — тихо сказал ангел. — Спасибо.  
     — Почему ты никогда не называешь меня по имени? — спросил Олег.  
     — Потому что раб не смеет произносить имя хозяина. Он может говорить только «мой господин». Но тебе такое обращение не нравится. Так ведь?  
     Олег одурело помотал головой.  
     — Что ты несёшь? — спросил он с растерянностью. — Лий, откуда ты взял такую чушь?  
     Ангел встал, отошёл к окну. Посмотрел на человека. Усмехнулся невесело.  
     — Свою участь я понял сразу же, как только осознал, что попал не в чужую планетеллу, а в иной мир. И что я при всём желании не смогу притвориться местным жителем, было очевидно. А если так, то я в этом мире могу быть только диковинкой, предметом для лабораторных исследований или домашней игрушкой кого-нибудь из местных жителей.  
     Олег поднялся, шагнул к ангелу.  
     — Но... — И замер на полушаге, когда увидел, как сжался крылатик.  
     Ангел опять усмехнулся.  
     — Всё слишком очевидно, разве нет? Скоро я тебе надоем, и ты вышвырнешь меня обратно на крышу той мерзкой будки или продашь кому-нибудь из местных богатеев. Или подаришь правительству в обмен на новую квартиру в хорошем районе. А может, ты проявишь воистину великое милосердие и убьёшь меня сам, не обрекая на дальнейшие муки? Что скажешь, мой господин? Какую участь ты мне уготовил?  
     — Лий...  
     — Я полностью в твоей власти, — сказал ангел. — Ведь без тебя я обречён на длинную и очень мучительную смерть. Покончить же с собой мне смелости не хватает. А если так, то мне придётся подчиняться каждому твоему желанию.  
     Олег припомнил, с каким ужасом и обречённостью шёл ангел к тахте в свой первый вечер на Земле. И как удивился, когда понял, что человек не испытывает к нему никаких извращённых желаний. Руки Олегу целовал в благодарность. Как будто можно благодарить за элементарную порядочность. За долг, в конце концов!  
     — Не знаю, как у вас в Раю... — начал Олег. Остановился, перевёл дыхание, унимая ярость. Ангел смотрел испуганно. Олег кое-как успокоился и сказал: — Лий, практически во всех странах Земли неоказание помощи лицу, которое находится в опасности и не в состоянии помочь себе само, является серьёзным уголовным преступлением. За это в тюрьму сажают, Лий. И требовать благодарности за спасение никто не имеет права. Это тоже преступление, Лий.  
     Ангел скептически хмыкнул.  
     — Многие ли выполняют этот закон?  
     — Многие. Хотя не буду врать, не все. Но закон остаётся законом.  
     Лий не ответил. Олег подошёл к нему, мягко взъерошил волосы.  
     — Тебе нечего бояться.  
     Ангел отстранился.  
     — Это бессмысленно, — сказал он. — Я никогда не смогу заменить тебе брата. Он человек, я раймег. Он ребёнок, я взрослый. Он был тебе родным, а я всегда буду чужим. Я всего лишь твоя собственность, господин. Имущество, вещь. Игрушка, которую ты из жалости подобрал на мусорке.  
     — Ненавидишь меня за это? — спросил Олег.  
     Лий посмотрел на него ошеломлённо и тут же опустил глаза.  
     — Да, — сказал он чуть слышно.  
     — Так и должно быть. Хоть сколько-нибудь нормальным людям претит оказаться чьей бы то ни было собственностью и вещью. А тот, кто пытается превращать людей в имущество или игрушку, всегда становится преступником, и никаких оправданий здесь нет и быть не может.  
     — Но как же долг благодарности?! — растерянно сказал ангел.  
     — Благодарность — это благой дар. А дар, он же подарок — всегда дело сугубо добровольное, и вымогать их никто не имеет права. Иначе это тоже было бы преступлением.  
     Лий смотрел ошеломлённо.  
     — Нет... — пролепетал он. — Так не бывает...  
     — Давай лучше думать, как тебе домой вернуться, — сказал Олег. — Расскажи подробнее, как вы с планетеллы на планетеллу путешествуете.  
     Лий улыбнулся.  
     — Ты так уверен, что сможешь вернуть меня домой, что я сам начинаю в это верить.  
     — Ты обязательно вернёшься домой, — повторил Олег.  
     — Подожди, — ангел жестом отодвинул возвращение домой куда-то в даль заоблачную. — Тебя ведь здесь ничего не держит, так? Ты сам говорил, что у тебя здесь нет ни людей, которые были бы тебе дороги, ни работы, которая была бы тебе нужна. Тогда почему ты не хочешь уйти в П'а-Рай'диз вместе со мной?  
     — И кем я там буду? — хмыкнул Олег. — Твоей комнатной собачкой?  
     — А здесь ты кто?! — выкрикнул ангел и тут же отшатнулся, закрываясь от пощёчины.  
     Олег усмехнулся. Приятная в Раю жизнь, ничего не скажешь.  
     — Ты прав, здесь я никто и ничто, — ответил он вслух. — Но я своё собственное никто и ничто. А там я лишусь даже этого. Превращусь из самости в вещь. И даже если меня будут хранить в золотом футляре, утраченное Я мне это не заменит.  
     Лий кивнул.  
     — Я понимаю... Это очень странно и непривычно, но я всё равно тебя понимаю. Только... Если я уеду домой, а ты останешься здесь, это означает, что мы никогда больше не увидимся!  
     Олег сглотнул.  
     — А ты... хотел бы снова меня увидеть? Меня?! После того, что я с тобой сделал, ты хочешь меня видеть?  
     — А что ты сделал? Что ещё ты сделал, кроме того, что привёл незнакомца в свой дом, делил с ним свою пищу и свою одежду?  
     — Но...  
     — Если ты о вчерашних ожогах, — перебил его ангел, — то забудь об этом. Никто не виноват, что я такая мимоза сверхнежная. Лучше скажи, что на моём месте сделал бы человек?  
     — Да ничего. Послал бы меня по матери, и всё.  
     — И даже не спросил бы, что с тобой происходит?  
     — Это по настроению, — фыркнул Олег. — Мог спросить, а мог и дверью на прощание хлопнуть.  
     — В любом случае человек такой твоей реакции не удивился бы. И сам бы на твоём месте вёл себя точно так же.  
     — Да.  
     — Могу тебя заверить, — криво усмехнулся Лий, — что раймеги в подобных случаях ничем от человеков не отличаются. Как и все остальные жители нашего мира. Только очень мало кто из них стал бы отдавать свою кровь для исцеления никому ненужного приблудыша. Так в чём ты пытаешься себя обвинить? И зачем?  
     — Откуда ты знаешь о крови? — дёрнулся Олег.  
     — Догадался. Гораздо позже, чем следовало, но всё же догадался.  
     Олег опустил голову. Ангел осторожно прикоснулся к его плечу.  
     — Посмотри на меня.  
     Олег поднял взгляд. Ангел улыбнулся и сказал с благодарностью:  
     — Мне ещё никто не верил так, как ты.  
     — Что?  
     — Ты настолько мне доверился, что даже спал в моём присутствии. Ведь тебе и в голову не пришло, что я мог бы тебя убить.  
     — Зачем бы тебе это? — оторопело спросил Олег.  
     — Мало ли... Например, чтобы вытянуть из тебя всю кровь до капли. В нашем мире нет живых существ, у которых вместо крови течёт в жилах эликсир жизни. А искусственный эликсир — зелье очень дорогое. — Ангел вдруг стал бледнее собственных крыльев. — Всеблагой Свет! Если в нашем мире кто-нибудь узнает, что есть природный источник эликсира жизни... Если тебя увидит кто-нибудь из наших... — Лий всхлипнул и крепко обнял Олега, уткнулся лицом ему в плечо. — Пускай я больше никогда тебя не увижу... Пусть... Но только чтобы никто другой из нашего мира тоже никогда тебя не видел!  
     Олег провёл ладонью ему по волосам.  
     — Ну что ты, не плачь, не надо.  
     Ангел прижался к нему ещё теснее.  
     — Я люблю тебя. Так же сильно люблю, как отца и брата. Ты самый лучший из всех моих друзей!  
     Олег взял его за плечи, отстранил.  
     — Тогда назови меня по имени.  
     — Олежка... — едва слышно произнёс Лий. И повторил увереннее: — Олежек...  
     Человек пожал ему плечи, улыбнулся.  
     — Давай думать, как тебе вернуться домой.

*   *   *

     Внятное объяснение слову «планетелла» ангел подобрал только вечером.  
     — Вот посмотри, — показал он на фотографию Земли в детской энциклопедии. — Планета всегда и везде одна. Отдельный самостоятельный мир. А теперь посмотри на свой дом. Он тоже отдельный самостоятельный мир. Планета. Но в нём есть множество маленьких мирков-квартир, совершенно независимых и никак не связанных друг с другом, но в то же время неотъемлемых частей одного общего мира. По лестницам и коридорам можно попасть в любую квартиру. Точно так же из межпространства можно попасть в любую планетеллу нашей планеты.  
     — Понятно, — сказал Олег. — Скажи, а эти планетеллы видно? Их можно увидеть так, как у нас можно увидеть звёзды — солнца других миров?  
     — Ты догадливый! — обрадовался Лий. — Да, на горизонте видны складки планетелл. А звёзд у нас нет. И солнца нет. Точнее, они есть, но никогда не видны за слоем... м-м... это не облака, потому что облака у нас тоже есть, это... м-м... ну что-то вроде вуали, дополнительной атмосферной оболочки, из-за которой у нас долгое время считали планету плоской, а небо твёрдым. Гораздо дольше, чем у вас. В лучах солнца днём, и звёзд ночью оболочка светится, и потому день у нас такой же яркий, как и у вас, а вот ночь не столь тёмная.  
     — Значит, исследований космического или хотя бы околопланетного пространства у вас нет? — понял Олег.  
     — Теперь есть. Но не так мощно как у вас. Мы сейчас только пытаемся создавать искусственный спутник планеты, и неизвестно, когда эти попытки увенчаются успехом. А для вас спутниковая связь давно стала обыденностью.  
     — Но... Ведь ваша цивилизация намного превосходит вашу!  
     — Превосходи-ла, — уточнил Лий. — В тот период, который вы называете Древним Миром и Средневековьем. В Новое Время вы с нами сравнялись, а сейчас обгоняете.  
     — Подожди... Но ведь ангелы... Один в один похожие на раймегов существа появлялись на Земле как представители несоизмеримо высшей цивилизации. Пытались управлять нашей историей.  
     — Вот именно что пытались! Но каждый раз получали такой отпор, что удирали во все крылья, теряя по дороге перья, а ваши люди, которые были их подопечными, использовали полученную от раймегов силу по своему усмотрению. Во всяком случае, так говорят ваши легенды.  
     — Наши легенды говорят иное, — качнул головой Олег. — Ангелы в них — высшие существа, посланцы более совершенного мира, чем наш.  
     Лий мягко рассмеялся.  
     — Ты человек. И не видишь в легендах всего того, что замечаю я. У тебя просто недостаточный объем информации о нашем мире.  
     Олег только головой покачал. Лий ответил:  
     — В П'а-Рай'дизе о контактах с Землёй ничего не известно. Как и во всех других планетеллах. Если таковые контакты были реальными событиями, а не задокументированными бреднями ваших шизофреников, то эти эксперименты проводились в режиме абсолютной секретности. И закончились полным провалом, как я уже говорил.  
     — Но ведь ангелов даже космонавты видели! — упорствовал Олег. — Говорили с ними. Правда, те ангелы были трёхметровыми. Но и обычного роста тоже были... Всегда появлялись в оранжевом облаке...  
     Лий усмехнулся.  
     — Тебе известно значение слова «голограмма»? А телевизор на площади и с экраном не в три, а в десять метров тебя не смущает?  
     — Ты говорил, у вас нет такой связи.  
     — Прямо в точности такой нет, но нечто похожее, пусть и достигнутое иным техническим решением, есть. Я ведь не испугался телевизора.  
     — Но зачем вашим экспериментаторам связываться с нашими космонавтами? Причём как-то идиотски! Контакт не контакт, а некое недоразумение.  
     Лий пожал плечами.  
     — Наверное, чувствуют себя виноватыми за то, что пытались исказить естественный ход вашей истории. Хотят извиниться, выразить восхищение вашими достижениями.  
     — Да сколько лет уже с тех пор прошло! Какая может быть вина? Всё давно быльём поросло и забылось.  
     Лий опустил голову.  
     — Олег,.. понимаешь,.. срок жизни раймегов намного длиннее человеческого. И те, кто пытался вмешаться в вашу историю две тысячи лет назад, сейчас ещё очень далеки от своего последнего рубежа.  
     Человек в ответ на это лишь усмехнулся. А усвоенная с детства атеистическая картина мира с торжеством вернулась на главенствующее место и дружески улыбнулась картине теологической. У них вдруг обнаружилось немало общих черт.  
     Олег вздохнул и ответил решительно:  
     — Вина и долгожительство — это проблемы ваших экспериментаторов, и нас они не касаются. Для нас только одно важно — некая пространственная смычка между вашей планетеллой и нашей планетой есть. Ведь на самом деле мир един, Лий. В нём множество звёзд, вокруг которых вращаются планеты, и на каждой планете есть планетеллы. Но всё это единый мир! А значит все точки его пространства взаимосвязаны.  
     — Да, но... — Лий прикусил губу, помолчал. — У вас нет никаких исследований параллельных пространств. Даже факт их существования для вашей цивилизации не данность, а всего лишь гипотеза. Дело в том, что у вас совершенно иная структура планеты и околопланетного пространства, благодаря которому вам обнаружить планетеллы намного сложнее, чем нам выйти на орбиту. Олежка, ты пойми, у нас перестали считать небо твёрдым всего лишь пятьдесят лет назад. А у вас в это время на полном серьёзе обсуждали, каким именно способом высаживать на Марсе яблони.  
     — И тем не менее, — возразил Олег, — связь между Землёй и П'а-Рай'дизом есть. Ну не на пустом же месте возникли наши легенды об ангелах!  
     — Да, — задумчиво ответил Лий. — Сходство ангелов и раймегов слишком велико, чтобы быть случайностью. Но любые контакты наших цивилизаций завершились две тысячи лет назад... Всё, что было позже — это измышления ваших безумцев или мошенников, основанное на обрывочной, превратившейся в легенды информации о былых отношениях. Зато примерно в это же время у нас появилось понятие запретных зон, входить в которые опасно для жизни.  
     — И с тех пор в них никто не заглядывал? — не поверил Олег.  
     — Конечно, нет! — Лий даже удивился: — Кто будет заглядывать в запретную зону, особенно если известно, что она опасна для жизни?  
     Олег закашлялся, отвернулся.  
     — Я что-то не то сказал? — растерялся Лий.  
     — Да нет, всё то. Просто это межкультурное различие. На три четверти представителей нашей цивилизации, если не больше, словосочетание «запретная зона» действует как приглашение к визиту. А упоминание об опасности лишь добавляет привлекательности. Страсть к риску у многих землян не менее сильна, чем потребность в еде или сексе... У нас даже поговорка есть: «Если нельзя, но очень хочется, то можно». И ещё одна поговорка: «Кто никогда не рискует, тот ничего не выигрывает».  
     Раймег заморгал ошеломлённо.  
     — Но... М-да... — И махнул рукой. — А, ерунда! Даже лучше, что вы такие мартышки. Иначе бы ты никогда и не задумался о том, как вернуть меня домой. И не побудил бы меня об этом думать.  
     — А ты что-то придумал? — заинтересовался Олег.  
     — Не знаю... Есть одна идея, но... Завтра вечером попробуем, если ты не против. Надо будет вернуться на ту крышу, где ты меня нашёл.  
     — Как скажешь. Тебе лучше знать.  
     Лий шагнул к Олегу, робко прикоснулся рукой к его плечу.  
     — Если всё получится... Если я уйду... Ты будешь помнить меня?  
     — Конечно.  
     Лий обнял его, уткнулся лицом в плечо.  
     — Я всегда буду помнить тебя. Вечно. Я... — Он не договорил.  
     Олег провёл ладонью ему по волосам.  
     — Ты можешь приходить в гости. Если захочешь.  
     — Это невозможно!  
     — Ещё вчера ты был уверен, что тебе невозможно вернуться домой. А сегодня размышляешь о том, какой из способов отыскать обратную дорогу будет наилучшим.  
     Лий прижался к нему теснее.  
     — Я вернусь. Обязательно вернусь. И привезу тебе ростки иц ** _а_** ров. Это самые прекрасные цветы П'а-Рай'диза. Ты ведь очень любишь живые цветы, я это сразу почувствовал.  
     Олег улыбнулся, погладил раймега по волосам.  
     — Спасибо. А сейчас расскажи, что ты придумал.

*   *   *

     Портал в П'а-Рай'диз до того напоминал райские врата из библейской экранизации, что Олегу даже смешно стало. Лий тоже нервно хихикнул.  
     — Я не прощаюсь, — сказал он. — Ведь я скоро вернусь.  
     — Да, — ответил Олег.  
     Лий заглянул Олегу в глаза.  
     — Ведь ты не забудешь меня, если я немного задержусь? Если у меня не сразу получится открыть обратный портал?  
     — Конечно, нет. Я буду тебя ждать.  
     Лий крепко сжал Олегу плечи, заглянул в глаза.  
     — Я обязательно вернусь.  
     — Ключи от комнаты не потеряй, — усмехнулся Олег.  
     — Не потеряю, — с глубокой серьёзностью сказал раймег. — Ведь они теперь ещё и компас, который поможет скорректировать направление портала. До встречи?  
     — До встречи, — ответил человек.  
     Лий пожал ему руки.  
     Заглянул в глаза и тут же отвернулся, отпустил руки Олега. Подхватил пакет с брошюрами по психозащите и энциклопедией «Мой мир», шагнул в портал.  
     — Я обязательно вернусь, — крикнул Лий на прощание. — И цветы привезу!  
     Портал исчез.  
     Олег усмехнулся.  
     — Вернётся он... Тоже мне, возвращенец.  
     На сердце было тяжело и грустно. Олег успел привязаться к парнишке.  
     «А вдруг и правда вернётся? — шевельнулась мысль. — И цветы привезёт. Причём, зная широту его души, можно заранее сказать, что их хватит на целый газон. Надо бы место приготовить... На дачу что ли, смотаться?»  
     Дачу Олег не навещал уже три года. Участок расположен довольно неудобно, потому и продать вместе с квартирой не получилось — от остановки загородной маршрутки к даче далеко идти, а машины у Олега больше не было.  
     «Даже подумать, и то страшно, какой там бардак за три года образовался. Домик, наверное, вообще уже на стройматериалы разворовали. А если и не тронули, всё-таки он довольно далеко от посторонних глаз, то всё равно там сплошное обветшание и грязищи по колено. Надо в ближайшие выходные съездить туда, порядок навести. И обязательно прикинуть, как там теплицу сделать. Лий говорил, что климат П'а-Рай'диза намного мягче нашего. Хм... Даже если Лий не вернётся, всё равно польза будет, я в теплице розы высажу, как хотел когда-то. Красиво, да и доход они какой-никакой принесут, мне это совсем не лишним окажется. Но Лий вернётся. Обязательно вернётся. Так что в комнате надо обязательно записку оставлять, и подробный план дороги на дачу».  
     Олег улыбнулся. На даче раймегу обязательно понравится. Ведь рядом лес, речка. А на самой даче есть камин, в котором можно будет печь картошку.


	13. Файл 12. Самая обыкновенная история

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что может оказаться обыкновеннее, чем история о Красавице и Чудовище?  
> Но, несмотря на всю свою банальность, этот сюжет во все времена, во всех цивилизациях и странах неизменно привлекает и зачаровывает как сердца, так и умы, покоряет и рассказчиков, и слушателей.  
> Поэтому на свет появилась и такая вариация на вечную тему Красавицы и Чудовища...

     Прекрасные длинные кудри острижены в нелепый ёжик, их чудесный, солнечно-золотистый цвет перекрашен ягодным соком в тусклый грязно-коричневый мох, который к тому же слипся в противную корку.  
     Нежное личико измазано золой и болотной тиной, стройное тело скрыто бесформенными шароварами и длинной рубахой, какие носят только самые нищие крестьянки.  
     — Зато под такой рубахой крылья спрятать легче, — пояснил ей хриплый скрипучий голос.  
     — Но ведь я похожа на горбунью, — растерянно сказала Ти ** _у_** лла, птицекрылая Дева Радуги.  
     Человек, который привёл её на эту потаённую полянку близ болота, не ответил. Он вообще не любит разговаривать.  
     «С таким голосом это неудивительно», — подумала Тиулла.  
     Человеки называют птицекрылов ардн ** _е_** гами и превыше всего ценят их сверкающие разноцветные перья, в первую очередь маховые.  
     Тот, кто клялся Тиулле в любви сладкими, будто мёд, словами, выдирал перья с такой злобой и остервенением, что едва не сломал ей крылья.  
     Тот, кто стриг арднегине волосы и смазывал целебным зельем раны, был острожным и деликатным в каждом своём движении и заверял, что до свадьбы всё отрастёт и заживёт.  
     Тот, чьи прельстительные речи обернулись насилием и болью, назывался графом, а красив был как сказочный король и носил белоснежные, расшитые золотом одежды изящного покроя.  
     Тот, чьи метательные клинки оборвали жизнь графа и его наперсников, принадлежит к самому низшему из сословий, служит конюхом на ямском разъезде и уродлив так, что смотреть на него без содрогания не может никто.  
     Тиулла закрыла глаза, отвернулась.  
     Тьма под веками мгновенно заполнилась воспоминаниями.

+   +   +

     Вершинные плато Радужных гор недоступны смертным. И даже, в чьих жилах кровь смешана с магией, редко удостаиваются чести увидеть их густые рощи и цветущие луга, вдохнуть чистейший воздух, испить прохладную воду.  
     Красота и уют Обители Радуг предназначены лишь для тысячеблагословенных Небом арднегов, любимейших из его детей.  
     Но крас ** _о_** ты вечного лета Вершинных плато неизменны из века в века. И со временем их однообразие становится тягостным для птицекрылов, а в душах избранников Радуги появляется стремление увидеть Землю — такую переменчивую, таинственную и многодивную.  
     Особенно сильным это стремление становится весной, когда снежный покров сменяется пёстрой вуалью из трав и цветов.  
     Старейшины племени не удерживают молодёжь от путешествий в низший мир. Советуют лишь соблюдать осторожность — никогда не ходить и не летать в одиночку, а только стаей, и в сопровождении воинов. Вторым условием для путешествия становилось обещание никогда самим напрямую не заговаривать с бескрылыми. Пусть все разговоры ведёт специально обученный проводник.

+

     Он был совсем не похож на тех низшемирков, которых уже успела повидать Тиулла. Красота лица, совершенство сложения, аромат благовоний и драгоценные одежды выделяли его из толпы бескрылых точно так же, как бриллиант выделяют среди других камней блеск и совершенство огранки.  
     Он заметил устремлённый на него взор арднегини и поклонился с почтительным изяществом, но без той угодливости, которая была свойственна большинству низшемирков. А в его глазах горели страсть, желание и восхищение её красотой.   
     Проводник сказал, что этот бескрылый — не простой человек, каких тысячи. Нет, он граф, владыка и правитель здешних мест.

+

     Свою любовь Тиулла и граф осуществляли уже месяц, но арднегиня так и не решалась принять приглашение возлюбленного осмотреть его дворец. Встречались они только в роще близ ямского разъезда, что был на подступах к городу.  
     Но однажды граф сказал, что один из ямских конюхов, который прирабатывал к основному жалованию охотой, добыл златорогую косулю, редкого в здешних лесах зверя, и теперь кухарь разъезда — большой искусник — готовит изысканное кушанье. А из рогов косули Тиулла может заказать косторезу украшения или статуэтку.  
     Однако для того, чтобы насладиться лакомством и поговорить с мастером, Тиулле надо войти в здание разъезда.  
     Тиулла заколебалась. Старейшины строго-настрого предупреждали, чтобы во время одиночных прогулок в низший мир арднеги не приближались к поселениям бескрылых.  
     Но ведь разъезд такой маленький... К тому же с Тиуллой будет её граф, а уж он-то сумеет защитить свою возлюбленную от любой опасности.

+

     Полынь, лютая полынь, трава сколь благодатная, столь и злотворная. Если свежая полынь исцеляла арднегам любые, даже тяжёлые раны, то дым высушенной полыни становился ядом, одурманивал кошмарами разум и полностью лишал волшебной силы.  
     Когда Тиулле прямо под нос сунули пучок сухой горящей полыни, она закричала от ужаса и метнулась к своему графу.  
     И тут же отпрянула, увидев его торжествующую усмешку.  
     Запоздало ударило пониманием, что держал полынь не кто иной, как ближайший помощник графа, которого он называл бароном и своим стремянным.  
     Жуть дальнейшего оказалась страшнее любого полынного кошмара.  
     Ничком привязанная к скамье, с выщипанными наполовину крыльями, Тиулла слышала обрывки разговора графа со своими присными, тщетно пытаясь осознать их смысл.  
     Некромант... Зачем им некромант? Ах, да, некроманты, всеми пр ** _о_** клятые и противозаконные волшебники, очень дорого платят за тысячеблагословенную кровь детей Неба и избранников Радуги.  
     Долговые расписки... Какие долги могут быть у правителя столь богатой и обширной области?  
     Столица... Игорный дом... Гашиш... Да, на такие развлечения мало будет не то что доходов графства, но и всех сокровищ гномьих королей.  
     — Мой господин, — услышала Тиулла голос стремянного, — если некромант обескровит девку не до смерти, можно мы её того... используем?  
     — Только чтобы не как в прошлый раз! — ответил граф. — Так крылатого разодрали, что он через полчаса окочурился. Развлекайтесь, но знайте меру. За птицекрылую шлюху в столичном борделе можно получить не меньше, чем сегодня от некроманта.  
     Тиулла только и смогла, что застонать от ужаса — сил на крик не хватало. Ответом ей стал торжествующий смех и скабрезные шутки.  
     И вдруг всё закончилось. В лицо повеяло свежим воздухом.  
     Тиулла приподняла голову, огляделась.  
     Окно малого ожидального зала распахнуто настежь, а граф и его присные лежат на полу, и у каждого в глазнице или в шее торчит навершие метательного клинка.  
     Вряд ли хоть кто-то из них успел понять, что произошло.  
     Ничего не понимала и Тиулла.  
     Горбатый, кривоногий, по-обезьяньи длиннорукий мужчина с пугающе безобразным, к тому же осквернённым багровым родимым пятном лицом, вынимал клинки из тел и вытирал их об одежду умерших.  
     Собрав оружие, подошёл к Тиулле. Арднегиня почувствовала, что от ужаса проваливается в беспамятство.  
     Но урод ничего плохого ей не сделал. Наоборот, сначала разрезал путы на щиколотках, затем на запястьях. Подал кружку свежей и прохладной колодезной воды.  
     — Не бойтесь, всерадужная госпожа, — сказал он. — Больше никто не причинит вам зла.  
     Голос у него оказался под стать внешности — скрипучий, хриплый и тяжёлый. Одет мужчина в тёмную грубую холстину, пахнет от него дешёвым мылом, немного лошадьми, навозом и едва уловимо — лесными травами.  
     — Ты — тот конюх и охотник, который добыл златорогую косулю? — поняла Тиулла.  
     — Сейчас не до лакомств, всерадужная госпожа, — буркнут тот. И спросил: — Вы знаете грамоту, всерадужная госпожа?  
     — Да, — растерянно ответила Тиулла.  
     Горбун дал ей кусочек угля, кивнул на белёную стену.  
     — Напишите, чтобы искали некроманта Толи ** _а_** на.  
     Арднегиня посмотрела на него с недоумением, но подчинилась.  
     — Пора уходить, — сказал горбун.  
     — Но стража... — начала было Тиулла.  
     — Вы уверены, что они не захотят продать вас некроманту, всерадужная госпожа? Стражники бывают разные. Особенно те, кто служит на дорогах.  
     Тиулла поёжилась.  
     — Идёмте, — потянул её за собой горбун. — Надо спешить.  
     Он повёл её не в рощу, а в лес, который был по другую сторону дороги. Вытащил из котомки какой-то бальзам и велел Тиулле смазать себе синяки и ссадины.  
     — А сок этих ягод, всерадужная госпожа, надо втереть в ранки от перьев. Он снимет боль и не даст развиться воспалению.  
     Арднегиня глянула на ягоды, понюхала бальзам. О, да это вовсе не шарлатанское снадобье, а настоящее лекарство. И ягоды подобраны правильно.  
     — Ты умелый травник, — заметила Тиулла.  
     — Конюху без этого нельзя. Скотский знахарь на разъезды редко заходит. А всадники казённых лошадей не жалеют.  
     — Скотский знахарь называется «ветеринар», — пояснила Тиулла.  
     Горбун кивнул в знак того, что принял поправку, и сказал, что всерадужной госпоже надо изменить внешность. Арднегиня не спорила. Путь до Радужных гор неблизок, а привлекать к себе внимание было бы слишком опасно, ведь без магии Тиулла бессильна. Пока вновь не отрастут маховые перья, о волшебстве и думать нечего.  
     Прежде, когда были целы крылья, арднегиня открывала портал от рощи прямо к подножию своей горы. На возвращение домой требовалось всего лишь несколько минут. Теперь же придётся идти пешком, и времени путь займёт не меньше месяца.

+   +   +

     Тиулла посмотрела на того, кто собирался стать её проводником. Горбун тоже перемазался тиной и сажей.  
     — Зачем? — удивилась Тиулла.  
     — Приготовьтесь изображать юродивую, — сказал горбун. — Вы моя сестра, и я веду вас к Радужным горам, чтобы испросить у тысячеблагословенных детей Неба исцеление.  
     — Но это невозможно! — воскликнула Тиулла. — Арднеги — хорошие целители, но помочь юродивым бессильны даже мы.  
     — Стражники об этом не знают. А если и знают... То велик ли спрос с деревенского дурачка, который немногим сообразительнее своей юродивой сестры?  
     — Но для чего такие сложности? — не понимала Тиулла.  
     Горбун криво усмехнулся:  
     — Нам придётся объяснять стражникам, почему мы, вместо того, чтобы в поте лица работать на благо своего господина, болтаемся по дорогам.  
     — Да, — кивнула арднегиня, — в работе от калек толку мало, а значит и любой хозяин легко согласится отпустить их в паломничество.  
     Горбун помог ей намотать портянки и надеть лапти, показал, как завязывать их верёвочки. Дал соломенную крестьянскую шляпу с широкими полями.  
     И стал перематывать кисти Тиуллы грязными тряпками.  
     — А это зачем? — опять удивилась она.  
     — У крестьянских девушек не бывает таких изящных и нежных ручек. Даже если от рождения они были прекрасными, как у принцессы, то тяжёлая работа быстро превратит их в широкие и грубые клешни, сплошь в мозолях. А так вы сможете сделать вид, что ваши кисти обожжены, и потому вы не можете делать никакую работу и прячете руки от чужих взглядов.  
     — Хорошо, — кивнула Тиулла.  
     — Идёмте, всерадужная госпожа. Скоро стемнеет, и нужно успеть добраться до постоялого двора.

*   *   *

     Горбун не то чтобы сторонился людей — это наоборот, только привлекло бы внимание, но всегда держался близ придорожных кустов, а в общих залах постоялых дворов выбирал самые тёмные углы.  
     Однажды, когда они остановились передохнуть на безлюдной полянке, Тиулла спросила:  
     — Нам что-то угрожает?  
     — Вам — нет. Хотя... За убийство аристократа простолюдину полагается костёр. У вас, всерадужная госпожа, тоже могут быть затруднения. Пока стражники разберутся, кто вы и откуда, вам наверняка придётся провести несколько дней в тюрьме. А это не самое лучшее место в королевстве.  
     — Но... — Тиулла растерялась. — Теперь ты никогда не сможешь вернуться на разъезд! Тебе негде будет жить.  
     Горбун только кривым плечом дёрнул.  
     — Хороший конюх и охотник без работы нигде не останется. А значит и жильё будет, и одёжка.  
     — Из-за меня у тебя столько хлопот, — сказала Тиулла. — Но я умею быть благодарной. Когда ты доведёшь меня к моему плато, получишь полный кошель золота.  
     Горбун одним движением вскочил на ноги.  
     — Подачки свои оставьте при себе, всерадужная госпожа! — Глаза горбуна горели от гнева.  
     Тиулла запоздало сообразила, что любой охотник — это всегда ещё и воин, причём самый опасный из них, владеющий мастерством потаённого боя.  
     — Но... — пробормотала она. — Я не хотела тебя обидеть... Я... Чтобы купить хорошую охотничью собаку, нужно много денег. А без неё охотнику будет трудно... И...  
     — Время позднее, всерадужная госпожа, — ровно ответил горбун. — Путь же до постоялого двора не близкий.  
     Шли они молча. А когда показалась ограда постоялого двора, горбун извинился за резкость речей.  
     — Ничего, — с улыбкой ответила Тиулла, погладила его по руке.  
     Горбун отпрянул, будто обжегшись.  
     — Никогда больше... не делайте этого, всерадужная... госпожа! — срывающимся голосом прошептал он. И метнулся к воротам постоялого двора.  
     А Тиулла оцепенела от растерянности и изумления.  
     Горбун влюблён в неё!  
     Сердце похолодело от ужаса. Ведь она совсем не может сопротивляться. Если горбун захочет её взять... Или пожелает продать в первый попавшийся придорожный бордель... А то и решит обменять у некроманта на собаку... Лишённая магии Тиулла не сможет себя защитить. Она целиком и полностью зависит от малейшей прихоти своего проводника. И никто, даже само всесильное Небо, не даст поручительства, что он не предпочтёт сиюминутную выгоду мифическому пока что кошельку с золотом.  
     Но и сбежать Тиулла не может. Без помощи горбуна арднегиня погибнет, ведь она совершенно не знает законов и обычаев низшего мира. Всесильное Небо, да она даже пути домой не найдёт, потому что не умеет выбирать пешую дорогу. Без проводника она бы давно уже заблудилась в хитросплетении трактов и троп.  
     А еда и ночлег? Тиулла не знает, как добыть на них денег. Зато горбун в каждой корчме и на любом постоялом дворе умудрялся находить приработок. К тому же он охотился, и весьма успешно.  
     Перед внутренним взором вдруг предстало зрелище мёртвого графа с тройкой его приближённых и пятью телохранителями. Тиулла никого из этих выродков не жалела, но горбун... Ведь ему понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы убить их всех. Тем более, что нападения никто из них не ждал. Горбун не вызывал их на бой, он охотился на них, как охотятся на диких зверей. И если это чудовище хоть в мелочи разгневается на Тиуллу...  
     Арднегиня закрыла ладонями лицо. Нет-нет, пожалуйста, не надо, умоляю!  
     — Не нужно бы вам здесь стоять, — проскрипел над ухом голос горбуна. — Если не хотите ночевать в постоялом дворе, то нужно уйти с дороги поглубже в лес.  
     — Делайте, как знаете, — покорно ответила Тиулла. Теперь арднегине только и остаётся, что надеяться: её господин будет милостив к своей рабе.  
     Горбун посмотрел на неё с удивлением, бережно взял под локоть (причём руки его при этом, как и велел проводнику-простолюдину этикет, были полностью укрыты длинными рукавами рубахи) и отвёл на уютную лесную полянку.  
     Там он сразу же захлопотал — костёр развёл, поставил вариться похлёбку и ушёл настраивать силки, чтобы к утренней трапезе было мясо.  
     Тиулла попробовала похлёбку и добавила к ней немного приправ, которые научил её собирать горбун.  
     И тут от внезапности осознания у арденгини подкосились ноги. Горбун не только спас её от насилия и рабства, а может быть, и от смерти, он ещё и очень тактично, исподволь учил высокородную Деву Радуги премудростям простой жизни. За две недели их пути Тиулла выучилась собирать хворост и разводить костёр без магии, узнала, как найти и правильно испечь в золе съедобные коренья. Теперь она умела и грибы с ягодами собирать, и силки ставить. Хотя самостоятельно добычу разделывать и похлёбку из неё варить пока побаивалась.  
     Даже если бы стражники схватили горбуна, то голодная смерть Тиулле уже не грозила. Да и к Радужным горам добраться она тоже сумела бы. Прохожие в большинстве своём не отказывались объяснить юродивой по какой дороге дойти от одного постоялого двора до другого. К тому же притязать на благосклонность чумазой дурочки никто не пытался ни в корчмах, ни на дороге, слишком у Тиуллы вид для этого был непрезентабельный. Притвориться же юродивой арднегине подсказал её проводник и спаситель. Который, если бы действительно хотел причинить ей хоть какой-то вред, мог ещё на разъезде сделать с ней всё, что только ему было бы угодно.  
     Что же касается вызова графа и его людей на поединок, то надо быть дурнее самой глупой юродивой, чтобы до такого додуматься. Промедли горбун хотя бы мгновение, Тиулла была бы уже мертва. И, возможно, погиб и он сам.  
     К тому же назвать графа и его прихлебателей как людьми, так и человеками можно было только в биологическом смысле, чтобы отделить, например, от крыс.  
     Горбун помогает ей от чистого сердца и доброты души, а она столько грязных и подлых мыслей о нём передумала.  
     От стыда и раскаяния Тиулла расплакалась.  
     Горбуна её слёзы испугали сильнее, чем гнев стражника.  
     — Что с вами случилось, всерадужная госпожа? — метнулся он к Тиулле.  
     Арднегиня попыталась объяснить, найти слова для просьбы о прощении.  
     — Не надо, — сказал горбун. — Ведь так и должно быть. Если бы меня одиннадцать подонков к скамье привязали, я бы тоже в каждом встречном врага видел. И думал бы о человеках ничуть не лучше вашего, всерадужная госпожа. Но ничего. Скоро вы будете дома, и нижний мир позабудется как страшный сон. Вы будете счастливы, всерадужная госпожа.  
     Тиулла расплакалась ещё горше. Горбун обнял её, стал укачивать как ребёнка. Вскоре Тиулла устала от слёз и заснула у него в объятиях.  
     И это была первая после разъезда ночь, когда ей не снились кошмары.

*   *   *

     То, что проводник даже слышать не желал о благодарности, Тиулла ещё могла понять — для чистого сердца оскорбительна сама мысль о вознаграждении за бескорыстный поступок.  
     Но почему он не хочет обращаться к ней по имени? Тиулла для него по-прежнему только лишь «всерадужная госпожа». И своё имя он ей тоже не называет. «Ни к чему избраннице Радуги имя горбатого простородка», — сказал он.  
     Арднегиня фыркнула. Ну и что, что горбатый? Да и простородность не беда. Зато его объятия надёжны и уютны, а в голосе всегда звучат нежность и ласка. А глаза? В них столько тепла и света, что даже мимолётный взгляд согревает и ободряет не хуже солнечных лучей. Только проводник старательно избегает её взглядов и прикосновений.  
     Тиулла печально вздохнула. Как объяснить проводнику, что для неё он дороже всех сокровищ мира и даже самого Неба? И что арднегиня жизнь готова отдать за то, чтобы он доверил ей своё имя...  
     Нет, безнадёжно. Её проводник ничего не хочет ни видеть, ни слышать.  
     Но Тиулла всё же придумала, как выразить проводнику свою признательность. Она показала ему буквы и объяснила, как собирать их в слоги, а слоги складывать в слова. Учеником проводник оказался понятливым и старательным, и спустя несколько дней бойко читал не только надписи на вывесках постоялых дворов, но и те объявления, которые стражники расклеивали на придорожных столбах.  
     А вскоре арднегиня нашла и другой способ стать приятной проводнику. Оказалось, что ему очень нравится её пение.  
     Заодно выяснилось, что обладательница хорошего голоса может в любой корчме найти неплохой приработок.  
     Обмениваясь репликами, что «Эта страхолюдина чумазая хоть и дура юродивая, но зато поёт душевно», люди всех рас и сословий охотно кидали в шляпу Тиуллы медяки, а корчемник бесплатно давал полную миску каши с мясом. Медяков же было столько, что вечером на постоялом дворе Тиулла могла оплатить не только приличный ужин, но и ночлег в чистом бараке на свежей соломе.  
     Однако хотя и пелись песни для всей корчмы, предназначались они одному лишь проводнику. И вознаграждались главными драгоценностями, которые только есть в мире — улыбкой и нежным взглядом. Тиулла была почти счастлива.  
     Горечью терзало сердце то, что проводник упорно отказывался называть её по имени.

*   *   *

     У подножия Радужных гор их встретили крылатые стражи. Когда Тиулла назвала себя, стражи вызвали одного из местных старейшин, который засвидетельствовал подлинность её слов и проводил домой, на родное плато.  
     Человека арднеги хотели за спасение соотечественницы щедро вознаградить золотом и отправить в ближайший город, где жили бескрылые, но Тиулла настояла, что долг благодарности она обязана вернуть не иначе как гостеприимством.  
     Соседи пожимали плечами.  
     — Зачем надо было тащить в благодатный край смертного простородка, да ещё такого урода страхолюдного? — говорили они.  
     Тиулла возмущённо растопырила крылья.  
     — Вы слепы или слабоумны, если не замечаете, как прекрасен свет его глаз? Так какое значение имеет всё остальное?  
     А проводник просил позволения вернуться в низший мир.  
     — Мне не место в благодатном крае, всерадужная госпожа.  
     — Пожалуйста, останьтесь ещё на несколько дней, мой проводник, — ласково уговаривала его Тиулла. — Соседи скоро привыкнут и перестанут вам докучать.  
     Но проводник продолжал настаивать, что должен вернуться в город бескрылых.  
     Тогда Тиулла решила немного схитрить.  
     — Скоро я должна буду пройти сквозь Семь Радуг Исцеления. Я очень боюсь. Вы не могли бы пойти туда вместе со мной?  
     — Но ваши целители говорят, что это совсем не больно. Они солгали?  
     — Нет, они сказали правду. Семирадужье исцеляет безболезненно. Но я всё равно очень боюсь! — на глазах Тиуллы сверкнули слёзы.  
     — Конечно-конечно, я пойду с вами, — тут же ответил проводник.  
     Тиулла улыбнулась.  
     Пройти через Семирадужье ей предстояло только через неделю, а за это время её проводник привыкнет к плато, к его прекрасным лугам, к тенистым рощам, к прозрачным озёрам и не захочет никуда уходить.  
     Тиулла же, в свою очередь, приложит все усилия, чтобы её проводник увидел как можно больше красот и прелестей благодатного края.

*   *   *

     Под анфиладу Исцеляющих Радуг Тиулла вошла с полуощипанными крыльями и с нелепо остриженными, уродливо окрашенными волосами, а вышла, сверкая новым оперением и блеском длинных золотых локонов.  
     Но это было ещё не всё. Тиулла опиралась на руку самого прекрасного арднега, который только был от сотворения мира и до сего дня. Высокий, стройный, смуглый, черноглазый и черноволосый он был облачён в красные, затканные золотом одежды, и благоухал лучшими ароматами Неба. А его крылья! Арднеги смотрели на них с восторгом и благоговением — такие переливчатые, снежно-белые крылья Небо и Радуга дарили только лучшим из своих детей.  
     — Я же говорила, что он самый красивый! — торжествующе воскликнула Тиулла. — А вы не верили и не видели. Так хоть теперь прозрели.  
     Арднег посмотрел на неё с удивлением.  
     — Красивый? — повторил он непонимающе.  
     — Да, мой проводник, ты прекрасен, — ответила Тиулла и показала ему на зеркало водопада.  
     Но проводник не хотел замечать своей настоящей красоты и видел только былую неприглядность обличья — кривоногого, по-обезьяньи длиннорукого горбуна с безобразным пятном на уродливом лице.  
     Как исхитрялся он видеть то, чего уже не было, Тиулла не понимала, и лишь тихо застонала от обиды, когда в зеркало водопада посмотрел прекраснейший мужчина, а отразился в нём отвратительный горбун.  
     — Пр ** _о_** клятому уродством простолюдину не д ** _о_** лжно осквернять своим присутствием благодатный край, — сказал проводник. — И тем более не место ему подле лучшей из дочерей Неба. Ты забудь меня поскорее, Тиулла, тысячеблагословенная избранница Радуги. Я должен уйти туда, где мне суждено быть от рождения и до смерти — в низший мир.  
     Белоснежные крылья проводника полыхнули пронзительно-ярким светом, а когда вспышка рассеялась, то все увидели, что вместо проводника у водопада стоит чёрный дракон.  
     Арднеги в ужасе отшатнулись от чудовища.  
     Дракон глянул в водную гладь, усмехнулся.  
     — Как ни волшебничай, а из уродства красоты не слепишь. Безобразие всегда будет безобразным, — сказал дракон и стремительной чёрной молнией взметнулся в небесную синь, исчез в ней без следа и тени, как будто его никогда и не было.  
     А Тиулла рухнула возле водопада на колени и горько заплакала.

*   *   *

     Недели сменялись неделями, яркое лето пестрело сотнями прекрасных цветов, но Тиулла оставалась печальной.  
     Не веселили её ни изысканные празднества арднегов, ни шумные гуляния обитателей нижнего мира.  
     Тиулла всем им предпочитала одиночество и грусть воспоминаний.  
     Однажды, бродя по лесу у подножия гор, она услышала шум звериной травли. Кто-то из благородных господ развлекался охотой. Тиулла убежала поглубже в лес, не желая видеть человеков. И нашла крохотного детёныша лани, мать которого убили охотники.  
     Тиулла забрала малышку-лань к себе на плато и кормила молоком горных коз до тех пор, пока лань не достигла того возраста, чтобы самой щипать траву.  
     Так у Тиуллы появилась подружка для прогулок.

*   *   *

     Пал на землю снежный покров, но печаль и тоска Тиуллы никуда не исчезли.  
     И не было среди самых прекрасных кавалеров-арднегов того, кто сумел бы помочь ей забыть своего проводника хотя бы на мгновение.  
     Тяжёлые пустые дни сменяли друг друга, потихоньку выпивая из Тиуллы желание жить, пока однажды не случилась беда, которая заставила Тиуллу отшвырнуть прочь все другие печали.  
     — Тиулла, Тиулла! — кричали соседи. — Иди скорее сюда! Твоя лань сломала ногу.  
     Арднегиня выскочила на улицу.  
     — Как это случилось?  
     — Она подошла к краю плато. А там снег и лёд. Она поскользнулась и упала на самые нижние уступы горы.  
     Тиулла с ужасом смотрела на обнажённые, раздробленные кости ноги своей любимицы. И зачем она только позволяла лани разгуливать в одиночку?! Хищников, видите ли, в благодатном крае нет. Как будто других опасностей мало...  
     — Я смог только убрать боль, — виновато сказал звероцелитель. — Но срастить перелом бессилен. Кость раздроблена, часть осколков потерялась. Это безнадёжно. Нам только и остаётся, что подарить ей прощальное милосердие. И побыстрее, пока обезболивающее заклятие не выветрилось.  
     — Да, — кивнула Тиулла. — Я не хочу ей лишних страданий.  
     — Подождите, — остановила их одна из соседок. — В нижнем мире есть ветеринар, который умеет лечить такие переломы. Он доращивает недостающие части костей волшебством, а после исцеляет рану лечебными травами.  
     — Так он ветеринар или звероцелитель? — не поняла Тиулла. — Чем он пользует скотину — лекарствами или магией?  
     — И тем, и другим.  
     — Но так не бывает! — воскликнул звероцелитель.  
     — Однако у дракона это именно так. А скотину он хорошо лечит, его и крестьяне, и знатные господа благословляют именем Неба. К нему идут и гномы с канарейками, и человеки с коровами. Если хочешь, Тиулла, я открою тебе портал к его лечебне.  
     — Конечно, — ответила Тиулла. — Если есть хоть малейшая надежда на исцеление, отказываться от неё нельзя.  
     — Нет, — не поверил звероцелитель, — драконы врачевателями не бывают. Хоть для людей, хоть для животных, а дракон врачеванием заниматься не может. Ведь тот, о ком ты говоришь, дракон?  
     — Да, он дракон, — подтвердила соседка. — Чёрный дракон, прекрасный, как праздничная ночь.  
     — Как дракон, да ещё чёрный, может быть прекрасным? — озадаченно переспросил звероцелитель. — Любой дракон — это всегда жуткое чудовище! В особенности чёрный.  
     — Не знаю, — сказала соседка. — Я сама никогда его не видела. Но так говорят о нём в нижнем мире, когда восхваляют его лекарское мастерство. И заслуженно восхваляют, как я слышала.  
     — Откуда тебе всё это известно?  
     — Я, если ты не забыл, телепортный мастер. Мне ежедневно заказывают не меньше пяти порталов к этому дракону. Едут к нему от подножия Радужных гор аж к Закатному хребту, через половину королевства.  
     — Нет, — упорствовал звероцелитель. — Не может быть. Как дракон может делать врачевательские процедуры, хоть магические, хоть лекарские, если у него вместо нормальных рук лапы с огромными когтями? Как такими пальцами оперировать катаракту у канарейки или чистить коровью матку от последа?  
     — Люди говорят, что его когти деликатнее и мастеровитее любых пальцев. А может, и какие другие секреты есть. Об этом ничего не известно. Дракон редко пускает клиентов к себе в лечебню. Животное уводит с собой, а хозяева на улице результатов ждут. Или в корчме неподалёку. Да и какая разница, как и что дракон делает, если люди приводят к нему больных животных, а уводят здоровых?  
     — Но ведь это дракон! Чудовище! Как его люди не боятся? Ты бы сама, по доброй воле к дракону подошла?  
     — Нет, — сказала соседка. — К обычному дракону не подошла бы. Но этот дракон появился в деревне, когда там свирепствовала коровья чума. Для крестьян она страшнее чумы людской, потому что в чумное поветрие ещё можно выжить, пусть и по случайности, а вот без коровы крестьянская семья всегда обречена на голодную смерть.  
     — Это и без тебя понятно! — разозлился звероцелитель. — Ты о драконе говори.  
     — Все началось в последние дни минувшей весны. В деревне дракон появился утром. Похоже, просто пролетал мимо и почему-то решил заглянуть в деревню. Когда крестьяне увидели его, то побежали прятаться в погреба и сараи. К вечеру некоторые из них набрались храбрости, взяли самые тяжёлые цепы и самые острые вилы и пошли убивать дракона. Но увидели, что чёрное чудовище излечило двух коров и собирается лечить третью. Тогда крестьяне побросали своё оружие и стали просить дракона не обойти вниманием и их скотину. — Соседка немного помолчала и добавила с усмешкой: — С того вечера дракон-ветеринар так и остался жить в деревне. Вскоре к нему стали приходить клиенты из всех окрестных деревень, затем из городов, а теперь со всего королевства приезжают.  
     — Хватит вам болтать! — оборвала рассказ Тиулла. — Пока вы языками трепать будете, моя лань умрёт!  
     — Да, надо поторопиться, — подтвердил звероцелитель. — Я сейчас же попрошу старейшин дать нам в сопровождение воинов и проводника. И пусть портал к лечебне откроют прямо отсюда, спуститься к подножию гор мы не успеем.  
     — Но открывать портал прямо с плато запрещено! — воскликнула Тиулла.  
     — Ради такого случая старейшины сделают исключение, — заверил звероцелитель.

*   *   *

     Пока дракон и напросившийся ему в помощники звероцелитель лечили лань, Тиулла извелась от ожидания. Зато теперь с восхищением смотрела на затянутую в лубок ногу своей любимицы. Лань даже ходить могла. Пусть немного и потихоньку, но ведь могла!  
     Звероцелитель сказал негромко:  
     — Лубок ей снимем через месяц, когда кость полностью восстановится. Дракон позволил мне сделать это самому, так что сюда ехать не надо будет. Твоя же задача — проследить, чтобы лань всё это время не напрягала больную ногу.  
     — Хорошо, — кивнула Тиулла. — Но сначала я хочу поблагодарить ветеринара.  
     — У него столько работы, что твоя благодарность станет только помехой, — ответил звероцелитель.  
     — Вот как... Но тогда ему, быть может, помощь какая-нибудь нужна?  
     — Не знаю, — пожал плечами звероцелитель. — Если хочешь, могу спросить.  
     ...Помощь ветеринару действительно понадобилась. Надо было срочно навести порядок в разномастных листочках с записями пациентов и переписать их набело в толстую тетрадь приёмов, а затем перемыть и прокипятить огромную груду мелких аптечных пузырьков. Были другие, не менее важные и срочные дела. Причём делать такую работу требовалось ежедневно.  
     — Ему нужна постоянная ассистентка на целый день, — хмыкнул звероцелитель. — Сложность в том, что крестьянские девчонки или городские простолюдинки на это не годятся. Помощница должна хорошо знать грамоту и хотя бы самые элементарные основы травничества с целительством. Этому учат многих благородных барышень. Но вряд ли кто-то из них согласится работать. Нижнемирские аристократки всегда предпочитают приживальничать у богатых родственников, нежели обеспечивать себя самостоятельно. Поэтому дракон долго ещё будет выбиваться из сил, работая в одиночку.  
     — Думаю, — проговорила Тиулла, — я как раз подойду ему в ассистентки. В травах и целительстве я более-менее разбираюсь, да и почерк у меня хороший.  
     — Ты с ума сошла?! — охнул звероцелитель. — Ты всерьёз собралась работать у дракона?  
     — А почему нет? — ответила Тиулла. — Это лучше, чем возвращаться в пустой дом, чтобы там медленно умирать от тоски и безнадёжности. Здесь я хотя бы делом буду занята, причём полезным делом.  
     — Как хочешь, — сказал звероцелитель и кивнул на лекарскую пристройку к дому. — Зайди, поговори с драконом. Может, и наймёт тебя в ассистентки. А я пока за твоей ланью присмотрю.  
     Тиулла, немного робея, зашла в пристройку, где её ждал чёрный дракон.  
     И оцепенела от изумления.  
     Как же она сразу не догадалась?! Чёрный дракон, который умеет лечить животных...  
     — Здравствуй, мой проводник, — сказала Тиулла.  
     — Здравствуй, всерадужная госпожа.  
     — Ты прекрасен как праздничная ночь, мой проводник.  
     — Я люблю тебя, Тиулла.  
     Арднегиня подошла к дракону, обняла его и поцеловала.  
     И тут черная драконья шкура исчезла, а в объятиях Тиуллы оказался самый обычный человек в простой одежде.  
     Не высокий и не малорослый, не красавец и не урод, не юноша, но и не старик.  
     Такой же человек, как и все человеки. И в то же время — могучий и мудрый дракон.  
     — Ты стал оборотнем, — улыбнулась Тиулла.  
     — Нет. Я самый обыкновенный человек. Просто я научился перемещать своё уродство туда, где оно из помехи становится подспорьем.  
     — Я люблю тебя, мой проводник.  
     — Моё имя Эдвард, — ответил он.  
     Они улыбались друг другу, они целовали друг друга.  
     — Я никогда тебя не покину.  
     Эти слова они произнесли одновременно.


	14. Файл 13. Ты будешь жить!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Так или иначе, а жизнь всегда сильнее смерти.

     Сегодня состоялся суд над убийцами моего брата. Получили они от пятнадцати лет заключения строгого режима до пожизненного, — жертвой этих подонков оказался не только мой брат, в общей сложности за ними числилось около десятка жертв. Точнее, только по десяти эпизодам были прямые доказательства. По косвенным набиралось ещё столько же.  
     Я шёл от здания суда к автостоянке. На душе было пусто и холодно. А хмурый и зябкий мартовский день только добавлял безнадёжности.  
     Меня догнал Сергей, капитан милиции, который полгода назад поклялся найти убийц. На сегодняшнем суде он выступал в качестве свидетеля.  
     — Вы в порядке? — спросил он.  
     — Да, — ответил я. — Всё в порядке. Вас подвезти?  
     — Если не сложно.  
     Я вёл машину, привычно перестраиваясь в потоках автотранспорта, а мысли были далеко. Сейчас я опять переживал в тот день, когда мне сообщили о смерти брата.

+   +   +

     Я возвращался с опознания и, вопреки очевидности, не хотел верить в реальность происходящего. Тело, лежащее на столе в морге, не могло быть моим братом.  
     Кто-то тронул меня за плечо.  
     — Быть может, вам врача позвать? — спросил темноволосый мужчина лет тридцати двух, опер из убойного отдела, который сообщил мне о смерти брата.  
     — Нет, — ответил я. — Не нужно... — И проговорил растерянно: — Семнадцать ножевых ранений. Неужели только для того, чтобы отобрать кошелёк с какой-то мелочью, надо было так мучить человека?!  
     — Ну не такая уж там и мелочь была, — сказал мент. — Ваш родственник только что получил стипендию. Её хватило бы на две дозы героина.  
     — Вы думаете, это были наркоманы? — спросил я.  
     — Скорее всего.  
     Мне хотелось завыть. Максим... Строго говоря, он был мне не братом, а скольки-то там юродным племянником, но разница в возрасте оказалась всего лишь семь лет, так что говорить «Ко мне из провинции приехал двоюродный брат» было удобнее, чем называть Максима племянником.  
     — Он был очень талантлив... — сказал я вслух. — Хотел стать детским кардиохирургом. Потому и приехал учиться именно в Москву, хотя у него в городе получить бюджетное место было бы гораздо легче. Но он хотел проходить студенческую и ординаторскую практику в клинике Рошаля. И у него бы всё получилось, ведь он ещё и семестра не отучился, когда в медакадемии о нём начали говорить как об одном из самых перспективных студентов. Но Максим нисколько этим не гордился, а над собой, над своими знаниями и умениями работал намного больше, чем любой другой студент. И ему это было нисколько не в тягость! Наоборот, Максим любил учиться и работать. Знаете, когда он только приехал, я... не особо приветливо его встретил. Тогда он был для меня всего лишь ещё одной провинциальной голозадостью, которой возмечталось покорить Москву, где и без него от приезжих не протолкнуться. Но когда он получил место в общежитии... В доме сразу стало пусто. И холодно. Как-то так складывалось, что в моей жизни никогда не было близких людей. Но Максим не захотел возвращаться. Он был очень гордый. Всего хотел добиваться сам и не принимал... подачек. Сам приехал в Москву, сам поступил учиться и сам нашёл работу. Мне понадобилось время, чтобы стать ему не просто родственником, но и другом. С ним легко было дружить. Он был... как воплощение тепла и света. Ему исповедовались взрослые и не боялись дети, хотя обычно больные малыши стараются не подпускать к себе людей в белых халатах. А к нему дети подходили сами... Максим был замечательным человеком и мог стать прекрасным врачом! А теперь его нет. И не будет уже никогда.  
     — Я найду их, — ответил Сергей. — Слово офицера милиции.  
     Я засмеялся и тут же оборвал смех. Похоже, для этого человека клятва словом офицера — не пустой звук, и служба в милиции — не только работа и зарплата.  
     — Простите меня, — сказал я. — И... спасибо.  
     — Я найду их, — повторил мент. — Вашего брата это не вернёт, но... Их ведь надо остановить. Сейчас они наверняка убивают ещё какого-нибудь хорошего парня. Или волокут в кусты девчонку. Или грабят бригаду скорой помощи, которая из-за этого не сможет спасти чью-то жизнь. Но я найду их. И закрою лет на пятнадцать, не меньше. Когда эти твари выйдут, им будет уже не до грабежей и наркотиков.  
     Я прикусил губу, чтобы опять не засмеяться — в словах Сергея было столько наивной веры в правосудие и собственную значимость в поддержании правопорядка. Хотя... Может быть именно потому, что у кого-то ещё сохранилась эта вера, наши правосудие и правопорядок продолжают хоть как-то действовать.  
     Как бы то ни было, но этот человек выслушал меня. И только благодаря ему я тогда не сошёл с ума от боли.  
     Я смог заплакать.

+   +   +

     Я уже почти довёз Сергея к его отделению, когда осознал то, что должен был понять ещё на суде.  
     Я бросил машину к бордюру тротуара и с растерянностью посмотрел на Сергея.  
     — Ведь это вы раскрыли дело, и вы переловили всю банду, а награды и славу получили другие!  
     Сергей пожал плечами.  
     — Они работали по всей серии, а я только по одному эпизоду. Так что никто никого не обманывал. Всё честно.  
     — Но это несправедливо!  
     Он опять пожал плечами.  
     — Однако так чаще всего и бывает.  
     — Послушайте, Сергей... Я художник, если вы помните... И весьма неплохой художник. Если позволите, я хотел бы написать ваш портрет. В милицейской форме.  
     Сергей рассмеялся, взглядом обвёл салон моей машины.  
     — В том, что вы хороший художник, сомневаться не приходится. Судя по тому, на чём вы ездите, картины у вас должны быть значимости и ценности музейной. Только мой-то портрет вам зачем? Нет, не надо. Ни к чему это.  
     — И всё же я вам позвоню. Сегодня вторник... Я позвоню вам в пятницу. Прямо с утра, на работу. Договоримся о времени сеанса на воскресенье. Обещаю часто вас не мучить, но раза четыре попозировать придётся.  
     — Нет, — покачал головой Сергей. — Не нужно этого. Ни вам не нужно, ни мне. Прощайте.  
     Я усмехнулся и крикнул ему вслед:  
     — В пятницу утром зайду к вам в отделение, покажу наброски.

*   *   *

     Я смял лист с эскизом и зашвырнул в угол.  
     Если так и дальше пойдёт, вместо портрета я намалюю дерьмовину.  
     И дело не в том, что портретной живописью я не занимался со времён студенчества. Если навыки хорошо усвоены, вспомнить их несложно, а мои портретные работы в Академии хвалили.  
     Вся беда в том, что я не могу передать в рисунке характер Сергея — его мысли, чувства, настроения... На портрете должен быть в первую очередь запечатлён образ души, а не черты лица. Иначе вместо живописного полотна получится всего лишь укрупнённая фотография с милицейского удостоверения.  
     Конечно, немаловажную роль здесь играет и личный контакт. Именно для этого и нужны сеансы позирования — клиента необходимо разговорить, заставить раскрыться. А чтобы просто намалевать физиономию на холсте, достаточно беглого взгляда на натуру: натренированная память мгновенно захватит и удержит все, даже самые мельчайшие детали лица и одежды.  
     С Сергеем мы общались пусть и немного, но всё же достаточно для того, чтобы получить хоть какое-то представление о его характере. Только вот не получается у меня передать свои впечатления на бумаге. По содержательности и выразительности мои, с позволения сказать, эскизы ничем не отличаются от фоторобота.  
     Всё, хватит портить бумагу. Если не получается одна работа, надо отложить её и заняться другой. Я подошёл к одному из незаконченных полотен. Ещё в школе-студии меня ругали за то, что я разбрасываюсь, веду одновременно несколько картин совершенно несходных сюжетов и техник. Но что поделаешь, если мне так удобнее? Со временем к такому «чудачеству» все привыкли и цепляться перестали, однако наш всеми улауреаченный мэтр взял с меня слово, что я никогда не буду вести одновременно больше пяти полотен. Почему мэтр выбрал именно это число, я не знаю, но слово своё держу до сих пор.  
     Сейчас у меня в работе три картины. Или даже четыре, если считать портрет Сергея. Только вот ни к одной из них я не могу прикоснуться — между нами словно стена какая-то стоит.  
     Если в работе не получается вообще ничего, надо вернуться к самым её истокам.  
     Я поехал в школу-студию. Быть может, разговор с мэтром расставит всё по своим местам?  
     Хотя, если честно, я никогда не понимал этого человека. С его-то талантом, деньгами и славой тратить половину — если не больше! — драгоценного времени на возню с нищими малолетками? Зачем? Особенно когда многие из них именуются «проблемными» и «трудновоспитуемыми»...  
     Мэтр не просто добился от московских властей открытия бесплатной детской студии изобразительных искусств, он ещё постоянно ездит по муниципальным школам как в Москве, так и в провинции, смотрит рисунки учеников пятых-шестых классов. Именно по настоянию мэтра при студии был открыт интернат для талантливых провинциалов. Впрочем, москвичи там тоже есть... Не окажись я в своё время в этом интернате, мои вечно пьяные родители обязательно переломали бы мне руки, чтобы я, как они говорили, «не занимался вместо полезного дела всякой хренью». Под хренью понималось рисование. Однако объяснить, что в их представлении было полезным делом, мои драгоценные родственнички так и не сподобились. Вернее, объяснений было сколько угодно, только велись они не словами, а выбивалкой для ковров.  
     Свой первый гонорар за картину я получил в шестнадцать лет. А в девятнадцать снял удобную просторную комнату неподалёку от Академии и купил машину... Теперь у меня множество хвалебных рецензий, все мои картины распродаются ещё до того, как я успею их завершить, я обладатель прекрасной квартиры в престижном районе Москвы, превосходной дачи в пригороде, завидного авто и... полной пустоты в душе.

*   *   *

     Прежде чем позволить мне говорить, мэтр заставил меня битый час рассматривать рисунки, которые он привёз аж с Камчатки.  
     А ведь я и забыл, сколько тепла и света бывает в детских рисунках. И сколько печали...  
     И печаль, и радость этих рисунков в чём-то срезонировали с моими ощущениями. На душе стало спокойнее и... увереннее, что ли.  
     — Рассказывай, — велел мэтр.  
     Выслушал он меня не перебивая, подумал и ответил:  
     — Встать стеной между художником и его полотнами может только другая картина. Что такого особенно тебе хочется написать, в чём ты не решаешься признаться даже самому себе?  
     — Ничего я не хочу писать. Точнее, писать надо многое, но...  
     — Я не спрашиваю, что тебе писать надо, — терпеливо и медленно проговорил мэтр. — Я спрашиваю, что ты хочешь написать, и почему так боишься этого полотна?  
     Меня пробрал озноб. Мэтр угадал — я действительно хочу написать одну картину. И никогда не смогу этого сделать.  
     — Мой брат, — сказал я вслух. — Его портрет. Но это невозможно. Я не смогу. Повторять на холсте черты того, кто исчез, ушёл навечно... Это слишком больно. Невыносимо больно. Я не верю в байки о загробной жизни и посмертном существовании, о реинкарнации и прочих бреднях. Люди рождаются и умирают только один-единственный раз. Этим-то и страшна смерть... Тем, что она отнимает жизни дорогих нам людей навсегда, без малейшей надежды на встречу где бы то ни было.  
     Мэтр кивнул, улыбнулся сочувственно. И вдруг сказал уверенным лекторским тоном, так, как будто мы были на занятии:  
     — Не имеет значения, какой визуальный образ вы изображаете. Всё решает то, каким смыслом вы наделяете изображение.  
     — Что? — растерялся я. И тут же разозлился. Только азбучных истин мне сейчас и не хватает!  
     — Разве тебе нужны кости и мясо твоего брата? — спросил мэтр. — Или ты тоскуешь из-за того, что больше не можешь соприкоснуться с его душой?  
     Меня опять пробрал озноб.  
     — Душа и тело неразделимы, — ответил я. — Какие бы враки не придумывали все эти мистики и теологи, а душа умирает одновременно с телом.  
     — Но её свет может вернуться, — возразил мэтр. — Если ты верно передашь образ души твоего брата на полотне, он вновь будет жить. Пусть в иной ипостаси, но твой брат вернётся к тебе.  
     Мэтр был прав — я чувствовал это каждой клеточкой своего тела, всеми волнами и частотами души.  
     — А какой образ нужен? — спросил я.  
     — Это можешь знать только ты. Ведь Максим — твой брат.  
     Я не ответил. Не нашёл слов. Мэтр накрыл мне руку ладонью.  
     — Тебе лучше вернуться домой пешком, — сказал он. — Или на метро. Как хочешь. Оставь машину на несколько дней в здешнем гараже.  
     Я улыбнулся. Вечная причуда нашего всеми улауреаченного — он пользуется только общественным транспортом. Говорит, что художник не должен терять связи с реальным миром. Смешно... Только сейчас я готов уцепиться даже за такую нелепицу, лишь бы убрать стену между мной и моей жизнью.

*   *   *

     Творческий кризис творческим кризисом, а выполнять обещание надо. Если сказал, что в пятницу будут эскизы, то хоть сдохни, а приличные рисунки людям принеси.  
     Поэтому весь четверг я делал карандашные наброски жанровых сценок, которые видел у них в отделении. Получилось, как ни странно, очень даже неплохо. Надо будет обязательно развить эту тему до нескольких полноценных полотен.  
     Но не сейчас. Позже, когда я разберусь со своим внутренним раздраем и буду пригоден для настоящей работы.  
     Когда напишу портрет Максима.

*   *   *

     Волновался и мандражировал я напрасно — ментам наброски очень даже понравились. Правда, зрители они не особо притязательные, но всё равно приятно. И хочется написать для них хотя бы пару вещей, которые действительно будут достойны называться картинами.  
     Лишь после этого я смогу написать портрет Сергея. Тогда мне хватит для него и чутья, и понимания.  
     Домой я шёл пешком — это по весенней-то грязи и слякоти. Ругмя ругал мэтра с его закидонами и собственную глупость. Вот какого, спрашивается, чёрта я повёлся на его нелепые фантазии и оставил в студийном гараже машину?  
     И вдруг я увидел такое, что все ругачки мгновенно замерли у меня на языке, чтобы тут же испариться бесследно.  
     На крохотном газончике между остановкой и перекрёстком цвёл подснежник!  
     В Москве.  
     Посреди грязи и копоти.  
     Я, как зачарованный, смотрел на проталину меж тёмных до черноты комьев снега. На сияющую над ними небесно-светлую, чистую звёздочку цветка.  
     Такая хрупкость и такая сила.  
     Беззащитность и победительность.  
     Жизнь и радость, свет и доброта, торжествующие вопреки всей грязи, которая то и дело норовит захлестнуть этот мир. Но ничего у неё не получается. И не получится никогда, потому что жизнь и свет сильнее тьмы и смерти.  
     Мой брат говорил, что хороших людей в мире гораздо больше, чем плохих. И он прав. Несмотря ни на что — прав.  
     Я знаю, как будет называться полотно, которое я сейчас напишу. «Душа Максима» — а как же ещё? И то, что после первой же выставки его неизбежно станут называть «Душа-М ** _а_** ксима», я тоже знаю. Но спорить с таким переиначиванием не буду, поскольку душа любого настоящего человека похожа на этот цветок, — и Сергея, и мэтра, и любого, кто достоин называться человеком. А если так, то всё правильно. Тем более, что как бы ни называли картину зрители и критики, для меня она навсегда останется воплощением души моего брата.  
     Вернувшись домой, я, вместо обычной разминки, руку «настраивал» тщательно, как будто не привыкший к многочасовой работе первокурсник, — сначала специальными гимнастическими упражнениями, затем тренировочными рисунками.  
     И лишь после этого приступил к письму.  
     Тебя не поглотит небытие, брат. Ты вернёшься, Максим.  
     Ты будешь жить!


	15. Файл 14. Ветер и волна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О том, что бывает, когда пересекаются пути богов и людей.

     Тучи стремительно сгущались. Начал накрапывать дождь.  
     Синтоистский священник с удивлением смотрел на молодого — не старше двадцати трёх лет — светловолосого европейца в очках с нелепой до уродливости оправой, который растерянно озирался по сторонам и даже не пытался спрятаться от дождя.  
     Европеец сделал несколько неуверенных шагов к одному из проулков храмового городка и остановился, отрицательно качнул головой.  
     Священник глянул на него с сочувствием — похоже, парень заблудился.  
     Хотя странно, что он вообще сюда попал. Пусть Тэнхэ-но-Хасиго, храмовый городок, где на площади в десять квадратных километров выстроена тысяча святилищ самых различных конфессий — от синтоизма и буддизма до христианства и мусульманства, был одной из самых известных достопримечательностей современной Японии, в его юго-западный сектор туристов обычно не водили. Здесь расположены святилища таких сект и орденов, где монахи дают обет молчания и сводят контакты с внешним миром к минимуму, а то и вовсе их прекращают.  
     Были и такие святилища, порог которых запрещалось переступать людям иных вероисповеданий.  
     Но и монахи не могли покидать пределы святилища. Всё, что позволено сделать в такой ситуации, чтобы помочь заблудившемуся человеку, — это позвонить в маленький колокольчик, привлекая внимание, и взмахом руки показать направление к центру городка.  
     Европеец кивнул, улыбнулся благодарно и свернул в нужный проулок.  
     Дождь хлынул ливмя.

*   *   *

     Игорь укрылся от потоков воды под навесом какого-то храма.  
     Чёрт знает что, а не страна! Июль, жара, и вдруг посреди солнечного дня буквально из пустого неба низвергаются потоки такой пронзительно-холодной воды, как будто это не Восточная Азия летом, а Средняя Волга в середине осени.  
     Монах ткнул Игоря посохом в плечо и жестом велел убираться прочь. Игорь перебежал под навес другого храма, оттуда — к следующему. Здесь уличных навесов не было, но священник против присутствия в храме европейца не возражал, только сказал, что надо пройти в отведённую специально для чужаков часть помещения.  
     Игорь не понял из его речи ни слова, но священник показал на скамейку слева от входной двери. Игорь сел, вздохнул.  
     Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы поехать в страну, языка и обычаев которой ты не знаешь. Надо всего лишь проследить, чтобы турфирма отправила тебя за границу не в одиночку, а обязательно включила в такую группу, к которой представлен хороший менеджер из местных жителей.  
     Менеджером их группы оказалась обаятельная и невероятно энергичная японка лет сорока с небольшим, которая по-русски говорила едва ли не лучше самого Игоря. Звали её Аяно-сан, но она сразу же предложила туристам не морочить себе голову и называть её Яной Сергеевной, раздала всем визитки, сказав, чтобы обязательно звонили ей в случае малейших осложнений. Организаторские способности Яны Сергеевны восхищали. По всему маршруту путешествия для группы были зарезервированы номера в недорогих и уютных гостиницах, а блюда в ресторане подобраны так, чтобы туристам не было необходимости приспосабливать вкус и желудок к слишком непривычной пище. На экскурсиях Аяно-сан рассказывала множество интересных вещей, причём почти всегда обходилась без помощи гида. Кроме того, она всегда подсказывала, где какие покупки лучше делать, и даже с какой точки удобнее снимать фотографии.  
     Так было и в Тэнхэ-но-Хасиго — огромном храмовом комплексе, выстроенном после Второй мировой войны в предместье какого-то приморского города в срединной части Японии. Название города Игорь, как ни старался, не запомнил.  
     Так что поначалу путешествие складывалось удачно.  
     Даже в том, что Игорь отстал от группы, ничего страшного не было. Аяно-сан специально оговаривала, что в таких случаях надо просто оставаться на месте и ждать, когда она сама вернётся и найдёт потеряшку.  
     Настоящей глупостью стала попытка догнать группу самостоятельно. Игорь мгновенно заблудился и теперь, похоже, забрёл на самую окраину Тэнхэ-но-Хасиго, туда, где храмовый городок смыкался с обычным городом. Менеджер упомянула, что там находится Цукияма — крайне неблагополучный район с обманчиво-красивым названием. Даже сами горожане, собираясь в Тэнхэ-но-Хасиго, предпочитают ехать туда по объездной дороге.  
     «Только местного гоп-стопа мне и не хватает», — тоскливо подумал Игорь.  
     Плохо, что нельзя позвонить менеджеру. У Игорева телефона не было международного роуминга, и поэтому трубку пришлось оставить дома.  
     «Но ведь это только у меня нет телефона, — запоздало сообразил Игорь, — а у монахов-то он есть».  
     Он шагнул к одному из храмовых служек, показал визитку и жестом изобразил телефонный звонок. Служка отрицательно качнул головой, жестами показал, что в святилище нет телефонов. Не было телефонов и у немногочисленных прихожан. Служка поманил Игоря за собой к выходу и показал крышу какого-то святилища, жестом изобразил телефонный звонок. Игорь кивнул.  
     «Даже в Мекке и Ватикане есть телефоны, — подумал он. — А почему здесь-то нельзя?»  
     Но в чужом монастыре своих уставов не предъявляют. Проще поискать другой монастырь. Тем более, что и дождь из ливня превратился в лёгкую морось.  
     В святилище, на которое показал служка, телефонов тоже не оказалось. Игорю посоветовали обратиться в следующий храм.  
     Рекомендованное святилище оказалось запертым, — как и все те, которые были поблизости.  
     — Наверное, у них «день закрытых дверей», — вслух предположил Игорь. — Чтобы монахи и послушники могли помедитировать в тишине и уединении.  
     Но из Тэнхэ-но-Хасиго надо было как-то выбираться в город. И при этом не натолкнуться на цукиямских гоп-стопников.  
     Откуда-то издалека донеслась музыка. Странная, нисколько не похожая на те храмовые мелодии, которые успел услышать Игорь. Но музыка всё равно не светская, в этом нет ни малейших сомнений.  
     Ещё одна секта с вычурными правилами, типа запретов на телефон и телевизор?  
     Но музыка всё равно приятная.  
     Очень приятная.  
     К тому же никаких других вариантов для связи с внешним миром всё равно нет, и без помощи музицирующих монахов тут не обойтись.  
     Игорю казалось, что он провалился в какую-то трещину в пространстве-времени и попал в совершенно вымороченное, до отчаяния неуютное иномирье.  
     К тому же солнце как будто стремилось наверстать упущенное за время ливня и палило так, что от жары стало нечем дышать.  
     Одно утешение — мелодия, по мере того, как Игорь подходил к её источнику, становилась всё приятнее и приятнее.  
     Храм, где её играли, удалось найти неожиданно легко — музыка привела Игоря к нужной точке не хуже навигатора. Теперь надо войти внутрь.  
     На сердце вдруг стало тревожно и тяжело, ледяной судорогой скрутило желудок.  
     Как сказали на экскурсии, обычно синтоистские храмы состояли как минимум из двух зданий — молельни и святилища. Нередко к ним добавлялись отдельный зал для ритуальных танцев, дом для приготовления священной пищи и другие полезные постройки. Здесь же, наверное, из-за экономии места, было всего одно здание с двумя просторными комнатами.  
     Хотя, храм мог принадлежать и другой религии.  
     Внутри было безлюдно: ни прихожан, ни священников, ни даже служек. Игорь немного подумал и осторожно зашёл из молельной части в собственно святилище — комнату, где находится предмет, олицетворяющий божество. Яна Сергеевна говорила, что это, как правило, деревянная табличка с его именем, ветка дерева или красивый камень. Но точно знать, какой именно предмет хранится в святилище, мог только настоятель храма.  
     Прихожан в святилище не пускали, но что делать, если ты заблудился, а в «мирской» части храма никого нет?  
     Убранство святилища Игорю понравилось — почти пустое помещение, с потолка до самого пола свешиваются широкие полотнища с молитвенными текстами, у противоположной от входа стены, в просторной нише, больше похожей на ещё одну комнату, возведён алтарь, который с элегантной простотой украшен двумя букетиками цветов и тремя маленькими светильниками. Позади алтаря, девятью ступенями выше, на специальной площадке водружен символ божества. Согласно обычаю, он закрыт специальной ширмой.  
     В святилище тоже никого не было.  
     «Кто же тогда играет? — удивился Игорь. — Не похоже, чтобы тут пользовались записями. Здесь всё даже старомоднее, чем у тех ортодоксов, которые запрещают телефоны».  
     Музыка звала дальше, вглубь святилища. Игорь сделал несколько неуверенных шагов. От безлюдности было не по себе. Если церковь открыта, она не должна быть такой пустой и... мёртвой, что ли. Храм выглядел скорее декорацией к фильму о буддийско-синтоистских монахах, чем настоящим святилищем. Здесь не хватало чего-то... Игорь затруднился с определением. Недостающая деталь была внешне незаметной, но при этом основополагающей — как цемент в кирпичной кладке. «Что может быть цементом для церкви? — думал Игорь. — Вера прихожан и священника? Хм-м... Нет. Она больше похожа на светильники и кадильницы, которые придают храмам привлекательный вид. Но именно святилищем церковь делает нечто иное. Понятия не имею, что это может быть, потому вопросами религии до сих пор никогда не интересовался. Я просто чувствую, что здесь не хватает чего-то очень и очень важного».  
     Игорь ещё раз оглядел святилище. Ведь должны быть здесь подсобные помещения! Священникам надо где-то переодеваться, куда-то нужно поставить сейф для хранения церковной утвари, да и конторский стол со шкафом для документации тоже необходим. Значит, как минимум одна рабочая комната у них есть. А если так, то в этой комнате должен быть священник или служка, которого можно попросить о телефонном звонке.  
     «При условии, что он не напился в драбадан, — промелькнула мысль. — Бросить церковь без присмотра... На такое способен только пьяный. Устроили раздолье для воров! Пусть само здание церкви новое, зато вазочки для цветов и светильники явно не в одну сотню лет возрастом, цена у них не меньше, чем у супернавороченного авто престижной марки».  
     В правой от ниши стене обнаружилась дверь, очень похожая на служебную.  
     Но музыка настойчиво звала вверх, за ширму.  
     Туда, где стояло олицетворение божества.  
     — Бред, — сказал Игорь вслух. — Это может делать только настоятель храма, да и то по особым случаям. Я не хочу осквернять чужую церковь.  
     Музыка стала громче. Теперь её звуки отдавались болью во всём теле. Игорь метнулся прочь из храма. Музыка взревела совсем оглушающе, пронзала болью каждый нерв и каждую клеточку. Игорь рухнул на пол, сжался в комочек, надеясь хоть так унять боль.  
     Чтобы пытка прекратилась, надо было сделать только одно: подняться по заалтарной лестнице и зайти за ширму.  
     — Нет... — прошептал Игорь. И выкрикнул: — Нет! Не получишь!!!  
     Игорь пополз к выходу. Музыка прижимала к каменным плитам, распластывала болью. Но Игорь сдаваться не собирался. Не имеет значения, что именно понадобилось от него невидимым музыкантам, но понятно, что это какая-нибудь гадость и мерзость, — ведь там, где есть насилие, ничего хорошего быть не может.  
     Игорь уцепился пальцами за порог, подтянулся. И потерял от боли сознание.  
     Из-за длинных полотнищ вышли монах и послушник.  
     — Невероятно, — сказал монах. — Такая сила сопротивления... Даже в бессознательности продолжает противиться зову Владыки.  
     — Зато болевая устойчивость низкая, — ответил послушник. — Он не выдержит финального ритуала.  
     — Он гораздо крепче, чем кажется. Тем более, что до ритуала ещё целые сутки. Владыка успеет его подготовить.  
     — Этот приблудок слишком упрям и своенравен, — возразил послушник. — Он не годится быть сосудом для воплощения воли и помыслов Владыки.  
     — Не тебе решать! — отрезал монах. — Наш долг — предоставить Владыке тех, кто способен срезонировать с вибрацией, которую он явил нам. Окончательный выбор Владыка сделает сам.  
     — Вибрация звучит уже третий день, а откликнулся на неё только один человек. Да и тот какой-то неполноценный. На этот раз Владыка выбрал для поиска на редкость неудачное сочетание.  
     Монах влепил послушнику тяжёлую пощёчину.  
     — Твой удел — исполнять волю Владыки, а не обсуждать её!  
     — Да, наставник, — поклонился послушник.  
     — Тогда привези носилки. Или ты предпочитаешь тащить его на собственном загривке?  
     Послушник прикатил медицинские носилки, с помощью монаха уложил на них Игоря.  
     — А ведь он очень милый и симпатичный, — сказал вдруг монах. — Невероятно милый и симпатичный облик. Я и не думал, что увижу воплощение идеи кавая в реальной жизни, а не в компьютерной графике или аниме.  
     — Кавай? — растерянно переспросил послушник. — Да что тут может быть приятного, милого и сладкого? И тем более красивого?  
     — Для европейских лиц иные стандарты красоты.  
     Послушник посмотрел на монаха с обидой.  
     — Если я приехал сюда из маленькой деревни, то, по-вашему, никогда не смотрел телевизор? Я знаю, как должны выглядеть красивые европейские юноши. Да и через Тэнхэ-но-Хасиго ежедневно проходит не меньше сотни европейцев, и любой их них — Антиной и Аполлон в сравнении с эти белёсым недоразумением!  
     Монах усмехнулся.  
     — В очках с такой безобразной оправой Антиной и Аполлон тоже выглядели бы не лучше. И волосы этому юноше не надо стричь так коротко. Длинная чёлка, новая оправа, рубашки цвета морских волн вместо того кирпичного безобразия, которое на нём сейчас, и красота Кандидата раскроется словно цветок. Когда Владыка подберёт своему Воплощенцу новую причёску и одежду, он сразит своей красотой весь Тэнхэ-но-Хасиго. А может, и всю Японию.  
     Послушник осторожно снял с Игоря очки.  
     — Хм... Вид у него какой-то... не вполне европейский. Пусть у Кандидата светлые волосы и серые глаза, но в чертах лица есть что-то подлинно азиатское. Даже брови и ресницы тёмные. Полукровка?  
     — Вполне возможно. Метисы всегда красивее чистокровок. Да и здоровьем покрепче, и ума у них побольше.  
     — Боюсь, что у данного экземпляра ума окажется слишком много. Как и своеволия.  
     — Ничья воля не в силах противиться повелениям Владыки! — взъярился монах.  
     — Да, наставник, — поклонился послушник.  
     — Кстати, когда ты успел так хорошо разглядеть его глаза?  
     — Он спрашивал у меня дорогу к Центральным вратам, когда вы приказали мне принести курительные палочки из храма Гётэн.  
     — Он говорит по-японски?  
     — Ни по-японски, ни по-английски. Мы общались жестами.  
     Монах глянул на Игоря и сказал:  
     — Это знак, — сказал монах. — Ты пошёл за воскурениями для церемонии принятия и встретил Кандидата, который просил тебя указать ему путь.  
     — Не знаю, — осторожно возразил послушник. — Ведь он спрашивал, как уйти отсюда.  
     — Это ничего не значащие мелочи! Главное, что он просил тебя, прямого слугу Владыки, указать ему, Кандидату, путь! Он избран воплощать слово и волю Владыки. Теперь в этом нет никаких сомнений. А после предварительной церемонии от его упрямства не останется и следа.  
     Игорь вздохнул, шевельнулся, открыл глаза. Сел, растерянно переводя взгляд с послушника на монаха и обратно. Хотел что-то сказать, но монах нажал ему на нервный узел на шее, и Игорь погрузился в сон.  
     — Лицо у него действительно очень привлекательное, — сказал послушник. — Говорить о таком юноше можно только «хорошенький», «милый», «славный», «прелестный», «сладкий», «очаровательный». И впрямь — живое воплощения всего, что включает в себя понятие «кавай», на котором все последнее время как спятили. И это увлечение прогрессирует с какой-то космической скоростью! А в нашем полукровке кавайности больше, чем в самых знаменитых постерах, вместе взятых. К тому же он именно полукровка, его облик в равной мере привлечёт внимание и восточных людей, и людей Запада.  
     Монах усмехнулся.  
     — Кто-то недавно сомневался, правильно ли Владыка выбрал сосуд для воплощения.  
     Послушник рухнул на колени.  
     — Умоляю назначить мне наказание за глупость и неповиновение! — согнулся он в чельном поклоне.  
     — Это само собой, — ответил монах. — Но позже. А сейчас отвези Избранника Владыки в его покои и приготовь для него холодный чай.  
     — Обыкновенный или?.. — приподнялся послушник.  
     — А ты и впрямь глуп, — рассердился монах. — До финальной церемонии остались сутки! Так какой чай нужен Избранному в такой ситуации?  
     Послушник опять скрючился в поклоне.

*   *   *

     Игорь с недоумением смотрел на облицованный узорчатой плиткой полок.  
     «Какой придурок до такого додумался? Выглядит как общественная баня. А кстати, что это вообще такое? Где я? В больнице?»  
     На больничную палату комната не походила. Скорее, на гостиную в богатом доме — у стены тумбочка из натурального дерева с дорогим широкоэкранным телевизором и прочей техникой, полочки с дисковыми коробками, посредине комнаты журнальный стол, шёлковые напольные подушки, у другой стены мягкий просторный диван, на котором и лежал Игорь.  
     Всё уютно и красиво, за исключением одной детали: в комнате нет окон. Вместо них двери в другие помещения. Створки у них тоже не дешёвые, в мозаику из тёмных и светлых кусочков дерева, — скорее картины, чем двери.  
     В комнату вошёл мужчина средних лет. Судя по одежде — синтоистский священник.  
     — Вы уже проснулись? — спросил священник.  
     — Вы говорите по-русски? — поразился Игорь.  
     Священник сел на подушку рядом с диваном.  
     — Немного. В юности я работал в московском посольстве. Однако настоящей склонности к дипломатической службе у меня не оказалось, и я сменил её на духовную, приняв монашество. Но ещё не совсем забыл русский язык.  
     Акцент у монаха оказался сильный, но понять, что он говорит, можно.  
     — Где я? — спросил Игорь и сел на диване.  
     — В храме Мёринами. Вы упали в обморок на его ступенях.  
     — В обморок? Но я же... Я вошёл в здание... А после... Что же было после?  
     — У вас был солнечный удар и затяжной обморок, в котором вы видели несколько галлюцинаций. При сильном солнечном ударе такое часто бывает. — Монах улыбнулся и сказал тоном мягкого наставления: — Игорь-сама, это Япония, а не Россия, и вам лучше надевать шляпу или бейсболку, когда выходите на улицу. С такой жарой, как здесь, шутить опасно.  
     — Я уже понял. — Игорь посмотрел на монаха: — Извините, вы не могли позвонить менеджеру нашей группы? Я заблудился, и она, наверное, волнуется.  
     — Аяно-сан приедет за вами вечером. А пока вам лучше не вставать. Сейчас принесут холодный чай, он освежит вас. И попробуйте ещё немного поспать.  
     — Позвонили? — не понял Игорь. — Но откуда вы знаете, кому и куда надо было звонить? И откуда знаете моё имя?  
     — Простите мою дерзость, Игорь-сама, но я вынужден был заглянуть в ваши карманы. Ведь мы не знали, кому о вас сообщить.  
     — Ничего страшного. А где мои очки?  
     — К сожалению, Игорь-сама, они разбились. Однако в Тэнхэ-но-Хасиго есть недорогая, но очень качественная оптика, где новые очки вам сделают в течение часа. А ваш фотоаппарат, бумажник и визитку менеджера сейчас принесут.  
     — Хорошо, — кивнул Игорь.  
     Была в словах монаха какая-то странность, но голова ещё не отошла от обморочного тумана, соображать получалось с трудом.  
     — Подождите... — сказал Игорь. — Но ведь в синтоистских святилищах нет жилых помещений. Это же не буддийский монастырь!  
     — Это Япония, Игорь-сама. Даже в старые времена, когда всё было очень жёстко регламентировано, одно и то же святилище нередко использовалось как для буддийских, так и для синтоистских ритуалов. А буддийские святые считались олицетворением синтоистских ками. Так что нам ничего не препятствует иметь свой монастырь. Его здание вплотную примыкает к храму, и оно тоже невелико по размеру, потому вы и не заметили монастырь за деревьями храмового парка. Хотя Мёринами и не назовёшь больш ** _и_** м домом, он очень красив и уютен. Это лучшая из всех обителей, которые Владыка почтил своим присутствием.  
     — Понятно, — кивнул Игорь. — А кем именно являются ками — богами или святыми?  
     — Они и боги, и святые, и добрые духи, — пояснил монах. — Любая высшая сущность, благосклонная к людям, будет именоваться «ками». И не имеет значения, кем именно является ками — одним из богов-творцов или маленьким местечковым духом, вроде духа родника или горного плато.  
     В комнату вошёл другой монах, принёс Игоревы вещи, с поклоном передал первому. Тот положил их на стол.  
     — Вы здесь главный? — уточнил Игорь.  
     — Я старший настоятель этого монастыря и прилегающего к нему храма, — улыбнулся священник. — А главенствует здесь наш Владыка.  
     Монах поклонился и ушёл, но в комнату тут же вошёл другой монах. В руках он держал деревянный лакированный поднос-столик, на котором была расписная чайная чашка.  
     Лицо монаха показалось Игорю знакомым. И связанным с чем-то очень неприятным, даже опасным.  
     Настоятель взял поднос, кивком отпустил монаха и подал Игорю чай.  
     — Выпейте, прошу вас, — поклонился настоятель.  
     — Я причиняю вам столько хлопот, — смутился Игорь. — Комнату вашу занял... И вообще...  
     — Не думайте о таких пустяках, Игорь-сама. Тем более, что комната эта не моя.  
     — А чья?  
     — Ну... Мне сложно объяснить по-русски... Эти покои предназначены для... м-м... э-э... для особого должностного лица. Но пока его вакансия свободна. Вы можете оставаться здесь столько, сколько будет необходимо, Игорь-сама.  
     — Постойте. Почему вы так ко мне обращаетесь? Я читал в интернете о том, что означают ваши именные суффиксы! Вы должны говорить мне «-сан» или даже «-кун», учитывая разницу в возрасте. Но ни в коем случае не «-сама»!  
     Настоятель едва заметно улыбнулся.  
     — Обычаи монахов отличаются от тех, что приняты у мирян, Игорь-сама. Вы гость Мёринами, и потому достойны самого глубокого уважения.  
     — Мёринами? — переспросил Игорь. — Но ведь это главный храм Наминохикари! Самого почитаемого божества в здешних местах. Нам говорили, культ Наминохикари в этой префектуре превосходит культы всех других богов. И в Мёринами не допускают иностранцев! Сюда даже не всем японцам можно входить.  
     — Не всегда, как видите, — ответил настоятель. — Просто Мёринами — очень маленький храм. Это, скорее, административное здание, чем святилище. Здесь мало паломников и почти нет туристов. Для почитателей Владыки есть немало просторных молелен по всему Тэнхэ-но-Хасиго. В них же ходят и туристы, потому что это большие и нарядных храмы, где действительно есть, чем полюбоваться. А мы всего лишь конторщики Владыки. К нам ходить неинтересно. Поэтому Мёринами и расположен в самой малолюдной части Тэнхэ-но-Хасиго. Наш Владыка не любит лишней суеты.  
     Игорь кивнул. Слова настоятеля совпадали с тем, что говорила менеджер. Но всё же оставалась какая-то недоговоренность. Что-то очень важное, о чём упомянула Яна Сергеевна, и о чём промолчал настоятель.  
     — Выпейте чай, Игорь-сама, — с лёгким поклоном сказал настоятель. — Он поможет вам быстрее прийти в форму.  
     Игорь взял чашку.  
     — Похожа на татарскую пиалу, — заметил он. — Только пиала сделана в виде полусферы, а это, скорее, цилиндр.  
     — Зато больше места для росписи.  
     — Да, — согласился Игорь. — Здесь росписи больше.  
     На чашке были изображены цветы и бабочки.  
     — Символ красоты и хрупкости бытия, — проговорил Игорь. — И почему цветы всегда хотят сорвать, а бабочек — пришпилить булавкой? Ведь это не сохраняет красоту навечно, а наоборот, мгновенно её убивает.  
     Настоятель вздрогнул, бросил на Игоря растерянный и ошеломлённый взгляд.  
     — Пейте чай. Вам надо побыстрее прийти в форму.  
     Игорь провёл пальцем по краю чашки.  
     — Такие тоненькие стенки... Прямо как бумага. И расписывались наверняка вручную. Ведь это очень дорогая чашка?  
     Настоятель не ответил, только поклонился.  
     Игорь поднёс чашку ко рту и замер.  
     — Какой странный запах... Вы уверены, что это чай?  
     — Запах? — пролепетал настоятель. — Это... это обычные ароматические добавки, которые всегда кладут в чайный пакетик.  
     — В чайный пакетик всегда кладут не чай, а отходы чайного производства, которые ароматизируют всякой синтетической дрянью, чтобы гнилым сеном не смердело. Грошовый пакетированный чай — странный наполнитель для раритетной чашки стоимостью в целое состояние. Вы бы ещё брикетный суп золотыми ложками ели.  
     Игорь отставил чашку.  
     — Извините, но менеджер специально предупреждала, чтобы мы не пили и не ели в сомнительных местах. А ваше заведение вызывает у меня всё больше сомнений в его храмовой принадлежности.  
     — К сожалению, вам придётся выпить настой священных трав, Игорь-сама. Церемония должна завершиться в предначертанное Владыкой время и участвовать в ней должен тот, кого Владыка избрал для неё.  
     В комнату вошли два давешних монаха. Прижали Игоря к спинке дивана, запрокинули голову, заставили открыть рот.  
     Настоятель стал осторожно вливать в горло Игорю настой.  
     — Не дёргайтесь так, Игорь-сама, вы же захлебнётесь. Вот и всё, Игорь-сама, ваше причащение к сонму высших служителей Владыки состоялось. А завтра вы станете наивысшим среди нас. Мне очень жаль, что причащение нельзя свершить с должной церемонией. Обычно этот обряд проводится несравненно торжественнее, и для нескольких Кандидатов, одного из которых на следующей церемонии Владыка осчастливит своим выбором. Но сейчас воля Владыки такова, что вы сразу избраны единственным её воплощением. А потому у нас нет времени на объяснения и уговоры. Когда повеление Владыки будет исполнено, вы сами поймёте, какой высочайшей чести вас удостоили, и сколь огромное счастье на вас снизошло.  
     Игорь плохо слышал, что говорит настоятель — сознание всё плотнее заволакивал липкий тяжёлый туман, неудержимо клонило в сон.  
     — Не хочу, — прошептал он. — Нет. Нет! — Игорь дёрнулся вскочить, убежать, но задурманенное зельем тело не слушалось. Игорь рухнул на пол.  
     Монахи бережно, словно драгоценную хрустальную статуэтку, переложили его на диван.  
     — Я начинаю думать, — сказал один из монахов, — что мой ученик оказался прав в своих выводах: этот человек не годится для Воплощения. Он слишком... Даже не знаю, как точнее сказать!.. М-м... У него чрезмерно много собственного Я, чтобы туда ещё поместилось и чужое.  
     — Зато, — возразил второй монах, — интуиция и сенситивность как минимум на два порядка выше общей нормы. Для Владыки это очень важные качества, и храму всегда приходилось повышать их у Кандидатов искусственно, дотягивать Воплощенцев хотя бы до минимально необходимого уровня. А здесь уже всё готово. Он будет идеальным воплощением Владыки, самым лучшим вместилищем его слова и воли за последние четыреста лет!  
     — Не уверен, — качнул головой первый монах. — На предварительной церемонии он продолжал сопротивляться. Рассказал о себе всего ничего, не больше, чем пишут в туристической анкете. И это упоминание бабочки на булавке... С такими ассоциациями он вряд ли сочтёт жребий Воплощенца удачей.  
     — Его избрал сам Владыка, — отрезал настоятель. — Людям не дано противоречить воле богов.  
     — Так думают боги или люди? — поинтересовался монах.  
     — Что? Ты это чём?  
     — Об этом парне, настоятель, — монах кивком показал на диван. — Он скверная кандидатура. Время ещё есть. Мы должны найти другого.  
     — Ищи, — не стал возражать настоятель. — Если к назначенному сроку успеешь разыскать пригодный для воплощения материал, я с радостью представлю Владыке нескольких Кандидатов. Только не забудь: Кандидат должен соответствовать новым требованиям, а не тем, что были в прошлых столетиях.  
     — Я понял, — кивнул монах. — Владыка прав, старые методы выбора Воплощенцев давно уже не годились, но для новой системы отбора надо продлить срок призыва. Один-единственный Кандидат — это нехорошо, неправильно. Их обязательно должно быть как минимум пятеро. Если бы вы поговорили с Владыкой и...  
     Настоятель опустил голову.  
     — Думаешь, я не пытался его переубедить? Но Владыка иногда упрямее осла. И сообразительности у него в такие моменты столько же. Понять, что старые методы выбора Воплощенцев уже никуда не годятся, он сумел, но не догадался, что новая система потребует больше времени. Поэтому и протянул с выборами до последнего. Если воплощение не произойдёт завтра... Боюсь, тогда оно не произойдёт вообще.  
     Второй монах испуганно охнул, первый безнадёжно опустил плечи.  
     — Всё не так плохо, — сказал настоятель. — Мне удалось убедить Владыку повторить выбор на следующий год. Ведь малопригодные Кандидаты попадались и раньше. В таких случаях их всегда через год меняли.  
     — Да, настоятель, — согласился второй монах.  
     — Год — это слишком долгий срок, — возразил первый. — Многое может случиться за это время.  
     — Всё будет согласно воле Владыки, — твёрдо сказал настоятель. — Так было раньше, так есть сейчас, так будет и впредь.

*   *   *

     Игоря разбудили женские голоса. Спросонья Игорю показалось, что девиц за раздвижной перегородкой столпилось не меньше сотни.  
     — Ва-а, какой он хорошенький! Прошлый Воплощенец таким красавчиком не был.  
     — Дура! Ему было девяносто семь лет. Какая в этом возрасте красота?  
     — Настоятель сказал, что Игорь-сама — полукровка. Наверное, кожа у него такая же гладкая, как у азиатов, а волосы мягкие, как у европейцев.  
     — Смотрите, у него даже кудряшки есть. Как симпатично!  
     — И губы такие чувственные! Я первая с ним на тантру.  
     — Это не тебе решать, корова озабоченная! Первой будет та, кого он сам выберет.  
     — Заткнитесь вы, курицы! Разб ** _у_** дите.  
     Игорь сел на широкой мягкой кровати. Слишком широкой.  
     — Ни фига себе, сексодром, — пробормотал он. — Они тут что, групповуху на десяток участников устраивают? Блин, даже зеркало на потолке есть. И на стене тоже.  
     — Ну вот, разбудили! — с досадой прошептали из-за перегородки.  
     — Ва-а, какие у него мышцы!  
     — Сложён, как модель из журнала.  
     — И грудь не волосатая. Я таю! Если у него ещё и задница поджарая...  
     — Конечно, поджарая! С таким торсом жирных окороков не бывает. Только маленькая упругая попка.  
     — Надеюсь, с противоположной попке стороны у него всё так же классно.  
     Игорь прикрылся тонким одеялом.  
     — Хватит меня обсуждать! Кто вы такие, и где я нахожусь?  
     В комнату вошла женщина лет шестидесяти в старинном и отнюдь не монашеском наряде. Насколько знал Игорь, так одевались очень знатные дамы времён Токугавского сёгуната.  
     В руках женщина держала объёмистый, но не тяжёлый свёрток. Она с улыбкой кивнула на перегородку.  
     — Это жёны Владыки, Игорь-сама. Я тоже его супруга.  
     Игорь посмотрел на неё с недоумением.  
     — Но для женщин должен быть отдельный монастырь! И все эти мико — служительницы при храмах... Они ведь обязательно должны быть девственницами. Если мико выходила замуж, она теряла должность.  
     — Вовсе нет, Игорь-сама. Никто и никогда не запрещал мико наслаждаться мужскими объятиями. Просто в старые времена замужним женщинам обычай предписывал заниматься исключительно домашним хозяйством и не искать служб вне дома. Пойти на работу, в том числе и на должность мико, могла только девушка или разведёнка. Иногда вдова, у которой закончился срок траура. Но последний вариант был очень редким. Столь же редким, как и замужняя мико. Но такое всё же случалось. А иногда среди мико выбирались супруги для того ками, которому посвящён храм. Но это малораспространённый обычай. При огромном изобилии ками, тех из них, кто женат на смертных женщинах, можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки.  
     — Понятно, — кивнул Игорь. — На экскурсии что-то такое рассказывали, но я, оказывается, всё прослушал.  
     — Не страшно, — успокоила женщина. — У вас ещё будет время разобраться во всех тонкостях храмовой жизни. — Она улыбнулась: — Вы очень понравились девочкам, Игорь-сама. Поэтому вам лучше поскорее установить очерёдность, пока они не расцарапали друг другу лица. Для столь красивых дам это было бы печально.  
     Игорь смотрел на женщину с недоумением.  
     — Простите, я не понял, вы это о чём?  
     — Я жена не для постели, — продолжала она. — Сейчас я только слежу за хозяйством. Хотя, в своё время мне доставалось благосклонности Владыки даже побольше, чем другим. Да и его Воплощенец меня тоже невниманием никогда не обижал. Но всё проходит. Впрочем, я не огорчаюсь, что не могу больше согревать постель Владыки. В положении Девятой Супруги есть свои преимущества, которые эти молодые свиристелки пока не способны осознать.  
     — Подождите, — сказал Игорь. — Почему я должен следить за гаремом вашего Владыки? Вы что, евнуха из меня сделали?!  
     — Что вы такое говорите! — возмутилась Девятая Супруга.  
     Игорь заглянул под одеяло.  
     Телесного ущерба ему не нанесли.  
     — Где я? — спросил он.  
     — Это ваша спальня, Игорь-сама.  
     — Моя?!  
     — Есть и другая, поспокойнее. Но в столь юном возрасте эта спальня должна быть вам более приятна.  
     — Если не возражаете, я предпочёл бы более спокойную спальню.  
     — Конечно, — согласилась Девятая Супруга. — Сначала вам нужно привыкнуть к новому статусу.  
     Игорь провёл рукой по лицу. Всё происходящее было каким-то ирреальным, но в то же время единственно возможным. От такой двойственности на душе стало тяжко и зябко. Игорь поёжился и плотнее завернулся в одеяло.  
     — А где моя одежда?  
     — Я принесла. — Женщина положила свёрток на постель. — И помогу вам одеться.  
     — Я не ребёнок, чтобы одеваться с нянькой!  
     — Но вы не привыкли к этому виду одежды, Игорь-сама.  
     — Какому виду? — не понял он. И вспомнил о правилах вежливости. — Простите, а как вас зовут?  
     Женщина смутилась.  
     — Пока я не могу сказать вам своё имя. Извините.  
     — Но как же мне вас тогда называть?  
     — Девятая Госпожа.  
     — Но...  
     — Не забивайте голову лишними сложностями, Игорь-сама. Со временем вы привыкнете.  
     Игорь снова поёжился — ощущение двойственности, а вместе с ней и озноба, усилились.  
     Тут ещё и желудок заурчал как после недельной голодовки.  
     — Есть очень хочется, — сказал Игорь.  
     — Восьмая Госпожа сейчас принесёт ужин. Мы знаем, что в России принято есть много мяса, и потому заказали для вас пельмени в китайском ресторане. Настоятель говорил, что они почти не отличаются от тех, которые готовят русские.  
     — Ну это как сказать. Мясо, оно везде мясо, а вот количество специй...  
     Девятая усмехнулась.  
     — В китайские пельмени специи добавляются отдельно. Вам подадут их с обычным европейским кетчупом.  
     — Мне бы сначала умыться. Сколько я проспал?  
     — Душ вон там. А спали вы всего лишь три часа. Могли бы поспать ещё.  
     — Нет-нет, я должен... — Но что именно он должен, Игорь не помнил. — Сплошной туман в голове, — сказал вслух.  
     — Это скоро пройдёт, — тут же откликнулась Девятая. — Я прикажу подать чай, Игорь-сама. Он взбодрит вас.  
     — Чай? Нет. Ненавижу японский чай! От него тумана становится ещё больше.  
     — Вы ошибаетесь, Игорь-сама, — быстро сказала Девятая. — В тот раз был особый храмовый чай. Вам никогда больше не придётся его пить. Теперь и чай, и любые другие продукты вы будете получать только самого лучшего качества. Не сомневайтесь, Игорь-сама, мы сумеем о вас позаботиться.  
     — До сих пор я и сам прекрасно с этим справлялся. — Он подтянул свёрток с одеждой и озадаченно замер: вместо привычных брюк и рубашки оказалось кимоно. — Это ещё зачем? — возмутился он. — Где моя одежда?  
     — Она будет позже, Игорь-сама, — мягко сказала Девятая. — А пока наденьте это.  
     — Но... Здесь даже белья нет! Это неправильно. Всё неправильно. Я... Мне надо... Я должен...  
     — Вы должны принять душ. Вы ведь хотели этого. Значит надо это сделать.  
     — Да, — кивнул Игорь, скинул одеяло. Почему-то было совершенно естественным оказаться перед этой женщиной голым. Игорь попытался удивиться, но не получилось: всё то, что он сейчас делал, было до абсолюта правильным.  
     «В этой ситуации правильным, — уточнил Игорь мысленно. И тут же озадачился: — А в какой неправильно? И что вообще здесь за ситуация?»  
     Но разобраться в мыслях не удалось — Девятая открыла дверь в ванную, взмахом руки показала на новенькие мочалку и зубную щётку.  
     Игорь с удовольствием вымылся, тщательно вычистил зубы, чтобы избавиться от неприятного привкуса, который оставило храмовое пойло. Провёл рукой по гладковыбритой щеке — щетины ещё нет, странно. Впрочем, Девятая говорила, что сейчас только ещё время ужина. Ещё и суток не прошло, как он оказался в Тэнхэ-но-Хасиго.  
     «Но ведь я должен быть не здесь... Я должен... Не помню! Я ничего не помню. Японский город с длинным названием... Его даже выговорить было трудно, не то что запомнить. Из него мы должны были лететь в Саппоро, а оттуда домой. Но я остался здесь. Почему?»  
     Игорь накинул банный халат, вернулся в комнату.  
     Девятая расчесала Игорю волосы и слегка подсушила их феном, а затем помогла облачиться в кимоно. Именно облачиться — настолько роскошным и помпезным выглядело одеяние.  
     — Похоже на декорацию к историческому фильму, — сказал Игорь. — Только я не гожусь на роль древнего принца.  
     — А вам её никто и не предлагает. Наоборот, любой принц, оказавших в здешних местах, счёл бы за честь... — Девятая не договорила.  
     — Чего он посчитал бы честью? — насторожился Игорь.  
     — Вопросы этикета — слишком скучная вещь, чтобы обсуждать их перед ужином, — уклонилась от ответа Девятая. — Лучше посмотрите, как вам идёт этот наряд.  
     Игорь посмотрел на себя в зеркало, хмыкнул. Как ни странно, а бело-голубо-зелёное облачение действительно оказалось ему к лицу. И сидело отлично. Только вот причёска...  
     — Я же никогда не ходил с такими длиннючими патлами! — возмутился Игорь. — Ещё утром была нормальная стрижка. Откуда взялось это безобразие?  
     — Выросло. И ничего это не безобразие. Игорь-сама, у вас прекрасная стрижка, которую сделал очень умелый парикмахер. Посмотрите, как вам к лицу.  
     — Омерзительно! Не мужик, а... — Игорь не договорил, в растерянности уставившись на Девятую. — Подождите... Как это «выросло»? Волосы не могут отрасти до такой длины за несколько часов!  
     — Иногда могут. Именно поэтому вы сейчас так голодны. На отращивание волос потребовалось много сил и энергии. Пришлось отрастить их немного длиннее, чем нужно, чтобы парикмахер смог подобрать для вас наилучшую причёску. Так и получились эти очаровательные локоны. Игорь-сама, вьющиеся волосы — такая редкость! А вы её прятали! Уродовали себя слишком короткой стрижкой.  
     — Зато не был похож на жиголо или педика.  
     — Игорь-сама, никому и в голову не придёт думать о вас столь гадкие вещи! Вы молоды и красивы. Так наслаждайтесь этими дарами судьбы, пока они не исчезли. К сожалению, они недолговечны.  
     Игорь посмотрел в зеркало.  
     — Это не я, — сказал он тихо. — Не моё лицо. И не моя жизнь.  
     Девятая осторожно прикоснулась к его руке.  
     — Идёмте в трапезную, Игорь-сама.  
     Он краем сознания удивился старомодности слова. Но слишком сильно хотелось есть, чтобы придавать внимание таким вещам.  
     Восьмая Госпожа оказалась не молода, но и старухой называть её было нельзя. С Игорем она держалась хотя и почтительно, с заметной долей покровительственности — как родственница-гувернантка с племянником. Девятая по манерам больше напоминала главную экономку, которая присматривает за молоденьким баричем.  
     — Вы, Игорь-сама, наверное, ещё не привыкли к напольным подушкам, — сказала она. — А мы, к сожалению, не успели купить хорошую европейскую мебель. Так что трапезная немного напоминает придорожное кафе.  
     — Да, — кивнул Игорь, глянув на соседство традиционного японского столика и пластиково-металлического. — Забавно выглядит. Вы поужинаете со мной, дамы?  
     — С удовольствием, — ответила Восьмая. — В компании еда всегда вкуснее.  
     Пельмени Игорю понравились — достаточно жирные и кетчуп умеренно острый. Дамы ели какой-то лёгкий салатик, говорили о покупке мебели и о том, что по телевизору началось новое ток-шоу, которое ведёт известный актёр.  
     — Он даже сценарии сам пишет! — восхищалась Восьмая.  
     — Да, он очень талантлив, — согласилась Девятая.  
     Всё это напоминало семейный ужин.  
     «Но ведь у меня уже есть семья, — думал Игорь. — Мама, отец и сестрёнка. Только я почему-то никак не могу вспомнить их имена».  
     Жёны Владыки отдали монаху грязную посуду, поставили на стол европейский чайный набор.  
     — А почему ни в одной комнате нет окон? — спросил вдруг Игорь.  
     — Простые смертные не должны видеть вас в обыденности, — ответила Девятая. — Только жёны и наиболее приближённые слуги.  
     — Так я же через неделю загнусь здесь без солнца и свежего воздуха!  
     — Между монастырём и храмом есть внутренний двор с садом, где можно гулять, не опасаясь посторонних взглядов. Его даже авиаразведка не сможет заснять. А в галерее есть бассейн с морской водой. Он такой же просторный и глубокий, как и бассейны в спортивных центрах. Вы умеете плавать, Игорь-сама? И баня у нас не хуже токийской. Тренажёрный зал и массажный кабинет тоже есть. На террасе можно загорать. Мёринами — очень удобный дом.  
     — Это всё замечательно, — сказал Игорь. — Но я живу не здесь. Это не мой дом!  
     — Когда ритуал завершится, — мягко улыбнулась Восьмая, — Мёринами станет и вашим домом тоже.  
     Игорь потёр ладонями лицо, поёжился. От двойственности опять стало зябко: одна часть сознания твёрдо знала, что всё сказанное жёнами Владыки, — правда. Другая часть души твердила, что всё это ложь.  
     Разболелась голова, тоской сжало сердце.  
     — Потерпите немного, — сказала Девятая. — Сразу после завершения церемонии любая из семи юных жён будет счастлива согреть вас и утешить. Общество красивой девушки — лучшее лекарство.  
     — А куда вы деваете жён, когда они начинают стареть? — спросил Игорь. — На всех хозяйственных должностей не хватит.  
     — Дамы получают развод и приданое, которое позволяет хорошо устроиться в мирской жизни. Они быстро находят себе обычного мужа — как правило, из высших слоёв общества. Даже если сами они были плебейками, это больше не имеет значения.  
     — Обычного мужа? — переспросил Игорь. Головная боль усилилась, мешала соображать. — А чем необычен их нынешний муж? И куда деваются дети? Ведь здесь же нет детей!  
     Восьмая опустила голову, отвернулась. Девятая сказала ровно:  
     — Ребёнок у жены Владыки может появиться, если только этого хочет сам Владыка. Такое бывает редко. Очень редко. Не чаще одного раза в пять, а то больше столетий. Но жёны получают развод в таком возрасте, когда ещё не поздно родить ребёнка. Или даже нескольких.  
     — Всё равно, — качнул головой Игорь. — Это несправедливо. И зачем ему столько жён? У настоящего мужика есть только одна женщина. Всё остальное либо дурь, либо скотство. Такие отношения не для людей.  
     — Вы так категоричны... — нахмурилась Девятая.  
     — А по-другому нельзя. Я же человек, не амёба.  
     — Человек всего лишь блик на волнах бытия. Лишь мгновение — и его больше нет, исчез без следа.  
     — Ну это кто как, — усмехнулся Игорь. — Сэй-Сёнагон, Куросава, Хокусай. Их вы тоже назовёте бликами, которые исчезли без следа?  
     — Не каждому дано стать столь выдающимся писателем, режиссёром или художником.  
     — Есть и другие способы не уподобиться блику на волнах. Или чему похуже, что тоже по волнам плавает. Всё зависит от человека.  
     — Каждый следует предначертанной ему стезёй, — твёрдо сказала Восьмая.  
     — Или чертит собственную, — возразил Игорь.  
     — Вам лучше побыстрее забыть о столь опасных заблуждениях, — резко ответила Девятая. — Здесь они не принесут ничего, кроме вреда.  
     — А я и не собираюсь здесь оставаться. Мне домой пора.  
     — Ваш дом теперь здесь. Разве вы до сих пор этого не поняли?  
     — Я... Я не знаю. — Игорь сжал голову ладонями. — Всё путается. Я... Мне надо домой. Сейчас же. Но я не могу вспомнить, где мой дом! — Игорь вскочил, закричал в ужасе: — Я ничего не могу вспомнить! И перед глазами всё плывёт... Голова болит...  
     — Вы устали. — Восьмая взяла его за руку. — Вам надо отдохнуть перед финальной церемонией. Она всё расставит по местам. Осталось ещё совсем немного потерпеть, Игорь-сама, и всё наладится.  
     — Хорошо, я подожду, — кивнул Игорь.  
     Женщины хотели отвести его в спальню, но Игорь стряхнул их руки.  
     — Нет. Там зеркал ** _а_**... Не хочу видеть эту мерзкую морду, которая у меня сейчас. Надо сначала нормальный вид себе вернуть.  
     — У вас прекрасно лицо, Игорь-сама, — горячо заверила Восьмая. — Такое милое, и в то же время мужественное. Любой киноактёр был бы счастлив, будь у него такое лицо, как у вас! И девочкам вы очень понравились. Они ждут не дождутся завершения церемонии.  
     — Почему? — не понял Игорь.  
     — Потому что тогда они смогут исполнить свои супружеские обязанности.  
     — А я-то здесь при чём?  
     Женщины встревожено переглянулись.  
     — После завершения ритуала всё нормализуется, — сказала Девятая.  
     — Ох, надеюсь, — не поверила Восьмая.  
     — Вы это о чём? — насторожился Игорь.  
     — Ни о чём, — ответила Восьмая. — Не забивайте голову пустяками.  
     А Девятая проговорила торопливо, только чтобы перевести разговор:  
     — Настоятель сказал, что в вас соединилась восточная и западная кровь. Это правда?  
     — Я коренной волжанин, — усмехнулся Игорь. — Там европейская и азиатская кровь тысячелетиями смешивается.  
     — Кто, простите?  
     — Волжанин. Живу на Волге. Родился в Нижнем Новгороде, после родители в Волгоград переехали, так что вырос я там.  
     — Во-ра-ка? — попыталась выговорить Девятая.  
     — Во-ра-ко-га-рад? — смущённо улыбнулась Восьмая.  
     Игорь посмотрел на них с удивлением: только что женщины говорили по-русски без малейших признаков акцента.  
     Или это он говорил по-японски?  
     — Но я не знаю этого языка... — пробормотал Игорь. — Я... Да что здесь вообще происходит?!  
     Женщины смотрели на него с испугом.  
     — Игорь-сама, — осторожно проговорила Девятая, — вы не могли бы вернуться к японскому?  
     — Я же никогда не знал этого языка!  
     — Это подарок Владыки, Игорь-сама. Теперь вы можете читать и писать на японском точно так же, как и на русском. После завершения церемонии он наделит множеством других даров.  
     — А что потребует взамен?  
     — Ничего.  
     Игорь хмыкнул.  
     — Бесплатный сыр бывает только в мышеловке. — Он сдавленно охнул, сжал ладонями голову. — Наркотики... Боль... Зачем?  
     — Если вы перестанете упрямиться, Игорь-сама, боли не будет, — сказала Восьмая. — Вам надо всего лишь принять свою судьбу. И всё будет хорошо.  
     — Какую ещё судьбу?  
     — Ту, для которой вас избрал Владыка.  
     — Я ему себя не предлагал. Поэтому, что бы он ни затевал, пусть выбирает себе другого исполнителя.  
     Игорь закричал от боли, выгнулся дугой.  
     — Нет! — выкрикнул он. — Не получишь!!!  
     Боль скрутила его судорогой, бросила на пол. Игорь пытался подняться, шипел и рычал ругательства.  
     — Он похож на дикого зверя, — испуганно сказала Восьмая.  
     — Даже тигр в конечном итоге смиряется с клеткой, — ответила Девятая.  
     Восьмая с сомнением покачала головой.  
     — Он, к сожалению, человек, а не животное. Боюсь, что не позволит себя дрессировать.  
     Игорь подполз к стене и, цепляясь за неё, пытался подняться на ноги.  
     Новый приступ боли бросил его в беспамятство.  
     — Низкий болевой порог, — медленно проговорила Восьмая. — Скверно.  
     — Владыка не даст ему умереть во время церемонии, — сказала Девятая.  
     Она подошла к Игорю, села рядом.  
     — Такой хорошенький сладкий мальчик. Но такой упрямый...  
     Девятая усмехнулась, покачала головой.  
     — Чему ты улыбаешься? — спросила Восьмая.  
     — Да так, подумалось. Если бы мне выпала судьба обычной женщины, то у меня сейчас был бы такой внук.  
     Восьмая подошла, села, погладила Игоря по волосам.  
     — А мне он мог бы стать сыном. — Она помолчала. — Однако я не хотела бы своему сыну судьбы этого мальчика.  
     — Позови брата-медика и настоятеля, — приказала Девятая. — Финальную церемонию надо проводить немедленно. Иначе Владыка останется без воплощения.

*   *   *

     Солнце искрилось бликами на морских волнах — маленьких и тихих. Море казалось почти гладким.  
     И по этой глади шёл некто в бело-голубо-зелёном кимоно. В точно такой же наряд недавно облачили Игоря.  
     — Плагиатчик, — сказал Игорь визитёру вместо приветствия. — Хождение по воде, аки посуху, уже было.  
     — Знаю, — ответил визитёр. — Но это самый быстрый и надёжный способ доказать тебе, что я тоже бог. А ты — моё земное воплощение. Видишь, ты ведь тоже ходишь по воде, аки посуху.  
     — Ну и зачем тебе земное воплощение?  
     — Затем, что такова моя воля.  
     Игорь хмыкнул. Визитёр строго нахмурился. Игорь смерил его подчёркнуто изучающим взглядом и спросил:  
     — А ты мальчик или девочка?  
     — Я Наминохикари!  
     — Это я уже понял. Меня твой пол интересует. Или ты до сих пор не можешь определиться и пребываешь в среднем роде?  
     — Да как ты сме...  
     — Значит, не определился, — перебил Игорь. — Долгонько ты думаешь. Культ Наминохикари насчитывает уже пятое тысячелетие. Какой-то у тебя сверхзатяжной процесс мышления.  
     — Я сурово накажу тебя за столь кощунственные речи.  
     — Ничего ты мне не сделаешь, — уверенно сказал Игорь. — Тебя ведь на самом деле нет.  
     — Что? — растерялось божество. — Как это меня нет?  
     — Ты бог, а значит — выдумка, сон. К тому же сон чужой. Так что убирайся из моего сознания! Проваливай к своим фанатикам.  
     Игорь оттолкнул божество и проснулся.  
     Он лежал на каком-то подобии операционного стола. Вокруг стояли монахи.  
     Игорь сел. Монахи смотрели на него с тревогой и ожиданием.  
     «Надо успокоить их подозрения, — подумал Игорь. — Я должен вести себя в точности так, как Наминохикари».  
     Только как повёло бы себя божество?  
     Судя по безапелляционным интонациям и капризному выражению лица, Наминохикари начало бы разговор отнюдь не с благословения.  
     — Чего уставились? — сварливо спросил монахов Игорь. — Чем пялиться, лучше приведите святилище в порядок. Развели свинарню!  
     — Владыка, мы... — начал было настоятель, но Игорь перебил, рявкнув: — Генеральную уборку! Быстро! Везде!  
     Монахи поклонились и опрометью бросились выполнять приказ. Настоятель хотел что-то сказать, но Игорь опередил:  
     — Дай минералку без газа! Чего застыл? Неси минералку.  
     — Владыка, ваше благословение...  
     — Не заслужили ещё!  
     Настоятель низко поклонился, выбежал из комнаты. Капризы и недовольство божества его не удивили.  
     Игорь хмыкнул. «Нашли себе развлечение — говнюка ублажать, пусть и сверхъестественного. Говнюком ему это быть не мешает. Ну да моральный облик божества — это забота его монахов. Как хотят, пусть так и развлекаются, лишь бы меня в свои игрища не втягивали».  
     Игорь спрыгнул со стола, выглянул за дверь, в которую выскочил настоятель. За дверью обнаружился самый обычный коридор. Одна дверь в противоположной стене, одна в боковой. Игорь осторожно отодвинул створку боковой двери и увидел уже знакомую гостиную.  
     «Никого нет. Отлично! Вон та дверь в трапезную, узор знакомый. А эта куда?»  
     Дверь вела в святилище, причём так, что выходить надо было прямо на верхнюю ступень алтаря, которую до сих пор закрывала ширма.  
     Игорь глянул на святилищную сторону створки. Как он и ожидал, на ней было написано «Наминохикари». Сквозь специальные отверстия в ширме Игорь выглянул в зал святилища. Монахи суетились с вёдрами и тряпками, пахло каким-то ароматизированным моющим средством. Игорь вернулся в гостиную.  
     Как оказалось, очень вовремя — настоятель принёс минералку. Вошёл он через дверь для прислуги, которую Игорь раньше не замечал.  
     Настоятель почтительно протянул своему божеству поднос со стаканом воды. Игорь взял минералку, смерил настоятеля умеренно благосклонным взглядом и сказал:  
     — До тех пор, пока святилище не будет приведено в порядок, я запрещаю кому бы то ни было входить сюда. И после, пока будет идти церемония Первоблагославения, я желаю, чтобы в порядок были приведены все жилые помещения.  
     — Да, Владыка, — поклонился настоятель.  
     — Тогда иди и проследи, чтобы всё было в порядке! И прикажи кому-нибудь принести мне свежие газеты. Только пусть это будет монах. Сейчас у меня нет настроения видеть женщин!  
     Настоятель поклонился ещё ниже и исчез.  
     Игорь поставил минералку на журнальный столик, сцепил кисти в замок и примерился, как лучше нанести удар.  
     К счастью, монахи этого храма носят специальные шапочки, и светлые волосы Игоря не привлекут внимания.  
     «Хорошо, что акселерация не миновала и Японию. Теперь они практически все такого же роста, как и я. В плечах поуже, но кто там больно приглядываться будет. Сейчас всем не до этого».  
     Игорь встал возле двери для прислуги и, едва монах заглянул в комнату, ударил его по голове. Монах упал. Игорь затащил его в гостиную и стал снимать с него облачение.  
     Монах пошевелился, хотел отстранить его руку. Игорь ударил монаха ещё раз. Тот затих. Игорь испуганно охнул и проверил ему пульс.  
     — Жив! — облегчённо вздохнул Игорь. — Извини, парень, но вы первые начали. А на войне как на войне. Выбирали бы сосуд для своего Владыки промеж себя, так и никаких проблем не было бы.  
     Игорь связал монаха воплощенческим облачением, одной из тряпок заткнул рот.  
     — Надеюсь, гайморита у тебя нет, и ты не задохнёшься.  
     Теперь надо самому одеться монахом. Вот так будет хорошо, вроде бы ничего не перепутал, всё надето и завязано так, как надо. Игорь взял газеты и вышел в коридор.  
     — Ему что, не понравилось? — спросил монах, который мыл коридор.  
     Игорь опустил голову, прикрылся газетами.  
     — Не понравилось.  
     — Он же всегда любил спортивные новости.  
     — Сейчас Владыка желает читать новости из мира шоу-бизнеса.  
     Монах испуганно охнул.  
     — Настоятель меня убьёт! Владыка всегда выбирает или то, или другое, и я должен был купить все газеты!  
     — Ничего страшного, я сейчас сбегаю в киоск. А эти газеты тоже пригодятся. Когда Владыка захочет почитать о спорте, у нас всё будет наготове.  
     — Тогда куда ты их тащишь? — спросил монах.  
     — Положу где-нибудь поблизости. Или хочешь, чтобы их увидел настоятель?  
     — Нет! — охнул монах. — Сохрани меня от этого Небо!  
     — Тогда не задерживай меня. И поторопись с уборкой. Владыка в таком настроении, что в любую минуту может послать Воплощенца проверить, как выполняют его приказ.  
     Игорь сам не знал, откуда взялся последний аргумент. Однако на монаха он произвёл впечатление просто убойное, — бедный парень принялся намывать пол с таким рвением, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Хотя, возможно, оно так и было.  
     Через служебные помещения к святилищу Игорь прошёл легко и быстро, — он просто знал их расположение.  
     «Наследство от Наминохикари, — усмехнулся он. — Кстати, а ведь храм изменился. Появилось то самое недостающее. Наверное, это присутствие божества. Наминохикари соизволило вернуться в храм, и он перестал быть пустым».  
     Игорь вышел на улицу. Утро. Часов восемь.  
     За пределами храма с пространственным ориентированием оказалось значительно хуже — топографией Тэнхэ-но-Хасиго божество не интересовалось.  
     «Центральные ворота искать бессмысленно — опять куда-нибудь влипну. В город лучше идти через Цукияму. Гопники вряд ли заинтересуются монахом».  
     Как идти в город, Игорь сообразил правильно. А вот цукиямских гоп-стопников недооценил. Для обезумевших от ломки наркоманов любой одинокий прохожий был желанной добычей. Они просто-напросто не способны были задуматься, а есть ли у их жертвы деньги.  
     От одной своры удалось удрать — лезть в драку с пятью бугаями, вооружёнными бейсбольными битами и кусками арматуры, было бы нелепо. В такой драке побеждают только герои гонконгских боевиков. В реальности всё иначе.  
     Игорь перевёл дыхание, огляделся. И выругался — переулок оказался тупиковым, причём со всех сторон. «Как я вообще сюда попал?»  
     — Вы только посмотрите! — раздалось за спиной. — Чужак на нашей территории.  
     Игорь обернулся. Теперь в стае было семеро. И не наркоманы. Просто любители кровавых развлечений.  
     — Да ещё и священником вырядился, погань сивая! — продолжил предводитель.  
     — Почему погань? — удивился тот, что стоял слева от него. — Такое милое личико! И костюмчик ему идёт.  
     — А без облачения будет ещё лучше, — сказал другой.  
     В первое мгновение Игорь не понял, о чём они говорят. Ведь с ним не могло быть такого. Это невозможно!  
     Но сейчас произойдёт.  
     Игорь отступил к загородке, нащупал арматуру. Нет, всё заварено на совесть, не выдернуть. Даже обломка кирпича нет. Боевая стойка выглядела до смехотворности нелепо, да и боец из Игоря посредственный. Но не сдаваться же просто так...  
     А дальше началось нечто невообразимое.  
     Кисти Игоря засветились. Сияние стремительно сгустилось, и спустя мгновение на ладонях лежали шаровые молнии.  
     Задумываться о странностях было некогда. Игорь метнул молнии в центр стаи.  
     И застыл, с ужасом глядя на рухнувшие тела.  
     — Я не хотел убивать... — прошептал он. — Не смотря ни на что — не хотел. Остановить, но не убивать.  
     — Они живы. Просто в отключке. Электрошок.  
     Игорь резко обернулся, принимая боевую стойку. И увидел Наминохикари.  
     — Ты здесь откуда? — хмуро спросил Игорь.  
     — Ты меня сюда притащил, — улыбнулось божество. — Ты ведь моё воплощение. Поэтому везде, где есть ты, там буду я.  
     — Ты... — Игорь запнулся, даже не зная, что и ответить на такое заявление. Перевёл дыхание и спросил: — Ты говоришь, что все они живы? Просто потеряли сознание от электрошока?  
     Божество лукаво усмехнулось:  
     — Не все.  
     — Что?!  
     — Вон тот, — кивком показало божество, — отрубился с перепуга. А этот в полном сознании, но считает, что прикидываться мёртвым будет безопаснее.  
     — А ты откуда знаешь?  
     — Богам свойственно всеведение.  
     — Понятно, — ответил Игорь. — В отключке они ещё долго пробудут?  
     — Минут пять-шесть.  
     Игорь кивнул и стал обшаривать карманы гоп-стопников.  
     — Ты что это делаешь? — оторопело божество. — Зачем тебе мародёрство?  
     — Мародёрство — это грабить мирное население или забирать имущество врагов, которых сразил не ты. А здесь законные трофеи. Половина из них твоя.  
     — Почему половина? — озадачилось божество.  
     — Потому что для боя ты воспользовался моим телом. Сразил бы их сам, так и все трофеи были бы твои.  
     — Зачем нам вообще эти ничтожные гроши? — не понимало божество.  
     — Это тебе они ничтожные, а мне на автобусы до Токио как раз хватит. Для самолёта паспорт нужен, на поезд, наверное, тоже, а в автобус билеты продают просто так. Пересадок будет хоть и много, но к вечеру я уже буду в Токио.  
     — Зачем тебе Токио? Нам домой пора. Поразвлеклись, и хватит.  
     — Поразвлеклись? — зло переспросил Игорь. — Так для тебя это развлечение?  
     — А что ещё? — удивилось божество. — Немного погуляли, преподали невежам небольшой урок. Теперь все здесь вспомнят, что к моим служителям всегда надо относиться с почтением.  
     — Я не твой служитель!  
     — Ты моё воплощение.  
     — Воплощайся в кого-нибудь другого. У меня иные жизненные планы.  
     — Но ты избран мною!  
     — Для особо интеллектуально развитых повторяю ещё раз — я себя тебе не предлагал, так что твои претензии безосновательны. Возвращайся в Тэнхэ-но-Хасиго и поищи Воплощенца среди своих фанатов. Там их полно.  
     Божество крутануло кулаком у виска и движением раскрытой ладони показало, насколько обширна Игорева умственная отсталость.  
     — Придурок! — сказало оно с чувством. — Боги могут воплощаться только в человека.  
     — Так фанат и есть человек.  
     — Нет, — твёрдо сказало божество. — Фанатик — это не человек, а нисходящая эволюционная линия от человека к барану. Я не могу воплощаться в животное! Пусть даже фанатики ходят на двух ногах и обладают некоторым подобием мышления и речи, скотом они от этого быть не перестают.  
     — А зачем тебе вообще куда-то воплощаться? — не понимал Игорь.  
     Божество вздохнуло.  
     — Быть внетелесной формой очень неудобно. Две трети радостей жизни проходит мимо тебя. И так всегда, тысячелетиями. Это утомляет и повергает в печаль. Но если воплощаешься в человеке, то тебе становятся доступны все его ощущения. Понимаешь, о чём я?  
     Игорь остолбенел.  
     — Так ты хотел заполучить моё тело только для того, чтобы удобнее было жрать и трахаться?! И чем тебе в таком случае фанаты не угодили? С отправлением физиологических потребностей у них всё в полном порядке. И даже получше, чем у нормальных людей!  
     — Да, — охотно согласилось божество, — кроме как жрать, срать и трахаться, фанатики больше ни на что не годятся. Ну разве что ещё на роль живой бомбы. Именно поэтому боги и не могут воплощаться в фанатиков. Для воплощения пригоден только полноценный человек — думающий и чувствующий, который обладает самостоятельной волей и умением находить смысл собственного бытия.  
     — Врёшь, — не поверил Игорь. — На фига сосуду воплощения собственные воля, мысли, чувства и, тем более, умение находить смысл бытия? Инструмент, он и в Африке инструмент.  
     — Воплощенец не инструмент! Он ближайший помощник бога! И поэтому должен быть достоин той чести, которую ему оказали. Во всех отношениях достоин — и в умственном, и в моральном.  
     Игорь хмыкнул, оценивания услышанное. Похоже, божество не врёт. Точнее, искренне верит, что всё сказанное им — правда. «Добросовестно заблуждается», как говорят в таких случаях юристы.  
     — Всё, Игорь-тян, — велело божество. — Хватит созерцать этот малодостойный пейзаж. Идём домой.  
     — Во-первых, Игорёшкой меня называть может только мама. Для тебя я Игорь Владимирович. Или, учитывая твоё японское происхождение, Игорь-сан. А во-вторых, мой дом не в Тэнхэ-но-Хасиго, и даже не в Японии.  
     — Теперь твой дом в Мёринами! Ты моё воплощение!  
     — И не надейся.  
     Божество смотрело непонимающе.  
     — Но почему ты опять говоришь «нет»? Мёринами — богатый дом. Там у тебя будет всё, что только пожелаешь. Если тебе не нравится японская обстановка, поменяй её на европейскую. А если у тебя не встаёт на жён-азиаток, я дам им развод и возьму в жёны европеек. Тебе кто больше нравится — блондинки или рыженькие? Или даже негритянок взять можно. У тебя когда-нибудь были черные женщины?  
     — Хотя негритянок у меня и не было, — огрызнулся Игорь, — зато встаёт на всех — и черных, и белых, и жёлтых.  
     — Ух ты! — обрадовалось божество. — У моего прежнего Воплощенца вставало только на японок. А теперь можно всяких разны      Божество крутануло кулаком у виска и движением раскрытой ладони показало, насколько обширна Игорева умственная отсталость.х жён завести.  
     — Они тебе что — собаки? — возмутился Игорь.  
     — А что такого? — непонимающе захлопало глазами божество.  
     Игорь только плечом дёрнул. Говорить о таких вещах как «любовь» и «семья» можно с людьми, но не с козлами, пусть и божественного происхождения.  
     Божество смерило его насмешливым взглядом.  
     — Так, как у твоих родителей, бывает редко, — сказало оно. — Очень редко, и скорее по недоразумению, чем по законам бытия. Поэтому лучше не мечтать о несбыточном и срывать те цветы удовольствия, которые доступны всегда. Иначе вся жизнь мимо пройдёт.  
     — Именно потому, что ты не считаешь нормальные отношения естественным законом бытия, они в твоей жизни и не сбываются. А вместе с ними не сбывается и сама жизнь.  
     Божество посмотрело на Игоря с возмущением.  
     — Ты ужасен. С тобой совершенно невозможно разговаривать — обязательно что-нибудь обидное скажешь.  
     — А я тебе в собеседники и не набивался.  
     — Ну вот опять... Игорь-кун, мы ведь связаны, и хочешь ты этого или нет, а должны как-то наладить отношения!  
     — Да зачем я тебе вообще нужен?  
     — Когда божественное могущество соединяется с человеческой энергией, то оно возрастает многократно.  
     — Это и без тебя понятно. Я спрашиваю, почему для воплощения ты выбрал именно меня.  
     Божество пожало плечами.  
     — Ты не глуп, сенситивен, силён энергетически. Умеешь принимать самостоятельные решения, поэтому на тебя можно безбоязненно оставлять хозяйство, за порядком ты уследишь. Да и собой хорош, что тоже немаловажно. Если бы ты выбирал себе помощника, выдвинул бы те же самые критерии.  
     — Если бы мне понадобился помощник, я дал бы объявление в газету. И нанял бы только того, кто в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти добровольно согласится на все условия найма. А то, что норовишь проделать со мной ты, вытворяют только содержатели нелегальных борделей с проститутками.  
     — Неправда!  
     — Похищение и удерживание силой, — напомнил Игорь. — Принуждение принятию наркотических и других вредных для здоровья веществ.  
     — Но... Да что с тобой разговаривать! — возмутилось божество. — По моей милости на тебя снизошла небесная благодать, а ты всё кочевряжишься!  
     — Да пошёл ты вместе со свой благодатью в... Мёринами.  
     — Давно бы уже пошёл, да без тебя не могу. Ты — моё воплощение, и чтобы я вернулся в Тэнхэ-но-Хасиго, ты должен меня туда отнести.  
     — Ну так развоплотись обратно!  
     — Не могу, — с сожалением сказало божество. — Обряд уже завершён, и теперь я могу быть на Земле только в человеческом воплощении.  
     — Но ведь сейчас ты не в воплощении, а сам по себе.  
     — Это потому, что ты рядом. Если я окажусь дальше от тебя, чем на десять метров, меня опять затянет в надмирье. Придётся потратить не меньше четырёх часов и массу сил, чтобы вернуться.  
     — Так я у тебя ещё и вместо якоря? — разозлился Игорь.  
     — А что такого? — не поняло божество.  
     Игорь только вздохнул. Объяснять что бы то ни было этому спесивому тупице бессмысленно.  
     Любопытно другое.  
     — А это ваше надмирье... Какое оно?  
     Божество пожало плечами.  
     — Да никакое. Нирвана и всё.  
     — Но ведь нирвана — это психическое состояние, а не пространство!  
     — И пространство тоже. Только оно доступно не для всех.  
     — Ну допустим, — продолжал сомневаться Игорь. — Однако во всех священных книгах говорится, что нирвана — это очень хорошо.  
     Божество сделало неопределённый жест.  
     — Когда как. Если хочешь отдохнуть, то нирвана действительно очень приятна. Но оставаться в ней дольше двух-трёх часов становится скучно. Настолько скучно, что даже жить не хочется.  
     — Тогда почему ваши священники так её расхваливают?  
     — А перед кем расхваливают? — усмехнулось божество. — Сначала перед полумёртвыми от усталости крестьянами и ремесленниками, теперь перед вымотанными нервной работой менеджерами и отупелыми от монотонности операторами заводских конвейеров.  
     — Но ведь твои монахи тоже стремятся к вечной нирване.  
     — Никогда не наедались ею досыта, вот и стремятся, — фыркнула божество. — Если бы они хотя бы раз распробовали нирвану до конца, сразу бы поняли, что лучше, чем на Земле, не живётся нигде.  
     — Так что же ты людям правду не расскажешь?  
     — А кто тогда будет работать в моих храмах?! — возопило божество. — И пожертвований тоже не будет. Земная жизнь дорогая, особенно если это комфортабельная жизнь. Или, по-твоему, я всю жизнь должен сидеть в этой самой нирване с голым задом и без дамского общества?!  
     — Скотина, — с отвращением сказал Игорь.  
     Божество даже задохнулось от возмущения.  
     — Насильно людей никто в Тэнхэ-но-Хасиго не гонит! Если они хотят отдавать деньги и энергию в обмен на иллюзии, было глупо не использовать такую оказию. Умные люди в Тэнхэ-но-Хасиго не ходят. Они сами себе жизнь лучше любой нирваны делают! А ленивых и падких на халяву придурков не жалко.  
     — Вот уж воистину религия — опиум для народа.  
     — Ну вот ещё! — обиделось божество. — Хотя... Каждый утешает свою глупость чем умеет. Одни религией, другие алкоголем, третьи прячутся от реальности в видеоиграх. Но ведь насильно ни пить, ни играть, ни молиться никто никого не заставляет. — Божество немного подумало и сказало твёрдо: — А наркотики — это зло. Тягчайший грех, которому нет прощения.  
     — Не тяжелее трёх предыдущих.  
     — Ну почему ты всё время говоришь гадости?!  
     — Потому что ты всё время их делаешь.  
     Божество вздохнуло.  
     — Проводи меня в Тэнхэ-но-Хасиго и подожди, пока я найду новое тело для воплощения. Это дня три-четыре. После я тебя отпущу.  
     — У меня завтра виза истекает. Так что в российском посольстве я должен быть сегодня. Менеджер наверняка уже сообщила им, что я пропал.  
     — Но я не смогу без тебя! Это твой долг — вернуть меня домой!  
     От яростного взгляда Игоря божество попятилось. Всё-таки хорошо, что люди не осознают свою ментальную силу. Иначе бы внетелесным сущностям пришлось бы ох, как несладко. Если люди полностью себя осозн ** _а_** ют, статусы рабов и владык в небесной табели о рангах поменяются на прямо противоположные.  
     — Это у тебя ко мне долг, — процедил Игорь. — Ох, какой серьёзный долг. Так что лучше заткни пасть, пока я тройной процент на него не накрутил!  
     Возражать божество не решилось. Ещё мгновение — и выбросом энергии Игорь сметёт половину Цукиямы. Не то чтобы Наминохикари волновало судьба каких-то там смертных, но то, что первым под раздачу попадёт оно само, совершенно очевидно. А бессмертие отнюдь не означает отсутствия болевой чувствительности.  
     — А спасение жизни, по-твоему, ничего не стоит? — выкрикнуло божество. — Если бы не я, тебя бы уже на куски порвали.  
     Игорь ответил ядовитым смешком.  
     — Если бы эти отморозки лишили тебя воплощения, тебе бы пришлось уплюхать обратно в нирвану. К тому же ты говоришь, что делишь с воплощением все его ощущения? В том числе и болевые? Так чью задницу тебе надо было уберечь на самом деле — мою или всё же свою?  
     — И откуда ты только взялся такой умный? — печально вздохнуло божество. Немного поразмыслило и предложило: — Я выплачу тебе компенсацию. Ты приедешь домой богатым человеком. Только сначала верни меня в Мёринами.  
     Игорь отрицательно качнул головой.  
     — Купиться на твоё враньё может только идиот.  
     Божество начало было заверять его в своей честности, но Игорь только отмахнулся.  
     — Оставь рекламный трёп для паломников. — Он оценивающе глянул на божество и спросил: — Ведь для воплощения человек должен быть без сознания?  
     — Да, — чуть настороженно ответило божество.  
     — Тогда воспользуйся для транзита в Мёринами одним из этих, — Игорь показал на гоп-стопников.  
     — Они давно уже не без сознания. Просто прикидываются ветошью.  
     — Что?!  
     Божество хихикнуло.  
     — А ты думал, всё так просто! Иностранец топчется посреди одного из самых криминальных кварталов Японии, лопочет сам с собой на не пойми каком языке, и никто его не трогает. Ты думаешь, такое было бы возможно без моего покровительства?  
     — Почему сам с собой? — не понял Игорь. — И язык... Разве мы не по-японски говорим?  
     — Мы всё время говорим по-русски. Ты не замечаешь, как переходишь с одного языка на другой. А местные понятия не имеют, как звучит русская речь. Для них это ничего не значащее бормотание. Но моим повелением тебя сейчас окружает лучезарная аура, присущая самым высшим из Избранников небожителей. Поэтому каждое твоё слово выглядит сейчас молитвой или заклинанием. Так что, сколько бы ни продлился творимый твой обряд, эти человекообразные куски дерьма не дерзнут его прервать.  
     — Допустим. Но почему ты сказал, будто я говорю сам с собой?  
     — Видеть и слышать меня могут только наиболее приближённые слуги. Ну и Воплощенец, разумеется.  
     — Слуги, значит, — зло процедил Игорь. — Впрочем, хрен с ними, со слугами, замнём для ясности. Оглуши электрошоком любого их этих своих почитателей, влезай в его тело и топай в Тэнхэ-но-Хасиго. А я пошёл на автовокзал.  
     Игорь шагнул к ранее незамеченному им проходу между металлическими заборами.  
     — Стой! — рванулось за ним божество. — Я не могу воплощаться в такого выродка, как любой из этой швали. Они же насильники, грабители и убийцы!  
     — Ты ничем не лучше их, так что не привередничай.  
     — Да как ты смеешь сравнивать меня с ними! — взъярилось божество.  
     — Ты истязал моё тело, — ответил Игорь. — Ты пытался убить мою душу. Ты хотел украсть мой разум. Так чем ты лучше этих отморозков?! Ты точно такой же преступник, как и они!  
     — Я никогда...  
     — Вон!!! — заорал взбешённый Игорь.  
     Божество исчезло. Игорь провёл тыльной стороной руки по лбу. От усталости кружилась голова.  
     «Но ведь я ничего не сделал», — растерянно подумал Игорь.  
     К нему, униженно кланяясь и бормоча что-то молитвоподобное, подполз предводитель гоп-стопников.  
     — Великий... — прошептал он. — Прости нас, великий.  
     «Свечение, надо полагать, исчезло, — понял Игорь. — Иначе бы гопота шевелиться не решилась».  
     — Встань, — велел гоп-стопнику Игорь.  
     Тот приподнялся на колени.  
     Смотреть на его перекошенное страхом и угодливостью лицо было противно. «Эта шваль смелая только с теми, кто заведомо слабее их. Тем, кто хоть сколько-нибудь сильнее, они будут лизать ноги. И ждать удобного случая садануть бейсбольной битой по затылку».  
     — Совсем встань, — приказал Игорь.  
     Отморозок поднялся на ноги.  
     — А теперь забирай своих дружков, и возвращайтесь по домам, если они у вас есть. Если нет, то постарайтесь их построить. Именно построить, а не отобрать у других!  
     Игорь резко развернулся и ушёл из тупика на улицу.  
     «С чего это вдруг меня на проповеди потянуло? — удивился Игорь. — Наверное, результат скверного влияния Наминохикари».  
     Игорь вышел из переулка на широкую улицу.  
     «К центру города, я так понимаю, идти вон туда. Интересно, тут автобусы есть?».  
     Через полквартала обнаружилось нечто, весьма похожее на остановку.  
     «Теперь надо выяснить на счёт билета. Его в автобусе покупают или на остановках? Здесь ничего похожего на киоск или билетный автомат нет, но это ещё не показатель. Я бы в таком районе тоже торговать не стал».  
     Игорь попробовал расспросить прохожих.  
     Аборигены немного удивились, что иностранец, который так бегло и чисто говорит по-японски, не знает, как пользоваться местными автобусами.  
     — Но они здесь всё равно не ходят, кисоо.  
     Игорь на мгновение растерялся — такого слова он не знал. Но мгновением спустя откуда-то из глубин подсознания пришёл ответ: «кисоо» — вежливое обращение к священникам и монахам, вне зависимости от их ранга и конфессиональной принадлежности. Игорь поморщился, потёр затылок — халявное знание чужого языка оплачивалось головной болью.  
     Абориген слегка поклонился и сказал  
     — Вам нужно пройти до границы района, кисоо. Это туда.  
     Игорь вежливо поблагодарил.  
     «Странно, — размышлял он. — Как в голливудском боевике. Сверхкриминальный район, где даже автобусов нет. Но при этом есть электричество. Не думал, что такие кварталы бывают на самом деле».  
     — Кисоо, — тихо и робко прозвучало за спиной.  
     Игорь оглянулся.  
     К нему подошёл давешний предводитель отморозков. Поклонился.  
     — Вам нужно в центр, кисоо. Я отвезу. В этом районе автобусов нет потому, что все ездят только на машинах или велосипедах. Ну ещё на мотоциклах. Для автобусов просто не наберётся пассажиров.  
     — Вы всех монахов подвозите? — ехидно поинтересовался Игорь.  
     — Только тех, кто изгоняет демонов, — серьёзно ответил гоп-стопник.  
     — Демонов? — не понял Игорь.  
     — Да, кисоо. То существо, которое вы изгнали из Цукиямы. Мы называем их «акума». Это означает «демон».  
     — Я понял, что вы сказали. Но...  
     — В Цукияме много демонов, кисоо. Так много, что их могут видеть даже простые люди, не экзорцисты.  
     Первое, что подумалось Игорю — гоп-стопник болен шизофренией. Страдающие этим психическим расстройством часто видят то ангелов, то демонов, — в зависимости от настроения собственного подсознания.  
     Но гоп-стопник сказал:  
     — Однако такого сильного демона мы, хвала Небу, ещё никогда не видели. И, благодаря вам, кисоо, больше не увидим, — поклонился парень.  
     «Это он что, Наминохикари демоном называет?» — сообразил Игорь. И прикусил губу, чтобы скрыть злорадную усмешку.  
     — Как выглядел демон? — спросил Игорь вслух. — Точнее, как вы его видели?  
     — Как сгусток смертоносного света, который по очертаниям похож на человека в старинной одежде. Длинной и широкой, как у знатного человека на празднике.  
     — Но ведь у меня тоже был свет! — вспомнил Игорь и мысленно обругал себя за неуместность высказывания. Мог бы и не напрашиваться на сравнение со всякими там демонами.  
     — Но ваш свет был совсем другим! — ответил предводитель. — Мы здесь повидали достаточно демонов, чтобы не перепутать их свечение со светом, который присущ тем, кто защищает мир от злых сил. Цукиямцы в таких вещах хорошо разбираются, кисоо.  
     Игорь посмотрел на него с растерянностью. «Неужели здесь и правда есть самые настоящие демоны? Похоже, что да. Тогда всё хреново».  
     — Как тебя зовут? — спросил Игорь.  
     — Танака.  
     — Приятно познакомиться. И... Прости, Танака — это имя или фамилия? Я ещё не привык их различать.  
     — Это фамилия, кисоо. Имя — Кадзуо.  
     — Ещё раз приятно познакомиться, Кадзуо-сан. Моё имя Игорь. Фамилия... хм... её лучше не пытаться выговорить. А теперь объясни, пожалуйста, как часто в Цукияме появляются демоны?  
     Обращение ввергло Кадзуо в ступор. Игорь слегка растерялся — сайт, посвящённой современной японской культуре, заверял, что «-сан» — аналог русского отчества и употребляется в тех же самых случаях. Так что для разговора с шапочно знакомым собеседником самое то.  
     Божество, кстати, Игореву требованию обращаться на «-сан» не удивилось. Хотя и предпочло ограничиться менее официальным «-куном». Может, и Игорю надо точно так же с Кадзуо говорить? На сайте упоминалось, что «-кун» говорят ещё и тем, кто младше по возрасту или социальному положению. А священник, которым сейчас обряжен Игорь, занимает на социальной лестнице более высокую ступень, нежели простой городской парень.  
     — Кадзуо-кун,.. — осторожно начал Игорь.  
     — Да, кисоо? — с готовностью откликнулся Кадзуо. Остальные подельники скромно стояли в сторонке. Дисциплина у них оказалась железной — когда говорил предводитель, никто больше не смел разевать рот.  
     «Оно и к лучшему, — подумал Игорь. — Во всяком случае, сейчас».  
     — Так что там с демонами? — спросил он вслух.  
     — Видим мы их почти каждую неделю, — ответил Кадзуо. — Думаю, они тут постоянно шляются. Высасывают из людей энергию, замутняют рассудок, внушают всякие скверные мысли. Короче — демоны, они и есть демоны.  
     — Как вернуться в тот тупик, где мы повстречались? — спросил Игорь.  
     Кадзуо побледнел.  
     — Зачем вам это кисоо? Ведь там...  
     — Мне надо поговорить о ваших демонах с одним знакомым ками. Если я начну разговаривать с ним посреди улицы, то люди решат, что я сошёл с ума и болтаю с самим собой. Ведь слышать и видеть ками буду я один.  
     — Вы можете взять мобильник, кисоо. Тогда люди подумают, что вы разговариваете по телефону, и не будут обращать на вас внимания.  
     — Спасибо! — обрадовался Игорь. — Отличный совет! Ох, у меня же нет трубы. Мой мобильник не работает в Японии, и потому остался дома.  
     — Возьмите мой, кисоо! — Кадзуо протянул Игорю трубку.  
     Игорь взял телефон, поблагодарил.  
     Теперь осталось сообразить, как связаться с Наминохикари.  
     Не звонить же ему по телефону в самом-то деле. Игорь немного подумал, настороженно глянул на прохожих, затем прижал мобильник к уху и громко сказал по-русски:  
     — Эй, божество, ты меня слышишь?

*   *   *

     Ярость Наминохикари не могла успокоить даже нирвана.  
     Этот ничтожный смертный... Нет, но каков наглец!  
     Божество досадливо дёрнуло плечом. Врать самому себе бессмысленно. Ему во что бы то ни стало хочется заполучить этого дерзкого мальчишку в свою полную и безраздельную собственность. Очень и очень хочется.  
     Такой соблазнительной добычи у Наминохикари ещё не было. Обладание душой и разумом Игоря открывало невиданные ранее перспективы.  
     Да и пребывание в столь уютном и милом теле сулило немало приятностей.  
     Первым побуждением было завладеть Игорем силой. Конечно, при этом придётся разделить с добычей её боль и страх, но это можно было бы перетерпеть. Боги — не какие-то там жалкие смертные, боги могут выдержать и не такое.  
     Останавливала Наминохикари только напрасность предстоящих страданий. Из-за непомерного упрямства этого смертного Наминохикари получит вместо Игоря всего лишь кусок истерзанного мяса — бессмысленный и ни на что ни годный.  
     А идей, как склонить Игоря добровольно покориться жребию Воплощенца, у Наминохикари нет.  
     До слуха Наминохикри долетела мелодия. Божество досадливо поморщилось — опять его внимания жаждали из каком-то из храмов. Обойдутся. Наминохикари сейчас не до того, чтобы внимать докучливым просьбам.  
     Если бы кто-нибудь из этих взывальщиков мог посоветовать, как покорить Игоря, его можно было бы послушать. А так... Да пошли они все!  
     Божество поплотнее завернулось в энергетический кокон, который закрывал его от всех внешних воздействий, и задумалось.  
     Кокон вдруг задрожал как в лихорадке.  
     — Что такое? — не поняло божество.  
     Дрожь усилилась. Наминохикари сбросило кокон и прислушалось.  
     — Да где же тебя чёрт носит? — донёсся до него голос Воплощенца.  
     Обращение не особо вежливое, если не оскорбительное, но Наминохикри и на такое внимание не рассчитывало.  
     Божество торопливо оглядело себя в астральное зеркало — всё ли в порядке с внешностью — и, уцепившись за тонкую, но крепкую нить зова, вышло из нирваны на Землю.  
     — Я слушаю тебя, моё воплощение.  
     — Не дождёшься! — тут же огрызнулся Игорь. — Я по делу. Во вверенном тебе районе резко возросла активность демонов. Что ты собираешься предпринять?  
     — Я?! — с изумлением воззрилось на него Наминохикари. — Почему я?  
     — Ну не я же! Ты — главное божество этой местности, тебе с паранормальными отморозками и разбираться.  
     Наминохикари оторопело.  
     — Ты что, серьёзно? Ты воззвал ко мне только ради этого?!  
     — Ну не ради же того, чтобы на твою вечно кислую морду посмотреть. — И прежде чем божество успело возмутиться столь непочтительными речами, Игорь сказал: — Защищать аборигенов — твоя прямая обязанность. Так что давай за работу!  
     — Если это всё, что ты хотел мне сказать, то аудиенция закончена. Людские творения и вытворения меня не касаются.  
     — Ты это о чём? — насторожился Игорь.  
     Божество снисходительно разъяснило:  
     — Люди сами сотворили этих демонов, так пусть сами с ними и разбираются.  
     — Как это «сами сотворили»? — не понял Игорь.  
     — Ты знаешь, что такое всеобщая энергия? В Японии её называют «ки», в Китае «ци», а в Индии «праной».  
     — Ну... В общих чертах. Этой энергией управляют, когда занимаются цигуном или йогой. Особо продвинутые мастера могут исцелять ею болезни, зажигать и гасить огонь. В боевых искусствах она тоже используется. «Невидимый кулак» и всё такое.  
     — Правильно. Теперь вспоминай школьный курс физики и философии. Любая энергия материальна, а вся материя состоит из вещества и поля.  
     — И что из этого? — с настороженностью проговорил Игорь.  
     — Да то, что люди, воздействуя на окружающую их ки силой своего ментала, могут сотворить из неё демонов. Если в творение вкладывается частица души, то демоны очень быстро развиваются в точно таких же разумных существ, как и люди. Если душа не вкладывалась, то получается нечто вроде механизма, запрограммированного на определённые действия.  
     — Хочешь сказать, — мгновенно ощетинился Игорь, — людские души настолько гнусные, что одним только фактом своего существования порождают демонов?  
     — Вовсе нет, — усмехнулось божество. — Просто людские души крайне редко пребывают в состоянии благости и доброжелательности. Негативные чувства и мысли проявляются гораздо чаще.  
     Игорь немного помолчал.  
     — Но ведь тогда получается, — сказал он тихо, — что люди могут творить и ангелов.  
     — Дети очень часто их делают. Только детские ангелы слабы и недолговечны. Но всё равно это прекрасные светлые ангелы. Мне всегда жаль, когда они умирают. Однако никто не может прожить дольше того, что может дать его энергетический ресурс, — даже ангелы. Или демоны.  
     — Энергозапасов здешних демонов хватит ещё лет на сто, — ответил Игорь. — Поэтому твоя прямая обязанность как можно скорее их развоплотить.  
     — Ничего подобного! — отрубило Наминохикари. — Меня все эти заморочки не касаются. Если демонов попытается наслать какой-нибудь бог или дьявол, я пресеку такие поползновения раз и навсегда, потому что никто не имеет права распоряжаться на моей территории. Но опускаться до того, чтобы вмешиваться в дела смертных... Фи! Не божественное это дело.  
     — Зато принимать подношения и славословия — дело куда как божественное, — ядовито процедил Игорь. — Или ты думаешь, что тебе их дают просто так?  
     — Мне дают их в обмен на мою божественную благодать, — спесиво глянуло на Игоря Наминохикари.  
     — И в чём конкретно твоя благодать заключается?  
     — В госинтаях.  
     — В чём?  
     — Это те самые священные предметы в храме, через которые моя благодать распространяется в земной мир. Если я этого хочу, разумеется.  
     — Я тебя спрашиваю не про тару, в которой твоя благодать хранится, а о том, чем именно она полезна людям?  
     — Ну... э-э... — Божество не нашлось, что ответить. До сегодняшнего дня таких вопросов ему не задавали. Да ещё в столь категоричной форме.  
     Игорь криво усмехнулся и сказал:  
     — Это означает, что ты не только дармоед, но ещё и мошенник. Никакой настоящей благодати ты людям не даёшь.  
     От возмущения божество даже на мгновение задохнулось:  
     — Да как ты смеешь...  
     — А иди ты в нирвану, — перебил Игорь. — Всё равно от тебя пользы, как от дырявой лодки.  
     — Человек, твоя попытка дерзить смешна и нелепа, — высокомерно ответило Наминохикари. — Я бог, а богам свойственно всемогущество и всесовершенство, и твои... Ты чего смеёшься?!  
     — Один очень хороший японский писатель сказал: «Из всего, что свойственно богам, наибольшее сожаление вызывает то, что они не могут совершить самоубийство».  
     Ненавистное изречение Акутогавы подействовало на божество не хуже оплёухи.  
     — Не смей! — зашипело, как разъярённый кот, Наминохикари. — Тот, кто это сказал, смог в могуществе творения сравняться с высшими из нас, и только потому получил право на такие речи. А ты...  
     — А я ничем не хуже его, — оборвал Игорь. — Иначе тебе не было бы нужды так за меня цепляться.  
     У Наминохикари даже слов не нашлось, чтобы ответить на такое заявление. Божество судорожно пыталось хотя бы вдохнуть. Получалось неважно.  
     Игорь смотрел сквозь него невидящим взглядом, полностью сосредоточившись на размышлениях. У Наминохикари по спине пробежал холодок — когда люди начинали думать, для богов это ничем хорошим не заканчивалось.  
     Игорь сказал:  
     — Если люди творят из ки ангелов и демонов, то логично предположить, что и боги — тоже людское творение.  
     — Да, — неохотно признало божество.  
     — Творцы творцов, — усмехнулся Игорь. И добавил серьёзно: — Но тогда ты обязан помогать людям хотя бы из благодарности — ведь если бы не они, то тебя вообще бы не было.  
     — Ещё чего! — презрительно передёрнуло плечами божество. — Ни малейших обязательств перед людьми у меня нет. Никто не заставлял их меня творить. Они сами, по собственной воле, создали меня именно таким, каким хотели видеть. Так что любые упрёки или претензии люди должны обращать к самим себе.  
     Игорь отрицательно качнул головой.  
     — Даже родившись свиньёй, вовсе не обязательно всю жизнь лежать в грязи и хрюкать.  
     Божество швырнуло в Игоря молнию и тут же само скрючилось от боли, — послушный у тебя Воплощенец или строптивый, а ощущения делишь с ним поровну всегда.  
     Но регенерация у богов гораздо быстрее человеческой. И не воспользоваться тем, что твоё воплощение не может тебя отринуть, было бы глупо.  
     ...Наминохикари и не подозревало, что боль может быть такой сильной. Ненависть и отвращение опалили не хуже огня. Наминохикари с ужасом смотрело на следы ожогов. «Ещё минута, и он спалил бы меня в прах, — растерянно думало божество. — Но почему? Чем я настолько плохое, что моё собственное воплощение отталкивает меня, даже будучи без сознания?»  
     Игорь пошевелился, застонал. «Когда он окончательно придёт в себя, мне конец, — сообразило божество. — Его надо добить прямо сейчас».  
     Но человек опомнился быстрее, чем ожидало Наминохикари. Пришлось спасаться бегством в нирвану.  
     — И всё же... — прошептало божество. — И всё же он нужен мне. Нужен больше, чем кто бы то ни было из всех предыдущих воплощений. Он — особенный. Теперь я это точно знаю.  
     Божество прикоснулось к астральному зеркалу, перенастраивая его с режима отражения на вещание, поймало волну Игоря и довольно улыбнулось, увидев, что Воплощенец уже полностью пришёл в себя.  
     ...Игорь поднялся на ноги. Посмотрел на зажатый в руке телефон.  
     — Наминохикари... — тихо сказал Игорь. И рассмеялся: — К нам не с этой харей! Жили без свинорылов, и дальше проживём.  
     — Кисоо... Что это было, кисоо? — Гоп-стопники смотрели на него с настороженностью.  
     — Всё в порядке. — Игорь вернул телефон. — Всего лишь небольшая производственная авария. Процесс коммуникации пока не отлажен.  
     Кадзуо посмотрел на него с недоверием, но спорить не решился.  
     — Что сказало вам ками?  
     — Ками очень сожалеет, что не может помочь вам прямым вмешательством, — ответил Игорь. — В данном случае это запрещено Верховными Небесными правилами, потому что цукиямцы сами могут справиться с докучающими им демонами. Ками оставило подробные инструкции, как именно это сделать.  
     ...В первое мгновение Наминохикари подумало, что ослышалось.  
     — Какие ещё инструкции? — склочно вопросило божество.  
     Игорь объяснял:  
     — Чтобы избавиться от демонов, Цукияме нужны цветы. Любые — и наземные, и вьющиеся. Цветы должны быть везде — на газонах, на подоконниках и балконах квартир, на окнах офисов, если тут имеются офисные помещения. Обязательно нужны цветочные бордюры и арки у входа в здания. Ну и всё в том же роде на ваш собственный вкус. Но цветы обязательно должны быть только живыми! Искусственные, засушенные или просто срезанные не годятся. Только живые, в цветочных горшках и ящиках.  
     — И это всё? — не поверил Кадзуо.  
     — Да. Демоны боятся живых цветов сильнее, чем любых заклинаний или свитков с молитвами.  
     Божество с недоумением смотрело в астральное зеркало.  
     — Ты что несёшь? — пробормотало оно в растерянности.  
     — И даже пожертвований на храм не надо? — продолжал сомневаться Кадзуо.  
     Игорь улыбнулся, сказал мягко:  
     — Подумайте сами, зачем преисполненному небесного могущества ками, которое к тому же пребывает в вечной нирване, человеческие деньги?  
     — Сволочь! — возопило возмущённое божество. — Ты что городишь?!  
     Парни задумались.  
     — Ну... — ответил за всех Кадзуо. — Не знаю... Обычно говорят...  
     — А разве ваша ситуация обычна? — оборвал ненужные рассуждения Игорь.  
     — Ну... Необычна, — неохотно согласился Кадзуо. Игорь сказал:  
     — Наивысшей радостью для любого ками будет изменение негативной ауры Цукиямы на позитивную.  
     — Только не верится мне, чтобы цветочки помогли против демонов, — хмыкнул Кадзуо.  
     — Вне зависимости от того, веришь ты в него или нет, а факт есть факт — когда демон соприкасается с живыми цветами, он либо развоплощается в чистую энергию, либо, если этого очень захочет, может стать ангелом.  
     — Что?! — возмутился Кадзуо.  
     — Ну ты кретин! — злорадно хихикнуло божество. — Полный придурок!  
     Отморозки окружили Игоря плотным кольцом.  
     — Ты не настоящий священник! — уверенно сказал Кадзуо. — Ты просто переряженный шут. А если так, мы можем...  
     — Сейчас будет б ** _о_** льно, — вздохнуло божество. — Возможно, даже очень больно. Но я потерплю. Сила Игоря уйдёт на сопротивление этой мрази, и мне он сопротивляться не сможет. К тому же я появлюсь в ту минуту, когда он утратит не только силу, но и надежду на спасение, и помогу ему. Несмотря на всё своё упрямство и несговорчивость, Игорь хорошо знает, что такое долг благодарности, и умеет его соблюдать. — Божество глянуло в зеркало и поморщилось: — Какие же они всё-таки ублюдки! Мразь... Лучше мне переждать это время в коконе. Он хотя бы частично заблокирует болевые ощущения... Десяти минут, думаю, хватит. Но не больше. Мне нужно здоровое тело, а не изувеченное.  
     Взмахом руки Наминохикари сотворило вокруг себя плотный энергетический кокон и приготовилось ждать.  
     — Мне опять скучно... — загрустило божество. — Жизнь в недеянии идёт так медленно! И становится такой пустой...  
     Нескончаемо длинные десять минут истекли.  
     Божество осторожно выглянуло из кокона. Болевых ощущений не было.  
     Совсем не было.  
     Это могло означать только одно — Игорь или мёртв, или сумел-таки разорвать их связь.  
     — Нет! — твёрдо сказало Наминохикари. — Разрыв связи невозможен. Такого не было ещё никогда. Значит, он мёртв... Мой расчёт оказался неверен, они убили его сразу, почти не издеваясь. — Божество удручённо вздохнуло: — Жаль, хороший был материал. Я не скоро ещё найду такой же.  
     «Если вообще найду...» — промелькнула мысль.  
     — Вздор! — вслух отрезало божество. — Он всего лишь самый обыкновенный смертный, каких на земле миллиарды.  
     «Смертный, который смог стать равным мне. Смертный, с которым можно было разделить не только тело, но и душу. Смертный, который хотя бы на несколько лет, но заполнил бы собой вечную пустоту бессмертия».  
     — И сколько веков пройдёт, прежде чем найдётся ещё один такой же? — вырвалось у Наминохикари. — А если он тоже отвергнет меня, как отверг Игорь?  
     Божество подошло к зеркалу. И оцепенело от увиденной картинки.  
     Игорь сидел на скамейке бывшей автобусной остановки, а перед ним, во всём своём клыкасто-когтястом безобразии, сидел на пятках демон- ** _о_** ни.  
     На заднем плане маячили насмерть перепуганные отморозки. «Почему они не сбежали? — удивилось Наминохикари. — Любой бы на их месте...»  
     Божество заметило тонкие, но прочные нити энергосети, которая привязывала гоп-стопников к стене.  
     Демон осторожно и бережно взял руку Игоря обеими ладонями. Наминохикари изумлённо охнуло: демон — точно такая же внетелесная форма жизни, как и любое божество, всё различие только в том, что демоны состоят из отрицательной энергии, а боги, в большинстве своём, из положительной. Но и тем, и другим требуются огромные усилия, чтобы хотя бы на несколько минут обрести телесность.  
     Так ради чего демон решился на телесность? Неужели только затем, чтобы ощутить пожатие Игоревой руки?  
     — Учитель, — тихо сказал демон по-японски, — я действительно могу стать ангелом?  
     — Ты можешь стать человеком.  
     — Нет, — качнул головой **_о_** ни. — Это пока не для меня. Мне хотя бы ангелом стать.  
     — Для начала и ангел неплохо, — согласился Игорь.  
     — Я не смею верить, что могу им стать.  
     — Любой может измениться, если действительно этого захочет.  
      ** _О_** ни улыбнулся.  
     — Только потому, что ты в это так веришь, я тебе и помог. Демонов все лишь проклинают и хотят уничтожить, а ты сказал, что любой из нас сможет стать ангелом.  
     — Конечно, сможете. И ты, и любой, кто захочет.  
     Демон пожал Игорю руку, улыбнулся благодарно.  
     — Осталось только дождаться, когда в Цукияме появятся цветы, — сказал **_о_** ни.  
     — Когда цветы есть в сердце, — ответил Игорь, — совсем не обязательно искать их вовне.  
     — Учитель? — непонимающе посмотрел **_о_** ни.  
     — Просто представь, каким ангелом ты хочешь быть.  
      ** _О_** ни закрыл глаза, сосредоточился. Гоп-стопники вскрикнули от изумления — клыкастая морда демона стала менять очертания, превращаясь в прелестное и нежное лицо ангела-ид ** _а_** ма.  
     Наминохикари зарычало от возмущения — энергию для перерождения демон тянул из Игоря. И тот нисколько не возражал!  
     — Ведь он не может не понимать, что происходит... — в растерянности прошептало божество. И закричало с обидой и возмущением: — Почему ты соглашаешься отдать себя первому встречному демону, а меня отвергаешь?!  
      ** _О_** ни тем временем завершал перерождение.  
     Светлела грубая кожа, чёрные бесформенные одежды превращались в элегантное светло-зелёное кимоно, за спиной засверкали прозрачно-переливчатые крылья, похожие на стрекозьи.  
     — Ух ты! — не поверил собственным глазам Игорь.  
     — Что-то не так, учитель? — испуганно посмотрел на него идам.  
     — Нет-нет, всё хорошо! — горячо заверил Игорь. — Просто у нас другие ангелы. Но этот вариант тоже красивый. Очень красивый!  
     Лицо перерожденца засияло счастливой улыбкой.  
     — Идам — это ангел-хранитель, — сказал он. — Ты позволишь мне оберегать тебя в этой и всех последующих жизнях?  
     Наминохикари так взревело от ярости, что задребезжала вся нирвана, от начальных уровней до наивысших.  
     Обычно возвращение на Землю требовало немало времени и трудов, но сейчас Наминохикари выпрыгнуло на автобусную останову одним махом.  
     — Отвали от моего воплощения, сволочь! — божество отшвырнуло ангела от Игоря.  
     Идам поднялся, отряхнул одежду, вежливо поклонился.  
     — Почтительнейше приветствую Высшего. — И тут же поинтересовался с ядовитым смешком: — Только где Высший изволил пребывать, когда его воплощению грозила смерть?  
     — Никакое я ему не воплощение! — тут же возмутился Игорь.  
     — Но и приблудок этот тебе не хранитель! — сказало божество.  
     — Пока не хранитель, — уточнил свежеперерождённый ангел. — Игорю-сама достаточно назвать меня своим, и я...  
     — Да ты даже по-русски говорить не умеешь! — заорало божество.  
     — Выучу, — ответил идам. — Не думаю, чтобы это было очень сложно.  
     Игорь подошёл к идаму, заглянул в лицо.  
     — Ты только не обижайся, — сказал он. — Но я не могу назвать тебя своим. Это означало бы обокрасть Цукияму. Ведь ты её ангел-хранитель.  
     — Я... — начал было идам и замолчал. — Ты прав, — сказал он после недолгого раздумья. — Опять прав. Но ведь ты будешь помнить меня там, в своих землях?  
     — И в своих землях, и в будущих жизнях, — пообещал Игорь.  
     Идам кивнул.  
     — Я тоже всегда буду помнить тебя. Вечно.  
     Игорь улыбнулся, пожал ему руку.  
     — Прощай.  
     — Подожди, — задержал его ангел. — Ты не сказал, что делать с ними, — кивнул он на связанных гоп-стопников.  
     Игорь посмотрел на парней, подумал.  
     — Отпусти их, — сказал он идаму.  
     — Что?! — заорали одновременно и божество, и ангел. — Как? Да ты спятил!  
     — Возможность измениться к лучшему должна быть не только у всех, но и у каждого, — твёрдо сказал Игорь. — Если после всего, что сегодня было, кто-то из них опять примется за старое, пусть получит возмездие в двойном размере. Если хотя бы один сможет начать новую жизнь, это будет удачей для всех, в том числе и для нас.  
     Ангел кивнул.  
     — Всё верно.  
     Посмотрел на Игоря, прижал его ладонь к своей щеке.  
     — Мы ведь ещё увидимся? — спросил ангел.  
     — Не знаю, — ответил Игорь. — Хотелось бы.  
     Он пожал ангелу плечо, улыбнулся и пошёл к центру города.  
     Идам печально вздохнул и трансформировался из телесной формы в энергетическую.  
     — Наминохикари, — сказал он, — послушай меня внимательно и запомни, что я скажу.  
     Божество гневно сверкнуло глазами — какой-то там ангел посмел обращаться к нему просто по имени.  
     Но идама божественное недовольство нисколько не волновало.  
     — Наминохикари, если из-за твоего разгильдяйства с Игорем случится что-нибудь плохое, то клянусь изначалием мира, где бы ты ни спряталось, хоть в наивысшем слое нирваны, хоть на самом дне ада, я найду тебя и убью.  
     Божество судорожно сглотнуло — обыденность и спокойствие ангельской клятвы напугали. Идам действительно сделает то, о чём говорит.  
     — В благополучии Игоря я заинтересовано не меньше твоего, — ответило Наминохикари. — Но это он не допускает меня к себе.  
     — А что ты хочешь? С самого начала ты ведёшь себя неправильно. И всё же он отвечает на твой зов. До сих пор отвечает, хотя мог бы давно уже разорвать вашу связь.  
     — Разве такое возможно? — не поверило божество.  
     — Да. Это трудно, но вполне допустимо. Когда его неприятие тебя достигнет высшей точки, связь разорвётся. Отдача ударит вас обоих, но Воплощенец это выдержит, а вот на счёт воплотителя не знаю. Поэтому, пока ещё не поздно, перебрось воплотительную связь с Игоря на кого-нибудь другого. Верных холопов, которые по первому же требованию рады будут отдать тебе своё тело, в твоих храмах хватает.  
     Божество горько рассмеялось.  
     — А ты сам-то захочешь воплотиться в тело холопа? Согласишься соприкасать свою суть с его душонкой?  
     — Тогда попробуй договориться с Игорем. Не знаю почему, но у него до сих пор нет к тебе настоящей ненависти. Ты ещё можешь всё наладить так, как надо.  
     — Знать бы ещё, как надо, — вздохнуло божество. — Игорь не такой, как все Воплощенцы. Я не знаю, как себя с ним вести.  
     — Я тоже, — ответил ангел. — Но если с ним случится что-то плохое из-за твоего разгильдяйства... Я тебя предупредил.  
     Идам смотрел на божество вдумчиво и оценивающе.  
     — И что он только в тебе нашёл? У тебя же ни ума, ни сердца!  
     Наминохикари хотело было ответить возмущённой отповедью, но ангел сплюнул и ушёл развязывать пленников.  
     Наминохикари прислушалось к отзвукам аур, выделило вибрацию Игоря.  
     Сразу обнаружить себя божество не решилось, следовало за своим воплощением на расстоянии полутора шагов.  
     — Кисоо! — раздалось за спиной. — Всего два слова, Игорь-кисоо!  
     — Кадзуо... — обернулся Игорь. — Почему вы так меня называете? Вы ведь знаете, что никакой я не священник. Этот наряд мне пришлось надеть по недоразумению.  
     — Раньше вы говорили мне «ты».  
     Игорь посмотрел на него с удивлением. Кадзуо сглотнул.  
     — Вы ведь не позволите, чтобы я называл вас учителем, Игорь-сама?  
     — Просто Игорь, без всяких довесков. И тоже на «ты», я ведь не старше тебя.  
     Кадзуо опустил взгляд.  
     — Я знаю, что сейчас вам... тебе обязательно нужно уехать. Но ты возвращайся через год. Обязательно возвращайся! Здесь многое будет по-другому. Цукияма изменится, ты сам это увидишь!  
     — Да, — кивнул Игорь. — Я знаю.  
     — Ты приезжай, — повторил Кадзуо. — Обязательно приезжай. — И метнулся в переулок.  
     Игорь посмотрел ему вслед.  
     — Чудеса...  
     Но странности странностями, а надо выбираться в центр.  
     «Может, кто-нибудь согласится подвезти? — подумал Игорь. — К монахам, даже к иностранцам, тут вроде бы относятся с уважением».  
     Голосовать проезжающим машинам Игорь не решился — кто знает, как тут, в Японии, это воспримут — и пошёл к пятачку автостоянки возле магазина.  
     Неожиданно потемнело в глазах, подкосились ноги. Игорь уцепился за фонарный столб, не понимая, что с ним происходит.  
     — Это энергетическое истощение, — сказало Наминохикари. — Переделывание демона в ангела не прошло для тебя даром. Тебе надо сейчас съесть двойную порцию твоих любимых пельменей и поспать часика три-четыре.  
     — Непременно, — огрызнулся на непрошеного советчика Игорь. — Как только доберусь до центра.  
     Он сделал несколько шагов и рухнул на асфальт, настолько плохо было.  
     Наминохикари усмехнулось.  
     — Сначала я сделаю тебе энергоподпитку, иначе ты...  
     — Нет! — с яростью оборвал его Игорь. — Не прикасайся ко мне, свинорыл поганый!  
     — Игорь...  
     — Прочь! Изыди!!! — Игорь взмахнул рукой, делая отвращающий жест.  
     «Наверное, в каком-то аниме увидел», — успело подумать божество. В следующее мгновение резонанс их аур выдал такую вспышку, что Наминохикари сочло за лучшее отступить.  
     «Меня и моей же собственной силой... — растерянно подумало божество. — Как это вообще могло быть?!»  
     Прохожие смотрели на Игоря с изумлением.  
     — Это опять был демон, — понял один из них.  
     — Но кисоо одет как обычный монах, не экзорцист, — возразил второй.  
     — Именно поэтому он и истощил все силы на изгнание демона, — догадался третий.  
     — Он европеец, — продолжали сомневаться другие.  
     — Он из монастыря при храме Мёринами, — сказал второй. — А там могут быть и европейцы, и негры.  
     Игорь неуклюже приподнялся, сел. Один из прохожих помог ему встать на ноги.  
     — Вас проводить в храм, кисоо?  
     — Огромное спасибо за заботу, но сначала я должен выполнить одно поручение настоятеля. Мне надо в центр города. Вы не скажете, здесь есть такси?  
     — Нет, кисоо, в Цукияме такси не бывает. Если хотите, я подвезу вас до седьмого квартала. Там вы сможете пересесть на метро или автобус. Но вы уверены, что вам хватит сил выполнить поручение? Не лучше ли вернуться в монастырь и вызвать врача?  
     — Нет-нет, спасибо, я справлюсь.  
     Игорь, опираясь на руку добровольного помощника, пошёл к автостоянке.  
     Божество растерянно смотрело им вслед. Сердце терзали обида и ревность — первому встречному незнакомцу Игорь доверял больше, чем Наминохикари, с которым связан небесными узами.  
     — Почему? — тихо сказало божество. — За что?

*   *   *

     Совет Наминохикари восстановить силы пельменями был, наверное, полезным, но труднореализуемым: синтоистско-буддийский монах, который ест мясо — такого просто-напросто не бывает. Попытайся Игорь заказать пельмени, вместо обеда получил бы толстый пучок неприятностей.  
     Поэтому, как ни жаль тратить скудные средства, а придётся купить обычную городскую одежду.  
     Закон большого города гласит, в боковой улице самых оживлённых деловых кварталов обязательно будет магазинчик самопальной одежды. Криволяпные китайские футболки и туфли, турецкие джинсы и носки из нелегальных цехов, бельё неизвестно чьего производства — этот товар есть всегда и везде.  
     Игорь переоделся в кабинке общественного туалета, прикрыл светлые волосы бейсболкой, — привлекать к себе лишнее внимание не хотелось. Оставшиеся деньги сложил в нашейный кошелёк — Игорь видел такие, но не представлял, что они окажутся настолько удобными. Немного поколебался, куда девать ненужное теперь облачение, и выбросил его в уличную мусорку. Теперь надо купить карту автомобильных дорог и составить автобусный маршрут до Токио.  
     И разузнать, распространяется ли на Японию понятие «путешествие автостопом».  
     Опять закружилась голова, от тошнотворной слабости потемнело в глазах. Игорь уцепился за опору какой-то рекламной распорки, пытаясь устоять на ногах. Не получилось.  
     «Какой же я дурак... — думал Игорь. — Не догадался купить конфет или шоколада. Даже если для монахов такая пища запрещена, можно было сказать, что покупаю для детей, с которыми собираюсь поговорить о Наминохикари».  
     Сил подняться не было.  
     «Кстати, об этой Не-Нашей-Харе... В таком состоянии Свинорыл скрутит меня как курчонка. Нет! Не дамся. Обойдётся, гад».  
     Божество, стоявшее в двух метрах от Игоря, услышало отзвук мыслей и зашипело от обиды и злости — Воплощенец опять думал о нём как о распоследней погани.  
     — И помочь себе он не позволит, — с горечью сказало божество. — Умрёт, но от меня поддержку не примет. Не поверит мне. Никогда не поверит.  
     Игорь попытался подняться и от непомерности усилия потерял сознание.  
     Божество подошло к нему, село рядом.  
     — Я не причиню тебя зла. Я не заберу тебя силой. Я подожду, пока ты сам захочешь отдать мне себя. Сколько надо, столько и буду ждать. Ну а пока позволь мне помочь тебе... — божество осторожно прикоснулось к ауре Игоря. Тот вздрогнул как от электрического удара, открыл глаза и отшатнулся от Наминохикари с ужасом и отвращением, которое мгновенно сменились лютой ненавистью.  
     — Свинорыл поганый, — прошипел Игорь. — Не получишь!  
     — Ну провались ты хоть на самое дно ада! — вскочило божество. — Ты отдаёшь себя первому встречному демону, а мне не позволяешь прикоснуться даже ради исцеленья!  
     — Демон не пытался сломать мне жизнь.  
     Наминохикари дёрнулось как от пощёчины.  
     — А те отморозки? — напомнило божество. — Они даже не люди. Это хищные звери, крысы в человеческом обличье. И они хотели убить тебя! Но ты был приветлив даже с ними. Ты простил их!  
     — Они никогда не пытались мне лгать. В своём хищничестве они были предельно честны и откровенны. С моей стороны было бы несправедливо лишать их возможности стать людьми.  
     Божество закрыло глаза.  
     — Ты безжалостен, — сказало оно тихо. — Ты кого угодно готов понимать, только не меня. Как же я тебя ненавижу!  
     — Ну вот и оставь меня в покое.  
     — Я накажу тебя. Ещё никто не смел так мною пренебрегать!  
     — А как пренебрегать уже смели? — заинтересовался Игорь. — Я ведь не первый, кто говорит тебе «Нет!».  
     Взбешённое божество не ответило, скрывшись во вспышке молнии.  
     К Игорю подошёл полицейский, пнул под рёбра.  
     — Поднимайся, падаль занаркоченная!  
     — Прекратите! — Попытался уклониться Игорь. — Я болен, мне нужен врач. И я иностранный гражданин, вы должны сообщить обо мне в посольство. Без консула я не буду с вами разговаривать.  
     — Чего?! — Рывком поднял его на ноги полицейский. — Что ты там бормочешь, недородок?!  
     Игорь увидел его пустые до стеклянности глаза и оцепенел от ужаса — вместо настоящего полицейского к нему подошёл запрограммированный Наминохикари биоробот, который не осознавал себя и не отдавал отчёта в своих действиях. Это был уже не человек — зомби, который будет беспрекословно выполнять приказ.  
     А форма полицейского гарантировала зомби полную безнаказанность.

*   *   *

     — Я повторяю вам ещё раз, — устало твердил Игорь, — позвоните в российское посольство. Менеджер группы уже должна была сообщить им о моём исчезновении. И в полицию Тэнхэ-но-Хасиго тоже должна была заявить. Если не можете позвонить в посольство, то со своими коллегами связаться не трудно! Они должны обо мне знать.  
     Полицейские презрительно хохотнули, а тот, кто допрашивал Игоря, сказал:  
     — Делать им больше нечего, каждым усуйти заниматься.  
     — Кем? — не понял Игорь. В буквальном переводе это означало «жидкая кровь», но смысл у слова явно был другой. Хотя тоже не лестный.  
     — Брось придуриваться! — рявкнул полицейский. — Фамилия, имя, место жительства!  
     — Фамилия — Лялякин, имя — Игорь. Лялякин Игорь Владимирович, если полностью. Гражданин России, русский, живу в Волгограде. Приехал в Японию полторы недели назад. Во время экскурсии по Тэнхэ-но-Хасиго отстал от группы, заблудился. У меня украли кошелёк и фотоаппарат, а вместе с ними — визитку менеджера нашей группы, поэтому я и не смог сам с ней связаться.  
     — Тогда откуда у тебя деньги?  
     — Это резервная сумма. Вы же сами видели — она была в нашейном кошельке, который вор не заметил. Послушайте, Аяно-сан должна была сообщить обо мне в полицию Тэнхэ-но-Хасиго и в российское посольство. Всё, что вам нужно сделать — это позвонить туда и проверить.  
     Полицейский презрительно покривил губы:  
     — Парень, не считай себя самым умным. Или ты думаешь, я никогда не видел иностранцев?  
     Другой полицейский поддержал коллегу:  
     — Если ты родился светловолосым, это ещё не основание прятаться от возмездия за спиной посла северной страны.  
     — В таком случае разумнее было бы выбрать Швецию или Канаду. А ещё лучше Америку. Российские посольства не очень-то активны в защите своих граждан. Но я русский и прошу вас позвонить в российское посольство!  
     Игорь несколько мгновений помолчал и в изумлении воззрился на полицейских.  
     — Подождите... А с каких это пор японцы вообще стали рождаться светловолосыми и светлоглазыми?  
     — Со времён оккупации. Шлюхи неплохо постарались, чтобы разбавить истинную кровь Ямато чужой.  
     Игорь с трудом удержался, чтобы не сплюнуть. Ко всем неприятностям не хватало только наткнуться на местного националиста.  
     — Сочувствую, — процедил Игорь ядовито. — Но это не освобождает вас от обязанности позвонить в посольство. Хотя бы для того, чтобы проверить правдивость моих показаний. И если считаете меня японцем, то обязаны предоставить мне адвоката. Я больше ни слова не скажу, пока здесь не будет адвоката и консула.  
     Игорь опустил голову. Слабость и тошнота не исчезли, хотя медик, который брал кровь на анализ, и дал какое-то тонизирующее лекарство.  
     Зазвонил телефон. Из лаборатории сообщили, что алкоголя в крови задержанного нет, а вот следы наркотического вещества имеются. Что за наркотик, определить не удалось.  
     — И как ты это объяснишь? — ехидно поинтересовался полицейский.  
     — Я же говорил, что заблудился, — вздохнул Игорь. — Спросил дорогу у какого-то монаха. Он объяснил и заодно предложил фруктовый напиток, потому что день был очень жаркий. Я выпил и потерял сознание. Очнулся уже за пределами Тэнхэ-но-Хасиго без денег и фотоаппарата. Там меня и нашёл ваш сотрудник.  
     — Что за хрень ты городишь? — возмутился полицейский.  
     — Именно потому, что вы в это вряд ли поверите, я и не стал ничего рассказывать.  
     — А разве менеджер группы не предупреждала вас, что есть и пить можно только то, что вы купили в солидных магазинах или приличных ресторанах?  
     — Предупреждала, но напиток был в железной банке с невскрытой пломбой, и я не думал, что там может оказаться что-нибудь сверх того, что налили производители.  
     — Ты что, считаешь меня дураком? — заорал полицейский.  
     ...Запертый в местный эквивалент «обезьянника», Игорь сел у стены, спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
     — Это дурдом какой-то, — сказал он по-русски. — Просто дурдом.  
     — Не нравится? — насмешливо спросило Наминохикари.  
     — Ты здесь откуда? — ошарашено посмотрел на него Игорь. — А, ну да...  
     Божество усмехнулось и, прищёлкнув пальцами, погрузило сокамерников Игоря в глубокий сон. Глянуло на Игоря и поинтересовалось ехидно:  
     — Как ты себя чувствуешь в качестве арестанта?  
     — А ты?  
     — В смысле? — насторожилось божество.  
     — Ты ведь не можешь отойти от меня дальше, чем на десять метров, — напомнил Игорь. — Так что в тюрьме мы оказались оба. Правда, ты можешь сбежать отсюда в нирвану, но, судя по твоим же словам, там ничем не лучше, чем здесь.  
     — Если ты проявишь хотя бы немного благоразумия, то я вытащу тебя отсюда за пять минут.  
     — Ты что, адвокат?  
     Божество усмехнулось.  
     — Я могу побудить полицейского, который занимается твоим делом, обдумать его головой, а не задницей.  
     — Каким делом?  
     — Ну... Я плохо в этом разбираюсь...  
     Игорь усмехнулся.  
     — «Богам свойственно всеведение» — это твои слова.  
     Божество смутилось.  
     — Всеведение не означает умения пользоваться тем, что ты ведаешь. Гораздо проще побудить того, кто умеет, сделать то, что тебе необходимо.  
     — Паскуда, — оценил Игорь.  
     — Почему ты опять меня отвергаешь? Я ведь могу дать тебе всё, что ты только пожелаешь. Любые женщины, любая еда, машина любой марки, самая лучшая одежда... Что тебе ещё надо?!  
     — Быть человеком.  
     — А? — недоумённо захлопало глазами божество.  
     — Что происходит с человеком, когда ты пользуешься его телом?  
     — Ничего плохого! — заверило божество. — Человек просто засыпает очень глубоким сном. И всё.  
     — Иными словами, лишается разума, чувств, воли и превращается из человека в растение, как какой-нибудь коматозник. И ты говоришь, что твоё воплощение не причиняет людям вреда?!  
     — Не думай, что ты первый, кто меня бросает, — сказало вдруг Наминохикари.  
     — Что? — с удивлением посмотрел на него Игорь.  
     Наминохикари село рядом.  
     — Такое бывало и раньше. Эти люди... Я не знаю! Я всегда стараюсь выбирать тех, у кого жизнь трудна и тяжела. Рыбаки и крестьяне, которые изо дня в день работали на износ. Обнищавшие самураи и аристократы, которые по три дня не видели и горсточки риса. Ремесленники, с которыми городская стража обращалась хуже, чем с собаками. У меня эти люди могли получить всё, чего были лишены в прежней жизни — роскошь, всеобщее поклонение, беззаботность... Но в конечном итоге всё это оказывалось для них неважным. Они уходили. Бросали меня. Ведь того, что было для них действительно важным, у меня не было. И я до сих пор не могу понять, чего они хотели. Эти люди... Пусть они не отвергали меня так жёстко и резко как ты, потому что считали себя обязанными всецело покоряться моей воле, но всё равно... Ежесекундно ощущать их неприятие было невыносимо. Но ещё хуже была их тоска. Они чувствовали себя пленниками. Мой дом казался им клеткой. А то и могилой, в которой они погребены заживо. Поэтому через год мне приходилось отпускать этих людей к их прежней жизни, и искать себе новое воплощение. Надолго со мной оставались лишь те, в ком изначально ничего не было. Меня принимают только люди-пустышки, которых и людьми-то можно назвать чисто условно. Но ты даже не представляешь, как холодно мне в их телах. Невыносимо холодно!  
     Божество опустило голову, печально вздохнуло.  
     — Я могу сделать тебя Избранным, возвысить над всем миром. Почему ты этого не хочешь?  
     Игорь тихо рассмеялся.  
     — Тебе этого не понять.  
     — А ты объясни!  
     — Избранность — удел рабов, и потому ни один человек, в котором есть хотя бы истинно человеческого, с рабством не согласится никогда.  
     Божество озадаченно захлопало ресницами.  
     — Я и впрямь тебя не понимаю.  
     — Ну ещё бы... Чтобы это понять, надо суметь подняться от бога до человека.  
     — Ты... — вскочило взбешённое божество. — Ты опять...  
     — Это ты и опять, и снова. Если твоя божественная жизнь так хороша, зачем ты хочешь воплотиться в человека? Да и не только ты. Таких богов-воплотителей весьма обильно.  
     Наминохикари отвернулось.  
     — Земная жизнь, она такая... настоящая. Полная и... живая. А чтобы жить на Земле, лучше всего быть человеком.  
     — Но ведь для этого не обязательно вселяться в чьё-то тело. Помнишь того ангела, с которым я повстречался утром? Он ведь был отнюдь не внетелесной формой.  
     — Ты повстречался с демоном, — строго сказало Наминохикари. — Ангелом он стал только благодаря тебе.  
     — Ангелом он стал потому, что сам этого захотел. С моей помощью или без неё, а своего бы он всё равно добился. Но речь не об этом. Если ангелы и демоны могут обретать телесность, то боги тем более сумеют.  
     — Наоборот, — усмехнулось Наминохикари. — Чем выше уровень эзотерических сущностей, тем труднее им обретать телесность. Ангелам и демонам эта радость доступна на очень короткий срок. Я могу обрести её через воплощение, а высшие боги вообще лишены возможности напрямую соприкоснуться с земной жизнью. Наверное, именно поэтому их зависть к людям так сильна.  
     Игорь пожал плечами. Проблемы эзотерического существования его не интересовали.  
     Наминохикари глянуло на него и тут же отвело взгляд.  
     — Ты всё время называешь меня Не-Нашей-Харей или Свинорылом. Моё лицо настолько уродливо?  
     — Да нет, личико у тебя очень даже красивое и милое, чего не скажешь о поступках.  
     Наминохикари село перед Игорем на пятки, заглянуло в глаза.  
     — Прошу, не бросай меня. Мне так необходимо живое тепло! Твоё тепло... Ты с такой щедростью отдаёшь его кому угодно, а мне достаётся только ледяной холод. Останься со мной! Если ты останешься, я сделаю всё, что ты только захочешь. Я не могу больше выносить одиночество!  
     Игорь смотрел на него в полнейшей растерянности.  
     — Но у тебя же есть священники... И целая куча монахов. Паломники к тебе толпами ходят.  
     — Народу ко мне ходит много, — подтвердило божество. — Но никто из них никогда меня не замечал! Каждый из них сосредоточен только на себе. Они приходят в храмы или к домашним алтарям только ради себя самих, а на меня им всем наплевать.  
     — Но... — начал было Игорь. Наминохикари перебило:  
     — Так было всегда... Я живу уже пятое тысячелетние, меняю имена и храмы, но самое главное всё равно остаётся неизменным — люди приходят ко мне только ради самих себя и никогда не замечают меня.  
     — А что ты такого значительного делаешь, чтобы тебя замечать?  
     Божество оторопело.  
     — Делаю? Но суть высшего в недеянии!  
     — И чего ты тогда хочешь? Всё истинно живое проявляет себя только в действии. Нет действия — нет реальности существования. Если ты живёшь как фикция, то не жалуйся, что тебя не хотят замечать.  
     — Какой же ты... суровый, — тяжко вздохнуло божество. — Но за все тысячелетия ты первый, кто, разговаривая со мной, видит меня, а не свои проблемы.  
     — Потому что ты и есть моя главная и основная проблема. До встречи с тобой жизнь у меня была удачной и, в большинстве случаев, приятной.  
     Божество опустило голову.  
     — Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь меня... Но даже ненависть лучше вечной пустоты и равнодушия. — Наминохикари заглянуло Игорю в лицо, робко улыбнулось: — Пусть в твоих глазах лишь ненависть, всё же ты смотришь на меня, а не сквозь меня.  
     — Нет, — прошептал Игорь. — Так нельзя... Ну зачем я тебе? Если ты не можешь нормально общаться со своими поклонниками, то что мешает тебе найти друзей среди богов?  
     Наминохикари печально рассмеялось:  
     — Боги слишком эгоистичны и самовлюблённы, чтобы дружить. Всё, что ими движет — это тщеславие и зависть. Боги не способны ни слышать, ни видеть никого, кроме себя.  
     — Я заметил, — хмыкнул Игорь.  
     Наминохикари качнуло головой.  
     — Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь? Я сделаю всё, что ты пожелаешь!  
     Игорь усмехнулся:  
     — Я хочу вернуться домой. Ты мне поможешь?  
     Божество вскочило.  
     — Ты моё воплощение! Ты останешься здесь, и будешь только моим! — Божество исчезло.  
     Игорь сплюнул.

*   *   *

     Дежурный адвокат, худощавый парень немногим старше Игоря, скользнул по нему досадливым взглядом.  
     — Я позвонил в посольство. Они подтвердили информацию о пропавшем туристе. Как и полиция Тэнхэ-но-Хасиго. О просроченной визе тоже не беспокойтесь. Понятно, что виноваты здесь не вы, и разрешение на пребывание в Японии было продлено ещё на сутки. Так что сегодняшний день вы проведёте в стране на законных основаниях. Сейчас придёт представитель турфирмы, который поможет вам с гостиницей и авиабилетом до Владивостока. Кстати, вам полагается некоторая сумма компенсации, потому что турфирма не проявила должной заботы о вашей безопасности. В частности, у группы численностью больше, чем в семь человек, на экскурсии должно быть двое сопровождающих. А был только один.  
     — Где мой паспорт? — спросил Игорь.  
     — Представитель турфирмы сейчас привезёт. Вы же пока постарайтесь вспомнить монаха, который дал вам наркотик. Вполне возможно, что он член какой-нибудь опасной тоталитарной секты вроде Аум Синрикё или вообще не монах, а переодетый преступник.  
     — К сожалению, я не помню, как он выглядел.  
     Адвокат кивнул, затем спросил:  
     — Больше у вас вопросов нет?  
     — Нет. Хотя... Что означает слово «усуйти»? Это что-то плохое? Оскорбление?  
     Адвокат посмотрел на него с удивлением. И тут же хищно улыбнулся:  
     — Где вы это услышали? Здесь, в полиции? И наверняка от Ямагути! — Адвокат прямо-таки лучился предвкушением торжества над соперником. — Это действительно оскорбление, причём весьма сильное. К тому же с ним связан ряд очень серьёзных пунктов уголовного кодекса. Будь вы японцем, могли бы подать иск и получить солидную сумму компенсации. Но для тоже иностранца есть возможность расквитаться с оскорбителем. Если, конечно, вы согласитесь написать заявление. Тогда кое-кто кубарем вылетит с работы без малейшей надежды устроиться на должность лучше мусорщика. Нельзя оставлять безнаказанным столь скверный поступок!  
     Игорь заколебался. Слова адвоката звучали разумно, только вот сам он ухватками до отвращения был похож на одно докучливое божество. А если так, то ничего хорошего от предложений такого адвоката ждать нельзя.  
     Игорь отрицательно качнул головой.  
     — Нет. Я просто так спросил. Услышал это слово на улице. А сейчас я хочу как можно скорее вернуться домой.  
     — Понимаю, — кисло улыбнулся адвокат. — Представитель турфирмы уже должен быть здесь.  
     В кабинет вошла миловидная девушка лет двадцати шести.  
     — Вот и представитель турфирмы, — встал из-за стола адвокат. — Дальше вашими делами будет заниматься она.  
     Адвокат ушёл.  
     — Меня зовут Хига Рэй, — сказала девушка. — Я отвезу вас в отель, там вы отдохнёте, а вечером провожу на самолёт в Россию.  
     — Хорошо, — кивнул Игорь. — Только можно сначала заехать в оптику? Мне трудно обходиться без очков.  
     — Да, конечно. Но вы ведь сможете дойти до окулиста без них?  
     Игорь усмехнулся.  
     — Не беспокойтесь, поводырём вам становиться не надо. Без очков мне неудобно, но терпимо. Так что могу подождать с ними и до России.  
     — Нет-нет, мы сейчас заедем в оптику.  
     — Спасибо, — кивнул Игорь.  
     По дороге к автостоянке девушка щебетала о том, что следующая поездка в Японию обязательно окажется для Игоря удачнее этой.  
     — Извините, — сказал Игорь. — Можно заехать куда-нибудь перекусить? Есть хочется до ужаса.  
     — В отеле отличный ресторан и...  
     — Я не могу      Неожиданно потемнело в глазах, подкосились ноги. Игорь уцепился за фонарный столб, не понимая, что с ним происходит.ждать до отеля. Мне обязательно надо хоть что-нибудь съесть прямо сейчас. По возможности мясо.  
     Девушка немного подумала.  
     — Рядом с полицейским участком почти всегда есть недорогая закусочная с приличным поваром. Если вы не против, можем её поискать.  
     Игорь кивнул.  
     Еда в закусочной действительно выглядела и пахла аппетитно, но вот перспектива брать её палочками не радовала. Освоить это искусство Игорь так и не сумел. И менеджер куда-то исчезла, совета спросить было не у кого.  
     — Держать их надо вот так, — показал подсевший к нему полицейский.  
     — Ямагути-сан? — удивился Игорь. — Чем обязан такой заботе?  
     — Возьми палочки правильно, — сказал полицейский. — И представь, что это не две отдельные части, а один цельный пинцет и возьми им ломтик мяса. Ну вот видишь, всё получилось. Палочками есть даже удобнее, чем вилкой.  
     Игорь посмотрел на него выжидательно.  
     — Та девица, которую тебе навязали в сопровождающие, — сказал Ямагути. — Поосторожнее с ней. Зуб даю, что она колется не меньше года.  
     — В каком смысле?  
     — В героиновом! Так что не пускай её за руль. Заставь взять такси.  
     — Откуда такая уверенность? — спросил Игорь.  
     — Я работаю в этом якобы приличном районе уже пятнадцать лет, и тайных наркоманов привык замечать издали. Девчонка колется, и сейчас она пошла вкатить себе дозу, чтобы снять ломку. Если она примет хотя бы немного сверх необходимого, то забалдеет, и к машине её подпускать будет нельзя. Или ты предпочитаешь остаток жизни провести в инвалидной коляске?  
     — Вы не объяснили, с чего вдруг начали заботиться об иностранце, которого видите первый и последний раз в жизни.  
     — Я офицер полиции, — ответил Ямагути. — И обязан защищать людей, даже если они усуйти или иностранцы. Но забрать эту девку в участок, пока она не совершила явного правонарушения, я не могу. Поэтому просто предупреждаю тебя — будь осторожнее.  
     Ямагути ушёл. Игорь с удивлением посмотрел ему вслед, пожал плечами.

*   *   *

     «Ямагути ошибся», — думал Игорь.  
     Рэй вела себя совершено нормально. Разве что настояла, чтобы Игорь зашёл в магазин и купил себе новую одежду, причём выбирала её сама. Игорь дёрнулся было спорить — одежда не соответствовала его привычному стилю.  
     — У вас вообще отсутствует какой-либо стиль, — отрезала Рэй. — Сначала примерьте, а потом уже спорьте. Если останется такое желание.  
     Спорить Игорь не стал, вкус у Рэй оказался отменным.  
     — Тогда уже и побриться, — сказал Игорь, провёл тылицей кисти по щеке. — Джентльменский наряд скверно сочетается с небритой мордой. Тут одноразовую бритву и крем купить можно?  
     — Лучше зайти в парикмахерскую, — ответила Рэй. — Только сейчас из-за СПИДа и прочих гадостей не все салоны оказывают эту услугу. Но я найду вам заведение, у которого есть лицензия на бритьё.  
     Заодно Игорь хотел и подстричься, но Рэй не позволила.  
     — Ни в коем случае! — оттолкнула она парикмахера. — Я не дам испортить такую милую причёску.  
     — А мне не нужна милая причёска! — возмутился Игорь. — Я хочу нормальную стрижку! Вот обрежу эти лохмы, и тогда всё будет в порядке.  
     — Нет! — вскрикнула Рэй. — Не нужно стричь.  
     — Я мужик, и выглядеть хочу мужиком, а не... — Игорь не договорил.  
     — Выглядеть мужиком не означает быть мужланом, — возразила Рэй. — Если вы хотите, чтобы ваш облик был более строгим, надо всего лишь причесать волосы немного иначе. Тогда вы станете настоящим джентльменом. А остригшись слишком коротко, будете похожи на дешёвого боевика из язкудзы.  
     — Она права, — сказал парикмахер.  
     — Дайте расчёску, — велела ему Рэй. — Да не эту! Вот такую. — Выдернула она из кармана на форме парикмахера подходящую. Тот хотел было возмутиться, но Рэй действовала с такой сокрушительной уверенностью, что парикмахер не решился возражать.  
     — Если хотите в будущем причёсываться сами, — сказала Рэй Игорю, — внимательно смотрите за моими действиями.  
     Когда Рэй закончила, Игорь наклонился ближе к зеркалу, рассматривая результат.  
     — Красиво, — признал он неохотно. — Гораздо лучше, чем было. — И совершенно искренне поблагодарил: — Спасибо вам, Рэй-сан.  
     Та счастливо заулыбалась.  
     — Теперь осталось выбрать оправу, — сказала она.  
     — Полностью полагаюсь на ваш вкус.  
     Рэй взяла Игоря под руку и повела в оптику.  
     ...Изготовить очки обещали в течение часа, и Рэй предложила погулять в парке.  
     Она попыталась быть экскурсоводом, но Игорь практически сразу перехватил инициативу. Он замечал, какие силуэты образуют кроны деревьев на фоне неба, и втянул в эту игру Рэй. Но у неё не получалось создавать картины с такой лёгкостью.  
     — Это только потому, что я без очков, — ободряюще говорил Игорь. — Силуэты выглядят размытыми, и лишь поэтому мне легче придумывать им новую форму.  
     А затем он предложил послушать пение листвы и ветра. К удивлению Рэй, это действительно оказалось чарующей песней. И даже докучливое чириканье вездесущих воробьёв её не портило, а наоборот, придавало дополнительную прелесть.  
     — Как странно, — сказал вдруг Игорь. — Когда я вышел из участка, то умирал от усталости. Вчера был очень тяжёлый день, а ночёвку в «обезьяннике» нельзя назвать отдыхом. Но сейчас мне так легко и хорошо... Вы волшебница, Рэй-сан.  
     — Это вы волшебник, — улыбнулась она. — Сумели превратить самый обычный парк в сказочную страну.  
     — Когда рядом такая фея, как вы, Рэй-сан, волшебником может стать любой.  
     Рэй улыбнулась.  
     — Вы всегда такой церемонный? — улыбнулась она. — Быть может, настало время для менее формального общения?  
     — Я не против, но у вас вроде бы в первый день знакомства такое не принято?  
     — Слухи о церемонности японцев сильно преувеличены, — Рэй обняла его за талию.  
     — Нет, — отстранился Игорь. — Лучше оставить всё как есть. Вечером я уеду, и никогда больше вас не увижу.  
     — Мы могли бы продолжить общение по сети.  
     — А смысл? Вы ведь не согласитесь уехать в Россию.  
     — Уехать? — Рэй посмотрела на него с удивлением. — Зачем?  
     — Чтобы выйти за меня замуж.  
     — Но... Ты сам-то понимаешь, что сейчас сказал?  
     — Ты красивая, умная и добрая. Мне хорошо с тобой. Мне ещё ни с кем не было так хорошо! И я тоже тебе нравлюсь, ведь так?  
     Рэй кончиками пальцев прикоснулась к его щеке.  
     — Нет, — убрал её руку Игорь. — Ты слишком сильно мне нравишься. Я не хочу, чтобы это превратилось в заурядную интрижку.  
     — Как на счёт того, чтобы самому остаться здесь?  
     — Не могу. Меня ждут дома.  
     — Кто?  
     — Люди, которым нужен я, и которые нужны мне. Дело, которое даёт мне возможность почувствовать себя человеком, а не тенью. Земля, которую я люблю просто за то, что она есть, и я на ней живу.  
     — Так много всего... — грустно улыбнулась Рэй. — И всё такое значительное. С этим трудно соперничать.  
     — Время закончилось, — ответил Игорь. — Пора возвращаться из сказки в реальность.  
     — Да, — кивнула Рэй.  
     ...В гостиничном номере Игорь принял душ, с наслаждением растёрся полотенцем.  
     А когда вернулся в комнату, на кровати сидела Рэй.  
     — Отношения не исчерпываются свадьбой или интрижкой, — сказала она. — Ведь бывает ещё и короткий красивый сон о любви, который можно забыть, а можно радоваться тому, что он приснился.  
     — Ты права, — ответил Игорь и сел рядом с ней, поцеловал. — Ты права.  
     Прелюдия была в самом разгаре, когда Рэй вдруг довольно рассмеялась и сказала по-русски голосом Наминохикари:  
     — Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой нежный и ласковый... Я сейчас растаю!  
     Игорь отшатнулся.  
     — Ты... Скотина!!! Что ты с ней сделало?!  
     — Ну вот, как всегда, — опечалилось божество. — Другим всё тепло и нежность, какие только есть, а мне ничего, кроме холода и ругательств.  
     — Что ты сделало с Рэй, погань?  
     — Да ничего! Спит она, да и всё. Как наширялась героином в сортире, так до сих пор и спит.  
     — Каким ещё героином? На руках Рэй нет следов от уколов!  
     Божество хмыкнуло.  
     — Думаешь, мне приятно вселяться в пропитанное наркотиками тело? Или я могу получить удовольствие от ломки? Сначала мне пришлось его очистить и исцелить.  
     — И зачем тебе это?  
     Тело Рэй мягко опустилось на кровать, а божество предстало перед Игорем в своём истинном виде. Игорь торопливо прикрылся покрывалом.  
     — Поздно, — усмехнулось божество. — У меня уже не единожды была возможность досконально разглядеть все твои прелести.  
     Игорь отшвырнул покрывало и стал одеваться.  
     — Зачем? — удивилось божество. — Мы могли бы продолжить.  
     — Я что, похож на извращенца?  
     — Ты опять говоришь гадости! — обиделось Наминохикари.  
     — Потому что ты опять их делаешь! Зачем ты одурманило Рэй?  
     — Ты что — глухой? Или тупой? Я же говорю — она наркоманка!  
     — Даже если и так... Тебе-то какая разница?  
     — Эта дрянь хотела тебя обокрасть! — возмущённо заорало божество. — Тебя ведь предупреждали, чтобы ты был с ней предельно осторожен. Но ты не послушал! Что мне ещё оставалось делать?  
     — Так Ямагути заговорил со мной по собственной инициативе? — всё ещё сомневаясь, уточнил Игорь.  
     — Да. Но, в отличие от тебя, я не пренебрегаю советами опытных полицейских. — Божество улыбнулось. — Этим советом он заслужил себе прощение. Я не буду его наказывать.  
     — За что наказывать? — не понял Игорь.  
     — Он оскорбил тебя. Так что парочка чирьёв на заду были бы достойным возмездием. Но он предупредил меня, и за это получил прощение.  
     — О чём предупредил? — окончательно заморочился Игорь.  
     — Об этой девке, — терпеливо объяснило божество. — О том, что её надо проверить. И правильно. Стоило только заглянуть ей в менталку, там такое обнаружилось... Жуткая гадость! У неё долгов перед наркоторговцами по самые уши. А тебе положена солидная денежная компенсация и...  
     — Подожди! Какая ещё компенсация?  
     — Японская турфирма, с которой сотрудничает русская фирма, где ты покупал тур, допустила ряд серьёзных нарушений в обеспечении вашей безопасности. Здесь за такую халатность наказывают очень серьёзно. Если твоя история доплывёт до прессы или Ассоциации по защите прав потребителей, неприятности у фирмы будут мощные. Поэтому им выгодно заткнуть тебе рот чеком на хорошую сумму и подкрепить его распиской, что ты не имеешь к ним никаких претензий. Чек можно обналичить в аэропорту, но гораздо разумнее перевести сумму на твоё имя в Волгоград. У вас же есть банки, которые занимаются международными переводами?  
     — Полно.  
     — Значит информация о них должна быть в соответствующем банковском списке. Перевод тебе сделали бы за пять минут и, по возвращении домой, тебя бы уже дожидалось извещение.  
     — Но причём здесь Рэй? — не понимал Игорь.  
     — Она хотела воспользоваться тем, что ты ничего не понимаешь в японской документации, и перевести деньги на свой счёт. Но тут у неё ломка началась. Рэй собиралась ввести себе немного наркотика, чтобы снять боль, однако от жадности вкатила слишком много и забалдела. У меня появилась возможность вселиться в её тело.  
     Игорь отошёл к окну, опустил голову.  
     Божество осторожно приблизилось.  
     — Нам было так хорошо вдвоём, — сказало оно тихо. — Тебе ведь нравилось со мной в парке... И здесь...  
     — Так ты мальчик или девочка?  
     — Я ками. И у меня нет таких гендерных комплексов, как у людей. Мне всё равно, в женское или в мужское тело воплощаться.  
     — Однако все Воплощенцы были мужчинами, — возразил Игорь.  
     — Япония, к сожалению, не очень-то цивилизована в гендерных вопросах. Мне приходится считаться с предрассудками монахов и прихожан. Но внутри Мёринами я буду воплощаться в какую-нибудь из моих жён, и мы неплохо проведём время. А ты сможешь выбирать для меня облик, ведь их семь.  
     — Скотина.  
     — Ты несправедлив! — ответило божество. — Вспомни, что тебе рассказывали о мико. В первую очередь этих женщин нанимают на храмовую службу для того, чтобы в них воплощались божества. Мико доводят себя ритуальной пляской до состояния транса, и тогда в их тела нисходят ками. Сейчас такое редко практикуется, но ещё лет двести назад было весьма распространено. И силой девушек в храмы никогда не гнали. Они сами туда нанимаются. Жён среди мико тоже выбирали по конкурсу. Никто не заставлял их подавать заявку. Всё было добровольно.  
     Игорь молчал. Божество прошло сквозь стекло, заглянуло Игорю в лицо.  
     — Тебе было хорошо со мной, — повторило Наминохикари. — Ты не сможешь этого отрицать.  
     Игорь отвернулся, отошёл от окна вглубь комнаты.  
     — А ты талантливый стилист, — сказал он. — Займись ты этим профессионально, все эстрадные и телевизионные звёзды на тебя бы молились.  
     Божество обрадовалось комплименту как драгоценному подарку.  
     — Ты в первый раз меня похвалил!  
     — Есть за что, вот и похвалил.  
     Наминохикари скользнуло за ним.  
     — Ты это серьёзно? — сказало божество. — Ты на самом деле считаешь, что на Земле я могу быть чем-то... и кем-то настоящим, гораздо б ** _о_** льшим, чем сейчас?  
     — Да, — кивнул Игорь. — Можешь.  
     Божество просияло.  
     — Ты такой замечательный!  
     Немного помялось и попросило:  
     — Игорь, если тебе не сложно, то, пожалуйста, расскажи мне о своей родной реке... Она правда так огромна, что океанский лайнер кажется в ней игрушкой? И обязательно расскажи о том, как играет луна на её волнах.  
     Игорь посмотрел на божество с удивлением:  
     — Зачем это тебе? А, ну да... Ты ведь в первую очередь морское божество. Твоё имя означает «свет волн» или «блеск и сияние волн». Ещё можно перевести как «слава и сила волн».  
     — И не путать с морской биолюминесценцией! Меня так иногда послушники чужих богов дразнят.  
     — Биолюминесценция? — переспросил Игорь. И хихикнул: — Тебе очень повезло, что никто из чужих послушников не знает русского.  
     — В каком смысле?  
     — А ты подумай, как звучит японская биолюминесценция для русского слуха. И какие огромные возможности для весьма нелестных производных слов.  
     — Сиранухи, — проговорило божество по-японски и возмущённо закричало на русском: — Ну ты и гад!  
     — Да нет, — ответил Игорь, — имя у тебя правда очень красивое. Хотя и длинновато.  
     — Можешь называть меня Мёринами. По имени моей главной резиденции.  
     — Миёринами, — попробовал слово на вкус Игорь. — Тоже хорошо.  
     — Мёринами, — поправило божество. — «Миёри» означает «родственник», а «мёри» — божественную благодать. В японском языке много похожих по звучанию слов, и поэтому очень важна чёткость произношения.  
     Игорь вдруг засмеялся.  
     — Ты чего? — насторожилось Наминохикари.  
     — Да так... Подумал, что из-за твоего дурацкого ритуала мы и в самом деле стали чем-то вроде родственников. Так что никакое ты мне не Мёри, а именно Миёри. И если можно, то без «-нами».  
     — Как хочешь, — согласилось божество. И заулыбалось так счастливо, что Игорю стало неловко.  
     — Расскажи мне о своей реке, — снова попросило божество. — Просто представь её такой, какой она видится тебе. Мне очень важно знать, какие волны текут в твоей душе.  
     Игорь улыбнулся, представил прогулку по Волге, купание, вечерние посиделки у костра...  
     — Твоя река просторна и многоводна как море, — тихо сказало Наминохикари. — И такая же могучая. А ты похож на ветер над её волнами... Ветер — это душа паруса. Пусть сейчас корабли плавают и без парусов, но ветер всё равно необходим. Без него настоящего плавания у кораблей не будет. А без кораблей умирает душа волн.  
     — Я не понимаю, — нахмурился Игорь. — Ты это о чём?  
     — Да так, ни о чём. А может, и обо всём.  
     Наминохикари подсело к очагу, провело над ним рукой.  
     — Странный здесь какой-то камин, — сказал Игорь. — Прямо посреди комнаты.  
     — Это называется ирори. Такой вариант тоже удобен. Прикажи обслуге, чтобы затопили.  
     — Летом?  
     — Мне очень нужен живой огонь, — печально сказало Наминохикари. — И не бойся, я не позволю обслуге над тобой смеяться.  
     — Ты заболело? — встревожился Игорь и выключил кондиционер.  
     — Ками не болеют. Просто мне нужен огонь.  
     Когда очаг растопили, а гостиничная горничная ушла, Наминохикари сказало:  
     — Не мучайся, включи себе кондиционер. Мне нужна энергия огня, а не его жар.  
     Божество погрузило кисти в пламя.  
     — А целиком туда зайти можешь? — спросил Игорь.  
     — Вряд ли это понадобится. Мне не настолько плохо, чтобы брать так много энергии. Закон Небесной Гармонии не одобряет, когда берут сверх необходимого. — Божество улыбнулось: — Какая прелесть эти старинные гостиницы, слегка переиначенные на современный лад! В них есть настоящие очаги, но при этом имеется и кондиционер.  
     — С тобой правда всё в порядке?  
     — Да, спасибо, — благодарно улыбнулось божество. — Не беспокойся обо мне.  
     — Но что с тобой случилось?  
     Наминахикари с неприязнью глянуло на спящую Рэй.  
     — В её теле холодно как в сугробе. И мысли сплошная грязь. Мне много сил пришлось истратить на защитную оболочку.  
     — Извини, — сказал Игорь.  
     — Ты здесь ни при чём! — заверило божество. — Каждый сам творит свой внутренний мир.  
     — Миёри... — тихо сказал Игорь.  
     — Да? Говори, что ты хотел спросить?  
     — Тебе ведь, прежде чем вселиться в тело, надо обязательно усыпить его владельца?  
     — Человеку это не причиняет вреда!  
     — Я знаю, — кивнул Игорь. — Я другое хотел сказать. Ведь есть люди, у которых в результате травмы живым осталось только тело. Это называется кома. Причём, если обычную кому ещё есть надежда вылечить, то состояние глубокой комы необратимо. У такого человека больше нет ни чувств, ни разума, ни души... И никакого внутреннего мира там тоже больше нет. По сути дела, человек, который находится в состоянии глубокой комы, это пустая оболочка, а не человек. И таким он будет всегда, до тех пор, пока в теле не иссякнет жизненная энергия. Да и ту в большинстве случаев поддерживают аппаратурно.  
     — Я всё это знаю, — сказало божество, — но не понимаю, к чему ты это говоришь.  
     — Тело коматозника ты можешь взять, не ущемляя ничьих прав. Выкупить от имени храма у родственников или воспользоваться каким-нибудь сиротой, который и так никому не нужен. Ведь твоей божественной силы хватит, чтобы поддерживать в таком теле жизнь?  
     — Хватит-то хватит, — ответило Наминохикари, — но...  
     — Миёри, ведь в Японии есть больницы для коматозников? Или специализированные отделения в обычных больницах?  
     — Ну... Есть.  
     — Самолёт во Владивосток будет только через пять часов. Даже если подходящий коматозник находится в другом городе, мы успеем туда слетать. И ты перекинешь связь на новое тело.  
     — Ты всё же хочешь меня бросить! — вскочило божество.  
     — Мне надо домой, — ответил Игорь.  
     Наминохикари подошло к нему.  
     — А в России бывают коматозники? — спросило оно. И тут же ответило, воспользовавшись своим всеведением: — Бывают, бывают... И девушки среди них есть! Причём очень даже красивые.  
     — Ты это о чём?  
     Божество заулыбалось:  
     — Совсем недавно ты звал меня замуж. Или уже передумал? Поматросил и бросил?  
     — Ты соображаешь, что ты несёшь? А как же твои храмы?  
     Наминохикари усмехнулось:  
     — Не пройдёт и года, как люди сотворят для них новое ками. Надеюсь, оно будет лучше меня. И его благодать окажется способной не только успокаивать душевное смятение и создавать умиротворённое настроение, но делать действительно полезные вещи.  
     — Покой и умиротворение тоже немалое благо, — сказал Игорь.  
     — Правда? — с надеждой посмотрело на Игоря божество. — Раньше ты мне таких слов не говорил.  
     Игорь пожал плечами.  
     — Как-то не получалось.  
     Наминохикари заглянуло Игорю в глаза:  
     — Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы наша связь исчезла?  
     Игорь опустил голову.  
     — Нет, — сказал он тихо. — Мне хорошо с тобой, Миёри.  
     — И мне... Мне тоже очень хорошо с тобой! С самого начала. Так жаль...  
     — Да, — кивнул Игорь. — Жаль.  
     — Ты не понял, — сказало божество. — Мне жаль, что я не могу обнять тебя прямо сейчас. Сначала нужно обрести тело.  
     Игорь растерянно посмотрел на божество:  
     — Миёри... Ты... У тебя это всё всерьёз?  
     — Да. Но если ты не хочешь... Ты можешь уйти. Я понимаю, что не удержу тебя против твоей воли.  
     — А ты как же?  
     Наминохикари кивнуло на Рэй:  
     — Не самый приятный транзит, но перетерпеть можно. А дальше буду жить в нирване. Я... Я не хочу других Воплощенцев! Если не с тобой, то и ни с кем.  
     — Миёри... — Игорь попробовал прикоснуться к плечу божества, но рука прошла сквозь него как сквозь туман.  
     — Я же говорю — объятия невозможны, — сожалеюще ответило божество.  
     — Миёри, ты... Если ты уедешь со мной... Ты говоришь, что это не причинит Тэнхэ-но-Хасиго никакого вреда. Но я видел храм, из которого исчезла твоя благодать, и знаю, как плохо там было!  
     — Тогда я специально лишало их благодати. Это единственный способ заставить настоятеля и монахов поактивнее шевелить задницей. Без такого понукания поиск Воплощенца растянулся бы не меньше, чем на месяц.  
     — Но...  
     — Не беспокойся о Тэнхэ-но-Хасиго. Я же говорю — не пройдёт и года, как в его храмах и в святилищах прилегающих территорий появится новое божество.  
     — Тогда... Ты хочешь поехать со мной, Миёри Наминохикари?  
     — Да. Хочу.  
     — Вот и помолвка состоялась! — обрадовался Игорь. Но тут же погрустнел: — Жаль, поцеловаться нельзя.  
     — Протерпи немного, — сказало божество. — Скоро можно будет заняться не только поцелуями.  
     Игорь кивнул. Божество смущённо улыбнулось:  
     — Мне тоже хочется быть с тобой прямо сейчас. Но не Рэй же для этого использовать.  
     — Само собой. Придётся потерпеть. Справимся?  
     — Куда деваться... — вздохнуло Наминохикари.  
     — Кстати, а что с ней будет? — спросил Игорь.  
     — Да ничего. Проспится и домой пойдёт. Продаст машину, расплатится с долгами. А дальше... Тут уже всё от неё зависит — или новую жизнь начать, и опять на иглу сесть.  
     — Тоже верно, — согласился Игорь.  
     Божество напомнило:  
     — Только чек у неё забери. И расписку заполни, чтобы после не пришлось почтой высылать.  
     Игорь кивнул и предложил:  
     — Может, пока ещё время до самолёта есть, пойдём в парк погуляем? Не хочется в четырёх стенах сидеть. Или тебе всё ещё нездоровится? — встревожился он.  
     — Нет, — улыбнулось божество. — Мне хорошо. Очень хорошо. А в парке будет ещё лучше.  
     — Тогда пойдём?  
     — Идём, — ответило божество.

********************************************

БЛАГОДАРНОСТЬ

     Огромное спасибо **Sauron13** (e-mail: sauron13@gmail.com) и **VladTs** 'у (e-mail: vladtsv@rambler.ru) за помощь в переводе на японский язык слов и словосочетаний, использованных в произведении.  
      _Предупреждение!_ Если кто-то вдруг сочтёт перевод неправильным, то претензии предъявляйте не **Sauron13** и **VladTs** 'у, а мне. Люди честно и добросовестно предлагали несколько вариантов, окончательный выбор делала я, нередко компонуя собственное словосочетание.  
     Поэтому **Sauron13** и **VladTs** 'у ещё раз спасибо за терпение, с которым они отвечали на бесконечные вопросы, а запоздало объявившимся знатокам японской филологии — быстрой и лёгкой дороги в за...облачную даль.

br / 


	16. Файл 15. Фросина песня (Рассказ-сказка)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Своя песня есть у любого. Но не каждый способен сразу понять, как именно она звучит.

     Серая мышка Фрося очень любила петь.  
     Но её никто не хотел слушать — ни друзья, ни соседи, ни родители. «У тебя нет ни слуха, ни голоса», — твердили они. Поэтому всё, что оставалось Фросе — это кухня в родительском кафе.  
     Не то, чтобы Фросе не нравилось готовить — наоборот, нравилось, и даже очень. Но это было так обыденно! Готовить может любой, а вот петь... Петь могли очень немногие.  
     «Быть того не может, чтобы у меня не получались песни, — размышляла Фрося. — Ведь я слышу, как они звучат у меня в сердце. А если так, то я обязательно смогу петь! Мне просто нужен хороший учитель. Самый лучший».  
     Самые лучшие учителя были на Рассветной горе у Радужных Драконов — прославленных музыкантов, художников и воинов.  
     «Значит, туда и пойду», — решила Фрося.  
     Написала родителям записку и рано утром, когда все ещё спали, пошла на Рассветную гору.  
     У подножия лестницы, которая вела на плато Рассветной горы, Фросю встретил Привратник — крупный белый тигр.  
     В городе говорили, что Привратнику ни в коем случае нельзя лгать, что он обязательно почует враньё и прогонит обманщика прочь.  
     Фрося честно рассказала, что надеется найти на Рассветной горе.  
     — Понимаю ваши стремления, — ответил Привратник. — Но у нас нет музыкальной школы. Радужные драконы — воины, которые защищают мир от порождений тьмы и хаоса. Изящные искусства для воина не цель, а средство.  
     — Какое средство?  
     — Не дать очерстветь сердцу.  
     — Вот как... — пробормотала Фрося. — Но ведь изящным искусствам их кто-то учит. Быть может, они согласятся учить и меня.  
     — Я не могу решать за наставников. Но и не могу запретить вам поговорить с ними. — Привратник приглашающе показал на лестницу: — Добро пожаловать на Рассветную гору. При казарме есть общежитие для гостей, а в столовой вас накормят.  
     Фрося кивнула и стала подниматься по лестнице.

*   *   *

     Комнаты в общежитии оказались на десять постояльцев. Общий на весь этаж санузел в коридоре. Но здание разделено на мужское и женское крыло, а это делало его вполне пригодным для проживания: Фросе не хотелось бы появляться в халате и пижаме там, где ходят мужчины.  
     Время близилось к полудню, и надо было поесть.  
     Фрося заперла рюкзак в прикроватном шкафчике и пошла в столовую.  
     Посетителей в столовой, несмотря на обеденное время, оказалось совсем мало.  
     «Официанта не видно, — отметила Фрося. — Самообслуживание? Тогда почему на столах у клиентов нет еды? Они должны были взять её в раздатке».  
     — Обед будет готов через полчаса, — сказал кто-то из посетителей. — Сегодня у них суп-лапша и тушёное мясо. Но лучше, наверное, взять сухим пайком.  
     — Почему? — удивилась Фрося. — Суп гораздо полезнее сухого пайка.  
     Посетители ответили неопределёнными репликами.  
     Фрося нахмурилась и огляделась.  
     Клиентский зал просторный, но унылый и тусклый — даже благотворительные столовки в городе выглядят уютнее. И запах... Сбежавшее молоко, подгоревшее масло, хлорка — всё смешалось в тошнотворный коктейль.  
     «Ну хотя бы антисанитарию в пищеблоке не развели, — раздражённо подумала Фрося. — Но почему они моют хлоркой? Неужели нельзя купить специальный дезинфектор с пищевой ароматизацией? Он ведь стоит совсем недорого».  
     Кухня и раздатка в одной комнате, что удобно и целесообразно, но вот то, что от клиентского зала их отделяет не стена с окошком, а всего лишь низкая стойка, из-за которой кухня видна как на ладони — форменное безобразие. Клиенты не должны видеть кухню. И дело вовсе не в поварских секретах, хотя и это тоже имеет значение.  
     Главное заключается в том, что клиенты не должны видеть процесс приготовления еды как таковой. Кафе, ресторан или даже придорожная закусочная — это всегда нотка новизны, клиенты идут в них для того, чтобы отдохнуть от повседневности. Поэтому здесь всегда должен быть элемент фокуса, волшебства — вкусная еда, которая появляется будто бы из ниоткуда.  
     То же самое касается и служебных столовых: в них не просто подкрепляют силы съестным, но и отдыхают, расслабляются от наряжённого трудового ритма.  
     Фрося с неодобрением смотрела на двух поваров-драконов, довольно бестолково суетившихся в кухне.  
     «Кто учил их вести дело? Если столовая с самообслуживанием, должна быть не безликая стойка со списком меню, а витрина с блюдами. И не трёхдневной давности. Клиентам надо показывать всё свежим и красивым. О Небеса, эти раздолбаи могли хотя бы поставить на стойку щиток с фотографиями блюд. Хотя нет. Им этого делать категорически нельзя». Фрося смотрела, как безобразно повар нарезает овощи и испытывала страстное желание стукнуть его по голове разделочной доской.  
     — Ой-ой, горит! — панически вскрикнул второй повар и метнулся к сковородке, с которой валил вонючий сизый дым.  
     Он схватил ведро воды и залил сковороду, попутно загасив и конфорку. Первый повар поспешно выключил газ, причём не в плите, а над плитой, тем самым загасив все конфорки.  
     Этого Фрося стерпеть не смогла. Она вихрем влетела в кухню и гневно закричала:  
     — Вы, остолопы безмозглые! Прекратите портить продукты! Фермеры потратили столько труда, чтобы всё это вырастить, а вы не только их труд изгадили, так ещё и собственный опозорили.  
     Из клиентского зала донеслось несколько одобрительных выкриков и аплодисменты.  
     — Если ты такая умная, — рыкнул дракон, — готовь сама!  
     — А вот и приготовлю! Таких поваров как вы, к кухне даже близко подпускать нельзя.  
     — А мы и не повара! Мы дежурные по кухне.  
     — Дежурные помогают повару, — ответила Фрося. — Где шляется ваш повар?  
     — На Рассветной горе нет повара. Здесь всё на самообслуживании.  
     — В больнице тоже сами себя лечите?  
     — Нет, там доктор есть. И медсестра.  
     — А на кухне должен быть повар и постоянный помощник! — категорично сказала Фрося. — Это просто чудо, что вы до сих пор никого не отравили своей стряпнёй.  
     Посетили в зале снова поаплодировали и, судя по горячести аплодисментов, готовка дежурных осточертела всем.  
     — Показывайте, какие продукты вы ещё не испортили, — сказал Фрося.  
     — А ты...  
     — Я приготовлю то, что можно есть. И накормлю тех, кто ждёт обед.  
     — Но мы не можем доверять готовку посторонним!  
     — Эй вы, кулинары! — крикнули из зала. — Кем бы она ни была, а хуже вас не приготовит.  
     — Сковороду отмойте, — сказала дежурным Фрося. — А я сделаю всё остальное.

*   *   *

     Дивный, чарующий аромат ВКУСНОГО обеда долетел из столовой не только до казармы, но и до тренировочных площадок.  
     Сегодня впервые за всё время существования столовой в ней были заняты все места.  
     — Это потрясающе! — восклицали посетители. — Это не обед, а настоящая песня! Симфония!  
     Дежурные, успевшие умять по две порции каждого блюда, смотрели на Фросю с надеждой и обожанием.  
     — Сударыня, а вы не могли бы и ужин приготовить?  
     — Хорошо, приготовлю, — согласилась Фрося.

*   *   *

     Следующая неделя пролетела как один день — Фрося готовила, гоняла дежурных за моющим средством, объясняла столяру, как сделать фанерную перегородку между клиентским залом и кухней, договаривалась с фотографом о снимках блюд, которыми предполагалось оклеить перегородку, созванивалась с декоратором, чтобы прислал новые портьеры и гирлянды искусственных цветов для оформления зала, растолковывала поставщикам провизии, какими должны быть хорошие продукты...  
     Договориться об уроках вокала было некогда. Да и не очень хотелось — петь, музицировать или рисовать на Рассветной горе мог любой и каждый, поэтому ничего особенного в таких занятиях не было. А вот готовить умела одна Фрося. И это сразу же сделало её самой главной знаменитостью на Рассветной горе.

*   *   *

     Фрося раскланялась со своими поклонниками, которые бурными аплодисментами благодарили её за вкусный обед, и вернулась в кухню. Такое внимание льстило самолюбию, однако на душе было печально.  
     Столовая при казарме давала слишком мало возможностей проявить поварское дарование — даже в маленьком кафе родителей меню было сложнее и разнообразнее. Фрося пыталась приготовить что-то новое и оригинальное, но на это не хватало времени: кормить клиентов приходилось в три смены, и Фрося успевала готовить только самые простые блюда.  
     «Мне нужен свой ресторан, — решила Фрося. — Собственное оригинальное меню, которого больше не будет ни у кого. И обязательно несколько свободных блюд, с которыми можно импровизировать».

*   *   *

     Решение Фроси вернуться в город обитатели Рассветной горы восприняли как самую настоящую трагедию. Но Фрося была непреклонна — она возвращается.  
     — Вы можете нанять повара в городе, — сказала Фрося. — Там полно толковых выпускников кулинарных лицеев, которым нужна работа.  
     — Но не каждый из них может превратить стряпню в музыку.  
     Фрося улыбнулась:  
     — Вас ведь никто не заставляет брать первого попавшегося претендента. У вас есть право выбора.

*   *   *

     Соседи встретили Фросю ехидными усмешками:  
     — Ну и как, научилась петь?  
     — Да, — уверенно ответила Фрося. — Научилась.  
     А месяц спустя в городе открылся ресторан «Фросина песня».  
     И многие годы он пользовался немалым успехом.


End file.
